A Certain Mystical Esper
by Ragner
Summary: Proximity Trace, the ability to mimic compatible Personal Realities. Just what is the truth behind Ryusuke's past? What secrets does Academy City have to hide? Touma X Harem, OC X MISAKA 19090. Follows canon.
1. Prologue

A Certain Mystical Esper

Author's Note: As crappy as the prologue sounds, the story actually follows main canon as closely as possible, and this self insert that I'm introducing makes little if any change to main canon and major events. I know it sounds like another Gary Stu OC and even when I'm reading it as I type it I feel incredibly stupid. But trust me, the story gets better, with introduced plot points via a first person's view on the events that take place during the storyline.

Prologue

Child Errors. That's what they called us. Children of parents who had simply abandoned them in Academy City. My parents were killed in an accident, or at least that was what I was told.

Taken into an average school with a subsidy program, I was taught just like any other average boy out there. Until the SYSTEM scan. At three different system scans I read cards, moved needles and even moved the heat of the water from one glass to another without actually moving or teleporting the cups. After the scan,

I could not use these abilities at all.

It was only when I entered middle school that my ability was recognised and given a name, "Proximity Trace".

The ability to passively mimic and copy other Esper's abilities when I am within their AIM diffusion field range. SYSTEM scans became a lot more interesting after that.

For my SYSTEM scan I would be placed in the same room with a random Esper, and ask me to mimic their ability. It was actually more fun than other people's scans as no two scans were ever the same.

However, my ability was never recorded in the Bank, only a side note was attached highlighting my "special" circumstances and thus I was given a level 2 rank with no ability name or description. But I am not 100% sure that has not been updated, after all it has been a few weeks since I hacked the Bank.

It was when I turned 15 and entered high school that I realized that some of the residual abilities that I had practiced more often tended to stay. That's when my life started to change.


	2. Where We Stand

Chapter 1 Where we stand

Ryusuke Isha. 15. Attending high school. Level 3. Average grades and currently bored out of my mind. Sipping my nearly finished soda before tossing it in front of a trash cleaning robot I wandered the city with nothing in particular to do. Because of my scholarship, I thankfully did not have to pay for my school fees, unfortunately, my grades were not high enough to get into a one of the better schools.

Why work hard when you've got nowhere to go anyway?

While walking down the street feeling a few AIM fields I quickly quelled the temptation to pick one of them and start fooling around. People tend to freak when you suddenly start using their ability. Compounded by the fact that I don't actually know how to use it... Had some really disastrous effects the last time I tried. Abilities had to be learned from scratch, it's like trying to run when I hadn't even started crawling.

Hearing a large amount of footsteps coming my way, I turned my head just in time to see a familiar uniform dash by while being chased by a gang of thugs.

"Fukouda!" the boy in the uniform screamed instantly identifying him as one of my schoolmates Kamijou Touma. Judging by the looks of it, he probably tried to help someone again and ended up pissing off the gang.

"Touma-san?" I called out, inadvertently catching the attention of half the mob.

"Hey! This kid knows him! Forget chasing that rat! Maybe he knows where that brat lives!"

Oh boy... Way to go.

"Uhh, I'm sorry guys I only know what class he's in. As for his address..."

"Shut up and tell us where he lives!" one of the thugs yelled giving me a punch across the face.

Hitting the floor and tasting blood, I coughed before getting up, thankfully one of my abilities lessening the full force of the impact, otherwise I would have lost a few teeth for sure.

"I seriously don't... Huh?" I gasped, detecting electricity in my AIM field.

An electric user? Turning around to find the source, I saw a girl with brown hair clipped behind her ear on one side walking... No... Strutting over.

I've felt my fair share of AIM fields, level four AIM fields feel like I'm swimming in air but hers... It makes me feel like I'm drowning in it... This girl... That uniform's from Tokiwadai! The Railgun?

"That's about enough from you!" she said dangerously, standing between me and the dweebs.

As much as I hate being protected by girls and feeling ashamed from the role reversal, I know that this girl.. She can fry me to a crisp if I even touch her. Apparently my fear wasn't telegraphed to the rest of the morons.

"Hey ojou-chan, we're not interested in you anymore, so just run along..." The rest of the guy's sentence was cut short as he was electrocuted via the hand he had on her shoulder.

Note to self, never touch an electromaster.

The rest of the thugs finally understood the danger they were in and turned to run but it was too late.

They all became... Extra crispy.

Looking back at me and sizing me up for a second before huffing a strand of hair out of her face, the Railgun simply walked off leaving me behind, surrounded by bodies.

Following her to the bridge, I hid behind the supports and could only hear small bits of their conversation until she brought her hand to her head and let loose a lance of electricity that was negated by Touma's right hand.

That hand, just blocked a shot from a level 5, how is he still a level 0?

Shaking her head at the negation, the Railgun pulled out an arcade coin and demonstrated her trademark technique, shooting a Railgun right past Touma's face.

After shooting several more million volt attacks at Touma, Misaka's face flushed an angry red as she called a lightning bolt down from the clouds above, causing a massive blackout over 80% of the city.

I think I've seen enough for one night.

Trying to sneak off before either of them saw me, Misaka caught me trying to sneak off and sent a bolt of lightning in my direction, negated by my right hand, clearly a borrowed ability from Touma.

Watching Touma run off from behind , I sighed as he disappeared, my only way of protecting myself from Misaka gone, "So you were watching us the whole time? Who are you and why are you following me?" Misaka asked, glaring at me.

"I'm Ryusuke Isha, I'm a friend of Touma's." I replied, shaking slightly.

Please don't fry me please don't fry me...

"Why were you following me."

"I just wanted to stop the thugs from chasing him, after you two started fighting I was afraid to leave after all the lightning started flying everywhere."

A lie, but still I hope she buys it.

"So you're a friend of that disaster huh? Explain to me, why you have the same ability as him!" Misaka yelled, shooting another bolt straight at me.

Oh shit, I'm totally screwed this time.

Bringing up my hands while bracing myself, I prepared to take the full brunt of the attack when it hit my arms and simply fizzled out.

"Huh?" I gasped, looking at arms just as surprised as Misaka.

"No way, he's supposed to be the only disaster. How can you have the same ability as him?" Misaka yelled, shooting another bolt from her head, this one a lot faster than the last one.

Taking the attack in the chest and feeling the feedback through my body, I blinked a few times, unsure of how I came out unscathed.

"That was... Not negated... What are you?" Misaka cried, eyes wide in fear as she took a step back.

"Touma was right. You really have bad luck." I said, smirking my hand sparking as I tried to ionize my hand.

"Y-your an electromaster too?"

"Not exactly." I said, trying to shoot the electricity in my hand, it fizzing and sparking as I failed spectacularly.

Apparently I can copy her passive immunity to electricity but actually using her ability would take a lot more practice. Her confidence returning after my failed attack, I sensed another buildup of electricity in her forehead.

Time to go.

Turning around and running for my life, Misaka started to give chase, firing lightning bolts and screaming at me to stop.

If Touma has to put up with this on a daily basis, man do I feel sorry for him.

Waking up the next morning in a room without air conditioning, I sighed as I checked the clock, 8am. I only got 4 hours of sleep after running from Academy City's number 3 into the wee hours of the morning. That middle schooling Pikachu had short circuited the insides of practically every appliance in my apartment except the battery operated ones. Now I have to get new ones...

What an awesome way to start the holidays.

Maybe I'll pay Touma a visit, I still have to return the manga I owe him anyway.

Walking a few blocks down to his dormitory, I knocked and opened the door waving as I entered the room, "Yo Touma-san, how are your holidays?"

Stopping short at the sight that was in front of me, Touma was cringing in front of what looked like a foreign girl who was wearing a nun's habit. The nun wearing nothing BUT the habit, her torn clothing falling to the floor.

"Ooook, Touma-san, I had no idea you were into this sort of thing so I'll just leave the manga here and..."

Looking up to see Touma and a naked nun start running towards me, I blinked a few times before running away as well. The nun only making it to the door before remembering her state of dress, Kamijou continuing out the door and down the stairs after me. Touma being the faster runner, caught me as I reached the ground floor.

"I can explain!" he panted, not releasing me.

"No need to Touma-san. You're into nuns, I get it, sorry for intruding on your happy time."

"That's not how it is!"

"Man Touma-san, couldn't you wait a few years? That girl isn't even 16 and your corrupting her already."

"As I said, let me explain!"

"Fine fine, you know I'm only kidding right?"

A long explanation about his hand the Imagine Breaker, the nun and her insistence on magic existing, how his hand broke her outfit the Walking Church later, I nodded and wished him luck in taking care of that girl. As I headed for a nearby convenience store.

Magic, I know Touma wouldn't lie about something like this but magic? That's stretching the truth a bit far isn't it? This is Academy City, the only place where everything natural or supernatural can be explained by Science. To talk about magic so freely...

Walking by a girl reading manga from the rack I shook my head as I recognized the uniform. Tokiwadai.

To think some ojou-samas would actually do this...

Stopping in my tracks as I felt a pair of eyes on me, I slowly turned my head and looked into the store, the look on my face akin to a deer caught in the headlights, that Tokiwadai girl was staring at me, Tokiwadai's Railgun that is.

To those of you out there who have tried running from a girl who controls a billion volts, I feel your pain, to those who haven't, feel mine!

"Eh you! Stop running!" Misaka screams, dropping the manga and dashing out the store after me.

"Like hell! You'll just shoot more electricity at me!"

Dodging to the left just as a lightning bolt made it's way through the spot my body was a second ago, I quickly turned around so as to reduce the chance of me being hit from behind, the chances of me surviving an attack from the front were decent, from the back... No way in hell.

"Finally fighting me seriously are you?" Misaka jeered, sparks appearing all over her.

"Geez what's it with girls from Tokiwadai and fighting? Is that all you people think about?"

"I'm chasing you to find about your absurd ability! Not just to..."

"Just to? You want to find out about my ability AND fight right? Right?"

"Alright I admit it I want to fight you too ok?"

"That's more like it." I said smirking, leading Misaka away to a grassy area.

Gazing around at the scorch marks here and there, I looked to Misaka as she anxiously shifted her weight between both feet and avoiding eye contact. Don't tell me she's brought someone here to fight before.

"So... What have you found out from the Bank?" I asked, nodding at the uneasy Electromaster.

"E-Eh? Uhh, you're a level 2 according to the Bank, your ability is Proximity Trace."

"Uh huh, anything else?"

"You copy abilities by mimicking the AIM field of other Espers once the you are out of the AIM field's range, you lose the ability."

"So you were able to read the tags in the bank as well huh? Those notes were researcher level clearance."

"D-don't underestimate me!" Misaka yelled, sparks starting to crackle around her."

"Misaka Mikoto, Electromaster, Level 5. Nicknamed the Railgun after her signature move where she fires a coin at 3 times the sound, due to air resistance, the coin melts after 50 meters. Controls nearly a billion volts of electricity and is proficient in using her electricity to influence ferrous materials using magnetism."

"You hacked the Bank too?"

"Learned it from you, I have your AIM field memorised and your Personal Reality adapted to mine remember?" I replied, smirking again as she started looking around frantically from the revelation.

"Tell me Misaka, are there any Espers that can control water nearby?"

"We're alone, aren't we?"

"Correct, yet I can do this!" I yelled waving a hand in a fluid motion, gathering a small amount of water from the river before flinging it at Misaka, splashing her in the face.

"Hey!" she yelled, wiping her face, "What did you do that for? Wait, how did you do that?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question. Can I trust you..?"

"Yes, but what are you on about?"

"My ability, does not forget other abilities that I've traced. But, my control over the ability is akin to a Level 1."

"So... That means..."

"Yep, by fighting you I will learn to control my abilities better, combat is the best way to advance an ability after all is it not? Too bad they forbid it in schools, can't have kids going home injured or crippled."

"So you're... Using me?"

"No! Of course not! I mean, you have never fought an ability like mine, all my abilities are only Level 1 or Level 2 so the way I see it, we're both gaining something out of it."

"If you're going to say it that way... Here I come!" Misaka yelled, shooting a bolt out of her forehead forcing me to dodge and roll out of the way or get hit.

"Even if you say it that way... I won't make this easy for you!"

Swinging my hand to splash more water at Misaka, I quickly assessed my options from the abilities I could use. I could replicate hundreds of abilities, but each of these abilities were obtained by being in range of the person's AIM field. I have no idea how to control the ability, nor was I confident in using it. Settling for copying the ability that was right in front of me, I shot a small bolt of lightning at Misaka, the bolt not even a fraction of the ones she throws at me.

"Multiple abilities, this is really annoying!" Misaka growled as she wiped her face and absorbed the bolt I shot at her.

"Never know what ability I'll throw next right?"

Pulling out an arcade coin and balancing it in my hand while pointing it at Misaka, her eyes widened in realization of what I was about to do.

Or what I wasn't to be honest.

"No way..." she gasped, staring at the coin and her signature stance perfectly copied in front of her, "You can't... You just... Can't..."

"Why not? I copy abilities don't I? Doesn't that mean that your Railgun, which is your ability, can be copied?"

"But... But..."

"Just kidding!" I yelled laughing, putting the coin away as several buckets of water dropped over Misaka, drenching her completely."

"Tada! That means I win doesn't it? There were a thousand things I could do to you while stalling for time and I thought I'd do something that wasn't life threatening."

"D-d-d..."

"Huh? D-?"

"Don't screw with me!" Misaka yelled, shooting a shockwave of electricity that shot out in a wave that I ducked frantically to dodge.

"I thought you were going to use the Railgun on me at point blank range!" "Umm, shouldn't you be relieved that I can't?"

"Can't? Can't? I'm gonna fry you until nobody recognizes you!" Misaka screamed, gathering electricity in her hand before firing a lance of lightning at me.

Bringing up my arms, I absorbed quite a bit of the lance via my arms, with one of my other abilities absorbing the rest before it hit.

"How... How come I can't beat a level 2...?" Misaka screamed, clearly distraught.

As she fell to her knees, I sighed as I made up my mind. Pressing my fingers down on my tongue, I lost my lunch all over the patch before falling to my knees.

"What did you... Do..."

Keeling over and falling to the ground feigning unconsciousness, I heard footsteps in the grass as Misaka made her way over.

"Stop faking it dammit!" Misaka screamed shooting a bolt right through my body, not doing any damage but still giving me a buzzing feeling as the feedback left my body.

"No way... But I didn't do anything! How could I have."

"Uuuhhhhhh..." I groaned, trying to make it convincing.

"I know your faking it! Get up!" Misaka yelled, kicking me in the ribs.

"O-ow! What was that for?" I yelled, getting to my feet.

"Fight me seriously!"

"I was! I'm only able to control Level 2 abilities!"

"Then just defeat me outright! Dumping water on me hardly counts as a win!"

"I got through you electromagnetic field didn't I?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you notice the water? As an Electromaster you emit small amounts of electromagnetic waves, for you it acts as a radar. But why didn't you sense the water I was gathering above you?"

"That's..."

"Simple, broadcast a different frequency of waves and mask your own electromagnetic waves from you. My faking your Railgun was to buy time for me to analyze your frequency."

"So... You beat Tokiwadai's Railgun huh? Act more proud will you? Otherwise I'll look bad." Misaka muttered, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Huh? You admit you lost?" I gasped, following her and sitting down next to her.

Going bright red in the face even I couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or rage, "Stop making me say it! You idiot!" Misaka yelled, sending another bolt of electricity at me at point blank range.

Waving my hands at the incoming bolt, the lightning travelled around my hands and hit me squarely on the chest, the shock not doing any damage while I pretended to pass out.

"O-oi are you alright?" Misaka said, sounding panicky, rushing over and feeling my neck for a pulse.

So she has a nice side to her too...

Jerking awake (or at least I was faking it), I looked up at Misaka and blinked a few times.

"You were pretending weren't you."

Oh shit.

"Yes yes yes! Please have mercy Misaka-sama!"

"What's with the sama?" Misaka yelled, pushing me back into the ground.

"Say... Misaka-san."

"Yes?" she replied, looking away.

"Can you teach me how to control electricity better?"

"Only if you fight me as many times as I want."

"Ehhhh? If you fight me full out I'll end up in the hospital for sure!"

Smirking at the prospect, Misaka nodded as she looked out to the nearby river, "Yeah, so prepare for it!"

Oh gawd, if she wants to fight full out and play some kind of railgun catching game where I catch the railgun's I'm screwed for sure! Damn I regret the arrangement already!

-End of chapter 1-

And thank you for reading Chapter 1! On a side note, when Touma runs away and Ryusuke laments his only hope running off with him, this is intentional. Ryusuke is NOT copying Touma's ability but he THINKS he is (after all, Ryusuke doesn't understand the Imagine Breaker, all he knows is that Touma's right hand negates abilities). What he's actually doing is tracing Misaka's immunity to her own electricity.


	3. Dire Consequences

Chapter 2 Dire Consequences

With the deal I made with Misaka still on my mind, I stopped by Pizza Hut for lunch at the 7th district. I heard that this place was popular outside in western society 30 years ago... How nostalgic.

Getting a phone call, I pulled out my phone, one of those cheap model phones produced in Academy City. As it's produced by Academy City, it for some reason is fitted with more functions than regular smart-phones.

I shudder to think what Academy City smart-phones can do.

"Ne Ryu-kun, Len found that rumored "thing"."

"He found it? I thought it was an urban myth?" I replied, ducking into a nearby alley to avoid being overheard.

"Well, we saw a women stripping at a cafe while she was with some Tokiwadai ojou-sama so not all urban myths are fake right? Anyway, meet us at the 9th district park ok?"

Cutting the line before I could reply, I simply closed the phone while heaving a sigh before taking a nearby bus to the park. Sitting around one of the tables looking at something on the table, a sudden wave of nausea hit me like a sledgehammer as Len and Tsubaki leaned over something, their backs blocking what they were looking at as I approached.

Whatever it is, it's small and it's wasting my time. What I wouldn't give to just have a few hours catching up on anime or fooling around at the arcade.

"Yes Tsubaki-chan... What is it..." I said, dragging my voice to show my irritation.

"Nah don't blame Tsubaki, I would've made the call but my phone ran out of credit. But seriously, I found it!"

"Found what... Len-kun, if this is another hoax I swear I'm going to call you Len-chan for a week."

"Stop it! It's bad enough Tsubaki does it but you?" Len screamed, covering his ears.

"Len-chan... You have a problem with being called that...?" Tsubaki growled, towering over Len with an aura of death emanating from her.

Well it's now clearly established who's the dominant one in this relationship.

"No no Tsubaki-sama! Please don't hurt me!"

It was only after this that I remembered why Len was so afraid of Tsubaki.

Len is a telepath. Level 2. It made distributing the answers in tests very easy, but the range of his ability was 10 meters. And he could only communicate with one person at any time.

Tsubaki is a telekinetic. Level 3. She could move things quite efficiently but nothing heavier than 10kg. She often used her ability on Len in various ways.

Ways that I myself would not want to think about.

"Anyway Len, what have you found? All I see is your mp3 player photosynthesizing on the table."

"It's not what is on the table Ryu-kun, it's what's INSIDE what's on the table." Tsubaki said eagerly, eyeing the player like it was a treasure chest.

"And why did you call me here for this? I'm sure you can operate the mp3 player by yourselves."

"We thought it'd be nice to share it with you, don't you want to boost your ability?"

Ability? Try ABILITIES. Copying abilities is no mean feat, you have to understand the change in Personal Reality, memorise the AIM field before you can use the ability, create your own Personal Reality based on the ability (obviously using someone else's Reality will not work, that was how the disasters occurred in the first place)

I have thousands of AIM fields memorised, but with no matching Reality, the ability is extremely unstable.

"No thanks, there's no such thing as an easy way to being a level 5. Haven't you heard of scams?"

"But we didn't have to pay for it! It was free on this hidden website!" Tsubaki protested.

"And doesn't the fact that the website is hidden tell you something? What do you think Academy City is? Pokemon? And this is your rare candy? If this thing was really so great, the teachers and school would be recommending it. Face it, it's not safe."

"C'mon don't be a chicken!" Len said, pulling out a set of earphones and starting to listen to the player.

"Sorry, count me out. I already have enough problems controlling my ability at its current level. Even if that thing DOES do what it's said to do, I'll have a higher chance of losing control of it than anything else." I said, waving my hand as I walked off, leaving the happy couple to listen to their "Powerup".

Walking by a family restaurant, I couldn't help but notice two girls making funny faces into the glass window at the patrons inside.

Honestly, girls these days...

Upon closer examination, the patrons the girls were making fun of, turned out to be Misaka, a girl from her school and a researcher.

Coming out to fetch the two, Misaka dragged the two girls in before noticing me. Glaring daggers at me, I was dragged along as well and dumped into one of the seats in a corner booth.

"Onee-sama, who is this ape? I thought you already had one object of your desires, don't tell me there's two?"

Already had one? She must be talking about Kamijou.

"Neh, I'm not an ape, I have a name you know, Ryusuke Isha." I replied, looking at Kuroko with a bored expression on my face.

"Yeah, hush Kuroko! I just thought he'd be useful in this investigation!" Misaka snapped.

"If that is so... Good afternoon sir, I'm Shirai Kuroko, a teleporter from Judgment." Shirai said, sounding like a total aristocrat.

Her voice sounds a bit pretentious to be honest.

"Hi! I'm Uiharu Kazari, I work with Shirai at judgment!"

The legendary Gatekeeper huh?

"Yo! I'm Saten Ruiko, Uiharu's friend and level 0!" Ruiko said, forming an "o" with her thumb and index finger for emphasis.

"Ruiko, one's level is nothing to be ashamed of, there are cases of abilities being there that cannot be measured by SYSTEM scans. Since the scans only measure abilities that cause a change, pure passive abilities tend to be undiscovered. My ability was a bit like that."

"Anyway Saten-san! How often have I told you to stop introducing yourself like that!" Uiharu whispered, clearly flustered.

Not saying another word, Ruiko simply put a hand on Uiharu's skirt and lifted it, peeking at her panties while showing everyone else what Uiharu was wearing as well.

Blue stripes. I didn't look away fast enough.

While Uiharu screamed and started to attack Ruiko, the researcher calmly waited for both girls to finish.

She really needs sleep, the dark circles under her eyes are really obvious.

"As I've said before I'm Kiyama Harumi. I'm a researcher that specializes in AIM fields."

"We were discussing the level upper." Shirai said, obviously for the benefit for those who just arrived.

"About the level upper... I..." Ruiko said, cut off by Shirai who continued, "We're considering giving those who possess the level upper protection."

"What? Why?" Ruiko asked, her previous sentence forgotten.

"It appears that users of the level upper experience side effects, as the investigation is ongoing, there is nothing concrete as of yet. However it is shown that those who used the level upper always walk the path of a criminal."

"What kind of side effects?" I asked, my mind in a silent war between being silently grateful I didn't join Len and Tsubaki in trying the Level Upper, but incredibly worried at the same time.

"There is no conclusive evidence as of yet. So I can't give an answer to that." Shirai replied.

Noticing the color draining from Ruiko's face first, Uiharu spoke up, "Is something wrong Saten-san?"

"N-nothing!" Ruiko said, swinging her arm out and knocking over the nearby cup of ice tea onto Kiyama's skirt.

Ruiko... So she has it too...

Standing up and pulling off her skirt in response Kiyama was quite unfazed with the wet skirt, "Don't worry, it'll dry once I take it off."

What is this? A party of strippers and flashers?

Taking my leave before the fuss erupted with Kuroko and Ruiko screaming at Harumi for carelessly stripping (apparently this isn't the first time). Pulling out my handphone, I quickly dialed Len's number, only to hear, "I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is out of range."

"Dammit! Pickup!" I yelled to nobody in particular, redialing and getting the same response.

Tsubaki's number then.

Still no answer.

Snapping the phone shut, I ran to the park, speeding my body along with energy absorbed from the surroundings. Doesn't make much difference since my body can only run so fast but at least I feel like I'm doing something to run faster.

Reaching the park where Len and Tsubaki were, the park was empty, all of the people probably gone home since curfew was in less than 20 minutes. Good thing I stay near Len, his dormitory is near Touma's.

Heading past Touma's dormitory, a sudden explosion sprang out from the 7th floor with a river of fire shooting down the corridor only to be negated.

Only one person in that dormitory can negate Esper abilities so easily! Touma!

Running up the stairs to see what was going on, I felt my jaw drop at what I saw next. Touma was squaring off with what I assumed to be an Esper but the man was clearly in his twenties as he threw fireball after fireball at Touma only to have it negated each time.

If this guy's a pyrokinesist why is he giving a ling chant before he attacks?

Raising a hand above his head, the man summoned a fireball and started another lengthy incantation, "One of the five elements of this world, the great fire of genesis. It is the light that gives birth to life, and the light of judgment that punishes the wicked. While it itself brings a gentle fortune, it is also the cold misfortune that destroys darkness. It's name is fire, it's role the sword! Appear! Consume my body and give me strength! Innocentius!"

Swinging his hand down and summoning a flame that took the shape of a demon, Stiyl slowly held out his hand, clearly in contempt of Touma.

This heat... I'm so far away and yet I feel like I'm being boiled alive. If that man can summon something this hot, Touma and I... We really might die.

Blocking Innocentius with his right hand, I started to move out from my hiding place when the flames did not vanish, but simply reformed giving birth to Innocentius once again!

This is impossible, Touma's right hand should negate any Esper ability!

Shaking in fear, even after mustering all the courage that I had, all I could do was shake in fear. That monster melted even the metal door handles and labels in the corridor. Those metals were made of an alloy designed to resist temperatures of 2500 degrees Celsius. And he just melted it so easily.

Holding his right hand out to stop the demon from swinging a massive flame cross down on him, Touma was locked in a fierce stalemate where neither side was given an inch.

"Rune."

What? The girl at the man's feet just spoke!

"An ancient language used to cast magic."

Did that girl just say... Magic?

"Destroying Innocentius is impossible without first removing the runes used to summon it."

"Are you... Index-san?" Touma asked warily, addressing the girl that was at the man's feet.

"Yes, I am Index Librorum Prohibitorum, the grimoire library of the sect "Necessarius". But you can call me Index for short. I am currently acting under John's Pen Mode..."

Cut off by a foot being stamped on her face, the man grit his teeth as he turned back to Touma, "Don't think that you can stop me so easily, this entire building is covered by runes. For someone like you... Beating Innocentius is not possible."

That's my cue.

Taking the stairs down to the level below, I found the entire corridor covered in papers with a strange letter on it.

Are these... Runes? No way, there's too many of them. Even if I started tearing them off there's no way I'll be able to finish...

My thoughts cut off by Touma running down the staircase, the flame demon in pursuit, I quickly took the other set of stairs up to where the man was, now with his flame demon no longer at his side.

This guy... Doesn't have an AIM field?

"Who are you?" the man asked, turning to stand and face me after crouching over the girl.

"I could ask you the same question. You don't seem to be an Esper. What are you doing here."

"I'm not an Esper because I'm a MAGICIAN."

"No... Way... Magic doesn't exist!"

I refuse to believe it. This man is spouting rubbish, but everything until now has pointed in that direction, the use of props, of chants and incantations. Magic, does exist?

"Fortis931. Looks like I'll have to take care of you and that brat."

I don't think so!

"Dust to dust..." the magician said raising one hand summoning fire in it.

"Ash to ash." he said while raising the other with another handful of flame.

It's coming!

"Vampire killing cross!" He yelled, letting loose a flame attack in the shape of an "X"

Raising my hand to summon a wall of water, the flames simply boiled through the weak shield I had created and continued through.

I had expected that!

While siphoning heat from the flame cross, I raised my arms, absorbing more heat directly from the flames but still feeling my arms burn slightly, the pain searing through my forearms.

Two floors below us, Touma had fallen over the railing and had started to roll off the roof.

"Touma!" I yelled, leaping down the staircase like a firefighter reaching out for his hand even though he was still one floor below me, not to grab it, but to try and reach him with an ability I had come in contact with but never tried, "Telekinesis."

Something, anything! Just slow his fall! I am painfully aware that using an ability I haven't practiced has an incredible chance to fail, and in some cases even blow up in my face. But this time... This time!

Slowing his fall only slightly, Touma fell several stories down onto the bicycle shed roof, falling through that too onto a few bicycles.

That's got to hurt.

Running down to the ground floor, dodging the flame demon on the way down, I quickly helped Touma to his feet after pushing several bicycles off him.

"Ow... Ryu-san?"

"Come on get up! Before that flame thing comes after us!"

"What are you doing here?"

"That isn't important! Hurry up get up and... Eh?" Looking up to where Touma was pointing, Innocentius was leaning and roaring over the railing, but not chasing after us.

"It seems that it's movement is restricted to where the runes are placed." Touma muttered, a look of concentration crossing his face.

"Cool, let's get out of here before that crazy red haired magician comes after us."

"I can't." Touma sighed.

"Why the hell not?"

"I promised to save that girl." Nodding in acknowledgement, I slowly let him sand back on his own two feet, "I understand."

Pulling out my handphone, I started dialing the emergency number, "I'm calling Anti-Skill."

"No, don't." Touma said, pressing my phone hand down, "The girl I'm trying to save, that girl you saw before, isn't a resident of Academy City. We can't call Anti-Skill."

"Well then the fire department." I said, changing the number.

"There's no need." Touma said as he headed for the lift.

"Why?"

Pressing the lift to go up, Touma turned and smiled, "Just get the hell out of here, and trigger the fire alarm before you go."

Watching Touma enter the lift and close the door, I slowly walked over to the fire alarm trigger, broke the glass and pressed the button. The response was immediate, a blaring sound tore through the night, followed by the sound of rain as water shot out from every sprinkler.

Grinning at the magician's reaction upstairs, I took my leave, trusting Touma to do the rest.

-End of Chapter 2-

Annnnd done! This story is fairly new and I already have so many fans! I'll try and update as fast as possible so keep reviewing, favouriting and signing up for story alerts! They keep me going =3


	4. Hand of Judgment

Chapter 3 Hand of Judgment

"Ryu... oh Ryu... Can you hear me..." Len's voice said, reaching me through telepathy.

"For god's sake Len shut up, stop talking every hour." I moaned, trying to reach Len via telepathy and obviously failing.

"Ryu... I need you..." Giving up and reaching for the phone, I slowly dialed Len's number, my fingers still sluggish from fatigue and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Len speaking."

"Goddamit Len! Shut up and let me get some sleep! I'll meet you when I've slept enough and not a minute before!"

Hanging up with an angry huff, I quickly put the phone back on the floor and slept for a few more hours, before the sunlight shining into my room woke me up for good.

Meeting Len and Tsubaki at the park, my breakfast in a bag from a restaurant on the way, I yawned while rubbing my left eye, "Len, you had better have a dam good reason for contacting me every bloody hour."

"I did it Ryu! I finally got my telepathy to work over long distances! Isn't that awesome? The level upper really works!"

"Wait, when did you two stop using honorifics? And what happened to your arms" Tsubaki asked, her gaze shifting between Len and I.

"Since this moron started contacting me every hour on the hour since 5am, and totally not using honorifics after my name." I muttered darkly, glaring at Len, "And my arms got uhh... Sunburned."

"Sunburned? Their a bit too red for that, wait, how would you get sunburned and only on the arms?" Tsubaki yelled.

"No clue. Should heal by today so no worries, I already put ointment."

"Well whatever, check out what I can do!" Tsubaki said, motioning for us to sit down around the table.

Closing her eyes, Tsubaki started to concentrate, her arms not moving like they usually do when she moves objects. Moving your arm as you use telekinesis is an obvious way to boost the control over the ability, not only are you able to visualize the actual moving process, it makes entering the information into one's Personal Reality easier as well. Breathing faster and shallower, Tsubaki opened her eyes again while starting to lift every object in the area that wasn't heavy or bolted down.

"Whoa!" Len exclaimed, gazing at Tsubaki in pure awe.

Slowly lowering all the objects again, Tsubaki took a deep breath as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "Well boys, what do you think?"

"Level 4 at the least." I said, nodding as I smiled.

"That was awesome! I knew you'd get better!" Len said through telepathy.

"Umm, Len, you should be telling Tsubaki. Not me..."

"I know! I can now contact multiple people now! I swear, if we listen to this thing for a few more days, we'll be level 5 for sure!"

Sitting down and practicing our abilities, I found that Tsubaki and I actually used different methods in our telekinesis. While she simply visualizes the objects moving, I enter quick equations to move the object. Same principle but her method seems to allow for movement of several objects while I tend to be more precise.

Damn I hate maths..

When practicing got boring, Tsubaki and I took turns to touch Len's shoulder, causing him to spin around and look for the person who touched him.

Oh yeah, I nearly forgot what I came here for.

"Len, I think you should delete the level upper." I said, my tone suddenly serious.

"What? Are you crazy? Look how much better we've gotten! You should try it too!" Len exclaimed, surprised at my suggestion.

"Len, right now, all level upper users are being offered protective custody by Judgment. The website that contains the level upper has also been blocked..."

"What? Why?" Tsubaki asked, her face a little paler than usual.

"Right now, users of the level upper across Academy City, are falling unconscious. The cause is unknown, the scans of all these patients is normal. But the only thing that all these people have in common, is the level upper."

"N-no way, that can't be!" Len gasped, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Len, have you seen Hanako-san lately?"

"My cousin? She's at Kirigaoka girls academy right? What about her?"

"She fell unconscious last night."

"No..."

"You should go see her." I said, standing up to leave.

Taking a walk down the route to school, I stopped by a small building run by the 132nd Judgment branch office.

"Yo guys..." I said walking through the door only to be cut off by the only girl inside, "Yo Ryu-kun! Here to hack the bank again?"

"Need any help with anything?" I asked, glaring daggers at Iwanami.

"Ah Ryusuke-san good timing! We've got a bit of outside work to do, you mind handling it?" Kuromaru said, looking over his computer screen.

Maybe I should explain the conversation.

The 132nd branch is in charge of the area around my school dorms, but due to the small area assigned to then they also receive requests to help out elsewhere. However, the Espers in this office all possess abilities ill suited for combat, a telepath, a mind reader, and a lightning rod. All between level 1-2. When it comes to Esper related matters, this branch is heavily reliant on Anti-Skill. While this is what Judgment IS supposed to do, Anti-Skill simply do not have enough time to cater to every need of one single Judgment branch. So this branch started accepting volunteers to do their outside work for them. They may be trained in unarmed combat but this is Academy City, Esper powers are the norm.

"So what's the job this time?" I asked, lazily lounging in one of the chairs as Kuromaru stood up.

"The 177th Judgment branch has asked for help in dealing with the Level Upper distribution points that have popped up all over the city."

"I thought you guys already blocked the download site?"

"We have, but now we are getting tip-offs that people are now selling copies of the Level Upper."

"One problem after another eh?"

"Yeah. I owed the person who passed me this a favor so I was really hoping someone would help us with this."

Looking over the list's format I recognized the style immediately, "You owe Gatekeeper a favour?"

"Yeah, we had some hacker problems and the firewall she helped us with really keeps them out so..."

"Consider it done." I replied, taking the list and giving it a look over, "Mind sending the details to my phone? It'll be a bit hard to carry this report around."

"Sure, I'll send it to you after this. Oh and here's your Judgment armband so you don't get arrested as a vigilante. You remember our rules right?" Kuromaru said, handing me a green armband with white stripes and a shield emblazoned on it.

"Give them a warning first, don't attack unless in defense and don't go for the kill. Honestly, how would a Level 2 kill anyone?"

"And don't use unnecessary or extreme force! Handcuff them if you have the chance no need to knock them out cold, I have enough reports to wrte already."

"Got it." I said, pulling on the armband and walking out the door.

Now I feel like I'm the riot police... And someone just armed the mob. -Sigh-

Heading to the abandoned buildings in District 9 I heard sounds of a scuffle around the corner and prepared to jump in until I heard a voice, "Hahaha, so how many ribs did I get?"

Someone's in trouble!

Looking around the corner to gauge the situation, my jaw dropped at what I saw. Two thugs out but recovering quickly, two civilians, one is Ruiko and the other one badly injured and one thug now treating Shirai as his own personal punching bag.

How exactly is she control of the situation!

Pulling out my phone and dialing Anti-Skill, I was surprised to hear my PE teacher on the line, "Anti-Skill, what seems to be the problem?"

"3 Espers involved in assault, one Judgment has already taken out two of the Espers and is still fighting the third. The Judgment is going to need backup."

"Wait a second, this voice... Aren't you..."

"I'm at the abandoned lock of buildings in the 9th district, please hurry." I said quickly, cutting the call before Yomikowa-sensei recognizes me.

Shirai and scumbag number 3 are busy doing the tango inside the building so I guess it's up to me to wipe the other two out for good.

Taking off the Judgment band before Ruiko thinks that I'm in Judgment, I ran around the corner faking surprise at what I saw, "What's going on here?"

"Ryu-kun?" Ruiko said, turning to look in my direction.

"He's a friend if yours?" the injured kid asked.

"Yea I am. C'mon let's get you guys out of here." I said, hoisting the guy to his feet with a short grunt.

"We can't leave yet!" Ruiko shouted, causing me to nearly drop the guy in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Shirai-san's still fighting inside! We can't just leave her in there!"

"The only thing WE can do is not get in the way!" I retorted only to notice the thugs getting up again, "Oh shit... I was hoping to be out of here before you twits woke up."

"Ugggh my head..." the one with a split mustache said from behind me, getting to his feet.

The man I was facing, apparently up first, glared at me as he sized me up, "You looking for trouble kid?"

"I'm only here to get my friends out. Just let us walk." I replied calmly, staring him straight in the eye, my legs shaking slightly.

It's two against one and I have no idea what their abilities are, all it has to be is a non physical ability or one that I have to plan against and it's all over.

Shirai took then out easily enough but that victory was only because she was grossly underestimated, these two don't look stupid enough to make the sane mistake twice.

"Ha! You think we'll just let you go? Those two are Level 0's and can't help you at all. We just got our asses owned by a little girl and we were about to take it out on someone, curse your misfortune kid!"

"Watch out! He's a telekinetic!" Ruiko yelled.

That narrows down what he's about to do.

Watching him raise his arm and thrust it forward, I quickly tumbled to my right, avoiding several pieces of debris that shot to the space I was in before dodged, hitting the guy who was trying to sneak up behind me.

Taken aback by his mistake, the man thrust his arm forward again, aiming at the spot that I was now crouching in.

Using telekinesis as well, I did the necessary calculations: [x+y^5 - 6[ab x c] + yx^3]: Tilt 5 degrees to my right.

Rolling to my left and conveniently avoiding the attack.

"Tch you freaking grasshopper, how long do you plan to dodge?"

Not replying his question, I prepared my mind for the next attack which came less than a second later.

[x+z^4 - 5[xb/c] + ya^3]: 10 degrees down angle, hit the ground early.

Hopping backwards to dodge again, the bricks I had tried to dip suddenly turned towards me!

Shit!

5![ay^5 x 0]: All bricks reverse direction

Not able to reverse the full momentum of the bricks I was temporarily winded as the bricks landed a few solid hits on my chest causing me to fall ungracefully on my ass.

"Ha! You think I won't predict where you will roll? Come! Dodge more! I'll make short work of you brat!"

Slowly getting back onto my feet while trying to refill my lungs with air, I grabbed a thin metal pole about a meter long and flexed my arm, testing it's weight.

"Gonna attack me finally! Come!"

This pole is a bit heavy, but with telekinesis I should be able to move it fast enough. If not, I'll have to stop all active abilities and start using the only Level 3 ability in my arsenal.

"I'm not gonna give you an opening!" the man yelled, throwing more fallen pieces of junk at me.

I don't expect you to!

Swinging the pole like a baseball bat, I managed to knock away the projectiles, not back at the man, but only deflecting them behind me to minimize the arc of my swings.

Eventually, he'll run out of junk. And when that happens, that's my chance so for now...

"Eh?" the man muttered, feeling no more items to throw behind him.

"Think you're so clever eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you think you'd win when I run out of things to throw? Well you're WRONG!" the man screamed, drawing his arms back, pulling back his arms.

Now! [xy^c 8|4*5 - ct/f| + yx/ab + c]: everything converge 10 meters in front of me.

Hitting the floor as the junk flew over me, they kept going along the path I programmed right into the man as he frantically tried to stop his own attack only to have all the junk slam into him like bullets. Lifted several meters into the air, the man slammed down onto his back out cold.

"Wow, Ryu-kun that was so cool! Don't you have an ability though? Why didn't you use it?" Ruiko asked, standing as she walked over.

"It's not suitable for fighting." I replied, hearing the building start to shake.

"The building is about to collapse! Get out of here!" the kid shouted, running as fast as he could away from the alley as the rumbling noise got louder and louder.

Splitting up from Ruiko and running in a different direction, I saw a column of smoke rise from the building Ruiko and I were at before and breathed a small sigh of relief as I gave myself a small pat on the back. Two civilians saved and two thugs knocked out, I'm sure Shirai will take care of them, and Anti- Skill should be there by now.

If only Ruiko wasn't there, I wouldn't feel so bad about going all out. I wouldn't have slept well after flashing my ability in front of her who clearly feels ashamed of having no ability. That and I can't have too many people that know me knowing what my ability actually is.

Stopping by a few more meeting spots, I settled most of the Level Upper sellers by shocking them with several hundred thousand volt blasts akin to how tasers work to paralyze them long enough to confiscate the mp3 players.

It was quite sloppy, I could practically feel them recovering as I leave and had to make a run for it, despite all my experience from Misaka, I'd say my control is still at Level 2.

Returning back to the Judgment branch to drop off the spoils and the armband, I decided to have a nice dinner and call it a day.

Taking a shortcut through an alleyway that I knew quite well to a good chicken place on the other side, I paused as I heard the sound of footsteps.

The footsteps are uneven and heavy, not a good sign.

Turning to the source of the sound, a girl in Tokiwadai uniform came hurtling around the corner and tried to make a staggered limp for the alley's exit. Wait a minute, I know her! Misaka Mikoto!

"Misaka-san, what's wrong?" I asked, finally noticing the blood dripping from her forehead as she collapsed.

Blood... Dripping from her forehead...

Freezing like a deer caught in the headlights, a shiver ran down my spine as I felt a presence approaching.

This presence, it made all my hair stand on edge, and goosebumps to appear on my arms, this aura, is an aura of death.

Staring in horror at who, no, at what was coming down the corridor, I broke out in cold sweat at the figure slowly approaching me almost in a lazy manner. Out of 7 Level 5 Espers in a population of 2.3 million, one Esper stood above them all.

Accelerator.

The power to control vectors. How he does it was never stated. But to have an absurd ability like that, and to be Level 5...

The term "monster" would be appropriate here.

Misaka, nearly half dead at my feet, and death incarnate approaching, the only logical thing to do would be to run right? I wouldn't be faulted, a Level 2 running from a Level 5, it's the only logical choice. Too bad Misaka, self preservation first if it's either you or me I'd definitely save myself first.

But even so, why does Misaka have such a small AIM field, I can barely sense it, AIM fields don't change regardless of how badly you're injured. Her AIM field should be on the scale of Accelerator's.

"R-run." MISAKA says, urging the bystander to take an act of self preservation.

"What?" I could only reply to the girl who spoke in a weird emotionless tone.

"Get away from here." MISAKA says weakly, repeating her previous warning with more urgency.

Before I could react, Accelerator spoke up, "Man, I'm just supposed to kill clones, so why the hell are civilians showing up in the middle of the experiments?"

AIM field replicated, Personal Reality 43% compatible, now adapting to my own Reality.

Stepping out of the shadows, Accelerator looked at me with a mad gleam in his eyes, "And what's this? Some third rate loser? No witnesses are allowed. You know what that means right?"

This guy, can kill me without a second thought and sleep like a baby after that, come on legs, move! Get me out of here!

Taking one step before running to dash out of the alley, the ground below me shattered like glass as a fountain of rocks shot me into the air, landing me in a crumpled mess, deeper in the alley.

"Oi oi, don't give me extra work, bad enough I have to kill you, I don't want to have to chase you as well." Accelerator sneered as what can only be described as the sound of bone crunching along with a scream of pain from Misaka could be heard.

"This is to stop you from running away while I deal with the third rate over there."

Turning to face me again, I could literally count the seconds as he slowly walked towards me, I may have been on my feet again, but fighting against Accelerator? I might as well be lying down.

Personal Reality adapted to my own. Now emitting AIM field to test ability.

As soon as I immersed myself in Accelerator's Personal Reality, a flood of calculations and numbers came flooding into my mind, the amount of calculations needed to use this ability is staggering.

"If you aren't going to attack me, I'll just start first!" Accelerator yelled, kicking the ground and sending another hail of stones and broken pieces of pavement hurtling at me.

How am I supposed to use this ability?

Entering numbers and figures at random, it had practically no effect on the rocks, only lessening the impact as I was peppered from head to toe by rocks as big as golf balls to baseballs.

Visualization apparently doesn't work with this ability.

I need to get out of here, NOW.

If I put the vector under my foot to forward at maximum velocity, that would shoot me forward right?

Wrong!

Setting the calculation in my head into action, the forward vector under my foot cause me to shoot backwards like a gun out of a barrel down the alley.

I swear I am never doing this again.

As the alley came to a quick end, I braced myself as the last thought that went through my mind was...

Fuck

Crashing through the wall into a restaurant kitchen, food was the last thing on my mind as I pulled my battered body out of the kitchen and onto the road before collapsing.

But even the distance I had made between myself and Accelerator couldn't stop the bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the alleys and into my ears.

That girl, according to Accelerator, was a clone of Misaka. That clone, just died at the hands of a murdering psychopath. As my visioned darkened, only one thought lingered in my mind, regret. Regret for a clone, a human life, Lost forever.

Deep down inside, something died inside me as well, the illusion of a perfect Academy City. The "all is good and happy" attitude I had up until now.

This, is the Dark side of Academy City.

-End of Chapter 3-

Wooo! I'm getting a lot of favourites and story alerts but not enough reviews! MOAR MOAR! More reviews will motivate me to write faster! Please? 3


	5. AIM Showdown

Chapter 4 AIM showdown

Waking up in hospital, I slowly opened my eyes and took a quick look at my surroundings, my gaze finally resting on a middle aged man in a lab coat.

For some reason this man gave me the impression of a frog, no, it could just be my imagination.

"Your awake, that's good. How do you feel?" he asked, his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"Well, good actually, better than good after what I've been through."

"Still as your doctor I have to ask, how did you get injuries that serious?"

Uh oh...

"I ran through a wall." I replied, gritting my teeth as I told the half truth.

"Your ribs were cracked, your left arm was broken, your spine was twisted and you had internal bleeding from a perforated lungs. Just how fast were you going when you hit the wall?"

"Uhhh..."

"It's fine I shan't press further. Your injuries are nearly fully healed, you should be ready to discharge today." the frog faced doctor said, heading for the door.

Stopping at the door he turned around, "Just a warning, don't mess with Accelerator."

How does he know? Wait... The dead clone? How does nobody know about the girl

who died? Never mind I'll let the matter rest for now, it'll pop up again, something this big can't stay hidden forever.

About half an hour later, a nurse came in to remove my bandages and I was leaving the hospital room when a blur ran into me and sent me flying with it in a rough rugby tackle.

"W-what the? Tsubaki-chan?" I yelled, recognizing the sobbing brown mess of hair that was now soaking my shirt.

"Len-chan... He... He... He's unconscious! I thought you were unconscious too, I came in yesterday and I... I saw you like that and just lost it thank goodness you're okay!" Tsubaki sobbed, looking up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine nothing serious, I'm total healed already, where's Len?" I asked, patting Tsubaki as I tried to calm her down.

"T-two floors below, I stopped listening to that Level Upper when you gave Len-chan that warning but he didn't want to, he said he wanted to reach my level before stopping... What if it's my fault he's like this...?" Tsubaki said, muttering the last sentence.

"Tsubaki-chan." I said with a sigh, knowing where this was going to go.

"I made Len-chan fall unconscious, why did I..."

"Tsubaki!" I barked, stunning her.

"There is nothing you have done or could do. Let's just pay Len a visit, and figure a way out of this mess."

Walking into Len's room, I took a step back almost immediately out of shock.

Bumping into Tsubaki, I gave her a silent look as she nodded in reply. Hanako and Len were in the same room.

"Impossible, I visited her at a different hospital." I whispered, staring at Hanako like she was a ghost.

"Never mind about them Ryu-kun, we've seen them so can we go?" Tsubaki whispered, tugging on my shirt sleeve weakly, "I... Can't bear to see Len-chan like this..."

Nodding as I guided her out of the hospital, we had lunch at a family restaurant near the dorms while Tsubaki filled me in on what I missed out on.

"... And so, Len-chan has been unconscious for nearly one and a half days now." Tsubaki said, filling her mouth with another mouthful of rice.

"One and a half days? What day is it today?"

"Oh sorry! I forgot, you must be disoriented over the time after being out so long, today's July 27th, you've been unconscious for two whole days."

"Not surprising, my injuries were quite bad."

Finishing her food and putting her utensils on her plate, Tsubaki started fidgeting restlessly in her chair, "Neh, Ryu-kun..."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, in the middle of drinking my soda.

"Do you blame me... For using the Level Upper?"

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Just answer me!" Tsubaki said a little loudly, attracting a few of the other customer's attention.

"No, what you do is your business. Why?"

"Ryu... You don't mean that. Do you."

No honorifics? Why's she acting all coy of a sudden?

"Well... It's your choice. What can I say?"

"Your my friend Ryu! Of course your opinion matters to me!" Tsubaki said, looking into my eyes.

"Tsubaki, why are you asking me this now?"

"Because... The way you've been acting recently, I feel like you hate us for it."

"What? Hate you? I'd never hate you guys! I just feel that... By taking the easy way out..."

"It's cheating and you know it Ryu. I can see you disapprove of it as well."

"It's cheating yeah but..."

"So you do blame us..."

"No!" I yelled, a waitress coming over to our table.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but you're disturbing the other customers..."

Apologizing quickly and paying for the meal, Tsubaki and I walked to a park nearby and sat down on one of the benches.

"I envy you Ryu..." Tsubaki whispered.

"Why."

"Your ability, everything comes so easily to you. You don't have the problem of not knowing what to do next. I guess I admire and envy you for that."

"Tsubaki... I... I'm the same level as you."

"Don't try to lie to me Ryu! I've seen what you've done, what you can do! Don't try and tell me you're just a Level 2."

"Tsubaki, you don't have to worry about your Level. It will go up eventually just be patient."

"Easy for you to say." Tsubaki replied darkly.

"What?"

"It's easy for someone so talented like you! Why don't you try sparing a thought for people that aren't as brilliant as you huh?"

"Tsubaki..." I said, raising my hands and trying to calm her down.

"I'm not done Ryu!" she snapped, "You're talented. Deny it as much as you want, but you are. There's no changing that. But for people like Len-chan and I, there's nothing we can do. It's like there's an unclimbable wall that you just fly over while we're left standing at the bottom wondering how are we ever going to scale it."

Having nothing to say at this point, I simply looked at Tsubaki and nodded, my insides turning inside out as I listened to Tsubaki. It shouldn't be me comforting her, it should be Len. But he used the Level Upper and now he's unconscious. I should've stopped him sooner. If only...

"Are Level's really that big of a deal? Sure we have abilities, but as far as students are concerned, even though we may be Level 1 or 2, we're still nobodies."

"You know that's not true."

"Is it Ryu? Is it really? You've seen how the look at us, they think we're losers, that we're defects. Taking shortcuts is wrong, I know that. But is it so bad to have someone not look at you like you're despised?"

"Tsubaki, Levels don't matter. What matters is how you use your ability."

"Then what about you Ryu? What do YOU use your power for?"

"Well... I..."

"I want to be stronger to prove that we're not nobodies. To protect Len. What do you wish to use your power for?"

"..."

"No reason right? You have nobody you want to protect? No cause to fight for?"

"For you guys I guess?"

"That's not a reason and you know it! Why is it that someone like you who has nothing to fight for gets all the talent, while people like Len and I who have everything to fight for get nothing?"

"Tsubaki, I can't say I understand how you feel, but please, don't give up. I'll help you, we can work together, just please, don't show Len this face." I said softly, placing a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Then what'll happen if what happened to Len, happens to me too? What if I fall unconscious?"

"Then I'll work until I find a solution. A solution that will let us all smile together again."

"Len was right, you really do like to sound heroic." Tsubaki said, smirking at me.

"At least your good mood's returned."

"Well, can't mope forever can we? C'mon let's see if the Judgment branch near your dorm has anything. Then you'll really get your chance to shine, hero." Tsubaki said, taunting me.

If only I could be a hero. Saving everyone. Sounds nice doesn't it? But that's not how the world works. This isn't a place where good things happen to those who wish for it. Sometimes all the effort in the world is still not rewarded. That's why... I can only use this ability, this power, to change what I can.

And just maybe, I'll find a way to help Len and Tsubaki out of this mess.

Heading out through an alley shortcut to the dorm, Tsubaki suddenly clutched my arm, "Ryu... I..."

"Tsubaki?"

Collapsing onto me, I slowly lowered her to the floor while checking for vital signs.

"Tsubaki!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the empty alley.

This is bad.

Vital signs are normal, her heart rate's a little low but she seems to be breathing fine as well.

Pulling out my handphone, I accidentally dropped it while fumbling with it.

Leaping after it and picking it up, my blood froze instantly on the spot.

The batteries are dead.

"C'mon Tsubaki don't do this to me! We were gonna save Len right? You and me! COME ON WAKE UP!" I yelled, tapping her face.

It's no good, she's unconscious.

Carrying Tsubaki in my arms, like an overgrown baby, I quickly ran to the alley's entrance.

She's light, I never thought someone so tough could be so... Fragile.

Bursting out of the alley, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Someone please help call an ambulance!"

A few minutes later, I was sitting in the ambulance with the paramedics as they attached an IV tube to her while monitoring her heart rate, respiration rate and blood pressure.

"Do you have any idea what might have caused this?" one of the paramedics asked me.

"Eh?" I replied, still in shock.

"Do you have any idea what might have caused this." the paramedic repeated.

"The Level Upper."

"You're sure?" he asked, looking straight at me, his partner attaching a mask to her face.

"Certain."

"Then did you.."

"No I didn't."

Nodding and turning to his partner, the partner whispered a few words to the driver as he made a sharp right.

"We're taking your friend to a different hospital. If she is one of the Level Upper users, she can get better treatment there." the paramedic explained.

Returning to the same hospital I was at a few hours before, I checked Tsubaki in and was about to leave when Misaki and Kuroko walked out of a nearby ward.

"Misaka-san? What are you doing here?"

Not saying a word and leading me to the door, I peeked through the window only to see another familiar face, Saten Ruiko.

"Since you're here, can I have a word with you two." Misaka asked.

Leading us to the roof as soon as we said yes, Misaka looked out through the protective fence to the city below.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kuroko asked, looking at Misaka with worry in her eyes.

"Saten-san always has a charm with her right?" Misaka asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

"Oh, the one she hangs on her bag?" Kuroko replied, recalling the details.

"She said she got it from her mother, before she came to Academy City." Misaka said.

"She told you that?"

"Yes... I think she wanted to tell me a lot of things. But I... I might be a Level Five, but I'm no good with stuff like this..." Misaka whispered, gripping the fence tightly with her left hand.

"Onee-sama..."

"If there's a hurdle in my path, I feel like I have to clear it. I'm only a Level Five because of my personality. I've never seen this as something special, really. But there are people out there who freeze in front of that hurdle. I never realized this. I kept claiming that Level didn't matter... I was just being callous."

"Onee-sama..." Kuroko muttered.

"That's why, I'm going to do everything I can to help. Ok Kuroko?" Misaka said, tapping Kuroko and making her flinch.

"O-of course!" Kuroko said, while clenching her teeth.

Kuroko's hurt, and badly judging by her reaction.

"So... What're we gonna do about it?" I said, looking at the two girls.

"We'll fill you in on what we know so far." Misaka said, leading us down the steps.

"Onee-sama! You can't actually mean that this gentleman I mean uhh ape, can actually be of any use?"

"You'd be surprised." Misaka whispered to Kuroko as they both sneaked a glance at me.

Why do I feel out of the loop here?

Walking out of the staircase and back through the corridor a voice behind us called out, "You three, do you have some time?"

Turning around to see a familiar frog faced doctor, Misaka was the first to react,

"A real Gekota?"

"Onee-sama... He's not a Gekota..." Kuroko corrected while I sniggered, earning a glare and a crackle of electricity from Misaka.

"Mind coming with me for a sec? I have something to show you guys." the doctor said.

Taking us to his office on one of the higher floors, the doctor pulled up a graph that from what I learned in my Psychology classes, were neurological oscillations.

"Each person's brain wave is differs for each person and no two people are the same."

Pulling up several diagrams of different people's brain waves, the doctor placed them side by side to illustrate this.

"However, all the Level Upper users share one." the doctor continued, pulling up 6 identical graphs from 6 different people.

"So these people became unconscious because the Level Upper interfered with their brain waves?" Shirai asked, a look of deep thought crossing her face.

"Yes and no, the Level Upper caused a straightening in the brain waves of the victims."

"Doesn't this straightening influence the actions of the victims?" I asked.

"Yes, and that would be the reason why all the victims are unconscious." the doctor replied, running a scan on his computer, "The brain waves that all the users have in common, matches a person in the database."

"Kiyama Harumi?" all three of us yelled simultaneously, recognizing the face and name that scrolled across the screen.

"Also, I have something to ask the strongest Electromaster." the doctor said, leading all of us out of his dimly lit office to the area outside.

"Uhh, I need to make a call be right back." Shirai said, running off to the cellphone permitted area.

"If people with the same brain wave change the wave to an electric signal, can they use it to form a network?"

"If the consistency of the brain wave doesn't change, yes it's possible... Did Kiyama-sensei do that?" Misaka asked, looking thoughtful.

"Onee-sama! It's an emergency!" Kuroko yelled, rounding the corner at breakneck speeds, "Uiharu went to see Kiyama Harumi, and I can't contact her!"

That solves who's behind it without a doubt.

"Guys, you report this to Anti-Skill. I gotta go." I said, dashing off out of the hospital.

Calling the 132nd Judgment Branch office while running, Kuromaru picked up, "Good Afternoon, this is the..."

"Kuromaru!" I yelled, cutting him off, "Put Iwanami on the line!"

"Hello Ryu, Iwanami speaking." Iwanami said, sounding bored.

"Iwanami, I need you to locate Uiharu Kazari's handphone via the GPS locater."

"It's possible... But do you have a reason for me to give Anti-Skill? On the off chance that I get caught, make that an extremely likely off chance."

"She's been kidnapped!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Alright alright, it's on, I'll send the coordinates to your phone."

Receiving a GPS password, on my phone, I studied the map, she was traveling rapidly down a highway between the 17th and 14th district, located near many research institutes. There was an Anti-Skill blockade up ahead so I'll head there.

Selecting Accelerator's Personal Reality from the library of Personal Realities in my own Reality, I slowly did the calculations to put a backward vector on my feet, lowering the amount of force from the last time I did such a calculation.

By the time I was done, I had already run three blocks down. Rechecking to be sure, I tentatively tested it on one foot, shooting forward several meters in less than a second and skidding slightly when I landed.

Cool, this would make traveling a lot faster.

Taking a step every few meters, I sped past people and cleaning robots until I reached the highway where the GPS signal had stopped.

Kiyama-sensei had just been caught by Anti-Skill and had her hands up until I sensed a rapidly expanding AIM field around her.

10... 20... 50... No way, how many AIM fields does she have mixed in there?

Watching an Anti-Skill shoot his team mate, I quickly braced myself as Kiyama summoned a large ball of wind shocking all the Anti-Skills.

That's right, Kiyama is now an Esper.

Slamming the ball of wind into the ground, Kiyama caused a shockwave to roll out from ground zero, knocking half the Anti-Skills over while summoning a torrent of water on one of the survivors.

The amount of AIM fields, and Personal Realities being used are way too many to count!

Coughing up blood, I mentally withdrew myself from Kiyama, the load on my mind already causing blood vessels in my body to burst.

Focus... By converting all the kinetic energy the blood flowing out of the damaged blood vessels into stored energy within my cells, it should cause a clot to form, it is in no possible way a permanent solution, but it should hold until I get to a hospital.

Noticing a presence behind her after annihilating the rest of the Anti-Skill, Kiyama squinted, scrutinizing me, "You are... The boy I met in the cafe a few days ago right? What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprised you remembered. Four of my friends are unconscious thanks to you, I'm only here to make you release them."

"If that's what you're here for then leave. I will release everyone once I'm done. I won't hurt anyone."

"Can you say that to Ruiko-san, and Tsubaki-san, who's feelings you so carelessly stepped on? I'm not just here out of some misguided sense of justice, I'm only here to buy time. I'm well aware of the amount of abilities you control. So as badly as I want revenge, I know I'm not going to get it."

"Buy time you say? You face a network of brains all combined together and you think you can buy time?"

Not responding to her question, I quickly launched a bolt of electricity, aiming to paralyze her long enough to close in. The control I have diminishes the farther I am.

Hitting a dome that dissipated the electricity, I immediately stopped running when I saw the dome.

Impossible... Deflected?

Wait, what kind of ability is that?

"I am able to combine multiple abilities. Why are you so surprised?"

The processing power of 10000 brains, is totally not fair!

Thrusting out her hand summoning another spinning vortex of air pointing it right at me.

Releasing the vortex and causing a small explosion that obstructed my vision. Calmly walked out, I shocked Kiyama and myself.

"Interesting, not bad for a third rate." I said, in a tone totally not my own.

What the? It seems the more I immerse myself in a Reality, the more I become like the Reality's owner. Creepy.

"Third rate...?" Kiyama murmured, also disturbed by my sudden personality change.

Stamping my foot on the ground, I brought up a rolling telekinetic wave, not strong enough to do any internal damage, but good enough to knock Kiyama off her feet.

"You can use multiple abilities?" Kiyama said, summoning a wall of water onto my weak wave, absorbing the impact and sending a large torrent of water at me.

Raising her left hand in front of her, Kiyama caused the water to surge even faster.

Do I control the water or use telekinesis?

My calculations being more precise, I quickly entered the figures into my Personal Reality, splitting the water into two separate waves.

Surging to either side of me, the water lapped at my sides before closing up behind me, my handphone crackling and sparking.

Oh man, not again.

Clenching her fingers into a fist, Kiyama sent two shockwaves one after another across the highway.

Jumping out of the way of the first one, the shock from rolling out of the jump dislodged the clot on my ruptured vessel, sending it through my body and reopening the wound.

"Shit..." I muttered through gritted teeth, as the second shockwave headed right for me.

This is bad!

Randomizing a vector to any direction away from myself, I quickly entered it into my Personal Reality.

Facing the incoming attack head on, the attack hit me like a jackhammer, sending me flying into Kiyama's car.

No way, deflection didn't work?

No, it did, I tried to deflect an attack on the basis that energy was the medium. It seems that the attack wasn't one of energy, but of air, meaning my calculations were pointless.

Reminds me of the time I tried to deflect everything. I flew into a wall because I tried to deflect gravity as well. Took me quite a while to realize that...

So in the end, I'm still an amateur.

Dashing around the car to use it as cover, I tried to find a more permanent solution to the injury.

Arriving via the maintenance staircase, Misaka stood still after clearing the stairs, momentarily stunned at the carnage.

"No way, Anti-Skills were annihilated?" she gasped, surveying the scene.

Rushing to Kiyama's car, Misaka started checking my vital signs, "Ryu-san, are you alright?"

"What does it look like?" I muttered with a grimace, my calculations on how to stop the bleeding interrupted.

"Sorry, but I can't help you for now. How's Uiharu?"

"She's unconscious from the battle but she's fine. I'll help you as soon as I fix myself up."

"Don't push yourself." Misaka said, a stern look on her face as she went around the car to face her adversary.

"Misaka Mikoto... One of 7 Level 5's in Academy City... My network doesn't have a Level 5, but you have not fought someone like me. Can you fight 10000 brains combined together?"

Listening as hard as I could to the action unfolding from behind the car, I saw a shockwave not unlike the one I was hit by shoot past and the crackling of electricity being gathered.

"Wait Misaka... She can..."

But it was too late, the electricity sparked and flashed but did not hit his mark. Only the sound of it being polarized remained.

With a large rumbling sound, a large portion of the highway was destabilized. Looking under the car to try and understand what was going on, the section of highway under Kiyama and Misaka simply shattered and fell.

"Misaka!" I yelled, getting up and instantly regretting it as the clots I had just been working on reopened.

Hearing the sounds of more lightning being shot and deflected, I quickly settled back in my hiding place, reworking on my open vessels.

After a few more explosions, one where I could hear Misaka get cut off in midsentence I started to panic.

No way, Misaka can't lose, she's a Level 5!

But... Her opponent is someone with the power of 10000 brains... Could she really overpower a Level 5?

Fixing myself up and approaching the edge of the broken highway, I stared down only to see Kiyama inspect the half buried body of Misaka before turning around.

I snapped. Literally. How dare she do that to Misaka!

Leaping off the ledge in a blind rage, I hit the ground and deflected the reaction force from the ground sending rocks flying in every direction.

"You Bitch!" I roared, that statement being the last rationale in my head.

An intense headache hit me, not that it mattered, while I clutched a hand to my head subconsciously from the pain, images started to flash through my mind.

A laboratory... A large machine... Me visualizing a Personal Reality...

Just what is going on?

Watching as my hands raised themselves of their own will, they swung themselves down using an ability that I've never used before.

Pyrokinesis.

Staring at the firewall with the same bored look in her eye, Kiyama merely raised the ground and blocked the incoming wave of fire.

"You... Just what is your ability?"

In no position to answer, my body's only response was to thrust one arm out, throwing Kiyama under the unbroken highway like a rag doll.

Bringing the same arm down in a quick vertical sweep, the support holding another section of the highway collapsed, bringing the section down on top of Kiyama while dragging several unconscious Anti-Skill as well.

This way of fighting... Isn't me!

Analyzing the stream of data flowing through my Personal Reality, what I saw, horrified me. The surgical precision of the calculations, I've only seen one other example of this kind of calculation ability...

Accelerator.

It was not as complex as his vector equations. But the speed and volume of these calculations would easily make me a Level 4.

While rationalizing and denying what I saw, another large stream of calculations caught my eye. It was not a calculation being used at that point in time but to be used... In the future?

At my current level, as a result of controlling several abilities at once, I am forced to split processing power between each active ability. As a result, the calculations I have to perform not only have to be performed faster, they have to be complete, a half done equation will not work, and a slow equation will activate too late. To find a middle ground, I started approximating my equations to complete multiple equations quickly.

The result, an equation that gives birth to logic flaws. Logic flaws being the undesirable "unknown" effects associated with a roughly made formula.

By lowering the complexity of the equation it's possible to reduce the amount of logic flaws but...

Wait... Misaka?

Watching a brown-haired blur rush forward to Kiyama and hug her from behind, the "presence" in my mind withdrew, removing all traces of being there.

It's as if it was never there.

Hugging Kiyama tightly even as multiple steel wires shot towards her, Misaka let loose the electricity she held in her body electrocuting Kiyama.

Holding Kiyama and spacing out. I watched as Misaka held Kiyama in what looked like an extremely suggestive position.

No don't get a nosebleed, she'll kill me if I do...

Finally dropping Kiyama on the ground after several minutes, Misaka seemed to be in shock as Kiyama slowly picked herself up.

A counterattack? I don't think so!

Preparing another helping of electricity in my hand, Misaka's question stopped Kiyama, "Those children... Why did you..."

"Those children were subjects of an experiment to see the effects of out of control abilities, the bodies were discarded after the experiment." Kiyama said darkly, glaring at Misaka.

"If so, couldn't Anti-Skill...?"

"Anti-Skill is controlled by the board of directors. If such an experiment really took place, it was likely with the board's consent." I said, looking away in a meager attempt to hide my disgust.

"But still..." Misaka said before Kiyama cut her off.

"23 times. In order to find a cure for the students, that's how many times I asked to use the Tree Diagram!"

Still stunned by Kiyama's retort, Misaka barely whispered, "But still... You..."

"What the hell do you know? I will do ANYTHING to save those children, and prevent such a disaster from happening again. I won't stop even if I have to make this entire city my enemy!" Kiyama screamed.

Suddenly clutching her head as she collapsed once again, a bizarre looking fetus-like... Thing... Erupted from the back of Kiyama's head.

"The network's out of control...?" I heard Kiyama mutter.

That's the network? AIM fields should not be visible why is this one...

Opening it's eyes and floating even higher, the fetus let out a ear piercing scream that made us all crouch down and cover our ears.

Looking up to several balls of energy gathering above us, I did not even have a chance to shout a warning before the balls exploded, Misaka protected by an improvised iron shield while I deflected and dissipated the blast to random vectors.

Leaping out from behind her cover, Misaka let loose a blast of electricity that blew off a portion of the fetus' back, two baby arms growing out of the damaged area looking incredibly disproportionate.

"Stop Misaka!" I yelled, stopping her from firing another bolt as several large ice shards came crashing down around us.

"It's... Attacking at random?" Misaka muttered.

"Oh shit! It's headed for the remainder of the Abti-Skills!" I yelled, pointing at an all too familiar van.

Chasing the fetus while Misaka rushed up the nearby staircase, a hail of gunfire from the highway peppered it from the side, causing it to grow even bigger.

Reaching out with telekinesis, I latched on to it and tried to pull it back, sliding across the ground as the fetus simply ignored me.

"Not strong enough...?" I muttered trough gritted teeth, "Then how about... This!"

Firing off an electromagnetic burst, the wave was at the frequency that disrupts the functioning of internal organs, only to have it fizzle out upon contact.

I'm running out of options here...

Flicking its gaze to me before turning away, it seemed like I was not worth its attention.

Or not.

Summoning a few ice blocks out of nowhere, the fetus also snaked a few tendrils over the highway.

Ice blocks... Tendrils... Wait I could be on to something here, instead of deflecting the ice blocks to random vectors could I use them as projectiles?

But damn, small target that's moving, approximation won't work here.

Finishing my calculations albeit a bit hurriedly, I was too slow as the first ice block grazed my arm causing a burning sensation as the skin peeled off.

"Argh!" I grunted, bouncing the other 4 blocks back all 4 missing by bare centimeters.

"Not bad for a first time though." I muttered, clutching the wound and considering my next point of action.

No point standing on the front line and getting shot, I'll fall back and plan my next move in a safer area.

Slowly retreating back under the cover of the highway, Uiharu and Kiyama were discussing the fetus, "That thing is absorbing the AIM from the surroundings, and using the 10000 Espers as a catalyst, for now we can just call it "AIM Burst"."

"We can name it later, how do we stop it?" I said, finally staunching my shoulder wound.

"Do you still have the items I passed you?" Kiyama asked, looking at Uiharu.

"The cure program!" Uiharu said, opening her hand, a small memory chip inside it.

"That should stop the AIM Burst." Kiyama said, Misaka finally making her appearance.

"Misaka, you and I are gonna be the distraction. We'll buy time while Uiharu gets the cure program to Anti-Skill."

"You! Since when are you the boss?" Misaka yelled, charging more electricity.

"Save it for the AIM Burst. Let's go!"

Running ahead while ignoring Misaka's protests I started drawing energy from the environment, the area around me cooling as I prepared another telekinetic strike.

Raising its tendrils above its head, the AIM Burst started to gather energy, releasing it in a flash of energy blast that shot beams out from the energy core.

Using iron sand as a temporary shield, Misaka blocked a few beams while I deflected and absorbed several more, one of the beams going wide and hitting the staircase behind us.

"Uiharu-san?" Misaka yelled, turning around.

Don't get distracted now!

Reaching out to the iron sand with telekinesis, I quickly spread the iron sand over both of us in an imperfect shield that blocked another energy blast.

Turning around and using the iron sand to slice one of the tendrils being used to gather energy, Misaka destabilized the core of energy the AIM Burst was gathering, causing it to dissipate.

"Don't let it near that building!" Misaka yelled, using more sand to slice off one of its limbs while pointing at a pearly white building in the distance.

That sliced limb, just regenerated and healed in seconds.

Thick lead walls, several dome buildings... Hooray, we've just gone from distracting to protecting.

Any damage we do is healed immediately, and we have to divert it?

"What is this, some kind of monster movie?" Misaka yelled, her thoughts out in the open.

"Less whining, outta the way!" I yelled, shoving Misaka out of the way as the AIM Burst went crashing through the wall.

Reaching through my Personal Reality for the one ability that I had learned less than an hour ago, feeling a sense of heat emanating from my fingertips.

In that instant, a weird noise played from the loudspeakers in the facility.

Stopping as we both stared at each other before looking at the loudspeakers simultaneously, a tendril wrapped around Misaka's leg.

No way!

"Misaka!" I yelled, taking a step towards her before something sent me flying into the wall and out cold.

Waking up to a pounding feeling in my forehead, I slowly stood up while holding my head.

Taking a quick look around, the AIM Burst was already disappearing after Misaka blew a hole through its center.

Man, I missed out on all the action? Not just action that only special effect movies had... All the logic patterns! All the logic patterns I could have adapted from her while she was fighting!

Nooooo!

Falling over flat on her face, Misaka lay there as I slowly walked up.

"Oi, are you okay?" I muttered, crouching over her as she turned to glare at me.

"My batteries ran out, literally. Thanks for helping." she growled back, still glaring at me.

"Want a recharge?" I said, running a few sparks out of my fingers with a wicked grin.

Looking away from me, Misaka looked up at Kiyama, "Well, I don't have any energy left to stop you. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't have control over the network anymore, so running is out if the question. I'll still write hypothesis wherever I am, because no matter what... I'll always have my brain with me." Kiyama said with a mild smile.

As the handcuffs were slapped on her, Kiyama was led off by Anti-Skill but she suddenly turned around again, "I intend to do whatever it takes, if you don't like my methods, you are welcome to stop me again."

Turning to address me, Kiyama said, "Your ability is unique. I don't know how you do it, but to use multi-skill with only one Personal Reality... It would be very interesting to study."

"No thanks, I just want to fly under the radar." I replied scratching my head as unease hit me.

Why do I feel so threatened?

"But still, to come up with a brain wave network, I'm sure you'll come up with some good ideas." Misaka said.

A compliment? That's not very like her.

"Using brain waves to form a network, testament to organize the brain structure, I learned all of this from you."

"I don't remember writing such a report." Misaka replied, looking up and left as she tried to recall.

"You didn't." Kiyama said, nearly boarding the Anti-Skill vehicle.

"Huh?"

"Even with your power you will not be able to resist. You and I are the same. We both carry a hopeless fate on our backs."

Hopeless... Fate... I was immediately taken back to the alleyway, to a time better off forgotten. No, that seen will always be carved into my heart, the red stained scene of a cold blooded murder.

Obviously stunned by Kiyama's warning, Misaka simply sat on the ground and pondered until a small girl with pigtails teleported in.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Kuroko screamed, tackling Misaka to the ground, "Your hair is messed up! Look at the scratches on your knee!"

Lying on the ground, Misaka was forced to glare at Kuroko, her only option after expending all her energy.

Kuroko was as perceptive as always, "Look's like you have no more energy to create electricity..." her looks taking a more sinister turn, "Kuroko shall take care of you Onee-sama!"

The walk Kuroko took to Misaka could take an eternity, that face, looks like that of a serial rapist about to claim his next victim. Knowing Kuroko, that assumption itself can't be too far off.

"Wait! Ryu-san! Can you help me with something?" Misaka yelled, reaching her hand out.

"Kuroko-san is proficient enough in First Aid, why do you need me?" I asked, turning to start my journey to a nearby hospital.

"Just get over here! No Kuroko! Stop! Gyahhhh!" Misaka screamed, Kuroko already starting her

"First Aid".

This is gonna bite me in the ass later...

Taking a walk through a shopping district, a sudden feeling that I had something to do elsewhere struck me.

(Go home)

That can't be right, my house and the hospital are both through here.

(Go shopping)

But I don't need anything.

(Go get money)

I have over 10000 yen in my wallet, it should last me a few more days.

After each thought popped up, I quickly shut t down with a reason. Is this the work of a telepath?

Standing in the center if an empty street, the silence was disconcerting.

It's nearly curfew so all the students should be rushing around to get home. Why is this place a ghost town?

Continuing down the street, I could see a boy lying down on his side while a tall well-endowed girl stood over him.

Moving closer to get a better look, the girl noticed looked up at me immediately like a hawk.

"Who are you?" her voice barely audible even in this silence.

"I'm a student of Academy City. You don't look like a student, who are you?"

The girl definitely was older than me, long hair that went down to her waist, a t-shirt tied over her chest exposing her navel, and jeans that were ripped on one side. She wore cowboy boots but the most startling part of her attire, was a two meter long sword that she carried with an unexplainable... Elegance.

"I am Kanzaki Kaori. You seem to be an Esper. How did you bypass the Opila runes?"

"Opila runes? What Opila..." I said, suddenly noticing the sheer volume of cards that were spammed all over the place.

"Those cards should remove everyone except those intended to be within the field. How did you get in?" Kanzaki asked, her voice soft yet dangerous.

"So you're the one responsible for screwing with my mind. That guy at your feet, isn't that Touma-san?"

"So what if it is?"

"Did you do that to him?"

"Yes."

Glaring at Kanzaki, I took a step forward menacingly until I noticed her stance. She did not even flinch, nor get ready for an attack.

The way she is standing, is definitely not the way someone would stand when in a fight, that means one of two things, she's oblivious to what I'm about to do, or so powerful it doesn't matter.

Something tells me it's the latter.

"Let's take it easy ok? I just want to bring Touma-san for some medical attention." I said, immediately holding my hands up.

"I have no intentions of negotiating with someone who was about to challenge me a few seconds ago, a person about to challenge me with half a foot in his own grave already."

"Just what are you... Huargh?"

Cut off mid sentence by a sharp jab to the liver, Kanzaki cooly stared at me, "You really should get that treated."

Shit, the clot! I can't keep losing blood like this, the blood from earlier is already starting to coagulate all over...

Collapsing in a heap next to Touma, my eyes slowly closed as my internal wounds continued to ooze blood.

Waking up in the hospital with a familiar face, the frog faced doctor walked over with his stethoscope out, "You mind opening your shirt for a bit?"

Taking off my shirt and feeling the cold metal slide across my skin as the doc put the stethoscope across my back and front, he sighed before putting it away, "Really, walking around with those kind of injuries, your lucky that you actually lasted this long, we had to operate on you you know?"

"Operate? Then, why aren't there any scars? Or pain?"

"Who do you think did the operation?" the doctor asked, smiling as he posed the obvious question.

"We had to stitch the vessels close, remove the blood that had leaked out and remove multiple clots from around your body. Honestly, who's blood clots that fast? You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" the doctor asked, closing one eye and staring right at me.

"Eheheh, I tried to do a little patch up job myself to buy time."

"Well, we tried using blood thinners to remove the clots by infusing plasminogen into your blood but the clots were not fibrinogen based..."

"Wait, am I supposed to understand anything behind this?"

Actually I have a general idea, but the terminology is killing me.

"Well, the long story short we had to take out your clots via surgery. You may have been out of it for 4 days, but the vessels themselves are still recovering so take it easy for a few days ok?"

"Sure thing doc."

Heading out the door with his advice delivered, The doctor stopped just before he walked out, "Oh yeah, your friend is here in the room next door, you could see him if you want to."

Nodding in acknowledgement, I watched the doc as he walked off as I sat there to digest all the information.

Man, I've been out for four days? That's like four days wasted, I wanted to finish off at least a third of my homework before August and now... Ah never mind, I'll have a look see who's in the next room.

Opening the door and walking in, I was mildly surprised to see Touma sitting in his bed looking at me.

"Yo Touma-san, so what've you been up to the past few days I've been out."

"Oh you know, here and there." Touma said, giving an ambiguous answer.

"Cool, so how's your classes with Komoe-sensei coming along?"

"Fine I guess."

Fine? Our school is filled with average joes and underachievers, there's no way it'd be "fine". Most guys in my class are barely making it or struggling under Yomikowa Aiho's iron fist. Komoe-sensei's class is supposed to be even worse off.

"So who was that girl you were with four days ago? She knocked you pretty good huh?"

"Yeah..."

Is this guy just gonna agree to everything I say?

Just what's going on in his head?

Wait, why an I even bothering to ask that?

Searching for Len's Personal Reality, before he had collapsed we had touched on reading thoughts instead of projecting them.

Turning my concentration to Touma, I barely suppressed the look of surprise that threatened to plaster itself on my face as I stopped trying to reach into Touma's mind.

There's nothing there? No, even a brain dead person has residual thoughts, or at least a barely discernible shadow. The only explanation is...

My power's being blocked?

"Oh yeah so when are you coming over? Aiho-sensei said you were coming over last week."

"Oh yeah, soon I think."

"Touma-san, Aiho-sensei said nothing like that, just what is wrong with you?"

"Well..."

"Who am I?"

"..."

"Don't tell anyone this ok?"

"Tell anyone what."

"I... Don't have any memories."

-End of Chapter 4-

And that's a wrap! Share the story with your friends, please don't just favorite it or list it on your alert, review!


	6. Knowledge Gained Promise Made

Chapter 5 Knowledge Gained Promise Made

Kept in the hospital for the remainder of the day for observation, Touma and I were released the next day with Touma heading back to the dorms and me to find some breakfast.

I have never really been a fan of hospital food to be honest. Sometimes a meal just has to be at least a little unhealthy to taste nice.

So... What should I eat?

Settling for a quick breakfast of toast and an iced chocolate, I found myself wandering by

Tokiwadai's park in the 7th district.

"Haaa!" came a yell from nearby, a resounding crash following the shout.

Oh great, don't tell me... Misaka's abusing that damn vending machine again?

Turning and heading to where her voice was coming from I nearly made it around the corner to the steps that led down to the vending machine when another voice caused me to stop in my tracks.

"Judgment desu wa!"

Huh?

Ducking back around the bush I avoided the gaze of Misaka but I could've sworn the Judgment girl gave me a cursory sweep.

She knows I'm here.

What should I do? Flee?

Ignoring me and turning back to Misaka, Misaka responded by shooting a bolt of lightning which hit the... Wait, the girl from Judgment dodged?

Wait, there's something strange about the electricity itself.

Misaka's reflexes may be fast, but she's only human. She started charging electricity and sparking even before the kid attacked.

If Misaka wasn't the one charging the electricity who was? The Judgment girl doesn't look like an

Electromaster and it can't be anyone other than Misaka that fired off that blast... So...

An ability similar to mine? An ability that allows for visualization and in this small girl's case, manipulation of the AIM field?

This is interesting, it warrants further study.

Looking around the corner again, Misaka was no longer in front of the vending machine.

Eh? Where'd she go.

Several lances of light answered my question, originating from the top of a streetlamp, Misaka using iron sand to form conducting rails as she used them to shoot multiple Railguns.

She's gotten serious so fast? No, this isn't her full power, maybe a Level 3 or Level 4.

Swinging her lightning charged right hand, Misaka shot each rail like a spear.

Dodging between each rail and lightning strike, the Judgment girl slowly closed in on the streetlamp.

The speed of that movement, even the naked eye can't track it. If that girl indeed does AIM manipulation, she shouldn't have teleportation as well.

Wait, could she be... A dual-skill?

No, that was considered impossible theoretically.

But she's still moving faster than humanly possible.

Turning around the corner to look again, I was just in time to see Misaka shoot a bolt through the lamp, burning out the lamp but it before the lamp let loose a blinding flash not unlike a flash bang.

Man my eyes, maybe I'm getting Touma's misfortune.

A few seconds later, when my eyes finally got sorted out, I heard Misaka's voice from around the vending machine again, "Who exactly are you."

Letting off a few stray sparks, Misaka shot off another bolt that the girl easily dodged.

You'd think she would get more creative at this point.

Increasing the distance between them, the Judgment girl spoke up, "Judgment desu wa, Level 5 onee-san."

"I don't want to listen to this- or rather, is a grade-schooler like you unable to understand my question?"

"Uh huh."

After giving each other a smile of clear killing intent, a name escaped the Judgment girl's lips,

"Kihara Nayuta."

Kihara... I don't think I've heard that name before.

Wait... The memory's a bit fuzzy, but I think Kihara was the name of a family of researchers that does anything in the name of Science. But how am I involved with them?

Hearing Nayuta snigger, a shiver ran down my spine as I turned to eavesdrop once again, "... I'm not a Child Error. I'm just the 'process'."

"Process?" Misaka asked.

"Created from the experiment where Banri onee-san and the rest became guinea pigs, the representative of the Crystallised Esper Essence, one process of many predicted results; and just a guinea pig. That's me."

This girl, how can she call herself a guinea pig with a straight face? It's sick!

"What in the world are you saying?" Misaka asked, stopping short.

Something weird is going on with Misaka's AIM Field. After memorizing her AIM Field and how it fluctuates when being used, it's reacting strangely, like a computer being hacked by a third party program.

"Eh, so you knew what I'm doing? Is it because of that tremendous power? Or is it that your electromagnetic power can do something like telekinesis?"

This little girl, she knows way too much about abilities to be a grade schooler, do the Kihara's start studying abilities even at such a young age?

To be expected of a family dedicated to the furthering of Science regardless of cost.

"Right hand." Nayuta said.

At that moment, Misaka's right hand started charging electricity.

"Left hand."

And now both of Misaka's hands glowed with electricity.

"Don't tell me you..." Misaka said.

"An experiment that deliberately causes abilities to overload." Nayuta said abruptly, cutting Misaka off, "That is the name if the experiment which Banri onee-san and the rest became test subjects in. Mikoto onee-san knows that right?"

Taking Misaka's silence as a cue to go on, Nayuta continued, "So let me ask you 'Railgun' nee-san... If this 'Body Crystal' appears as an 'ability' that can 'overload other people's abilities and power and even control their ability flow' that can't be considered an 'overload' right? Well, I can manipulate the flow and timing, but I can't track someone down to the ends of the galaxy and even take away their ability like Takitsubo onee-san."

Upon hearing the name Takitsubo, I quickly ducked back around the bushes as my blood ran cold.

Takitsubo Rikou. Level 4. Ability name, AIM Stalker. When I was in middle school and involved with the Judgment branch, I decided to conduct a search on the bank for anybody with similar abilities, namely, abilities that involved the AIM diffusion field.

Only one name came up.

Takitsubo Rikou. Her ability was one that by consuming Body Crystal, she could memorize an

Esper's AIM Field and track them down. Her ability level was 3 at the time but has become Level 4 recently.

That ability, the uses that branch out from manipulating other Esper's AIM Fields and now this Kihara is so happily throwing it around as well...

Just how many people out there have this kind of ability now?

Proximity Trace, my ability, is right now at Level 3 and with a bit more development, potentially a Level 4. But even at Level 5, I will never be able to match up to Takitsubou. My ability involves memorizing and adapting another Esper's Personal Reality, provided the Reality is sufficiently compatible. Even though I can sense another Esper's AIM Field, I have no way of manipulating it. This can also be due to the fundamental difference in our fields.

As most Espers work by entering values in their Personal Reality, an invisible energy field is projected.

This is the AIM Field, an involuntary movement.

However, when I am not emulating an ability, my AIM Field has a special property. It does not emit energy. It absorbs it. This is a reason why my SYSTEM scans until I entered middle school always recorded me as having a different ability each time, and that why the ability itself cannot be measured.

This is what I know, but something else has been nagging me, how do I know this? I have not had any contact with researchers, yet these theories about my ability have all been correct and even proven practically.

How do I know all this?

My knowledge also does not account for me being able to memorize the ability outside tracing, why is there this gap in knowledge?

That is a question I have tried to answer and still fail to answer.

"OI OI, WHAT'S GOING ON? POWER OVERLOAD? IM HELPING YOU NOW!"

Hearing the voice of a hot headed intruder, I looked around the bushes to see nobody other than Academy City's number 7 Level 5 Esper. Sogiita Gunha. Ability unknown.

I've seen enough here, as much as I'd like to get more logic patterns from this fight, the fight between two Level 5s will not get me much battle data. If I go in any closer I will get spotted. If I stay where I am I'll get blasted away by the collateral damage. If I retreat to a safe distance I won't get any data, in fact at a safe distance those two combatants will look like tiny specks! How am I going to get any data like that?

That Kihara kid is also freaking me out.

Ah hell, I'll take my leave now. It's nearly lunchtime anyway.

Heading away from the disaster scene's ground zero, I realized a fatal mistake I had made while walking off.

I forgot to try and analyze the Kihara girl's AIM Field and Personal Reality!

Taking lunch in a random restaurant, I decided to ring Len and Tsubaki up seeing as I had nothing planned the next day after my homework.

Answering after the third ring Tsubaki was the one who picked up Len's phone, "Hi! Len's phone! Tsubaki speaking."

No surprises there.

Listening to someone protesting in the background, I heard the distinct sounds of Len being bullied.

Yet again.

"Yo Tsubaki-chan on Len-kun's phone, I was calling Len's secretary to find out whether he's free tomorrow, is he free to go to the pool?"

"What? You bastard, just where do you get off calling me his secretary huh? When I get you I'm gonna..."

Hearing Tsubaki's voice get fainter and fainter, I heard Len take over the phone as he sighed into the receiver causing static, "Sorry about that... And about the pool invitation tomorrow, I'm gonna have to pass, all the Level Upper users are having some kind of special class tomorrow at 9.

"Oh? Sounds interesting, I don't suppose I can tag along?"

"Huh? Ryu, do you have a screw loose? You don't strike me as the hardworking type, why bother coming to this thing?"

"Well, seeing as the two friends that I was planning on hanging out with decided to not follow my advice, use an untested product, fall into a coma, and finally get whacked with extra classes, you can probably see why I want to come along right? Besides, I heard Skill Out's becoming pretty brazen lately, it's better to find something to do, or at least be in a place with lots of people."

"Well, see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, sure." I replied, cutting the call.

Heading back down to a certain vending machine, I decided to test out Misaka's theory on how the vending machine works.

Tsubaki's Personal Reality online, calculating angle, direction and coordinates of force application...

Done.

Should I go the extra mile and calculate the force of Misaka's kick to mimic it?

Screw it I don't feel like working that hard.

Thrusting a hand out, the vending machine shook with a loud bang as a can was dislodged into the dispensary.

Wait, wasn't this place a battlefield before? It's too clean.

Before I reached the vending machine, still deep in thought, a hand snaked around the other side of the machine, taking my hard earned (albeit stolen) Strawberry Oden.

"Oh shit, it's an ambush." I muttered as Misaka appeared from the other side of the machine, cracking open the drink and drinking it.

"Aw man, Misaka, is this Tokiwadai's new angle? Stealing drinks that other people obtain by shaking your beloved vending machine?"

"S-shut up!" Misaka spluttered, spitting out the mouthful of drink she had just taken, "I'm only here to recover from what the Dorm supervisor had done to me."

Massaging her neck to add emphasis to her words, I was personally starting to wonder what kind of person this Dorm supervisor was to be able to take out a Level 5.

"Is that all? Ok, I'm off to find another vending machine to rob. See ya!"

"Wait!"

Turning around to see Misaka toss away the already finished can into the dustbin she had chased after me and stuck out a fist, "I challenge you to a fight! You remember our arrangement? You can't back down!"

"Huh? You still remember that thing from so far back? Sure, but not anywhere near here. I don't like to fight in front of cameras. Didn't you have enough fighting from number 7?"

"W-what? When did you... How did you... Are you stalking me?" Misaka stuttered, her face turning bright red.

"Eh Eh, before you jump to conclusions, I was just passing by and I left before you two started duking it out."

Taking her to a particularly isolated iron bridge, what one of the residents of district 7 had said as I made my hasty retreat was still in my mind, "That crazy bitch from Tokiwadai is at it again."

Is she really that famous for fighting?

"Well, whenever you're ready." I said, moving my arms and clenching my fists to warm them up and increase blood circulation.

Personal Reality online, Misaka's Personal Reality loaded, now assimilating Misaka's battle data, logic patterns and habit alogorithms. Two more Personal Realities coming online for standby emergency preparations.

"Oh yeah, just one thing before we start fighting." I said holding up my hands in a "T" for timeout.

"What?" Misaka replied, stopping her electricity buildup.

"No attacks to kill, and no Railguns. I don't want to have to explain why there's so much damage to the surroundings and I need to attend class tomorrow."

"Scared of what I can do?" Misaka taunted, charging electricity again.

"Not really." I replied, redirecting Misaka's attack to the left while I dodged right.

Cool, she's doubting her aim, but not for long.

Redirecting the vectors below my feet, I shot forward over Misaka, pelting her with an electric blast as I flew over her landing several feet behind her.

As she turned and letting loose another lighting spear at me, I was already prepared, iron sand being drawn out from the bridge and controlled via the right hand rule.

Forming a shield, the iron sand absorbed the lightning attack and fell as I lost control over the individual pieces of iron.

The iron sand shooting into the air again, this time under Misaka's control, I quickly did a random vector redirection calculation in my head before the iron sand hit.

It seems Misaka has a greater grasp of Maxwell's equations and Lorentz's law than me. Magnetism is a new field for me.

Right now, she's just fighting on my level to humor me, if she chooses to get serious I'm toast.

"If direct attacks won't work... How about this!" Misaka yelled, letting loose a vertical lightning ray that travelled in a zig zag pattern across the road to me.

Holding out my right hand, I quickly absorbed the excess energy while returning the excited electrons back to a more stable state, the result looking like I negated her attack.

"Stop trying to pretend you have that guy's ability!" Misaka yelled, letting out an Electro Magnetic Pulse that fried my handphone and cut power to the nearby buildings.

I managed to block off any damage to my internal organs from the pulse, but my handphone wasn't so lucky.

That's 3 handphones in two weeks. What the hell man.

"I know you don't have his ability so stop pretending like you do!" Misaka screamed, charging energy for a stronger lightning spear.

If electrons are used as the medium, I know what I have to reflect. But what about the vector?

Hmmmm, I usually redirect it to a random vector to avoid having to do calculations but what if I calculate the vector of Misaka's attack?

This would be interesting.

Swinging her hand in a swing that would make a baseball pitcher proud, Misaka threw the lightning attack before I was done with my calculations.

Ah screw accuracy, I'll average out the last few decimal places!

Absorbing a bit of the attack as it hit, I reflected the majority of the lightning blast right back at Misaka!

Ok that was so cool!

Simply negating the attack as soon as it touched her, Misaka was unable to mask the shock on her face, "How did you..."

Her shock quickly turning to anger, her cheeks flushed with rage as the clouds in the sky nearby suddenly turned dark.

"Um, M-Misaka-san?" I called out, suddenly aware of the immediate threat to my wellbeing.

And my life.

"Shiiit!" I yelled, scrambling for cover as a bolt of pure lightning shot down from the clouds and struck the ground sending a shower of rocks and gravel in every direction.

"She's serious! I'm dead!" I yelled, turning 180 and running for my life.

"I'm not being serious! If you can redirect my lightning like that you'll be fine!" Misaka yelled, chasing after me.

"That was a one time thing! I'm not able to pull something like that in quick succession!" I yelled, running even faster, too panicked to attempt speeding myself up using vector manipulation.

"Well let's practice until you do!" Misaka yelled, shooting another bolt from behind me.

"Gaaah! Your method of practicing is way too violent!"

"Stay still and fight me! You promised!"

"Not when I end up on a one way road to the hospital! I already have one way road to do that for me!"

Why am I making puns at a time like this? Is humor something that I spout in near death situations?

No way.

Ducking into a nearby alley in order to get away, I heard another set of footsteps behind me which could only mean...

I'm in a narrow alley with no room to dodge with a Level 5 Electromaster behind me trying to fry me with electricity.

I could write an epitaph on how screwed I am right now, then again, that epitaph is extremely likely to become my eulogy.

Hearing electricity being charged up behind me yet again, I started to prepare for the worse when a short girl with pigtails teleported a few meters in front of me.

"Judgment desu no."

Shirai Kuroko?

"You're wanted on suspicion of assault and vandalism on a nearby..."

"Thanks but, deal with her first!" I yelled, reaching Kuroko and quickly passing her, giving her a light nudge in Misaka's direction just as Misaka fired another lightning bolt.

"Onee-sama? What are you... Agagagagagagaa! Onee-sama! Your love, it's to strong for poor Kuroko! Kuroko, Kuroko is..."

Twisted. You masochistic lesbian, you are twisted. I swear. To actually enjoy something like this...

Taking advantage of Misaka's distraction in the form of Kuroko, I quickly made my escape by turning a few more corners only to realize I've been running from her for the last 10 minutes.

Collapsing on a nearby bench and struggling to get my breath back, I immediately face palmed when I realized my crucial mistake.

After meeting Kuroko so many times I have yet to analyze her AIM Field and Personal Reality as well.

But knowing her and her perverted tendencies, I have a feeling I don't WANT to.

With curfew coming soon, I slowly shuffled my way back home and opened up the fridge, silently debating whether I should cook or just take the easy way out and microwave one of those "ready to eat" packets.

Well... I need to practice my pyrokinesis anyway.

Putting together a mixed dish of rice, chicken, and some curry sauce from the cupboard, I started heating it with waves of heat from my hands.

Yes it is a new ability so bear with me, pyrokinesis never starts with you breathing fire like a dragon or what not. Baby steps.

My food now being heated slowly by my hands, my mind was left to wander as I contemplated the days events, Kuroko's reaction to getting zapped was extra funny in a way I must admit, I'm not going to judge her for her orientation don't get me wrong, it's her way of expressing it that leaves me wanting to laugh and be disgusted at the same time.

Half an hour later the food was done. One plate of hot chicken curry ready for eating.

This is how I manage my meals in my daily life.

Finishing tomorrows worth of homework, I decided against a late night stroll, with Skill Out increasing their Esper attacks I don't wanna get caught in the crossfire.

Woken up at 8am by a loud banging noise from my door, I sleepily dragged myself out of bed and to the door.

And behind the door, Len and Tsubaki. Both dressed up in school uniforms and grinning like idiots.

"It's the bloody holidays. I don't get up for anything before 10 unless there's a nuclear attack." I growled, starting to close the door only to be tackled by Tsubaki.

"You promised!" she yelled, literally shaking the fatigue out of me.

"Alright alright I'm up I'm up! Geez Len, why didn't you go for the kind and loving kind of guaah?"

"Just what kind of character do you expect to be neh?" Tsubaki yelled, her fist drilling a hole in my ribs.

"Nice to know you're so willing to get 'physical'." Len sniggered, earning himself a glare from Tsubaki.

This is a situation that must be taken advantage of.

Closing the door to change into my own uniform, I could only hear the unspeakable horrors that transpired outside my room, thankful that I did not have to witness it with my own eyes.

The walk down to school passed quite fast, with Len and Tsubaki, time always seemed to pass faster, I don't know whether it's because of their antics or it's just the fact that their there.

As it was the holidays, the main and side entrances were locked so we had to use the visitor's entrance.

Passing Yomikowa as she leaned against the wall in the hallway, Yomikowa nearly fell over when she saw me, "Ryusuke-kun! You used the Level Upper as well jan?"

"Oh no no! Len and Tsubaki were coming for this lesson so I figured I'd tag along that's all."

"Is that so... Well, then you can look forward to sensei's special training later jan!"

Listening to Len and Tsubaki groan at this statement, I mutter to nobody I particular, "I suddenly regret coming along..." as I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Don't worry so much! Anyway, if you're here I have to go make a few special arrangements."

"Why?" Len asked, curious.

"After today's lessons there will be a SYSTEM Scan." Yomikowa replied as she headed towards the staff room.

Heading to Classroom 2A for the lessons, I took a quick look around at the students who had already arrived seeing one familiar face.

"Ruiko-san?" I called out, causing the girl in question to look up.

"Ryusuke-kun? Why are you here?" Ruiko replied.

"Who's he Saten? Friend of yours?" one of the girls around her asked.

"Oh, sorry, this is Len and Tsubaki." I said, pointing each of them out as they gave a small wave.

"This is Akemi, Muu, and Makochin." Ruiko said, pointing to each of the 3 girls around her.

Before any of us could say anything else, the door slammed open revealing 4 high school students, all of them looking irritated at having to come here.

"Man, having to come all the way here just to get punished. This sucks." the girl muttered.

"Nee-chan, this sucks, let's just go." a boy behind her wearing a beanie said.

"What? Junta! Say that again you asshole!" the "Nee-chan" yelled, grabbing his collar.

Yep, your classic bunch of delinquents.

"Excuse me, I'm going to start now." a vice from behind the 4 delinquents said, causing the delinquents to turn around.

"Huh?" one of them said.

"Who's this runt?" another one asked.

"I'm the teacher! If you don't go in now, I'll hold you all back until curfew." the voice said in a happy tone.

That must be... Komoe-sensei. Touma's teacher.

Entering the room and pulling up a chair to reach the board, Komoe actually looked quite comedic though nobody dared to point it out.

Starting a lecture on Personal Reality and other terminology regarding the power development curriculum, I started to phase out around the part where Komoe started to talk about Schrodinger's cat or the Quantum Uncertainty theory.

Looking to my side, Ruiko was furiously copying down the lecture word for word.

"Do you understand the lecture?" I asked, using telepathy.

Looking up and around with a confused look on her face, I quickly realized my mistake, "Oh sorry, it's Ryusuke here."

Looking at her as she turned to me, I gave a small nod as Ruiko shook her head.

"Would you like me to teach it to you sometime?"

Nodding and scribbling on a piece of paper, Ruiko quickly handed it to me while blushing slightly.

Looking at the piece of paper, I couldn't hide my shock in time which earned a giggle from Ruiko.

On the paper, was Ruiko's number along with a small note saying, "Call me when you're free."

Score! I got a girl's number! Too bad it's just for tutoring.

"Alright class, the morning class is over, we'll now have a break for lunch and then the afternoon classes will start." Komoe said, earning a class worth of moaning and groaning.

Crap. I forgot about preparing lunch. Well, we were given an hour so I'm sure I can go out and still come back in time.

In the afternoon, Yomikowa had us all change into physical education attire and took us down to the track.

"Alright then, I'm your afternoon teacher Yomikowa-sensei! How about some marathon training jan?"

Ignoring the protests from the students, Yomikowa blew her whistle, "Start running! Raise your hand when you can't run anymore!"

Catching me as I ran past with an evil grin on my face, Yomikowa's face said it all.

Don't cheat.

Damn.

Sighing as I stopped calculating what vectors I was going to use beneath my feet, I started a slow jog around the track.

Yomikowa blows her whistle like a drill sergeant. I swear.

20 minutes later, with 80% of the students giving up already, Ruiko and the kid that I had met in that alleyway were both still going strong.

Compared to the others, I was barely breaking a sweat. A side effect of reflecting excess heat from the sun and absorbing excess heat produced from my body.

"No fair, why are you barely sweating..." Len whined, staring enviously at me.

"I cooled myself, anyway there are bonuses of being sweaty..." I replied, Tsubaki's sweat soaked shirt being the new center of my attention.

Ow. Tsubaki's fist really hurts.

Ruiko finally giving way after sprinting one round, Yomikowa headed over to her as Ruiko squatted, panting and wheezing after all the running.

Let me guess... If I know Yomikowa well enough...

"Well done! Now go sprint another lap."

Bingo! I knew it.

"W-what?" Ruiko said, still gasping for air, "I-I... Can't run... Anymore..."

"Don't give up. Push your limits, once you give up it's over." Yomikowa said, gazing at Ruijo with a motherly look.

"Pushing your limits my ass! This is just punishment for what we've done!" the high school girl yelled, grabbing Yomikowa's collar.

Normally I would caution someone against picking a fight with my teacher, especially with her Anti Skill background. But just this once I think I'll indulge myself, she had it coming anyway.

"It's not punishment, it's training jan." Yomikowa replied, unfazed by the girl's rough grip on her collar.

Swinging her fist in, I watched as Yomikowa calmly intercepted the fist with her hand, and swept the girl off her feet causing her to land painfully on the floor.

As the delinquents screamed challenges to a fight at Yomikowa, Yomikowa looked up at the sky,

"Times up."

The clouds finally releasing their load, everyone ran back in for shelter, and back to the classroom to get changed.

Checking through the window to make sure all the girls were fully dressed before walking in, Len and I walked into the classroom reserved for the girls to fetch Tsubaki when Ruiko's voice rang out through the classroom, "By using the Level Upper, we cheated so why don't we deserve this punishment?"

Turning my head to the source of the shout, Ruiko was attempting to stare down the high school girl that just got decked a few minutes ago.

Personal Reality online, Vector Change, Energy Control, Telekinesis abilities chosen, now predicting possible scenarios, and counters. Calculating Telekinesis vector solutions...

Readying for a fight in the case that high school girl decided to attack, I quickly did a sweep of the room to see if there was any AIM fluctuations in case the girl decided to use her ability on Ruiko.

Only later did I realize the futility of a sweep, as I can only accurately "feel" AIM Field fluctuations at Level 4 and higher, any ability Level 2 or below would totally go unnoticed while Level 3 abilities were barely there on my sensitivity threshold.

Walking off after telling Ruiko that she had guts, I slowly stopped using the abilities I had opened, sighing in relief as I did so.

Maybe that girl isn't so bad after all.

Going through the afternoon classes after Komoe assured us that this lesson wasn't about punishment, Komoe ended the lesson after a final lecture and asking us to visualize the time that we had our abilities.

I see, so all this is to try and develop our Personal Reality huh.

"Alright class, now there's one final test before you go." Komoe said, Yomikowa waiting at the door and giving me a wink.

Taken into a gym hall separate from the others, a researcher I was familiar with sat on the other side of the table with a pack of cards sitting between us on the table.

Although she was dressed in plain clothing like a teacher from another school, I had no doubt that this lady was a researcher. My data in the bank requires researcher level clearance after all.

That and she has been doing my SYSTEM Scans for quite some time.

"Hello Ryusuke-kun."

"What's up Tamari-san."

"Nothing much, please though, do give at least a day's warning before you attend a SYSTEM Scan, this was an off day for me." Tamari said, giving a cute yet fake pout.

"Eheheheheh..."

"Well, what's done is done, can you tell me the order of the next 5 cards in this deck?"

Staring at the cards for a while I answered, "Star, wave, circle, square, wave."

Checking the cards and noting it on her clipboard Tamari then produced a spoon, "Can you bend this?"

Please, I'm a telekinetic.

Bending the spoon slightly, Tamari nodded again before producing a book in a pouch that covered the title and cover from her bag, "When was this book published?"

Glancing at the book and back at her, "Really? A book?"

"I didn't have time to go back to the lab!" Tamari protested.

"1990s." I said shrugging.

"Ok." Tamari said, putting the pouch in my hand, " What can you tell me about the book?"

Opening the book without looking at its cover, I opened the book to a random page and ran my hand over it.

"You eat while reading this."

"Wow."

"And this story seems to be a tear jerker."

"Your Psychometry has really improved."

"Nah, you need to use a none personal item for this test."

"Huh?"

"The book smells like spaghetti sauce and there are discolorations which I suspect are tear stains."

"Kh! Uhhh, I'll just give you the same rank as last time..." Tamari quickly said.

"Sure thing."

"Can you say anything via telepathy?"

"No." I replied through telepathy.

"Very funny."

"So where's the last test."

"Well... It's still in the lab so I think I'll have to give you the same rank on that as well..."

"Why can't I just use one of the other ones here?" I asked.

"You could, but then you have to do your SYSTEM Scan in front of everyone else as well.

"Oh..."

"Well, now that we're done with your attributes, why don't we get started on your ability testing?"

Tamari said happily, clapping her hands together.

"I swear you enjoy this too much." I muttered darkly.

"Aww don't be a spoilsport and see this from a researcher's perspective. Your ability is like a dream come true."

"Then why haven't I been targeted by any research societies?" I asked.

"Because you're only a Level 2 I guess."

"Level's are not fixed, I could increase."

"I guess, but this school isn't exactly popular for raising star talents."

"Oh..."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. Today you'll be Tracing an Electromaster. There are data loggers attached to the ceiling to measure your maximum output so do your best ok?"

Heading out to find the person who's ability I will be mimicking, I started to get suspicious.

There's something she's not telling me. Either she doesn't know, or she knows and isn't telling me.

Very few researchers have access to my full ability information in the bank, a biometric scan is required to access and even Misaka can't break through that.

Why this level of secrecy?

As Tamari just said, this ability is like a dream come true. What's with the lack of enthusiasm? It's downright suspicious.

I try to limit my ability usage but there are still chances for witnesses.

So is this the work of someone higher up?

"Well Ryusuke, I'd like you to meet Torifune-san." Tamari said, leading a nervous looking boy.

"Hello, Torifune-kun, I'm Ryusuke. Nice to meet you."

"Try not to talk too much, we told him that we're comparing the power of two Level 3 Electromasters." Tamari whispered in my ear.

"Well let's see what you've got." I said, motioning for him to go first.

Ionizing the air around him, Torifune let out a single bolt upwards, absorbed by the equipment attached to the roof of the gym causing it to spark from the flow of electrons.

And here's the problem with these damn SYSTEM Scans, you bring me an ability I already know, how is this a test of how well I can Trace?

Opening Misaka's Personal Reality, I slowly ionized my hand as well, shooting a weaker bolt of electricity than Torifune.

After two more repeat shows for an average result, Tamari motioned for us to stop.

"Good job Ryusuke-san!" Tamari said, leading the boy out again and only coming back after a few minutes.

"Well... Let's check the data collected shall we?"

Opening up her laptop, Tamari beckoned me to her computer screen as information ran down the screen along with a video showing Torifune and I shooting electricity.

"According to the data loggers, Torifune was shooting bolts at about 5 million volts. Your bolts only reached 200,000. To be able to Trace his ability at 4% capacity, sorry Ryusuke-kun, you're still a Level 2."

Nodding solemnly as I said goodbye to Tamari, I ran into Yomikowa on the way out of the gym with the results of my SYSTEM Scan in my hand.

"So how did you do jan?"

Holding up two fingers, Yomikowa gently nudged me, "Don't give up, you'll make it someday."

"Definitely Yomikowa-sensei."

Heading home via major roads and avoiding small alleys, I noticed a familiar Tokiwadai girl with goggles and rifle running out of the alley.

Oh no.

Stunned at the appearance of another clone, the nightmares I've been having of clones dying in front of me reawakened, causing a rising nausea that made me want to vomit.

She's supposed to be dead!

Looking in my direction and running away from me, the presence of another AIM Field stopped me in my tracks.

Accelerator.

Turning around into the leering face of Accelerator himself, he licked his lips as he asked in his grating sadistic voice, "Going somewhere?"

With a touch of his hand I was sent flying into a wall, coughing as the impact completely winded me.

"I still haven't ended your life since the last time I met you! You deserve a medal for that!" Accelerator screamed, lunging at me again.

I can't hit him, I can't counterattack, I can't fight back in any way without having whatever attack I throw being bounced back in my face.

Ah well, here's for trying.

Attempting to hold him telekinetically, Accelerator simply laughed as he kept moving forward unaffected.

Deflection up, please let this work!

His hands sliding off my body as if I was coated in lubricant, Accelerator turned around and glared at me.

I don't think a repeat performance is going to work...

The sound of a can of soda dropping and rolling towards me distracted me for a second, until I realized what had rolled between my feet.

Grenade!

Kicking the grenade towards Accelerator and running out of the alley, I ran by the clone that had come back and tossed the grenade that probably saved my life.

Thank you!" I called out, as a blinding flash and loud bang occurred behind me with Accelerator screaming loudly not in pain but in anger.

"MISAKA did not do it for your thanks. Misaka says, declaring her intent."

Running out of earshot already I clenched my fist, running with all my might and a promise that I burned into my heart.

I'm sorry MISAKA. I'm not strong enough right now...I WILL save you someday. One day, if I can, I'll save you. Until then... Sorry.

-End of Chapter 5-

You know the drill, enough reviews and I'll be more hyped to work on Chapter 6!


	7. Skill Out Rising

Chapter 6 Skill Out Rising

The promise still fresh in my mind, I started the new day with only one problem on my mind, how do I get stronger?

This ability I have, it's so versatile. Yet, why can't I think of a solution? What can I use on a monster that simply reflects everything?

Pyrokinesis is useless, Electricity is useless, Telekinesis has proven to be useless. Telepathy? What good will that do? Vector Change? He's a Level 5, it was pure luck that I actually managed to redirect him, I doubt I'll be so lucky the next time. Teleport? Maybe, but I can't teleport.

No, sitting here and wracking my brains for a solution isn't going to get me anywhere. And I'm hungry.

Maybe... If I use nothing but Vector Change for the next few days, I can find a weakness that I can exploit.

Better than nothing.

Should I tell Misaka about the clones...? No, she'd never believe me, and it's not as if I can just find one and drag it to her saying, "Yo Misaka, I just found this clone of you, I wonder what it's for?"

I doubt there's that many clones anyway.

Walking down a secluded alley to find breakfast, I turned a corner while still preoccupied with my thoughts and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it you runt!" he yelled, shoving me back.

Looking up, I counted, 1, 4, shit, 7 of them? Wait, Skill Out?

"Hey guys! I think we just found ourselves an Esper!" another one yelled, drawing the attention of all 7 of the Skill Outs.

"Uh, don't mind me, I'm a Level 0 so..."

I don't think they have any way of testing whether people have Esper powers so maybe if just bluff my way through I can get out of here.

"Level 0, then why the hell are you wandering around alone?" one of the guys behind asked.

"Wanna join Skill Out?" a guy wearing an orange jacket and white beanie asked.

"Uhm, Uh, no thanks, can you just please let me through?"

"Hey, what have you got against Skill Out Eh?" the guy I bumped into asked, pulling me to my feet and shoving me back again.

Looks like I'm not getting out of this without a fight... Vector Change... Online... Now calculating vectors for reflect...

"Listen kid, you have no way of protecting yourself from Espers if you don't join Skill Out." one of the guys said, a high pitched ringing noise suddenly echoing through the alleyway.

"OI you idiot! Why did you turn it on? This guy's a Level 0! Huh...?" the guy who tried to recruit me asked, suddenly noticing me hold my head in pain.

This noise... It's echoing my head... My ability!

"Eh Eh, this guy's an Esper after all! Let's get him!"

Watching as the guys closed in on me, I started to prepare for the worst until the first guy hit me.

His hand broke.

No way, reflect is still working?

Pointing a gun at me, the Skill Out pulled the trigger, only to have his gun destroyed.

One by one all the Skill Outs tried to attack me all of them failing. The last guy standing, ran out of the alley and the sound stopped, with what sounded like a van driving off.

Lying on the ground, the ringing noise in my head finally gone, I simply laid there wondering how I survived.

Reflection is passive? That would explain how Accelerator reflects objects that even he is not consciously aware of...

But i didn't calculate the return vector. So why did it reflect?

In order to compute a reflect, one has to select what one wants to reflect. Last time I selected "everything" I also reflected gravity. Not fun.

After selecting what to reflect, the calculation has to be made. Using myself as coordinates (0,0) I then need to enter what vector I want to change the incoming vector to.

Normally I would use a randomized vector to save myself some time. But in my hurry instead of entering a vector like [ay^2+4c/y] I simply entered [-x].

Is this a shortcut?

Why have I been calculating a return vector? I could just reverse the incoming vector.

Damn I feel stupid now.

Man this floor is hot.

Hearing the sound of footsteps I started to worry that those thugs had brought backup until I saw the familiar uniform of Tokiwadai and extremely seductive underwear.

"Judgment desu no." Kuroko said, holding out the armband for emphasis.

"Hello Kuroko-san." I said, looking up at her from the floor.

"And, who are you again?" Kuroko asked, looking down at me, "Ah, don't tell me, you're one of the apes chasing after onee-sama?"

"No, that ape is another guy. Mind helping me up?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder and teleporting me back to my feet, I fell back onto my knees, unprepared and now nauseated from the sudden change in spatial orientation.

"So just what happened here Uhhh...?"

"Ryusuke. Ryusuke Isha."

"So what happened here Ryusuke-san?"

Skill Out attacked me, there were 7 of them. One of them fled.

"So you used your ability to beat them up?"

"Actually, I'm surprised I managed to. They used some sort of sound device that prevented me from using my ability..."

"..."

"Kuroko-san?"

"I'm calling Anti Skill. Can you walk?"

"I... Guess so..." I muttered, slowly getting to my feet and hobbling to the alley entrance.

A few minutes later after giving my statement to the Anti Skills as well, I was sent to the hospital for a quick checkup before being released.

Well, that certainly was troublesome, my morning got burned.

Hearing my cellphone play a ringtone I used for Len, I quickly pulled out my handphone and flipped it open, "Yea Len, what's up?"

"Ryu, where are you?"

"The hospital at district 9. Why?"

"Tsubaki's been attacked! She's in the hospital at district 4!"

"What?"

"I don't know about the details myself but I'll meet you there ok?"

"Sure." I replied, terminating the call.

It took me a few minutes to find a bus that went to the forth district, my head was still ringing and I did not want to try any abilities until it's gone.

Finding Len in the receptionist area was made easy by the exceedingly loud shirt he was wearing.

"Hey Len, where's Tsubaki?" I asked, walking over.

Not saying a word, Len beckoned me to follow, leading me into one of the ward rooms where Tsubaki lay, badly bruised and still unconscious.

"Those bastards, picking on Espers. Since when is 6 on 1 a fair fight?" Len growled, his fists clenched in anger.

"Calm down. We'll get to the bottom of this. Did she use her ability on them? An injured perpetrator would narrow down the suspects."

"Before she fell unconscious she told me there was some noise and she couldn't use her ability."

So it's the same people no doubt.

"Len, leave this to Judgment and Anti Skill. I'll head over to the branch now and see what info I can get." I said, laying a hand on Len's shoulder for reassurance before walking off.

I'll have to make this quick. Knowing Len, he's going to do something rash in less than an hour.

After a quick stop by the 132nd Judgment Branch, I had a basic idea of what was going on.

Skill Outs were attacking Espers, to prevent Espers from using their abilities, some kind of sound was used as the medium. Using this, Skill Out has attacked several Espers so far. The group of Skill Outs responsible, is an organization called "Big Spider" and their base is in District 10.

What I wouldn't give to not find Len there.

While I rely on Judgment for information, I'm sure Len has his own set of underground contacts. He never talks about his information sources, yet he has never gotten any wrong info.

Pity he only does it in Tsubaki's absence. He would make an excellent information source for Judgment.

Maybe I should come up with a counter strategy to that stupid noise... So far I can only think of two abilities that can block it... Vector Change and Energy Manipulation.

I could use Vector Change to reflect the sound, but the reflection won't exactly be specific, I'll be reflecting everything sound related.

But Energy Manipulation... Hmmm...

Tailing Len as he made his way down to district 10, Len seemed to be preoccupied, ignoring all the delinquents on both sides of the street.

This moron, at least if you plan to sneak into a place like this, don't wear your school uniform you idiot!

Indeed, Len was catching quite a bit of attention in his school uniform though he was ignorant of it, even walking by an alley with two Tokiwadai girls without even looking up.

Wait a minute, Tokiwadai girls?

Rubbing my eyes and looking around the corner I saw two familiar profiles.

Misaka and Kuroko.

Well, I'd jump in but they probably won't need me seeing as both of them are capable of downing the whole pack of idiots around them solo.

Wait, I'm supposed to be tracking Len!

Dashing after the only school uniform in probably what would be the entire district, Len finally arrived at a rundown building.

Is this "Big Spider's" headquarters?

Looking around, I found a good vantage point behind a nearby wall overlooking the entrance.

"OI you bastards! Come out here Assholes!" Len yelled, his hands in his pockets.

"Huh? Who's that brat outside?" a man in a leather jacket drawled, flanked by half a dozen goons.

Is that the leader?

"Outta my way! I'm here for Kurozuma Wataru!" Len yelled, pulling his hands out of his pockets, a pair of brass knuckles on his hands.

Oh great, this is gonna get ugly real fast.

"I'm Kurozuma Wataru you little twit!" the man yelled, pushing Len back with ease.

"You son of a bitch! I'll teach you to mess with my girlfriend!" Len yelled, rushing at Kurozuma.

At least take care of the peons first before going for the leader!

Doing the calculations in my head, I only managed to shove two of the goons backwards before the others closed in on Len, forcing him to retreat.

"This brat's an Esper! Quick! Turn it on!" one of the goons yelled.

Turn what... Oh shit!

There's no way of contacting Len without blowing my cover... Looks like I'll have to step in. I can't keep attacking them from here, that sound will make it impossible for me to aim at them from this distance.

With a small click of a switch on a nearby van, the sound started blasting from the speakers, causing Len to double over from the pain.

"How do you like it huh Esper?"

"My head..." Len groaned, unable to stop the sound from reverberating in his mind.

"This thing we have here is called 'Capacity Down'. I don't know the details but it screws up an Esper's brain function." Kurozuma said, giving a vicious kick to Len as he was crouched on the ground, sending him sprawling on the ground several feet away.

After hearing the sound once, I know how to block it with Energy Manipulation. But I can't block it fully, I'm not that proficient in using this ability.

Meaning... My aim is really gonna suck.

Walking in while trying to keep a low profile, one of the goons spotted me almost immediately,

"Hey you! I don't recognize you, who are you and why are you here?"

"Oh sorry sorry! I'm just here to fetch this guy, you see, he's a bit delusional, living in his fantasies. Did he tell you he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Kurozuma replied.

"The thing is, he hasn't had one for 6 months now, it's getting a little worrying. Sorry if he's caused you any trouble, I'll just take over now ok?" I said, dragging a fetal position Len away slowly.

"You punk! You think we can just let him insult us and walk away?" one of the goons I had attacked yelled, running at me, his fist pulled back.

Ignite.

Focusing what was left of my concentration on the point where I estimated his fist would hit, I was slightly off as his fist came in contact with my face, sending me flying backwards from the hit.

The guy who attacked me wasn't left unscathed as half his fist had been burned, blisters already popping out of the peeling skin.

"An Esper!" all of the delinquents cried out simultaneously.

"You bastard, how can you still use your ability?" Kurozuma yelled, surprised as well.

Standing up and dusting myself off, I sighed as I pointed at the van, "That thing your using, you called it Capacity Down right?"

"So what?" Kurozuma replied.

"Do you mind explaining how it works?"

"Why the hell would I explain something like this to an Esper?"

"Aside from screwing up an Esper's brain function, what else do you know?"

"Enough talk! Get him!"

As soon as Kurozuma said this, his pack of 6 guys (minus one) all rushed at me at the same time, all wielding an assortment of weapons.

Damn that Capacity Down, my reflect can only cover a third of my body right now...

The first attacker using a baseball bat took first degree burns to his face before staggering backwards and retreating.

"S-stay back!" a delinquent said, pulling out a knife and holding it to Len's neck, Len already unconscious.

"We've got guns! Use them!" another delinquent cried, pulling out his gun and firing at me.

This noise is making it hard to do calculations... But... I should be able to reflect one bullet. If they all shot me, that would be really problematic.

The bullet barely making contact with my skin, was reflected right at the guy who was holding Len hostage, the bullet shooting right through his ugly hairdo.

"Next one goes through your head." I snarled, trying to hide my nervousness.

That was a bluff. I was trying to go for his shoulder but I missed.

Thank goodness I didn't hit Len, I'd be in a whole lot of shit if I did.

"So? What will you do now? Guns don't work, I can still use my ability. I'm not interested in fighting, I think I've already made myself clear on that. Will you let me take my friend, and walk?"

You can practically see the screws in Kurozuma's head working.

"Tch, take him and screw off!" Kurozuma roared.

Picking up Len and lifting in a classic fireman's hold, I slowly made my way out, moving the Vector Change area to my back.

Right on cue, a gunshot rang out through the area, along with the sound of a gun breaking. I expected as much.

Dropping Len off at a nearby hospital, I sat down and tried a few breathing exercises. My heart was still in overdrive from that encounter with Big Spider. I was seriously knocking on death's door over there, too many unknowns, too many chances for mishaps.

All I needed to do was screw up once, and Len and I would both be dead.

Once I was assured by the doctor that Len would be fine, I made my way back to District 7. There was a lot to do and no time to waste, the guys back at Judgment are still waiting for me to return and I need to report on the situation.

Using my handprint to open the door, Kuromaru stood up as soon as he noticed me walking in, "Oh good, you're back. How did it go?"

"I don't ever want to go back there again, seriously." I said shakily, the shock of facing live weapons only hitting me now.

"Calm down, tell us what happened." Iwanami said, sitting down next to me and placed her hand on my head, the feeling of a cool breeze suddenly blowing on me despite this being a closed air conditioned room.

I guess that's her way of calming me down. Still, telepaths are cool.

"I encountered Big Spider in District 10 by following a civilian to their hideout. The leader of Big Spider is a man named Kurozuma Wataru, he's extremely bad tempered so be careful when handling him. The civilian challenged Kurozuma to a fight and was injured, I took him to a nearby hospital."

"Ok, did you get any details on the sonic device Big Spider is using?" Kuromaru asked, pausing in his note taking.

"It's fixed into one of Big Spider's vans, the van is painted purple with Big Spider emblazoned on the side. Kurozuma called it 'Capacity Down', he himself says he doesn't know the details and I have a feeling that he doesn't. In my opinion, this is too smart for a group of Skill Out, coming up with something like this would require smarts. Science smarts, and Skill Out doesn't look like they have their own R&D department."

"Any more facts and details or do I have to read your mind for them?" Iwanami muttered, her hand still on my head.

"I'm getting to it. Capacity Down is a sound at exactly 8147 Hz, to Level 0's like Skill Out it's just a high pitched noise. But to Espers, it distorts their Personal Reality by interfering and resonating inside an Esper's Reality, preventing them from doing the necessary calculations. The easiest method to counter this is by blocking the sound from reaching your ears, earplugs are one way."

"Thanks for the heads up Ryu, I'll pass this along to the other branches." Kuromaru said, typing

what was on his notepad out on the computer.

"I'm heading to the hospital to see Len and Tsubaki, call me if you need anything. Oh, and here's my new number."

"What was wrong with the old one?" Kuromaru asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Uhhh... It broke."

"How?"

By an EMP Burst...

"I dropped it."

"Man you gotta be more careful next time. Well, see ya."

Guess I'll had to the hospital now.

Should I walk or take a bus?

Half an hour of indecision later, I stood at the entrance of the hospital, having debated internally whether to walk or take a bus all the way there.

Damn, I just absentmindedly wandered here already, oh well, no time like the present.

Opening the door to Len and Tsubaki's room, I stopped almost immediately after taking one step into the room.

Len, with his shirt off; Tsubaki, leaning over Len and...

"Ryu!" Tsubaki yelled, leaping off of Len and rushing for the door.

Slamming the door shut and hearing a dull thud on the other end as what sounded like Tsubaki slammed into the door.

"Heheh, I survived!... Ow!" I said, with a total moronic laugh, my head slamming into the door as if it had a mind of its own.

"That hurt Tsubaki!" I yelled at the door, only to hear my own moronic laugh, girl version.

"Never... Mess... With a... Telekinetic!" Tsubaki said, her fit of giggles preventing her from talking properly.

Seriously, my eyes are rolling.

With a flick of my hand, Tsubaki let out a mild scream of surprise as her own head hit the door.

"Never mess with a Telekinetic huh?" I muttered, walking out of the hospital since Tsubaki and Len seem fine.

The familiar message ringtone I had assigned for incoming messages rang from the new phone in my pocket, it was a message from Kuromaru, "Anti Skill is conducting a raid on District 10 to counter Esper hunting activities. Their requesting Judgment help by keeping civilians out of the area in order to minimize casualties. Do you want to represent our Branch?"

Just what I was waiting for.

One word reply, "Yes."

Before Anti Skill wipes Big Spider out, there must be some way to make sure that they don't go out for their Esper hunting activities, otherwise all Anti Skill is going to arrest is a couple of hideout watching morons.

Taking out the vans that Big Spider uses should do the trick.

A few hours later, a shadow slowly made its way to Big Spider's main hideout.

Well not as awesome as a real shadow, just me hiding behind a badly built wall of iron sand.

If this stupid wall doesn't give me away, my heart will, it's hammering away none stop as adrenaline flows through my blood.

In order to sneak in undetected, the abilities I could use were clearly limited, I can't use electricity or pyrokinesis outright or I might as well toss a signal flare and draw everyone to me, and I can't take the whole of Skill Out on by myself. A small mob can be swiftly taken out, but anything more than 4-5 is out of my league.

And even an adrenaline fueled frenzy isn't going to save me.

Reaching the van without incident, (I'm not that good, they're just that dumb), my hopes crashed as

I counted at least ten guys around the vans enjoying the evening air.

Maybe they aren't THAT stupid...

Now what do I do? A blitz attack might work on half of them, but the rest would simply take me out before I can finish them off...

Getting close to the vans with them around is definitely not going to happen...

A few of them pulling out cigarettes, 4 of the figures supposedly guarding the vans walked off to have a break elsewhere leaving 7 or 8 of them behind.

I need another distraction.

Looking around for some sort of solution to my problem, a stack of steel beams nearby caught my eye.

I won't be able to lift it, but shifting it slightly should not be too difficult...

Calculating the approximate amount of force I'll need to move the beam while taking a guess as to how much it actually weighs, I set my calculations in motion only to hear the stupid thing move only a slight bit.

Oh come on!

Doubling the equation rather than recalculate, I thrust my hand out again, only to have the beam move twice as much and still make no sound at all.

You gotta be kidding me!

Entering the maximum amount of force I could manage without hurting myself, I thrust my arm out yet again to see the beam slide slowly but surely off the beam it was on, and still not fall off.

Knocking my head into the wall while barely holding myself back from screaming out, "Are you kidding me?", some rocks from the wall crumbled off and fell to the ground making a crackling sound as gravel met gravel.

"Hey, you three, go check out what's going on over there." what seemed to be the leader of the guards said, with three grumbling shadows making their way over to me.

Oh crap. So now... Do I run? Or take them out?

Decisions decisions.

Hiding behind the wall as their footsteps got closer I focused on the two abilities that I had which could detect blood flow.

With Energy Manipulation being more sensitive than aquakinesis, I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing in order to focus my power on the three approaching threats.

The theory is to sense the blood flow of the carotid artery which brings blood to the brain and lightly punch the artery. By limiting blood flow to the brain, the brain will start shutting down functions not important for survival.

Consciousness being one of them.

Pinching three carotid arteries, I heard the familiar thump of a person losing consciousness.

That's one.

Another thump.

Good that's two.

The third however, started to gag and splutter.

Uh oh, make that two carotid arteries and one windpipe.

Creating a small force on by spatial calculations what I assumed would be the back of my unfortunate victim's head I heard the third thump as the third person fell.

Now that they are unconscious...

With a spine chilling click, a gun barrel was leveled to my head, "Why are you here?" an angry Skill Out demanded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I quietly whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible.

What happened next was definitely the only thing that went right in my favor so far this evening.

With my Reflect on, I was ready to deflect the bullet.

With Energy Manipulation active, I was ready to silence the shot.

All that's left is to... Pull the trigger with telekinesis.

"What the...?" the Skill Out gasped, feeling the trigger move as if it had a mind of its own.

With a silenced 'bang' the bullet exited the chamber and barely touched my temple before reflecting and shattering the gun.

Turning and striking the back of the Skill Out's head with telekinesis, I slowly lowered him to the ground to prevent another sound of a falling body from alerting what was already mission impossible.

Heading the long way around while the remainder of the guards came to check why their scouts were taking so long to return, I quickly snuck close to the vehicles, severing their brake line, loosening the crank shaft and adding sugar to the fuel tanks before sneaking off without a trace.

The next morning at exactly 10am, the raid on District 10 was carried out by Anti Skill, with Judgment lining the perimeter to make sure no civilians entered District 10.

Paired with some telekinetic called Tonyo from another Branch, he was constantly trying to break the ice by talking about every use telekinesis has under the sun.

Now I'm not one to shy away from ability discussion, but this kid really needs to accept opinions that aren't his own.

"... So you see, by applying fine control over telekinesis, one could..."

And I zoned out again, thank goodness this kid's not really astute. At least I can ignore him without having to feign actual attention.

"Squad #26, couple of stragglers headed your way."

I knew Anti Skill couldn't close up all the escape points. I picked this spot precisely because of this.

Let's see if this guy's practical is as good as his theory.

Sure enough, no less than 7 Skill Outs ran around the corner wit panicked looks in their eyes.

Understandable, nobody can watch as all their friends get arrested and still stay calm, especially when you're next.

But when people become stressed they tend to be irrational, and irrational people armed with live weapons... Tend to use them.

"G-get out of the way!" one of the Skill Outs yelled, pulling his gun arm up and firing, the rest of his peers doing the same.

Reflect on...

"Watch this!" Tonyo yelled, a sudden fluctuation of AIM in front of him indicating he was projecting something from his hands.

A majority of the bullets were stopped by the telekinetic wall thrown up by Tonyo.

Holding a hand in front of his face, I deflected a bullet meant for his face and several that would have peppered my chest back at the offending guns causing them to shatter.

"Don't do something like that on your own. We work as a team, your antics nearly got us killed."

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Tonyo gasped.

"Save it for later!" I yelled, tripping two of the Skill Outs whose guns were not destroyed.

Swiftly downing the Skill Outs, a small group of Anti Skills arrived to take them away while I deactivated my Reflect.

"So how did you do that?" Tonyo asked, still in awe.

"Same as you. Telekinesis." I replied curtly.

I can't say I control multiple abilities to someone like him.

"But how?"

"Using the same concept as you. Your weakness is that even though you are well aware of what to do in theory, you simply do not apply it practically."

"What?"

"You visualize. That's how you control your telekinesis. It's a shortcut and makes using your ability easy but removes any chance of fine control over it."

"But..."

"Don't argue. To create a wall like that it would take an incredible amount of calculations. The fact that you let bullets through shows that you were simply making guesses where the bullets would fly and make adjustments accordingly. Without eyes fast enough to track each individual bullet, you let some through."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, if you work at it I'm sure you'll understand your own theory someday."

With nothing left to say, I started paying more attention to the radio chatter, with the sound of a Railgun going off in the distance.

Well at least Misaka is having fun...

-End of Chapter 6-

And that's a wrap! Read, Review, Favorite, etc.


	8. Paul Toe Guys

Chapter 7 Paul Toe Guys

Less than a day after getting off from guarding the perimeter, I was in my room finishing off my science homework when a sudden AIM field started rapidly expanding from somewhere in the city.

This AIM... Is on par with a Level 5 and is still getting stronger...

Resisting the urge to puke as a wave of nausea erupted from my gut, I quickly started using Vector Change to reflect AIM fields while I tried to fgure out the cause.

? Why are the objects in my room floating?

RSPK Syndrome?

Wait, how do I know that?

With a rumbling noise that sounds like thunder, the ground below me started to shake.

No way, an earthquake too!

By the time I rushed out the door however, the shaking had already stopped, with the night almost as silent as it was before, except the sounds of Len and Tsubaki doing God knows what next door.

The next day, I spent the morning researching what could possibly have caused the phenomenon the day before, the other Judgment members attending some talk with Anti Skill.

"Hmm? An article on RSPK?" I muttered to nobody, being the only one in the office.

"Recurrent Spontaneous Psycho Kinesis syndrome, also known as RSPK Syndrome is a condition in which an Esper loses control over themselves, causing a sudden an unconscious outburst of power.

That would explain the floating objects and earthquake but how is it caused?

Poltergeist?

Clicking the link and opening a new tab, it was a Judgment report from some organization called MAR.

Poltergeist, the result of simultaneous outbreaks of RSPK Syndrome converging and manifesting. To the human perception it feels like an earthquake.

So the recent earthquakes weren't earthquakes at all but poltergeists...?

The sound of the door distracting me from my thoughts, I looked up just in tine to see Iwanami and Kuromaru return.

"Ryu-san!" Iwanami said, dragging the unnecessary honorific, "Studies show that if you spend too much time behind a computer, your eyesight will worsen!"

"Uh huh." I mumbled, returning my attention back to the screen in front of me as I continued to search for causes of RSPK.

"Neh, don't ignore me Ryu-san!" Iwanami said, attaching herself to my back while trying to pout.

"Don't you have work to do?" I replied cooly, my temper slightly frayed by my lack of success on the forums.

"You're so mean Ryu-san!" Iwanami whined, continuing her pouting spree, "And I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the fireworks festival near the river tonight!"

Now she's really starting to annoy.

"Iwanami, just what is it with you, acting so hostile most of the time and so sickeningly sweet now, are you some kind of warped tsundere?"

"Waaah! Ryu bullied me!" Iwanami yelled, faking tears and crying to Kuromaru who welcomed her with open arms.

If I hadn't seen this routine so often I'd actually be surprised.

Keep smiling Kuromaru, as much as you comfort her you STILL aren't going to get her to date you. She never dates coworkers. Me included.

Forwarding the website to my phone for future reference, I left the Judgment office in the late afternoon, my stomach rumbling like the recent earthquakes likely because I skipped lunch.

Pulling out my phone and dialing Len's number, as i expected, Tsubaki answered, "Hello, Len's phone."

"Hey Tsubaki."

"What is it Ryu?"

"Are you going to the fireworks festival tonight?"

"Umm, I don't think so, I don't have a yukata to wear."

"You could just come in casual clothing."

"Eww no! Ryu that's so untraditional!"

"Alright alright, suit yourself. See ya."

Closing the phone with a sigh, I guess I'll be going alone tonight then.

The firework festival was actually quite fun, sampling bits of food and playing traditional festival games really reminds me of the festivals that I used to go to when I was young.

After my third unsuccessful try at catching a fish with the scoop, I simply gave up and started to make my way to another stall until I saw Misaka and Kuroko accompanied by Uiharu and Ruiko.

Should I join them? Nah I guess a greeting will suffice.

Nodding at Misaka over the distance after catching her eye, a look of shock crossed her face before she suppressed it, looking as calm as ever as she returned my nod, Ruiko pulling them elsewhere.

Apparently I'm not the only one who has eyes on Misaka.

Kiyama Harumi.

The researcher that created the Level Upper network, controlled over 10000 brains and thousands of abilities.

Taking great care to not be noticed by her as I walked over to her, pretending to be absorbed by the festival until I reached her.

"Kiyama-san, if you would so kindly..."

"I saw you making your way to me, so you can drop the ambush act." Kiyama said, cutting me off while still scanning the crowd.

"W-what?"

"I am a researcher, small details like faces in the crowd are not something I would miss, especially not someone with your face."

Dragging Kiyama away from the crowds to prevent ourselves from being overheard, I started to scrutinize her, "My face? I fought you once and you remember my face already?"

"No, I know I've seen your face somewhere before and I have."

"Where?"

"There was a report on you, not in the bank. I found it by chance when trying to find out why you were so familiar.

"What report?"

"A report on the correlation between Personal Realities and RSPK Syndrome. Are you aware of such an experiment?"

"No. I mean, why are you out here? Stop side tracking me! How'd you get out of the detention center?"

"I was bailed out."

"By whom? Who would... What?" I gasped, feeling a rapidly expanding AIM Field.

"I will answer your questions in due time. For now, you might want to warn your friends up there about what's about to happen." Kiyama replied, walking off.

Before I could chase her, the AIM Field coming from a lookout point overlooking the festival continued expanding even beyond the scope of a Level 5.

I lost my dinner to the drain as I regurgitated it. My ability can't handle an AIM Field of this magnitude.

Bringing up Reflect to block the AIM Field once again, the ground below me started to rumble and crack as another earthquake took place.

An earthquake? No... A poltergeist!

Far above at the lookout point, a pillar supporting the overhanging balcony crumbled causing the section above it to collapse with it.

Taking the shortest path to the lookout point, a tree that was uprooted by the earthquake started to fall right onto the path I was about to run into.

Reaching out with telekinesis, I miscalculated the vector, allowing the tree to continue falling unaffected.

Well, here goes nothing.

Touching the tree with a hand that randomized a vector in every possible direction, causing the tree to explode, literally.

A few splinters leaving minor scratches on my face and arm, I ignored them as I continued up the path, only reaching the still standing portion of the balcony when the earthquakes had already stopped.

Jogging over to Misaka and Kuroko, they seemed to be waiting for a lady wearing a singlet and pants standing next to a powered suit to finish talking into her earpiece.

"...Yes, fortunately no one was injured. More importantly, in order to prevent panic, please come up with a cover story for the public. This of course wasn't an earthquake but a Polter..."

"Poltergeist." Kuroko said, completing the lady's sentence.

"Yes, this is a Poltergeist." the lady said.

"Thank you for helping my friend." Kuroko said, she and Misaka bowing to show their gratitude.

"I'm relieved that no one was injured." the lady said, her face showing genuine happiness.

"By the way, what are the doing? Are they measuring the AIM diffusion field at this location? Does the MAR allow you guys to detect abnormalities in fields in the first place?"

"Kuroko... That many questions..." I started to say.

"What is your name?" the lady asked.

"I'm Shirai Kuroko from the 177th Judgment Branch."

"I see, the 177th must have great personnel to have figured out the link between RSPK Syndrome and AIM Fields."

"RSPK is caused by someone intentionally interfering with the AIM diffusion field. The simultaneous occurrences en masse cause a Poltergeist effect."

"A large AIM disturbance is also found near the sight of each Poltergeist event." I said.

"If you had told us this during the joint meeting, we, as Judgment could have helped to screen out suspicious people..."

Well, I wasn't at the meeting itself so I wouldn't know what was going on.

"That's Anti Skill's responsibility." the lady said, folding her arms.

Classic confrontational body language there.

"Like I said in the meeting, Judgment will be responsible for countermeasures related to problems caused by rumors. We prefer you to concentrate on daily safety measures." the lady said.

That totally sounds like a job they'd give Judgment.

"Oh, Ryusuke-san, you must be wondering who this is, this is Telestina-san, she works for MAR, Multi Active Rescue." Kuroko said, as Telestina held out a hand for me to shake.

Shaking the proffered hand, Misaka's features had a thoughtful edge to them as she wondered aloud,

"Is there anyone else who is able to interfere with the AIM diffusion field?"

"Anyone else?" Telestina asked.

Misaka must be thinking about her run in with Kihara Nayuta. That little girl and her absurd ability to actively overload and control other Esper abilities.

"Misaka-san, we'll be accompanying Haruue-san to the hospital." Ruiko said, as she and Uiharu got into the MAR vehicle.

"Oh, we're coming too." Misaka replied, starting to head towards the vehicle as well until Kuroko warned her about their dormitory supervisor patrolling the corridors.

Time for me to take my leave as well.

Returning to my room in the wee hours of the morning again, my bed literally called my name as I had a quick shower to remove any dirt I picked up before falling into my bed and into the throes of sleep almost immediately.

The next morning, I took a light breakfast takeaway and ate it on the way to my destination, the 132nd Judgment Branch.

"Yo Ryusuke! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Kuromaru asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up from the couch, his bed on some occasions.

"Back at you, why did you sleep here instead of returnig to your dorm?" I replied, sitting at a terminal and booting it up.

"Had a lot of paperwork to do. Why are you here?" Kuromaru asked.

"To search the Bank. The 177th Branch had a breakthrough. They found that the Poltergeist events are triggered by someone intentionally interfering with the AIM diffusion field."

"What? So what are you searching for?"

"Espers that can manipulate AIM Fields."

Entering the search criteria into the Bank a quick scroll down later, only 7 names returned. Two could be discounted because they were Level 1's and 2's. To cause a Poltergeist event, I'm quite sure the ability has to at least be a Level 3.

A few phone calls later, another two names were checked off with alibis. Only three names were left on the list: Ryusuke Isha, Takitsubo Rikou, and Kihara Nayuta.

The first one has an obvious alibi. The second and third were unreachable.

Rikou was not enrolled in any school so locating her would be difficult. But Kihara should be released in an hour or so.

I'll get Kihara first.

"Ryusuke! Don't you need a Judgment band?" Kuromaru asked, a green band in his hand.

"She's from Judgment too." I replied, running out the door and around the corner.

I've seen her ability first hand, and I know what it can do. She's practically the perfect candidate to cause a Poltergeist.

Just remembering her ability gives me the shivers. Even if I were to fight someone like her, how can I win? Her fighting style takes advantage of her biological enhancements and the opening she creates in her opponent's defense by manipulating their ability.

I hate this, this rushing in without a plan.

But for the sake of Academy City... Oh hell why am I trying to sound so noble? This isn't me. I'm not like Misaka, even if I wanted to protect everything I hold dear, I can't.

Minami-sama... I'm sorry yet again, for my powerlessness. I guess I was really not fit to be your brother.

For the umpteenth time, I'm reminded of my own limits.

That red bag, those pigtails, that's Nayuta. No doubt about it.

Casting aside my own feelings, I slowed my run to a walk as I headed over to Nayuta, slowly matching her pace and following her.

Her figure suddenly disappearing around a corner gave me a shock.

Shit! She saw me!

Electromaster Personal Reality online.

Giving chase to a nearby park, Nayuta finally slowed down before turning around to face me, "So, may I ask you why you have been tailing me? Onii-chan?"

"Kihara Nayuta, I'm here to question you about your involvement in the recent Poltergeist events."

"Oh? Question me on who's authority?"

"None. As a member of Judgment, you should have an alibi for last night right?"

"Even of I do, why should I tell you Reality Shift-san?"

Why does that name sound so familiar..?

Taking advantage of my momentary lapse in focus, Nayuta immediately started dashing forward as a sensation of being scanned from the inside out enveloped me.

My right hand started charging electricity.

No way!

Looking up in horror, Nayuta had disappeared from my field of vision only to reappear right in front of my face, reaching for my neck.

She knows about the 0.5 second charge time that electricity requires before it can be released?

In order to release electricity, an Electromaster needs to make calculations and preparations. Air ionization and to what extent are all done in half a second, how does this girl know...

Shit! She fought Misaka! Of course she'd be well read on an Electromaster's strengths and weaknesses!

With no time to aim the electricity forming in my hand, I immediately willingly overloaded the current build in my hand, detonating the air around me and sending me flying backwards and out of her reach.

Ow, the shockwave from the blast really did a number on my hand. There's definitely going to be bruising on it tomorrow.

Shutting down all Personal Realities I was controlling, I rolled in a random direction just in time to see Nayuta flash past.

"Really, is this the standard of Reality Shift? Stop holding back! I know you can end this in less than a second."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I retorted, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

If I use any ability, she will overload it and use it to her advantage, but if I don't use an ability, she'll automatically win by default because of all the enhancements she has on her body.

Come on... Think...

"What's the matter Reality Shift onii-chan? If you aren't going on the offensive I will!"

Why does she keep calling me that? Oh crap!

Raising my arms and blocking a light punch from Nayuta, I was sent flying and tumbling for several meters.

Ow...

Electromaster Personal Reality online!

"Reality Shift onii-chan, could it be that you really forgot?"

"Forgot what?" I replied, suddenly aware of the uneasy shifting feeling I get before my ability overloads.

"Oh my so they were right!" Nayuta squealed, vanishing from the visible spectrum.

Now!

Ignoring the sparks that started to flare in my hand, I immediately opened up the Vector Change

Personal Reality and set it to reflect everything in front of me.

Not trying to dodge Nayuta's attack, I took her attack head on and watched in glee as her arm hit my vector shield and turned upon itself.

But it did not break.

"Wha... What are you?" I cried, as Nayuta simply stared at her arm, skin colored covering peeling off to reveal the mechanical arm underneath.

"Heheh, so you have Accelerator's ability as well. But the same trick won't work twice!" Nayuta said, rushing in for another attack.

Narrowing all the possible mediums for attack, I started adding rules to the reflect shield like reflecting electricity, heat, anything that was not necessary like gravity or air.

Confidently standing in the face of her oncoming attack, Nayuta struck a clean blow to my face, sending me reeling.

No way, reflection didn't work?

Rechecking my calculations again, Nayuta giggled, "Once you know what you are up against, it's almost too easy to exploit the weakness. Your reflect isn't a perfect shield. It has a very obvious flaw. Vector Change only manipulates force vectors, it does not manipulate what gets affected. By stopping and pulling back just before impact I'm simply making your reflect work against you."

"How can you... Come up with something like this?" I mumbled, the aftershock of getting punched still pulsing on the point of impact.

"It's nothing to be surprised about, seeing as my uncle was Accelerator's power developer. Naturally a teacher would know his student's weakness right?"

Standing up shakily, I slowly brought out an arcade coin from my pocket and held it in my hand.

"So you really have forgotten everything. I guess I've been wasting my time here, I was hoping to face off the legendary Reality Shift. Not some copycat."

"Say that again!" I roared, flipping the coin into the air.

"Don't bother. Are you forgetting what my ability is? You can't use the 'Railgun'. At your level of electric control you're still a Level 3."

She's right. At my current level I won't even be able to make the coin shoot faster than the speed of sound. But... But!

Charging electricity in my left arm and doing vector calculations at the same time, as soon as the coin touched my hand, I altered its vector to shoot right at Nayuta, using electricity to boost its velocity.

Hearing a bang as the coin broke the speed of sound, I stumbled a bit before falling to one knee, the large electrical discharge taking its toll.

"Not bad." Nayuta sneered, raising her hand and catching the coin, "You broke the sound barrier, but by using two abilities."

I'm out of tricks, this is it, I'm done.

"So I'll give you a little reward for your effort." Nayuta said, pulling out a pink handphone, "Here's five key phrases to the answers to all of the questions I'm sure you want to ask so pay attention."

"Reality Shift. Testament. Institute of AIM Fields and Personal Reality. Special Ability Institute. Proximity Trace." Nayuta said, adding emphasis on the last key phrase.

"Wait..." I said weakly, getting back onto my feet.

"What is it? I need to go back and review the battle data, and get repairs done so make it quick."

"Where were you last night?"

"You're still on about the Poltergeists? I can assure you I have nothing to do with the recent Poltergeists, but there are deeper, darker things that you should be worrying about." Nayuta replied, disappearing once she finished speaking.

I better head back to the Judgment Branch. I'm in no condition to chase after Rikou right now.

One short trip back to the 132nd Branch later...

"Ow! Ever heard of bedside manner Iwanami? Girls should be more caring of the injuries their comrades sustain!"

"But Ryusuke-samaaa, I'm gving you PLENTY of bedside manner! It's delicacy I'm lacking!"

Taking another stab at my injuries with a cotton bud laced with disinfectant, Iwanami was clearly not good with dressings as she overwrapped every external injury I had, bruises included.

"Is your final goal to make me look like a mummy? Because you're definitely succeeding."

"Shaddup and stay still!" Iwanami growled, pulling out another roll of bandages.

Making a silent promise to myself to remove at least half the bandages when I leave, I tolerated Iwanami's 'care' for another half an hour.

Damn that was annoying.

Ripping off half of the bandages that were simply overkill, I checked if the forum had any updates on my phone.

None huh? There goes that lead.

Well, no point pushing myself too far, I'll just have an early night and start information gathering in the morning.

Waking up a little later than usual, I headed out after taking a quick stop by Len's room.

I didn't dare go in, with Tsubaki inside, even I don't want to know what they're doing.

With no leads on the case, I decided to do a little personal investigation into what Nayuta said to me yesterday.

I'll research into Testament another time. My target right now is Special Ability Institute.

Should I go to Judgment to gather the info?

No... I shouldn't use Judgment resources for personal matters.

Where's the nearest phone booth?

Pulling out my phone, I opened up Misaka's Personal Reality and began to focus. Academy City's internet is based on electricity networks as well. So if I use her ability...

Processing the flood of binary that entered my mind, I quickly slowed down the overwhelming flow of information, processing it in packets.

Misaka must have very good processing power herself if she is able to do something like this so easily.

Got it! Special Ability Institute, formerly known as Special Ability Holders Multiple Alteration Technologies Research Institute. A research facility in the 10th district that has been... Closed down?

No! And I was getting so close to the answer!

Going to the tenth district anyway, it was not hard to find the Special Ability Institute, it was still intact, but had a lot of scarring from bullets and scorch marks.

Before hopping in I did a quick scan of the grounds and as I thought, the area was guarded by security robots.

I'll study the patrol patterns and then break in when I have.

Several hours later, I slumped with my back leaning on the gate in defeat, for some reason, I could

not find a logical pattern to the security robot patrols.

And even if I broke my way in with brute force, I still won't have enough time to search the facility.

Guess I'll have to come back another day then.

Taking a shortcut back to my dormitory for dinner, I passed by the hospital I stayed at looking over at nothing in particular until a specific vehicle caused me to stop and take a closer look.

It was a blue sports car.

Normally I wouldn't care about sports cars and what color they are but this car has something that I remember, a small dent in the side when I was sent flying not too long ago.

Kiyama Harumi's car.

So she's here huh? I guess I might just have a lead after all.

Getting dinner at a nearby restaurant across the hospital, I quickly wolfed down a quick meal while keeping my attention focused solely on the car, waiting for Kiyama to return.

She has to use that car sooner or later.

An hour later, my efforts paid off as a familiar figure with dusty brown hair emerged from the back entrance of the hospital, heading for the car.

Your mine!

Paying for the food, I ran out of the restaurant, altering the vectors below my foot to send me flying into the air, absorbing the kinetic energy from my falling body to reduce the impact as I landed a few meters away from her car.

I was aiming to land right next to her car, but I guess I wasn't accurate enough in the force applied.

"Going somewhere?" I called out, ready to stop her if she ran.

"Oh, you again." Kiyama remarked, looking unfazed by my sudden appearance.

"What kind of response is that? Why are you even here to begin with?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now, would you like to talk later or...?"

Getting into her car before she could stop me, all I heard was a sigh from her part as she got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Since you're coming along with me, I don't suppose I can ask for your help?"

"Only if you tell me what you're doing."

"I need a bit of data and it's essential to curing the children. So I'm going back to my old workplace to see if it might be there."

"So basically you're breaking and entering."

"You don't need to say it so harshly, the place is abandoned."

Nodding as I glared straight ahead, Kiyama drove the car out of the car park and onto the highway until she spoke again, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because from what you say, what you're doing is beneficial, and also I have a few questions."

"You're awfully pragmatic for a high school student you know? Now that I mind."

"Then will you answer the questions that I have to ask?"

"Only if I know the answer."

"What do you know about the report that you said you had found? The one about me."

"It's nothing important really, just a short report on a Poltergeist that occurred when the Personal Reality of a test subject was tampered with, and the links that were discovered between Personal Realities and AIM Fields."

"Who wrote the report?"

"Kihara Amata."

Is this how I know about the Kihara's?

"Was there anything specific in the report?"

"No, but the Poltergeist did alert Anti Skill to the facility and they shut it down a few days after the incident."

"..."

"Are you alright?"

"I guess I'm no closer to finding the truth then."

"Don't be so down on yourself."

"Wait..."

"Yes?"

"If I help you save the children, will you help me find out more about 'Reality Shift'?"

"I don't see any reason not to."

"I'll hold you to that."

With that exchange, we reached the 'Advanced Education Department'.

"We're here, what we're looking for is the computer data loggers that are found deep within the facility. It should be in the experiment laboratories, in the lowest level."

Nodding in response, I walked up to the nearby gate which was barricaded.

So... Do I blast my way in? Or unlock it?

While in the middle of my childish dillema, Kiyama simply walked up to the door and looked at it intently, "I have the passcode to the entrance, but the locking mechanism itself has no power..."

"Oh I can help you with that." I said, walking up to the keypad ionising the air around my fingers before touching the keypad.

The effect was immediate with the door sliding open immediately.

"It seems that you control more than one ability, how do you do it?"

"By the time I finish explaining, the security robots will come, can we talk about this later? The bank should have the explanation you want as well." I replied, walking in and opening the next door in the same way.

Letting Kiyama in first, I followed her as she passed by classrooms, science laboratories, everything you'd expect of a regular school.

Until she opened the staircase and went downstairs.

The room that we walked into, overlooked what I had no doubt was the area where all the equipment was located to conduct experiments, there were telltale holes on the floor that showed the wiring and pipes. Clearly a lot of machinery used to reside in here before being removed.

Pulling out her handphone, Kiyama dialled a few numbers before holding the phone to her ear, "There's nothing left here... Yes I'm leaving."

"Where to?" I asked, as Kiyama hung up the phone and turned to leave.

"Back to the hospital..." Kiyama started to say, before the door burst open with Misaka behind it.

"You huh?" Kiyama muttered, unfazed by Misaka's appearance.

Seriously, nothing catches this woman off guard.

"As I thought, Kiyama Harumi." Misaka said, glaring daggers at Kiyama.

"Do you have some busi-" Kiyama started to ask before Misaka cut her off, "Is the incident this time your doing as well?"

"What if it were?" Kiyama replied.

"Kiyama-san, please don't..."

"There's no way I'd forgive you!" Misaka screamed.

Piss her off...

Charging a large amount of electricity, Misaka let it loose in a large burst, shocking everything around her from the walls, the ceiling...

Me and Kiyama...

If I hadn't converted the excess electricity into energy stored within my body, I have no doubt that Kiyama and I would be twitching on the ground from the shock.

With a large ringing sound, the entire facility came back to life, the electronic equipment flickering back as if it was powered down only yesterday.

The ringing sound being the security alarms.

"Tha... What happened?" Misaka gasped, looking around at the now reactivated facility.

"I'll head out first then." I whispered to Kiyama, before heading towards the other door out.

"No choice now." Kiyama said, dragging Misaka out the doorway she was blocking.

Leaving the facility after sabotaging the alarm system, (I stuck a fist through the control panel and it stopped. Nuff said.)

Using Vector Control to take 10 meter steps back to the hospital, I reached there just in time to see Kiyama's car pull into the carpark.

Coming out of the car and entering the hospital via the staff entrance again, Kiyama took us up an elevator that led to one of the private wards in the hospital.

In the ward, there were 10 children. Although I didn't recognise any of them, I instantly realised who they were, these 10 children, are the children that Kiyama had taught.

"This is..." Misaka said, too shocked to finish her sentence.

"You must know, after peeping into my memories. These are... My students."

"So the one behind the Poltergeist is you after all!" Misaka yelled, starting to release more electricity.

"Yes." Kiyama said, completely calm despite the fact that she was practically admitting her guilt.

As Misaka started to charge electricity, I held out a hand, ready to absorb at least some of the electricity she fired out, "Calm down Misaka, there must be a good explanation for this."

"Indeed." A voice to our right said, causing us to look at a familiar frog faced doctor, "The circumstances behind it are a bit complicated. Also, if you don't mind, this is a hospital. So could you refrain from throwing your electricity around?"

"You're that...!" Misaka gasped, realizing who she was talking to.

"It's been a while, both of you." the doctor replied, nodding at both of us.

Hiding her frog faced mask behind her, Misaka quickly asked what was going on.

Looking down before looking at us again, the doctor simply replied, "Kihara Gensei. He's the one that started it all."

Why do all the Kihara's sound so familiar?

Leading us into a room, the doctor opened up a video file. It was a recording of Kihara Gensei, and his plan to create a Level 6, and achieve SYSTEM.

It was a well sounded plan, but the briefing did nothing to highlight the potential side effects of his plan.

Ending the briefing with the true goal of SYSTEM, the way Gensei put it foward, sent a shiver down my spine, "This crystallized ESPer essence will unlock the dark secrets that will allow us to reach the will of the heavens. It will be the torchlight of science that guides us on the road to SYSTEM."

Closing the video before turning to us, the doctor said, "I talked to him later and asked him about the side effects that he neglected to mention. He claimed that his experiments were steadily yielding results, and that his experiments had no victims. I don't know what he thought of them as, but there were victims. I got involved in that incident and learned the details. And then I confirmed everything for myself. The Child Errors that Kiyama is trying to save, were the test subjects for the crystallized ESPer essence."

"What I told you back then... About that experiment to analyze forced ability overload, even that was just a cover. What you saw was the true experiment to test crystallized ESPer essence exposure." Kiyama said, her fist shaking with rage.

"No way... All to reach Level 6, which no one is even sure is possible? These children were put into this state just for that insane experiment!" Misaka asked, practically yelling out her last question.

"Misaka, try to see it from the scientist's perspective. To someone like Kihara Gensei, a few Child Errors are nothing compared to the chance to actually obtain a Level 6. The idea is that attractive to them." I said, trying to avoid looking directly at her.

"All I was able to do was save their lives. Luckily it didn't take very long to gather them all up, I carry quite a bit of influence in this area. I wanted to consult with a specialist in order to revive them."

"So you bailed her." Misaka said.

"I was the one asking for the unreasonable, I'm grateful for the doctor's help. Due to my having access to these facilities, I've made progress in finding a way to revive them."

"Then why haven't you?" I asked Kiyama.

"You can save them then?" Misaka also asked.

"No, another problem has surfaced." the doctor said.

"Whenever they get close to awakening, their AIM diffusion fields show irregular patterns, and their abilities overload, which leads to simultaneous RSPK syndrome outbreaks." Kiyama explained.

"That man's research has advanced, the crystallized ESPer essence at the stage I knew about shouldn't have caused a Poltergeist outbreak. But the improved crystallized ESPer essence..." the doctor said, with Kiyama finishing his sentence for him, "It rendered these kids comatose, and caused ability overload."

"So whenever they try to wake up..." Misaka said, Kiyama again finishing her sentence for her as well, "Yeah, a Poltergeist happens."

It's a bit freaky and annoying when she does that.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Misaka asked.

"I'm developing a vaccine program to suppress the outbreaks. However..." Kiyama replied.

"You've hit a snag." I said.

"Yes, the crystallized ESPer essence was based on chemicals from the first human test subjects, known as the 'First Sample'. It's imperative for me to see the analyzed data from that experiment to complete the vaccination software."

"So the reason you were at that facility..." Misaka said.

"I was looking for that data, there wasn't anything left though. But I'm not giving up, that data is vital for research into the crystallized ESPer essence. There's no way they would have destroyed it. It has to be out there somewhere and I'll do whatever it takes to find it."

I opened my mouth to ask another question but Misaka beat me to it, "And what if you can't find it?"

"I'll awaken these children anyway."

Shocked and horrified at her answer, Misaka was furious, "Even though it will cause a Poltergeist?"

Misaka, you shouldn't be quick to step on other people's feelings.

As if on cue, Kiyama turned around and retorted, "Well I can't leave them unconscious any longer!"

"There might be an alternative." I whispered, hoping nobody would hear me.

"What?" Misaka and Kiyama said at the same time.

"My ability involves the memorisation of AIM Fields and adapting of Personal Realities. Since this is a problem with your students being unable to perceive reality properly, I might be able to see what's wrong. I can't change or affect another person's reality, but I'm sure you both can access the technology to do that right?" I said, looking at the doctor and then Kiyama.

Giving me a curt nod before stepping aside, I slowly reached my hands out to the nearest student and closed my eyes.

Proximity Trace online, AIM Field registered, now analyzing Personal Reality... Personal Reality damaged, due to unknown levels of neurotransmitters and hormones. Now attempting to locate flaws in Reality logic patterns... Flaws... innumerable... This is bad!

Quickly pulling myself out of the student's mind, I vomited on the floor as I lost the fight against the nausesa I was trying to hold back.

"Don't push yourself too hard." the doctor said, rubbing my back as a cleaner robot came by to clean up the mess.

I hope I never see that robot again, man to have to process literally 'everything'...

"Now that all of your options are exhausted, isn't it time to let us take over?" a voice said from behind the doors as they opened.

"Telestina-san!" Misaka said in shock.

"Sorry, I followed you." Telestina said, not looking sorry at all.

"Who...?" Kiyama asked, before getting cut off by Telestina, "We're the Multi Active Rescue Squad. We're here to take custody of the children. Please do not resist."

Screw them, I'm trying again.

Turning around and ignoring everyone else, I quickly delved into the student's Personal Reality again, trying harder to compare the logic pattern flaws against a clean logic pattern. Mine.

Pushed roughly by one of the MAR suit operators, I had no choice but to withdraw back to my own consciousness, the feeling of nausea still assaulting my senses.

Falling to my knees as the MAR powered suits removed the children one by one, too weak to stop them, I powerlessly watched as Misaka left, Telestina leaving shortly after once all the children were collected. Leaving Kiyama and the frog faced doctor behind as I myself stared at the floor.

It can't end this way can it? So what if MAR can save them, what about Kiyama being reunited with her students? This is not the kind of ending I want! This is not the kind of ending I will accept! What is my power for? To fight right! To protect right! I will change fate with this power! To bring the happy ending that everyone wants! I cannot give up here! Even if it takes everything I've got, I'll just give more! Just you all wait, the climax has yet to come!

-End of Chapter 7-

And that's it for another chapter! Read, Review, Favorite, etc.


	9. MARS meet EARTH

Chapter 8 MARS meet EARTH

Disgusted with myself for being unable to stop Telestina, I headed back to my dormitory and slept for only 6 hours before waking up again a cross between restless and sleepy.

Definitely not a good combination.

Never mind, I'll make it up by searching for more information on Kihara Gensei's experiments.

Arriving at the 132nd Judgment Branch in less than half an hour, apparently Kuromaru had slept in again as he was snuggled comfortably under a blanket on the only couch in the office.

Well, no point disturbing him.

Logging onto the computer and starting a search for Kihara Gensei, the search results took less than a minute to appear on the screen.

Kihara Gensei, current location unknown. Known creator of the crystallized ESPer essence and body crystal.

That's all? No other information? Bullshit, our clearance isn't high enough I bet.

At this time, Kuromaru woke up, "Hey Ryu, why're you here so early in the morning?"

"Something in the Poltergeist case doesn't add up. I'm checking the records of everyone involved." I replied, never looking away from my screen.

"Oh, about that, I hacked into Tree Diagram's relay station for anything regarding Kihara Gensei as well, he submitted a request simulation a few months ago.

Apparently he requested a simulation regarding the exposure of crystallized ESPer essence to Espers. The results are on the table over there." Kuromaru said, heading to the toilet to freshen up.

Pulling the printed pages from the printer, it was a five page report on the simulation done regarding crystallized ESPer essence done on Espers. In short, there were many side effects that would occur regardless of the safety measures taken and the experiment had a 0.00018% chance of producing a Level 6.

That bastard knew the risks and the low success rate and still decided to go ahead with that insane experiment?

He isn't human. Only a monster would go ahead with the experiment after receiving this simulation data.

"Kuromaru, I'm taking this data to the 177th Judgment Branch. They'll need to see this." I said, heading for the door.

"Won't a fax suffice?" Kuromaru asked.

"We're cooperating with them on this. I'm also going there to see if they've found anything."

Taking the shortest way to the 177th Judgment Branch, I happened upon a crying girl while crossig an overhead bridge.

Can't she cry somewhere else? Dammit, she's making a scene... Wait, isn't that Uiharu?

"Uiharu-san?" I called out, cautiously approaching the sobbing mass.

Looking up with her eyes full of tears, Uiharu simply stared up at me until she recognized me, giving a double take when she did, "Ryusuke-san...?"

"Come on, this isn't a place to be crying. Let's get you back to the Judgment office." I said, hoisting Uiharu back to her feet and helping her along.

Reaching the Judgment office after receiving quite a few stares, I left Uiharu in the care of Ruiko and Kuroko where she continued crying despite Ruiko's attempts to console her.

"Alright Uiharu, what's wrong, what happened?" I asked.

"It's... It's Telestina-san..." Uiharu said, her crying making hearing her difficult.

"What about her? Did something happen?" Kuroko asks, taking over the questioning giving me an opportunity to scrounge around the office for a drink.

"She... She said her name was Telestina... Kihara." Uiharu said in between sobs.

"Telestina Kihara? Did she really say that?" Kuroko asked, "What about Kiyama Harumi?"

"I- I don't know." Uiharu sobbed.

"Calm down Uiharu, it'll be alright, okay?" Ruiko said, trying to comfort her.

I highly doubt it, if another Kihara is involved, this situation just got raised to a totally new level.

"Found it!" Konori shouted, attracting everyone's attention, "Telestina Kihara Lifeline... She's related to Kihara Gensei? She's his granddaughter?"

"What?" Kuroko asked, leaping out of her chair.

"I came across the data of the research staff in the paper by Kihara Gensei."

"Doesn't that mean Telestina was Gensei's research assistant too?" Kuroko asked, heading over to the computer for a better look.

"Telestina was the first test subject of the crystallized ESPer essence? How could that be?" Kuroko gasped, reading the information as it scrolled down the screen.

Her crying beginning anew, Uiharu was really starting to get on my nerves. We have a situation that's only getting worse and your response is to sit there and cry?

Wait, where is Misaka going?

Following her out the door, I slowly tailed Misaka as she took a slow walk to the MAR Base Research Laboratory.

That broadcasting tower looks familiar...

Walking into the compound, Misaka didn't bother to stop the brown trucks that left the compound.

"By the way, those children are in the vehicles. Don't you want to go after them?" Telestina said from inside the compound.

Running after the trucks, I hoped that Misaka wasn't chasing the trucks as well.

They both don't know I'm right outside, I'll take this chance to... Eh?

The trucks that are leaving... Have no AIM Fields within them? That can't be, those overloaded Espers practically broadcast their AIM Fields... Unless...

They're decoys? Misaka! Don't chase them!

Rushing back to the compound I heard a familiar sound emanate from the broadcasting towers.

It was an 8147 kilohertz sound wave, designed to interfere with the cerebral function of only those who have developed Personal Realities.

Capacity Down.

Clamping my hands over my ears and activating my Energy Manipulation field, I was already too late; some of the sound started reverberating in my head even though Energy Manipulation started absorbing the majority of the sound.

Slowly creeping into the facility car park, Telestina pulled out a grenade launcher and shot a grenade at Misaka, barely missing her face and blowing up a MAR van behind her.

As grateful as I was for that grenade missing Misaka, the missed grenade inadvertently sent a large 3 ton van crashing down on me.

Re... Flect!

With a crashing sound, the van rolled off me as a crumpled heap as I fell to a knee from the sheer weight of the van.

Wait, van... Broadcasting tower... Van... Broadcasting tower... Idea!

Rushing the calculations a bit, I gently touched the part of the van touching the ground, launching it right at the tower.

And missing impressively.

Emphasis on 'impressively'

"Oi, you over there, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Telestina yelled gruffly.

It seems I accidentally caught her attention.

"Ryusuke...san?" Misaka whispered, still on all fours from Capacity Down.

"Don't get up." I said, walking in front of her.

"Oh what is this? You think you're a hero protecting a damsel in distress?" Telestina sneered.

"Using dirty tricks to prevent people from fighting on even ground as you. You really are the worst." I said calmly, my mind preoccupied with vector equations.

"What's wrong with getting an advantage over a few lab rats? Wait... You look familiar..."

Not giving her a chance to think, I rushed forward, hoping to provoke her to shoot her grenade launcher.

As I predicted, Telestina fired a shot right at my chest, causing me to roll to my left to dodge.

"Dodge! Dodge! Is that all you can do?" Telestina taunted, firing another shot right where I was crouching.

Now!

Holding my hand in front of me, I deflected the grenade at the tower, weakening the supports.

"How, how can you still use your ability?" Telestina screamed, her eyes wide with shock.

"Didn't you see the truck flying through the air just now?" I said nonchalantly, stamping on the ground and sending what remained of the other truck into the remaining tower supports causing it to collapse; effectively shutting off Capacity Down.

"You're...! Kaho Kihara!" Telestina screeched, pointing a finger at me.

"I have no idea what you're... What...?" I gasped, suddenly hit by an explosion from behind.

Picking Misaka up as my vision began to fade, I weakly reached out a hand before my vision turned black.

Sprawled on the ground as time slowly passed at a snail's pace, I felt someone or something lift my body and instantly reacted.

Destroy.

Entering a vector for every inch of the powered suit I was touching, the suit tore itself apart, dropping me on my head as it did.

Ow... Maybe I should have accounted for the landing too...

Standing up and walking towards Misaka, a powered suit also lifting her as well, I cleared my throat to get the scientist's and powered suit operator's attention.

"That is what happened to your friend. You feeling lucky?" I said venomously, pointing at what remained of the other suit, the operator struggling to remove himself from the wreckage.

Nodding at the powered suit, the scientist took quite a few steps back as the powered suit operator pulled a grenade launcher that was attached to his side.

"You people never learn." I said darkly, giving the powered suit a death glare.

Firing a shot at me, I simply waved my hand across my body, altering the grenade's trajectory slightly with telekinesis causing it to miss.

Not giving up, the powered suit fired another shot at me, this time aimed at my face instead of my chest.

Stepping to the side and reaching out to the projectile via telekinesis, I swung it around me in a slingshot trajectory back at the powered suit; Barely missing his bucket helmet.

Capacity Down is still screwing up my aim... I think it'll take another hour or two to recover.

Before the powered suit operator could fire another shot I raised my right hand in a classic 'stop' hand signal, "Question!" I barked.

"That companion of yours is unarmed and unarmored. What do you think would happen if I shot several thousand volts through his heart?"

"Don't reveal what you're about to do kid." a voice said through the suit's loudspeaker, as the powered suit moved to stand between me and the scientist.

"He should have run away. Since when does electricity only travel in straight lines?"

Turning around to run, the scientist was already too late as I grabbed him by the ankle with telekinesis and flung him in a parabolic arc to my feet.

Stepping on the scientist's chest causing him to gasp for air, I delivered my ultimatum, "Let the Railgun go. Or I expand on the hundred ways I currently know on how to end someone's life."

Not dropping his grenade launcher and instead pointing it at Misaka, the powered suit operator responded in kind, "Who do you think is more valuable? A researcher or one of 7 Level 5's in this city? Don't get cocky brat!"

Shit! I hadn't thought about that... No... What can I do now?

Without thinking, I altered the vectors below my foot, launching the scientist as a guided missile right into the bucket of a helmet that powered suit had. Taking advantage of the small window of time that bought me, I just grabbed Misaka and ran.

She's light, even when she's unconscious.

Carrying her to the hospital I regularly go to, I left her with the frog faced doctor and called Ruiko, "Misaka-san is at the hospital in district 7, she's unconscious, but only from shock it's nothing serious."

"Wait, who is this?" Ruiko replied.

"Oh sorry, it's Ryusuke-san here, I'm from the supplementary classes, we attended together.

"Oh! Ryusuke-san! Hi! Wait, you said something happened to Misaka-san?"

"Yeah, she went to MAR alone and got hit by Capacity Down; She's at the hospital in district 7's south side."

Hanging up before Ruiko could question me any further, I started to make my way out the door and down the corridor when a familiar frog faced doctor stopped me,

"Don't you want to wait for her to wake up? It shouldn't be long now."

"I shouldn't... And I have things to do."

"Why not? What could be more pressing than..."

"Doctor, as much as I hate to admit it, it's not my face she wants to see when she wakes up. As selfish as my wish to be the source of her happiness is, I still want her to smile, to laugh, to be happy; And I know she can't experience these with me. So please, just let me go."

Walking off before the doctor could reply, I felt the start of tears welling in my eyes, but I denied them and thought about the situation at hand.

There is no time to waste, I definitely can't spend it moping around.

By the time I reached the 132nd Judgment Branch, I had inadvertently spent half an hour traveling, taking the long way to the office to give myself time to sort my own inner turmoil.

It wasn't enough.

"Ryu! We've got an update on the kids that were taken by MAR!" Kuromaru yelled, displaying the information on the projector to save me the time that I had to spend walking to his screen.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"The MAR trailers are on City Highway 5 and they just passed the 13th interchange in the 18th academy district. Apparently they are heading for a private research laboratory that Kihara Gensei owned. Judgment Branch 177 is heading out soon, if you go now you can catch them!" Kuromaru yelled.

"Thanks!"

Dashing out onto the street, I looked around for a bus or taxi that I could take.

No luck, Touma's misfortune must be rubbing off on me.

Looking at the general direction of City Highway 5, I saw a small glow of activity near intersection 26.

Since cars don't glow in one specific spot, I'll wager my dinner that that's where Misaka is wreaking havoc.

Time to go.

Pulling out my phone GPS, I calculated the distance between my current position and the glowing area on the highway, cross referenced the positions of wind turbines in between and finally doing the necessary calculations in my head while adjusting them to compensate for the 5 km/h crosswind.

Gravity is 9.81 ms^-2, my weight is approximately 61.45 kilograms, the distance between me and the target area is 857 meters, the average height of a wind turbine for maximum wind efficacy is 70 meters, in order to clear the wind turbines and still land on an elevated highway, the launch angle has to be between 35-40 degrees.

Taking these factors into account, I altered the vectors below my feet shooting me into the air like a cannon.

Oh my gawd I regret doing it already! Flying without any aids is so damn scary!

Using telekinesis to make minor course corrections, I safely cleared all the wind turbines and buildings.

But I hadn't taken into account the fact that there would be two MAR helicopters in my way.

To hell with it! Bracing for impact, deflection up on the whole front of my body! Vectors redirected to the direction my body is moving.

This isn't going to be pretty.

Hearing a whirring motor just before impact, I plunged through the right helicopter like a human cannonball, the right helicopter immediately lost control and started veering left and right as the pilot wrestled to regain control of the damaged aircraft.

Landing safely in front of Misaka and Kuroko, I gave a jovial wave at the two before Kuroko yelled while pointing behind me, "Ryusuke-san! Watch out!"

Shit I nearly forgot! Deflection on front of body disabled, reflect up for the back of my body!

The whirring sound turning out to be a Gatling gun spinning in preparation to fire, the bullets peppering my back as the bullets were all reflected back at the offending helicopter, shattering the gun and punching several holes in the helicopter's body.

"Ryusuke..." Misaka said.

"Was that...?" Kuroko continued.

"Look, I can explain how I'm using that ability..." I started to say, hands up in an attempt to calm the two down.

"Are you insane? What the hell were you thinking flying in like that?" Misaka yelled.

"Uhh, onee-sama, I think the more pressing issue is why he's using the ability of the number 1 Level 5..." Kuroko muttered, "But for now..."

Teleporting Misaka onto Konori's motorcycle, Kuroko pulled a large belt of spikes, a belt long enough to wrap several times around her body, "Onee-sama, go reinforce

Kiyama Harumi, Ryusuke-san and I will handle things here."

"Kuroko... I got it. Just make sure you catch up later ok?"

Gleefully holding several spikes in her hand, Kuroko yelled, "You're saying that knowing I'm your greatest partner?"

"Enough talk! Just go!" I yelled, using a telekinetic blast on the nearest powered suit.

A blast echoing through the highway as another powered suit's grenade launcher exploded in its user's hands, Kuroko and I slowly worked to destroy either the powered suits or the weapons the were carrying, or both.

Landing with a few needles in her hand, Kuroko gave me a quick look over before speaking, "I never thought I'd be fighting alongside you in these kind of circumstances."

"Me neither, it's a pleasure to work with you, teleporter."

"You seem to be using multiple abilities." Kuroko stated plainly, teleporting the needles in her hand into a nearby powered suit's grenade launcher again while I shot a bolt of forked lightning to prematurely detonate several incoming grenades.

"It's a long story... I'll explain some other time but yes, I'm more or less a multi-skill." I said, shifting a powered suit into the path of several more incoming grenades, using him or her as a personal shield.

"I'll be curious to hear your explanation later!" Kuroko said, teleporting away.

"Right, which one of you wants some of this?" I yelled, only to see a majority of the powered suits more interested in Kuroko.

Whether it's because of her panties, or because of the rate that she's decimating their numbers, don't ignore me you assholes!

Stomping on the ground to fling the nearest powered suit into the comrade closest to him, I finally got some attention from a few bucket heads that turned in my direction.

That's more like it! Whoa, shit!

All of them pointing their grenades and firing at the same time, I had several Personal Realities open, my attention and computing power split equally among all of them. With that being said, I can't reflect, block, or destroy all of the grenades fired without letting one or two through.

Or...

Instead of countering I'm forced to dodge.

Thank goodness those grenades aren't homing.

Leaping into the air with a vector and telekinetic assisted jump, I closed the Electromaster and telekinesis Personal Reality while leaving Vector Change open.

Landing in time to receive three more grenades, with only Vector Change active I simply took the grenades head on, reflecting the explosion back at the powered suits.

"Haha! Good work! Thank you for the show!" I yelled, in a totally out of character voice.

It seems my reliance on Accelerator's Personal Reality is causing a change to my own personality...

Not good...

Closing the Vector Change Personal Reality, I started using Pyrokinesis to manipulate the flames, barely managing to move it from target to target.

My control at this level only allows me to manipulate flames, not create it; Probably still a Level 2.

Not noticing one of the powered suits approaching from behind, Kuroko's warning came too late as

I frantically swung my hands back to bring the flames behind me, a searing pain washing over my arms as the flames got too close.

"Gyaaah ahhhh!"

Shit, I was careless.

Teleporting back to me, her large belt of spikes all expended, Kuroko and I surveyed the carnage, all the powered suits either destroyed or badly damaged.

"I'd say our work here is done no? My goodness, what happened to your arms?"

"Uhhh, they got burned."

"I can see that much, but how?"

"Poor control of fire." I replied, biting my lip.

"Konori-sempai is on the way back, I'll fix these up in the mean time." Kuroko said, running back to her discarded bag, only to return with some bandages and ointment.

"These are not easy to come by, your lucky I prepared for injuries." Kuroko said as she applied the ointment to the bright red areas before wrapping it with bandages.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Kuroko said, finishing up with a small clip to hold the bandages in place, "So, while we wait for Konori-sempai, would you mind telling me how you use multiple abilities?"

Seeing my face darken at her request, Kuroko quickly raised her hands, "Oh, don't worry, if it's a sensitive subject you don't have to..."

"It's not that I don't want to say, I just really don't know." I whispered.

"Eh?"

"A lot of details about my past, are very fuzzy to me. Not only that, knowledge I shouldn't have keeps popping up everywhere. Who am I? Why am I like this? Even I don't have the answers to these questions. I used to... But... I'm starting to see so many conflicting memories that... I just... Don't know..."

"Don't fuss over who you were, it's who you are that matters most, here and now. You shouldn't dwell on the past or dream about the future. Just live in the here and now." Kuroko said.

I guess she's not just a sick lesbian freak after all...

"Oh! Konori-sempai's back." Kuroko said, pointing at an incoming motorbike.

"Misaka-san and the others are being chased by a large MAR vehicle, get on, I'll take you to them!"

Watching Kuroko mount the motorcycle, I suddenly remembered the time I totally failed at riding a bike, "Uhhh, you guys go on ahead, I don't think there's enough space for me."

Breaking into a fast sprint before either of them could argue, I started taking larger steps, using

Telekinesis to boost my speed and Energy Manipulation to recycle waste energy, heading off after them.

It's not as effective as Vector Change, and it takes a lot more concentration... But I'm actually afraid of using it right now...

What if I become like Accelerator?

Reaching the MAR vehicle with Konori only slightly behind me, I contemplated using an ability on the vehicle to interrupt it.

No, not a good idea, enough of my focus is already going into traveling. If I divert my attention to attacking I had more of a chance to fall and break something before attacking.

Looking back up at the scene in front of me, Misaka had broken one of the mechanical grappling arms that Telestina, judging from the voice coming from the giant vehicle, had shot at her.

"Kuroko!" Misaka yelled, getting an immediate response from one of the two girls behind me who teleported straight into the air.

"I can shoot more than coins! This is my full power!" Misaka screamed, slamming her fist into one of the mechanical debris that Kuroko had teleported into her.

"What?" Telestina yelled, slamming on the brakes.

I won't let you!

Leaping into the air, I slammed my foot into the back of the vehicle with a flying kick, converting the energy from the reaction force to reduce the damage to my leg and to increase the damage output.

Multi Active Rescue Squad, meet the Esper's Active Response To Heresy!

The mechanical part slamming through the vehicle only inches above me, I could practically feel the vacuum caused by the Railgun above me, trying to suck me in.

Bracing myself as I fell to the ground, I tried to prevent any of the larger debris from falling on me;

I barely succeeded.

Maybe kicking it wasn't the brightest idea I had all day.

Emerging from the smoldering wreckage just in time to see Misaka and Kuroko curious peeking around the wreckage to see whether I was still alive, I gave a small wave to catch their attention,

"Yo!"

"Seriously Ryusuke-san, leaping and kicking a machine that was about to be blasted by Onee-sama's Railgun is a really bad idea you know?" Kuroko said.

"Eheheheheh." I giggled sheepishly, shaking the aftershock from being in such close proximity with Misaka's Railgun out of my head.

Reaching the laboratory in the 23rd district without any more issues, we were slightly delayed by Misaka , who insisted on destroying the nearby MAR vans and all the empty powered suits inside.

"Honestly Onee-sama, to blast every single one of them..." Kuroko sighed.

"I had no choice! How was I to know that they'd all be empty?" Misaka protested at her kouhai.

"It's fine it's fine, better safe than sorry. I don't want to have to fend those things off when they attack me from behind anyway." I said.

Hmmm, there's a large energy flow down towards the very bottom of this facility. Maybe I should check it out.

"Misaka-san, Kuroko-san, I'm going to check something out, meet up with you later ok?"

Disappearing before they could object, I started making my way down through the facility, imagining a 3D schematics of the facility in my mind as I made my way down via the long way.

By the time I reached the bottom floor, Misaka and the others had already found the children.

Hurrying towards them, a familiar sound pierced my ears as it started to echo inside my head.

No way... This is...

An 8147 hertz soundwave, designed to interrupt with Esper brain function.

Capacity Down.

Collapsing to the floor, I could barely move my body as I watched Misaka and her friends struggle to cover their ears from the sound, Kiyama being the only one who was unaffected.

Wait, where's Ruiko?

Dammit, move body move!

Hearing two simultaneous cries of pain, I looked up again to see Telestina swing a gigantic conical lance shaped weapon at Misaka and Kuroko, sending them flying several meters before landing roughly on the ground.

Dammit, this sound... If only I can get my Energy Manipulation or Vector Change up now...

No good, I'm starting to lose consciousness...

With my vision fading to black, my arms went limp and I collapsed back onto the floor, meters away from the girls that I failed to protect.

Why... Why am I not unconscious?

That damn sound is still bouncing inside my head like a freaking ball on Red Bull. Why am I still conscious?

It can't end this way right?

No. I WON'T let it end this way!

Forcing my eyes open again, I watched as Telestina simply batted Uiharu out of the way like she was a rag doll.

Anger... Fury... Move! Get up dammit! I'm ordering you to get up! Why the hell are you still lying on the floor? Why is this body not moving at all?

Come on... If there is some higher power out there, please, I'll give you everything I have. Just give me the power to move!

"Higher power? How unscientific." a voice in my head sneered.

Wait, who's that?

"Who else?" the voice laughed, the laugh echoing in my head like the Capacity Down.

Wait, this voice, it can't be...

"Why are you so shocked? You asked, I answered. It's as simple as that." the voice said.

My voice.

Oh great I'm talking to myself now, I guess Capacity Down causes insanity in Espers too.

"You ARE talking to yourself, but why does that make you insane?" my voice said, as a cleaner, identical version of me wearing a lab coat appeared in front of me.

Cool hallucinations now. This insanity is getting worse.

"OI, I'm not a hallucination you Goddam moron!" the me wearing the lab coat yelled, "Great, I get called to help and now you're treating me like a figment of your fuckin imagination. Go figure."

"Who... Are you...?" I managed to rasp, my throat sore for some reason.

"Isn't that simple? I'm you."

How can this be possible? Split personality? A side effect from overusing other people's Personal Realities?

"Nah, none of the above." the me wearing the labcoat said, forming an 'X' with his arms, "The details would take too long to explain and I seriously can't be bothered myself. I'm only here to ask you a question."

"A... Question?"

"Yep, you asked for 'the power to move'. I'm here to answer that request."

"To... Move...?"

"Yeah! To move! Don't tell me this Capacity Down affected your brain or something, I don't want to have to deal with a vegetable you know? Anyway, you weren't awfully specific when you asked for the power to move. Where do you want to move? Oh and you might want to hurry up and make a decision." the me in the lab coat said, pointing behind him.

The situation had gotten from bad to worse, Misaka was know being held in the air by that weapon Telestina is carrying and Kiyama just took a kick in the ribs from Telestina as well.

Crumpling to the floor from the attack, I blinked once in surprise. Why didn't I hear Kiyama falling? I'm sure that kick would have hurt, why didn't Kiyama scream?

"Oh, I activated Vector Change to block out all sound. It's incredibly effective. I can even modify it to only reflect Capacity Down but I'd rather talk to you in private. You can thank me later."

"I..." I mumbled.

"I what? I can't hear you." the me in the lab coat said, holding a hand to his ear to try and hear me better.

"I want to beat that bitch who's hurting Misaka to a pulp, I want to pulverize her for tricking everyone and lying. I want to make sure she never tries such a stupid stunt like hurting those children ever again. I want to make her pay!" I said, screaming my last sentence.

"That's the spirit, unfortunately, your mind is nearly at it's limit. Something about using multiple abilities to travel. That was a real waste of your abilities. Vector Change would have worked fine but you chose to overwork your mind. That's why you blacked out just now."

"Bullshit." I replied.

"Hmm?"

"There's no such thing as a limit. Once you decide your limit, it's over. I'm not going to cave to something as stupid as a limit. If such a stupid thing existed, then the only thing to do is SURPASS IT!"

"How idealistic of you. With that mentality you're sure to succeed. However, reality isn't as kind and forgiving as ideals. Anyway, since you want help, I shall give it, but I need to borrow your body. Thanks!"

Bending down and touching me gently on the head, I disappeared into thin air.

Leaving no trace that I was even there at all.

My body... It's moving now... But I'm not controlling it...

Wait, I've felt this before... When I fought Kiyama Harumi!

"I'm surprised you remembered. But yes, that was all me." my alter said.

Slowly getting to my feet, I stomped on the ground, one to get Telestina's attention, and also to dislodge the tile I was standing on.

Telestina's shouting something, with Vector Change still set to reflect all sound, I couldn't hear anything. Nor did I care.

Here's to you bitch.

My hand moving if it's own accord, it felt like I was watching a movie, a movie where I felt exactly what was going on in my body and my mind, but still unable to cause a change in either.

Controlling electricity in my left hand that was pointed at the ground, the calculations were made with surgical precision; Calculated down to the last volt.

Another set of calculations were made, this time it was a rearranged version of Maxwell's equations calculating the output needed for the effective manipulation of Lorentz Forces.

Yanking my hand into the air, a blade of iron sand was summoned to my hand, though unlike Misaka's, the blade did not vibrate like a chainsaw.

Running towards Telestina with the blade in hand, I swung the blade right at Telestina's face, forcing her to drop Misaka and defend herself.

The blade I was using split and shattered upon impact; it was a gathered pile of sand after all.

Saying something that I again could not here, Telestina took a step forward and stabbed me in the ribs with her weapon, winding me completely.

"I don't want to have to use that... But I might have to if this keeps up..." my alter said.

"What's 'that'?"

"Nothing, you don't need to know."

Gathering multiple pieces of metal and crushing it with Telekinesis, I finished off the makeshift weapon with a large blast of flame, engulfing the whole piece of gathered steel and forging the pieces together.

Dashing forward again for round 2, I felt the burn in my muscles as my body was pushed beyond its limits, my makeshift weapon and Telestina's clashing several times before my body gave way, falling to the ground yet again.

"Is that all?" I said, rolling my eyes if that were even possible.

"Oh shut it, it's not as if. Had a body in pristine condition to work with from the beginning. Fine, if she wants to play, let's play."

Only two words flashed through my mind, 'Reality Shift'.

Wait! Why's Misaka up again?

My alter's presence simply disappearing at the sight of Misaka lifting Telestina with magnetism and throwing her, this encounter... Only leaves me with more questions than answers.

Deactivating the reflect that blocked all sound, Telestina said, "Electromaster Level 5. You're just another bit of data, that's right! Data that talks back!"

That thing she's holding... That's...! Another Railgun?

Misaka watch out!

Both sides firing their Railgun at the same time, the projectiles met in the middle, causing a small explosion of energy where the two projectiles meet.

At this rate, if I don't do something...

Reaching out once again with Energy Manipulation, I tried to siphon energy from Telestina's Railgun when a large shock passed through my body.

Ow! What the?

That shock... Is it feedback from overusing my ability?

I don't think I'm going to stay awake for this... Misaka... I leave this matter in your hands...

-End of Chapter 8-


	10. Birth of Aero Hand

Chapter 9 Birth of Aero Hand

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing) all my previous chapters! I hope you all enjoy the upcoming chapters, especially with all the twists that I plan to implement into Ryusuke's story! Enjoy!

"What are we going to do about him?" A voice that sounded like Misaka's asked.

"We could send him to the hospital with the rest of the children..." Kuroko said.

"But Shirai-san! I've already patched up all his remaining injuries! Who sends a treated person to a hospital for treatment?" Uiharu protested.

"That's why I told you not to treat him!" Kuroko retorted.

"But..."

It seems that their arguing over what to do with me... Since when did I become a slab of meat to be argued over?

"Ow... My head..." I muttered, opening my eyes slowly.

"Ryusuke-san! Take it easy! Don't push yourself!" Uiharu said, fussing over me.

"It's fine, I feel fine. Just incredibly tired though.

"You pushed yourself too hard, using that many abilities. Your body is fine but you need to rest. I recommend you stop using your abilities so actively for a few days." Kiyama said, walking over to observe me as well.

"Alright, I got it." I said, slowly getting to my feet, "So... What happened while I was out?"

"Nothing much." Misaka replied.

"You missed everything!" Kuroko squealed, "Onee-sama beat Telestina with her Railgun, Kiyama-sensei awakened the children, Kuroko, Kuroko must reward her Onee-sama!"

Punching Kuroko before she got too close, Misaka scowled, "Keep your perverted rewards to yourself!"

Anti Skill did not take long to arrive, (or I may have been unconscious for longer than I realized), and arrested the unconscious Telestina.

"What about the children?" Kiyama asked the nearby Anti Skill.

"They'll be taken to a nearby hospital and be put under observation. Ma'am, you should check in as well in case you sustained any injuries."

"Take this boy first, I think he has the most injuries." Kiyama said, looking around for me.

By the time Kiyama had approached the Anti Skill, I had already started making my way out of the facility... To be checked out by a certain frog faced doctor.

Two hours and an MRI scan later, the doctor had ne sitting in his office while he consulted the MRI,

"Physically, aside from the minor burns and overused muscles you should be fine. What I'm more concerned about is your brain."

"Is it damaged?"

"Oh, nothing like that." the doctor said, flipping the MRI for me to see, "You see these two scans?

The one on the left is a scan of the structure of your brain. As far as the scan is concerned, structurally your brain is fine."

"And the right?"

"The right is an fMRI of your brain, by this scan here, it shows that you are using 40% of your brain when you checked yourself in."

"Is that bad?"

"No, most people use various parts of their brains for various things, sometimes people can even use up to 70% when performing a high concentration task. What I'm worried about is this."

Pulling up another two fMRI scans, the doctor held them side by side, "See any difference?"

Looking carefully, the first scan was almost identical to the scan that the doctor had shown me with the MRI scan. The second one however, showed almost twice as many bright areas.

"The brain function in the second scan is double?"

"Not just double, mirrored. For a second while you were in the MRI machine, your brain function doubled while you were in there. Do you have any ideas why?"

While in the MRI I could have sworn I felt a quick flash of my alter's presence, don't tell me that's what caused the sudden increase?

"No doctor, I don't think I do." I lied.

"Well if that's the case, then I guess you're free to go. You've been through a lot so I recommend you take it easy for a few days. And that means not using your ability unless absolutely necessary."

Thanking the doctor again, by the time I left the hospital, it was already night time.

Hmm? Why's my phone ringing?

Picking it up, it was Kuromaru asking for a debrief, "Hey Ryu, I heard the Poltergeist case has been closed, any details?"

"Well, I didn't get a lot of info, so I don't think I should be the one to call for a debrief."

"Oh..." Kuromaru replied, sounding downcast, "Then would you like to hear the debrief from the 177th Branch? The just sent it over, I was hoping to get your version of what happened and compare it but I guess that's not possible now."

Apparently, to make a long story short, Telestina was attempting to complete what her grandfather did and make a Level 6; She's now in Anti Skill's custody.

I swear, that bitch is crazy.

"Well, thanks for the info, I think I'll hang out with Len and Tsubaki for the rest of the night, do you need me for anything?"

"Don't think so, unless you want to help with paperwork?"

At the mention of 'paperwork', a shiver ran down my spine, "Uhhh, no thanks, unless you want me to do some shredding?"

"NO. The last time you did that you set me back a whole week! Never am I letting you shred my documents again!"

Laughing at his reaction, I fondly recalled the time that I had offered to shred his unwanted documents, accidentally shredding his monthly report and logistics request forms for the week before he realized what was going on.

"Well bye then."

Terminating the call, my plans to spend time with Len and Tsubaki cancelled when I heard the sounds of Len being tormented by Tsubaki, "No Tsubaki! I didn't mean it that way, please... Gyahhh!"

Personal policy, never interrupt Tsubaki when she's torturing someone. Unless you want to be added to the victim roster; I don't think my arms ever recovered from the number she did on them.

The next day was the 8th of August. My summer holidays were just beginning and already more than half my homework was done. Yomikowa-sensei would be proud.

Len and Tsubaki should still be sleeping after their session lasted way into the night, (I had to reflect the noises after I gave up waiting at around 1am).

Maybe I'll visit Touma.

Knocking on the door, the lack of sound, energy or life behind the door was a clear indication that...

He's out; Hooray I have nothing to do.

Maybe Misaka's doing something worthwhile.

Pulling out my phone, I opened it and was about to start dialing when I realized something incredibly important: I don't have Misaka's number.

I. Am. An. Idiot.

Wait! I have Ruiko's! Yeah! I'll just call her!

After two rings, Ruiko picked up the phone sounding slightly out of breath, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi Ruiko, it's Ryusuke-san here. I was calling to ask if you had anything planned for today."

"Oh! Well... I have to get to the hospital in the morning but the rest of my day is relatively free. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping to meet up for what we discussed earlier. Would you be available?"

"Sure! Meet at the hospital then?"

"Which one?"

"The hospital in the 12th district, the one Kiyama-sensei is in."

"Ok see you there."

Terminating the call, I slowly made my way to the hospital, only reaching there when Misaka and the rest were on the way out.

"Hey gals, what's up?" I said, waving a hand as I approached.

"Oh, hi!" Misaka replied.

"Good morning." Kuroko said curtly.

"Hey Ryusuke-san!" Ruiko said happily.

"Morning Ryusuke-san." Uiharu said.

"Umm Ruiko-san, I'll go say hi to Kiyama-sensei and catch up with you all later ok?"

"Sure!" Ruiko replied, beaming.

Heading to the 7th floor where Kiyama's ward was located, I hesitated to knock on the door until I gathered the courage to do so.

What am I supposed to say in situations like this? Hi, how are your students? It might still be a sensitive topic. Face it, I'm no good with situations like this.

Finally knocking on the door with no particular opening sentence in mind, I silently opened the door once Kiyama asked me to.

She looked well, I mean, the bags under her eyes are gone.

"Ryusuke-kun huh? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks, how about you?"

That went more easily than I thought.

"Some minor bruising here and there, I'm more concerned about you, you pushed yourself pretty far while in that fight with Telestina. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I got myself checked up on before coming here. How are the children?"

There it is, the taboo question.

"They all made a full recovery actually, they'll just be kept under observation for a few days, but all of them do not appear to be suffering from any side effects."

"That's great..."

"But that isn't why you're here is it?" Kiyama said, her gaze now directed right at me, as if she were looking right into my soul.

"Well, no." I replied, not bothering to lie, "I was hoping that you would..."

"Look into any information regarding you right? Yes I haven't forgotten my promise, I'll do as much as I can while I look for another job."

"Another job?"

"Yes, I think my time as a researcher is done, after all, I don't think I'll ever be able to do experiments again regardless of what is used as the test subject."

"I see... Then... Why not become a teacher?"

"A teacher?" Kiyama said, a look of surprise crossing her face.

Apparently she hasn't thought about this alternative.

"Sure, why not? You've taught your students before right? That means you must have a teaching license. And to go that far for your students, I'd say you would make an excellent teacher."

"Me as a teacher huh... I guess I could try that, thank you Ryusuke-kun."

"No problem. Well, I'll leave you to get some more rest now ok?"

"Mm. Thank you."

Leaving the room as slowly as I entered, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief after I closed the door.

That went way better than I thought.

Returning to the lobby where Ruiko and co. Were waiting, I nodded to them as they stood up, "So, where to now?"

"Well it's nearly noon, so why don't we have lunch?" Ruiko suggested.

With the rest of the group agreeing, I simply followed along, Misaka fending off Kuroko's regular advances while Ruiko talked to Uiharu about a sale at a boutique called 'Seventh Mist'.

Frankly, with this being an all girl group, I kind of feel out of place here. Especially when they start talking about girly things and what not.

"Oh! Ryusuke-san! So when did you want to help me?" Ruiko asked, catching me off guard.

"Eh? Uhhh, after lunch I guess. Would Misaka-san, Kuroko-san and Uiharu-san be joining us?"

"Of course!" Misaka replied almost instantly.

"Just so you don't do anything funny." Kuroko said.

"You're pretty excited about it aren't you?" I asked Ruiko, trying to ignore what Kuroko said.

"Of course! The Level Upper incident only made me want to work harder, if what you're doing will really help me, of course I'm all for it."

Wow, she has a lot of faith in me...

"What I'm doing is actually nothing more than brushing up on your theory and then trying to coax your ability out."

"How is that going to help?" Uiharu asked.

"Well..." I said, searching for a explanation.

"An Esper's ability comes from their Personal Reality right? So first one must understand the theory behind it." Misaka said.

"Then what about the part where Ryusuke-san said he'll 'coax Saten-san's ability out?"

"Well, in order to obtain a Personal Reality that differs from the norm, usually the brain is altered to perceive reality differently, whether via shock treatment, drugs or hypnosis. It is this curriculum that gives birth to Esper powers." Kuroko said, as if reading from a textbook.

"As expected from Tokiwadai, covering such advanced topics in Middle school." I said, impressed by their explanations.

In truth, the theory behind Personal Realities is Middle school work. Why and how however, is actually high school level.

Finishing our lunch while catching up on current affairs and engaging in small talk, I started to integrate into the group better but the fact that I'm in a group of five with me being the only guy still unnerved me.

"So... Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"There's a park nearby, why don't we go there? It's usually overlooked by quite a few people." Ruiko suggested.

"Eheheheheh... If we go to a secluded park, then I can do this... And that... Ohohoho Onee-sama wait for dear Kuroko! Kuroko will... Waackkkk!"

"I can hear your thoughts you idiot!" Misaka snarled, punching Kuroko on the head.

Reaching the park, Ruiko led us to a nearby table and bench and sat down, all four girls sittig around the table looking expectantly at me.

This kind of pressure isn't good for me! Please girls, have some mercy!

"Alright, let's start with the theory first, Ruiko-san, do you understand Heisenberg's uncertainty principle?"

"More or less. Why? What has that got to do with obtaining my own Personal Reality?"

"Everything." Misaka muttered.

"Using an ability, actually, any ability is deeply rooted in quantum theory. The act of using an ability is by projecting what you perceive in your Personal Reality out onto the real world. To do so, one must understand how this happens." Kuroko said.

"Wait, so you mean the theory was actually important?" Ruiko yelled, slamming the table, "I thought that everyone gets an ability regardless of whether they understood or not!"

"Saten-san, don't you regret daydreaming in class now?" Uiharu said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Eh?" Saten gasped, going red in the face.

"Never mind that's why we're here now." I said, trying to get back on topic, "Are you familiar with Schrodinger's cat thought experiment?"

"Yes, how is it relevant?" Saten replied.

"It's extremely relevant actually, remember that candy that Telestina loved to eat?"

"What about it?" Kuroko asked, her interest piqued.

"It's actually a replica of Schrodinger's cat experiment in a way." I said.

"Huh? How?" Ruiko, Misaka, Uiharu and Kuroko said at the same time.

"Notice how she likes to guess the colour?"

"Yeah?" Ruiko said.

"It is the benchmark of how Personal Realities work. In Schrodinger's cat experiment, an Esper will be able to dictate whether the cat is alive or not by simply believing it as such. In Telestina's case she 'guesses' the color but she's actually deciding which color comes out."

"Ohhh!" the girls exclaimed simultaneously, understanding the just revealed Chekov's gun.

I always found it suspicious why that mad scientist had such an obsession for candy.

"Well, I think you understand the concept well enough, so this is the complicated part." I said, deactivating my two defensive abilities, Energy Manipulation and Vector Change.

"Why?" Ruiko ask, a shadow of concern flitting across her face.

"This is the crucial part, I shan't explain the details but I'm going to see if I can find the reason to why you have no ability." I said, "Close your eyes and picture yourself using your ability."

As she closed her eyes, I placed my hands on both sides of her head and closed my eyes as well.

Focus... Focus... Imaging Personal Reality... Done. Subject's ability is Aero Hand, an ability that enables the control over air via subtle telekinetic control over air molecules. Now comparing Personal Reality to previously encountered examples of 'Aero Hand'... Identifying Personal Reality flaws... Done. Unable to correct flaws, I guess that has to be done via Ruiko herself.

Removing my hands and tapping Ruiko's shoulder, she opened her eyes with a start, shielding her eyes from the sudden change in light exposure.

"Ok Ruiko-san, try imagining using your ability again." I said.

Holding up her hands, Ruiko stared at them intently, a bead of sweat forming on her brow but nothing happened.

"Are you sure this is how it's supposed to work?" Kuroko asked, giving me a suspicious look.

Hey, this is like fortune telling. No guarantees! Stop looking at me like that!

Sighing as I pulled out my phone's graphic calculator, I typed in an equation and showed it to Ruiko, "Try imagining it again while thinking about this."

Nodding her head and trying again, Ruiko's hands started to gather leaves and move them around I a figure '8'.

"Wow!" all the girls exclaimed, watching Ruiko move the leaves around her hands.

"You did it Ryusuke-san!" Uiharu squealed.

"That's nothing." I muttered, feeling my cheeks flush with blood.

"It isn't, you just helped Saten-san gain an ability!" Uiharu said, eyeing me with awe.

"How did you do it?" Misaka asked.

"I don't know! I just thought about the numbers and letters Ryusuke-san showed me and it started on its own!"

"Ryusuke-san, let me see what you showed Saten-san." Kuroko said, opening her hand for my handphone.

Handing my handphone over, Kuroko looked over the equation a few times before passing the phone to Misaka and pointing at the screen while whispering into her ear.

Just what are those two up to?

"Yeah they are." I heard Misaka reply to Kuroko.

"They are what?" I asked.

"Ryusuke-san, what you showed Saten-san, are they by any chance vector equations?"

"They are. Why do you ask?"

"So the reason Saten-san had no ability..." Kuroko said.

"... Is because she didn't understand the equations involved in the first place?" Uiharu said.

"Probably." I replied with a shrug, "Abilities are used by entering figures or values into them, whether they are aware of it or not. Those who use their abilities by visualization, are actually approximating the values entered into their Personal Reality. Stronger ability users like the 7 famous Level 5's enter precise figures into their Personal Realities for the most potent results."

"Then why aren't you a Level 5? If you know so much." Misaka said, glaring at me.

"Maybe some of us just don't want the attention?" I said cooly.

"Why you..!" Misaka yelled, sparks of electricity appearing around her forehead.

"Calm down Onee-sama! Ryusuke-san, that was uncalled for!" Kuroko said, gently placing her hands around Misaka, trying to calm her down.

Somewhere along the lines, I'm guessing the intention behind the grip on Misaka's shoulders turned from soothing to perverted because Misaka screamed, "That's enough you baka hentai!" before whacking Kuroko with a fist to the head.

This must happen really often.

"Alright alright, I apologize for the statement, but it's actually exactly as I said. Just not in the way Misaka thought. By being a Level 5, one is not just a icon for envy and admiration. As a Level 5 one is actually valuable to researchers all over Academy City. I'm sure Misaka-san has been asked to aid research before somewhere or another."

"Well... I was asked for my DNA map while I was younger..." Misaka admitted.

No way... So that's how they managed to create clones of her? Should I tell her? I can't right? This kind of knowledge would destroy her.

"That's just one small example. My ability itself would be the Grail to any unscrupulous researcher."

"You're a Multi-Skill, aren't you?" Kuroko asked, no longer massaging her head, her face suddenly serious.

"Yes and no."

"I don't get it, how can you be a Multi-Skill yet not a Multi-Skill?" Ruiko moaned, holding her head in confusion.

"Shhh, he'll explain soon!" Uiharu said, holding a finger to her lips.

Clearing my throat to get their attention once again, I sighed as I told them the truth, "I hope you all keep this a secret, because I don't want this getting out. My ability, traces other abilities by adapting their Personal Reality and AIM Field."

As they opened their mouths to object or ask questions I continued, "HOWEVER, as adapting other people's Personal Realities results in me adapting how they perceive reality, it results in definite differences between how me and the person I'm adapting perceive reality. Thus compatibility between the person and I and Level also influences the efficiency of the ability I'm tracing.

"So... If an ability was at Level 5 like say, onee-sama's you could have a lower compatibility but still be able to trace it efficiently?" Kuroko asked.

"More or less."

"Then what about lower Levels?" Ruiko asked.

"If the Level is low and the compatibility is low as well, I still can trace the ability but then it would take me years to understand and develop the ability on my own. Theoretically, if my lifespan was unlimited I could trace every ability I experience at Level 5, but that would take decades if not centuries."

Listening to the "Oooh's" as the girls absorbed this information, I added, "Also, I need the ability to be used in front of me first hand. I can trace random abilities that I encounter while walking down the street, but with no reference point on how to start and where to end, it'll be like forcing a baby to run without learning to walk. It never ends well."

"So how many abilities have you traced so far?" Misaka asked.

"Nuh uh. I'm not giving you the upper hand on our little practices. You'll have to find that out yourself. All I'll say is I have traced less than ten. And they're already a handful."

"Ryusuke-san, how would you recommend I get stronger?" Ruiko asked.

"Just practice what I've taught you for now, and read up on airflow vector equations. They are extremely complex but incredibly rewarding if you get them right. The advantage you have is that you can control air movement from a distance. The formula I gave you is based on touch."

"Thank you Ryusuke-san!" Ruiko said, hugging me.

"D-don't mention it..." I muttered, going red in the face.

"Fuweh! All this talking has gotten me hungry! Wanna go eat a crepe? I know a really good place." Misaka said, standing up and stretching.

"Onee-sama! Eating so many sweet things won't make 'them' grow any bigger! In fact, Kuroko is worried the calories would head for a different destination... Gyyaahhhh!" Kuroko said, taking a bolt of electricity from Misaka.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Misaka said in a syrupy voice, accompanied with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Remind me to NEVER get on her bad side.

Leaving a smoldering Kuroko behind, Misaka, Ruiko and I headed to the crepe stand; Uiharu volunteered to stay behind and help Kuroko.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, I sat next to Misaka with Ruiko being on the far end.

"Ryusuke-san, you said your ability allows you to adapt people's Personal Reality right?" Ruiko asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Then how are you able to affect my Personal Reality and teach me how to use my ability?"

"Well, to adapt means I have to be able to observe and transpose your Personal Reality right? If I can observe and transpose, observing directly and locating flaws should be similar right?"

"But that would make your ability a Level 3 if not a Level 4." Misaka mumbled as she stared absentmindedly into her crepe.

"Something bothering you Misaka-san?" Ruiko asked.

"According to the Bank, Ryusuke-san's a Level 2. And he did not use the Level Upper. How did he raise his Level so fast?"

"You have already considered the fact that the Bank is inaccurate during the Level Upper incident right? Why can't it be inaccurate now?" I asked, taking a bite out of my crepe.

"But that was because people were improving their computing power by joining the Level Upper network. How did you increase your Level so fast?"

"So you're worried about what method I used to raise my Level so quickly?"

"I don't think Misaka-san means that Ryusuke-san, what she meant was..."

"Did you cheat?" Misaka asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hahaha, normally I'd be offended but I guess I can tell you the truth."

"What truth?" Misaka and Ruiko asked simultaneously.

"My ability has no AIM Field, and cannot be measured by machines. As a result, for all intents and purposes I'm a Level 0. This is what is recorded into most research databases. In the Bank however, the researchers KNOW I can use abilities. Multiple abilities in fact. But how can you measure my Level when all I can do is trace? So their randomly assigned Level is based on the highest Level ability I exhibited, which is Level 2."

"But you can repel and negate my lightning! That would make you a Level 3, or 4...!"

"After using multiple abilities Misaka-san. I'd never dare go toe to toe with you while only using one ability. For someone who can't specialize in one ability unlike you, it's suicide. My only advantage is that I can combine several abilities to achieve the same effect."

"But still, multiple Level 2 abilities..."

"Would not be able to negate your lightning, that's true. However, you're forgetting one very important thing Misaka-san."

"And that is?"

"What are you doing every time you go for a SYSTEM Scan?"

"Shooting Railguns?"

"What are you doing while shooting the Railguns?"

"Controlling electricity?" Ruiko said, trying her hand at the guessing game.

"No, here's a hint. Why is it, when a girl that can control a billion volts, shoots a coin that does not weigh more than a hundred grams, only propels it at three times the speed of sound?"

"You're holding back." Misaka said flatly, finishing her crepe.

"Yep, if I'm not wrong, if you were to go all out, even the pool won't be enough to dampen the shocks right?"

"That and the coin will melt too fast..." Misaka admitted.

"Wow, the conversation between you two is just totally unreal!" Ruiko said.

"Huh?" Misaka and I said, turning to Ruiko with stunned looks on our faces.

"It's like two Level 5's are comparing abilities or something."

That comment made me laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" Ruiko stammered, bracing herself as if I was about to blast her.

"Heh, Ruiko, I hate to admit it, but I'll never reach Level 5."

"What?" Misaka and Ruiko exclaimed, causing me to cover my ears for a moment.

"Didn't you hear what that Anti Skill teacher said? Once you decide your limits it's over."

"I'm not deciding my limits Ruiko-san. Think about it, if only 7 out of 2.3 million people can reach Level 5, what chance would I have? Each of these Level 5's are known by their ability. Their ability is what gives them their name, their identity. I have many abilities, none of which are my own. I may one day be able to defend against a Level 5 going all out. But I won't be able to reach that tier."

An awkward silence settled among the three of us as we finished our individual crepes. The silence itself was not unexpected, but the way Misaka slumped her shoulders made me feel a little guilty.

I think, for someone to admit that they can't reach the plateau she herself stands upon is something she hates herself for. It's not her fault that she's a Level 5, she made it to the top fair and square. But not everyone has the perseverance she does. After she fought the AIM Burst she stopped telling people that 'Level doesn't matter'.

Opening my mouth to apologize, Misaka must have sensed my intention because she shook her head, "You're right. But that doesn't mean you will just accept it and roll over right? If you fall we'll just pick each other up. That's all there is to it right?"

This is probably one of the reasons I like her so much.

"Definitely." I replied, giving her a thumbs up.

Before any of us could say anything else, the sounds of a fight nearby caused Misaka to jump to her feet, "Someone's in trouble."

"Well we could call Judgment..." I suggested.

"There's no time, by the time the get here it might be too late! C'mon Ruiko-san, Ryusuke-san, let's go!"

Pulling out my handphone while running after Misaka, I quickly dialed the number of the 132nd Judgment Branch's office.

"Judgment 132nd Branch, how may I help you...?"

"Kuromaru!" I barked into the phone, earning myself a surprised yell as what sounded like

Kuromaru falling of his chair, "Assault in progress, perpetrators and casualties unknown. I'm going in with two of my friends."

"Do these friends have names, and where are you?" Kuromaru asked.

"7th street Furiai plaza. My friends are affiliated with the 177th Judgment Branch, Misaka Mikoto and Saten Ruiko."

"Alright, I'll liaison with the 177th Judgment Branch now... Wait... Ryu, did you say Furiai plaza?"

"What about it? Make it quick they're just around the corner so I have to hang up soon."

"There's rumors going around that a Multi-Skill is terrorizing people! Especially Level 0's!"

"What? Damn them!" I yelled, cutting the call.

"What's wrong Ryusuke-san?" Ruiko asked, her voice full of concern.

"There's rumors of a Multi-Skill bullying Level 0's and Skill Outs around here."

"But aren't Multi-Skills an impossible existence?" Misaka wondered aloud as I gave a fake cough,

"With the exception of you."

"Whatever it is, this case just got a lot hotter. Ruiko-san, we should let Misaka-san handle this."

Opening her mouth to protest, I quickly cut Ruiko off, "Misaka-san is the only one out of all of us who's fought a Multi-Skill and lived. We would just get in the way."

"I don't care! I'm going!" Ruiko yelled, earning a sigh from me.

She's reckless... But at least it's for a good cause.

"Fine, we'll all go. But if it gets ugly we're getting out. Fair?"

Just as she nodded, the three of us rounded the alley coming up behind a girl thrashing what looked like a group of 3 boys and 2 girls.

That girl's uniform... It's from Tokiwadai!

Turning around, the girl just noticed us, "Oh my, Judgment, you're a bit too late. I just took care of these delinquents who tried to attack me."

"Why did they attack you?" I asked, initiating several Personal Realties anyway.

"Skill Out attacking Espers I guess? I don't bother finding out the intentions behind people who attack me."

"Don't Skill Out use weapons?" Ruiko whispered.

"That's not the only problem, look at the victims, they have defensive wounds on their arms along with the rest of their bodies. If they did indeed try to take on this Esper here, they'd only have either wounds on the arms or their bodies. Not both. This girl went overboard when defending herself. Something's off." I whispered back.

"Why'd you attack them so viciously?" Misaka asked, sparks randomly appearing around her forehead, "Don't tell me at your level you don't know how to hold back."

"She attacked us for no reason..." one of the girls groaned from the floor, trying and failing to stand up.

"Shut up scum! You attacked me first!" the Tokiwadai girl snarled, electrocuting the girl maliciously.

"Stop it!" Misaka yelled, the electricity around her starting to build up.

"Since when did you care about Skill Outs Railgun?" the Tokiwadai girl said, addressing Misaka.

"Because...!"

"This argument is a waste of time." I said, shifting my foot back into a fighting stance.

"Why, you! What gives you the right to accuse me of anything! They attacked me! I'm the victim here!"

"First of all, the placement of the attackers and defenders is all off. If you were really the victim, those five would have tried to corner you in the alley cutting off your escape route. Since the group is not surrounding you and you are between them and the alley entrance, that begs a lot of questions..."

"Shut up you...!" the Tokiwadai girl yelled.

"Second of all!" I yelled back, cutting her off, "In every sentence you've spoken so far, you've constantly stated the fact, multiple times I might add, that they attacked you first. Saying it once is enough? Why repeat it? Are you trying to make yourself believe the lie that you yourself told?"

Instead of defending herself, the girl simply started giggling in a way Kuroko would before attempting something perverted, except this time I think perverted fantasies were the last thing on her mind, "So you've caught me eh? But what are you going to do, against me a Multi-Skill?"

"So you're the one!" Misaka yelled, the buildup of electricity Misaka was constantly gathering finally appearing as a bright mass of light.

"Careful Railgun, you've fought a Multi-Skill before right? Are you sure you are aware of every ability I possess?"

"I'll be sure to find out, after I beat you!" Misaka screamed, throwing the lightning lance at the girl only to have it dissipate into different directions.

"That won't work on me. See, Electromaster is one of my man abilities." the girl sneered, creating sparks in her hand.

"But still, three against one with one of the three being a Level 5, this should be fun. Prepare to lose your title of Tokiwadai's ace!"

Shooting another bolt of electricity at me, I quickly absorbed the majority of the energy from the attack deflecting the rest to the environment.

Should I use Misaka's ability as well? But that would mean diverting more processing power to another ability.

"That shock didn't hit, so either you're an Electromaster or something energy related." the girl said while narrowing her eyes.

"C'mon, if you're really a Multi-Skill why are you just throwing electricity around? Are you sure you're not just an Electromaster?" Misaka taunted.

Good, focus on Misaka and give me time to focus.

"You want a different ability, you've got it!" the girl yelled, throwing several pieces of concrete and other junk at us.

Electromaster and Telekinesis so far.

Dodging out of the way and pulling Ruiko with me, the girl laughed, "Is that all you three can do?"

Misaka is holding back, that part is totally obvious. But that isn't the issue here. If these are the only two abilities she has she should be a Dual-Skill, an impossible phenomenon.

Still, it'd be interesting to observe a Dual-Skill's Personal Reality. To perceive two different realities is theoretically and practically impossible without some kind of basis to support all the different realities.

"Misaka, I'm going to need a few minutes, can you buy that for me?" I whispered to Misaka.

"I'll try."

I'm gonna need to focus here... Observing and adapting a Personal Reality requires deep concentration. Especially if it's more than one... What the?

Being roughly pulled to the side by Ruiko as we both barely dodged a concrete block the size of wardrobe.

For someone to lift a block that big, that requires a Level 4, if not a Level 5 Dual-Skill or not.

Something's fishy, why am I not feeling the presence of a Level 4 or 5 aside from Misaka?

Could she be interfering with my ability to sense AIM Fields? No, I feel a Level 3 AIM Field over there... Wait...

That AIM Field... It corresponds to one ability. Whenever I use multiple abilities my AIM Field carries different signatures within it.

If she's a Multi-Skill, why does she only have one AIM Field signature? Something's fishy here.

"Come on! Don't tell me you've only got two abilities?" Misaka taunted, throwing another warning shot that was dissipated.

"What's wrong Railgun? Is that all you've got?" the Tokiwadai girl sneered.

"I'll show you 'all I've got'!" Misaka snarled, her output now several times stronger than the last shot.

"No Misaka! Just hold them off! There's something suspicious about her!" I whispered.

Closing all other Personal Realities, I was totally defenseless as I reached out to sense any nearby AIM Fields... 1... 2... 3.

Three AIM Fields but all are in different places.

That means there's... Three people?

Analyzing the Tokiwadai girl's AIM Field... Now adapting Personal Reality... Her ability... Is electromagnetic wave interference?

30% compatibility and a Level 3. I could adapt it into my library, but with an ability level that low... I guess it wouldn't be worthwhile to trace.

She bends light. How does that ability create electricity or use Telekinesis?

"Ryusuke!" Ruiko yelled, another bolt of electricity heading in my direction.

Why are they always aiming for me?

I've had it with this!

Rolling to the side even though Misaka stuck out her hand and absorbed the shock.

Misaka's Personal Reality online. Now assimilating logic patterns.

"Misaka, fire a bolt, 80 centimeters to the left of the girl." I muttered.

"Why? There's nothing there."

"Just do it!"

Charging a bolt and firing it where I directed, as I thought the bolt was dissipated.

But what about this?

In the time that the shock was dispelled, a large gust of iron sand rushed forward coating two other figures before the iron sand itself disappeared all of a sudden.

"As I thought." I muttered.

"What is it?" Misaka and Ruiko asked.

"The girl we see is just a dummy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl herself snarled.

"You bend light. That's your only ability. You're not a Multi-Skill, you bend light around your

friends to hide them and they are the ones doing all the work."

Her ace in the hole rumbled, the Tokiwadai girl's face contorted in rage as she yelled, "Get them!"

Another bolt of lightning flying out, Misaka and I ignored the poorly aimed attack as it was headed for the space between us...

Right at Ruiko.

"Shit!" I yelled realizing who the target was too late, I closed Misaka's Personal Reality and opened Accelerator's Personal Reality.

At right at that moment, Ruiko screamed and thrusted her hands out, the shock bending slightly into Misaka and I.

Staring at each other, Misaka and I turned to Ruiko, stunned by what she just did.

A small gust of wind had erupted from Ruiko's hands, not enough to do anything but blow through our hair very gently. But in that small gust of wind, the electrons conducting the charge had been rearranged, the path of least resistance no longer leading to her.

Whether it was done intentionally or by fluke, thank goodness Ruiko is alright.

Turning to glare at the girl and her two hidden friends, I held a hand in front of Misaka, "You can have them after this. But let me have a shot at them first."

Before Misaka could voice out her objections, I had already stomped on the ground, manipulating the vectors causing the girl and her friends to fall over, reappearing in the visible spectrum.

"They're all yours." I said smugly, stepping behind Misaka as electricity sparkled dangerously around her.

Standing between Ruiko to prevent her from getting hit from any stray shocks, I watched in deep satisfaction as Misaka fried her own classmates to a crisp.

"Seriously, abusing your powers on others. You're worse than Skill Out." Misaka muttered darkly at the twitching black masses that once were her schoolmates.

"Are you alright?" Misaka asked, reaching a hand out to the victims of the Tokiwadai girl's attacks.

"Y-yes..." a girl replied, getting up slowly and dusting herself off along with the rest of her friends.

"Thank you... Railgun..." one of the boys said, the five of them disappearing into the alley without a trace.

"All in the life of the number 3 huh Misaka?" I sniggered, earning a jab for my troubles.

"Aero hand huh... Nice ability." I said, patting Ruiko's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks!" Ruiko said, smiling happily at me.

Maybe spending a day to help her was worthwhile after all...

Walking along with Misaka and Ruiko engaging in small talk about mundane things, a suspicious person caught my eye as he crossed the road to the side I was walking on.

That guy...

The man in question was 2 meters tall, had a barcode tattoo under his right eye, long flaming red hair, word long black robes and had a ring on every finger.

That magician from Touma's apartment?

-End of Chapter 9-

Annnd that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it! Read and please review! The more reviews, the faster I'll be motivated to write these chapters! If you have any criticisms about the story, feel free to let me know.

Side note: When I say criticism I mean holes or mistakes I made in the storyline, "This story is stupid, your character is totally overpowered" Is NOT criticism!


	11. Saving Damnation

Chapter 10 Saving Damnation

That guy... That magician... If he heads for me there's no guaranteeing that there won't be any casualties. I gotta get Misaka and the rest out of here as fast as possible.

"Uh, Misaka-san, Ruiko-san, I just remembered I had something to do. I'll just excuse myself now ok?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. See you around then Ryusuke-san." Misaka said, her and Ruiko giving me a small wave.

Separating myself from the two girls, the magician had just caught sight of me and was starting to chew on his cigarette.

Pulling out the cigarette, he breathed out a small puff of smoke before turning in my direction. And at that exact moment, our eyes met.

I don't know what passed between us, but the expression in that magician's eyes changed.

Impossible, how can he recognize me just from seeing me once?

Time to go.

With no time to lose, I ran into the nearest alleyway I could find, the magician hot on my heels.

"Shit! Why's he after me? This definitely isn't my day!"

"What's wrong Esper? Is this something you should be doing after standing up to Innocentius?"

That's right... Innocentius, a three thousand degree flaming demon. Summoned and controlled by runes, this flame demon will not disappear even when touched by

Touma's right hand. The only way to remove Innocentius is to destroy or remove the runes used to summon it.

"Actually I waited for it to leave. That doesn't count as standing up to it right?"

"Still, do you know who I am?"

"The flame magician from Touma's apartment." I whispered, not believing the words that came out of my mouth.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that magic exists? Just because you use Science to explain everything doesn't mean it CAN explain everything."

"Who are you?"

"Stiyl Magnus is my name, please do not make me speak my other name."

"Other name?"

"My 'magician's' name. I assume you would know I have one since you acknowledge the existence of magicians."

"What are you here for?"

"I'm afraid I have a question for you too, who are you and why were you there that night?"

"I'm Ryusuke, a friend of Touma's. I was only there by chance."

"Then why do you believe in magicians? This is Academy City, the main base of Science! And if you were only there by chance, why are you known by the General Superintendent of Academy City?"

"The General Superintendent...?"

"Oh great don't tell me I've got the wrong Esper. I'm looking for Proximity Trace..." Stiyl sighed as he clapped a hand to his face, "I swear, I can't tell you all from each other."

"I am Proximity Trace." I said, looking up glaring at Stiyl.

"Oh good, then I can pass you the message I'm supposed to. Your friend Touma and I are going to Misawa Cram school to rescue a girl..."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Don't interrupt me and I'll tell you. You are not to interfere with the rescue, stay away from Misawa Cram school."

"Why?"

"This matter deals with another magician. Your presence will complicate matters.

And this isn't the kind of situation where you're needed. In fact, I don't even know why I got saddled with Imagine Breaker in the first place."

Why's Touma called Imagine Breaker? Why's this magician so reluctant to take him along? So many questions and no answer.

Walking off before I could ask him any more questions, the git vanished as fast as he appeared around the corner leaving me confused and stunned in an empty alleyway.

Imagine Breaker huh? Let's see what the bank has to say about that.

A short scan through the Bank later proved extremely futile and a waste of my time. No encryptions, no hidden files, just a Level 0 with no abilities.

Like hell! I have seen him block lightning bolts, stand up to flames hot enough to melt metal and he's just a Level 0?

This is getting me nowhere. Maybe I'll go to Touma himself and demand answers.

-one short and uneventful trip to Touma's apartment later-

Strange... There doesn't seem to be anybody inside his apartment. And usually that nun is always making a fuss or biting him.

Wait... Those cards on the balcony outside his apartment... Runes?

Shit! Gotta peel them off before...

Before I could even reach for the first card, flames erupted out of them, taking the form of my worst fiery nightmare.

Innocentius, the witch killing pope.

This isn't funny! I'm not a witch!

With Energy Manipulation being my only active Personal Reality, I tried to siphon as much heat as I could from the surroundings to prevent myself from being roasted alive. But at my current level... There's a limit to the amount of energy I can manipulate, and 3000 degree flame demons are definitely out of my league!

Rolling out of the way from a large blast of flame that threatened to roast me where I stood, I quickly started up Accelerator's Personal Reality.

Come nuke come cataclysmic explosion I'd be invincible!

Right after that thought, the next flame attack sent me flying.

Invincible my freaking ass, Accelerator's shield is faulty... Damn that hurt...

No wait... His shield is intact, it's not a problem with the calculations... It's a problem with the vectors...

That blast doesn't match the known laws of thermodynamics... I figured magic would not obey the laws of Physics but this is a different ballpark entirely...

A totally different set of laws. So... This is magic?

Vector Shield still works to prevent the flames from burning me directly, but it doesn't reflect as it should. I guess I could use that to my advantage...

Shit!

My arms brought up barely in the nick of time, Innocentius swung down a giant flaming cross onto me, the flames dissipating as soon as it comes in contact with my Vector Shield but still not reflecting.

Magic is such a pain in the ass.

Holding my arms up and barely keeping Innocentius at bay, I noticed the cards on the wall printed with runes.

Strange that I only notice these kinds of things under great heat and pressure... Literally...

I'm redirecting all of the heat from Innocentius' attack but that doesn't mean I should just spend time here dawdling either...

Absorbing the heat in the surroundings as a result of Innocentius' flaming body, I started to stockpile energy in my body and released it as a giant torrent of water down on the cards.

A majority of the water that rained down immediately boiled and turned to steam, what remained was barely enough to splash the cards.

Waterproof...

Judging by the fact Innocentius is so close to the cards and the cards still haven't ignited I'd assume they were made with some flame retardant material...

Peeling the cards off is a no go, even though I can't be burned, since my redirection isn't working and taking into account Innocentius' resistance to being dispelled or destroyed while the runes are active... I can't rush across or dispel it to physically remove the runes.

What if I knocked off the wall using Vector Change?

No... That would just cause it's area of effect to expand when the wall holding the cards breaks.

Too engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't notice Innocentius winding up its free hand and by the time I realized it, it was too late.

"Oooof!"

Sent flying back by the impact, the heat of the flames dissipating upon touching my skin I made a mad swipe with my hands removing half of the cards from the wall and unto the floor.

With a loud roar, Innocentius' flames lost some of its heat, the demon itself shrinking quite a bit.

I guess it's now or nothing!

Rushing forwards hand outstretched, I punched Innocentius, earning a loud scream as it was forcefully dissipated by the vectors in my hand.

Only to return less than a second later before I even had any chance to pull any of the other card off.

This is freaking ridiculous! How do you stop an immortal flame demon that doesn't even let you take a shot at its own Achilles heel?

Blocking another ferocious attack, I randomized the vectors on the part of my body touching Innocentius using the short lapse in time it too to resummon itself to rip even more cards off the wall via Telekinesis.

One card left.

Not even bothering to block another hit from Innocentius, I stamped my foot on the ground dislodging the last card after creating a crack under the card, loosening the adhesives that stuck it to the wall.

"Haaaa..."

Letting out a sigh as I surveyed the damage, the burn damage to the nearby area was minimal, I'm sure the fire department will be on its way because of the smoke so there isn't much point in me remaining behind.

Besides, the trail is faint, but the person supplying power to the cards is broadcasting his source of energy like a cellphone tower in order to fuel the rune cards over a great distance.

If Science ever found a way to remote broadcast power like this, it would mean a definite increase in efficiency for any unit that requires an external power source.

But I think it's only possible when humans are the power source...

Pulling up my phone's GPS, the energy was not very strong but I had a direction from which it was coming from. And the next building perfectly dissected by the line is... Misawa Cram School.

So that's where he is? I'm not supposed to get involved but I think I'm allowed to scream at him at least for setting that stupid thing on me.

Twenty minutes later ands barely sweating, I found Touma glaring at seven robots standing in front of the building.

"Wait what's going on?" I asked.

"We're not going to incur any more casualties. We'll use the 'Gregorio's Chant' to carry out a Holy Incantation Bombardment." one of the robots said.

Wait, robot? That robot sounded practically like a human. Don't tell me there's a nutcase in that metal armor?

"Bombard? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW POWERFUL IS THAT THING? HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE INSIDE? ARE YOU GOING TO BLOW THE WHOLE BUILDING UP?" Touma thundered.

"You're right. This Holy Spell gathers 3,333 monks at the greatest holy place in the world, the Vatican Church can accurately turn anything I the world to dust. Besides, if we leave the tower of this heretic, it'll be harmful to our pride."

"Isn't that a bit too..." I started, only to be cut off by Touma.

"WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU SPOUTING? THERE ARE COUNTLESS INNOCENT STUDENTS INSIDE! STIYL AND HIMEGAMI ARE STILL INSIDE! EVEN AUREOLUS... BESIDES, HOW BIG WILL THE DAMAGE RADIUS BE, BLOWING UP THAT HUGE BUILDING? RUBBLE WILL FLY OUT LIKE CANNONBALLS IN A 600m RADIUS!"

"As ling as the goal is correct the means are justified! The blood shed today shall be the foundation for tomorrow!" the knight retorted.

This is insane. I'm washing my hands off of this argument... And maybe find some way to bombard these bastards before they bombard the building.

A car... An SUV... No, a bus would be the ideal projectile. On the off chance I miss and only kill half of these morons I need to make sure the object I fling is big enough to flatten all of them regardless of accuracy.

Turning around and walking away to find my 'bullet' a voice and trumpet sound alerted me to the fact that I was too late... As the ground below us trembled and shook, the clouds above the school parted slowly with bolts of red lightning streaking through the sky.

What the hell... Is that?

From the center of the clouds, a giant pillar of light shot through the clouds, cleaving through the entire building causing everything except the north block to crumble and crash downwards.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Touma yelled, running in the direction of the buildings.

Is this... The power of magic?

This bombardment is totally unavoidable! How is anyone supposed to recover after an attack like that?

Steel frames twisted, glass shattered, concrete crumbled. The entire building was deconstructed from the top down until the destruction literally froze in time.

Did time stop? No my phone clock is still ticking... What in the world is...

Looking back up at the building, my jaw simply dropped. If the destruction of the school was amazing, this is even more so. So amazing I fact that I had to rub my eyes and make sure I wasn't dreaming just to believe it.

Slowly but surely, every shard of glass every piece of rubble, slowly reversed it's course as if someone had pointed a remote control at the building and pressed "rewind".

"And that, is the power, of Ars Magna." a girl said from behind me.

Turning so fast my neck cricked, I rubbed the now sore area, taking in the sight in front of me.

The girl looked no older than me, but her clothes looked quite worn. A black jumper that fit quite close to her body, accentuating her curves and not so developed chest, jeans that hugged her hips and running shoes. Her mocha brown hair went all the way down to her shoulders and was tied in a simple but elegant ponytail.

"Who are you?" I asked immediately, sensing no AIM Field.

If she's another magician...

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking others for theirs?" she replied, smirking at me.

"Ryusuke Isha. Now what's. Your. Name."

"Calm down, I'm Akiha Makushou. Nice to meet you!"

"What are you here for?"

"My my, are all boys your age like this? No interest in making a conversation huh?"

"Don't 'boys my age' me and answer the question! I only 'make conversation' with people whom I know aren't a threat to this city!" I barked, my temper starting to flare.

"I'm here to find 'Deep Blood'." Akiha replied, her joking demeanor immediately replaced with an aura of authority.

"So you are a magician...!"

"Hold your horses, I'm not with the Roman Catholic church." she said, cutting me off while I was in the middle of starting up my usual array of abilities.

"Then who are you..."

"Duck." Akiha said simply, forcing me down when I didn't comply fast enough.

Holding her hand above my now lowered head, Akiha blasted the tin can that was trying to sneak up on me with a fireball.

"My oh my, looks like the 13 knights of the Roman Catholic church want to play! But where are the other six?" Akiha wondered aloud, faking a thoughtful look while tapping her chin with a finger.

"Get them! They are the enemy of our Lord!" one of the knights yelled, closing in on the both of us.

"My oh my, it seems you've been dragged into my mess. I sincerely apologize but I think we're going to have to fight our way out of this."

"Why am I grouped with the likes of you?" I snarled, Vector Change, Energy Manipulation and Telekinesis already prepared.

"Well you heard him, you're considered an 'enemy' fight for yourself if not for me, these men won't spare either of us."

"Tch..."

Sidestepping from the first knight who swung his heavy sword, I sensed the kinetic energy of what could only be a sword swing behind me and reacted accordingly.

While the sword behind me shattered, I stopped another sword in mid swing by absorbing half of its kinetic energy and applying it in the opposite direction of the swing and using Telekinesis to hold the sword in place.

Akiha herself was having fun as she playfully hopped and skipped around her attackers tripping them and throwing different projectiles of different elements, "For an imitation, you are nothing compared to the original."

In a few minutes, the knights all lay on he floor, dead or not I didn't dare check; in case they decide to ambush me while I checked for a pulse.

"Wow Ryusuke-kun, you're not half bad!" Akiha said, patting me on the back before heading for the building.

"Wait!" I yelled, jogging up to her, "I'm not letting you go until I get an explanation! Who attacked us? Who are the Roman Catholics? What is Ars Magna? What is Deep Blood?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down Ryusuke-kun. One question at a time! Those knights that attacked us, are a copy of the original knights of England, the 13 Knights of the Roman Catholic Church."

"And the Roman Catholics?"

"What? I know this city is full of atheists but you don't even know what the Roman Catholic church is?"

"Humor me." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"The Roman Catholic church is the biggest denomination of Christianity. With over twenty million believers and countless magically able followers. It's influence is so vast that it spans over 113 countries."

"Ars Magna?"

"Wow you have a lot of questions don't you? Well, no matter since I have nothing but time... Ars Magna is a spell that allows an alchemist to accurately simulate the real world in his or her mind and therefore control it."

"Something that powerful..."

"Indeed, it is incredibly powerful once completed but the spell itself takes several lifetimes to complete."

"Well I'll deal with it if I ever come across it. What is Deep Blood?"

"That is..." Akiha muttered, her hands balling to fists and trembling.

"It's ok if you don't want to say or don't know..."

"No, if you don't find it out from me you'll simply learn about it elsewhere. Deep Blood is the Esper ability that kills vampires..."

"Vampires? You mean those creatures that only appear in manga and anime exist?" I asked, earning a giggle from Akiha.

"Yes they do. Deep Blood is proof of that. It draws in vampires with its sweet scent and once a vampire consumes her blood they turn to ash."

"Then why are you here to find it?"

"Don't you find vampires absolutely fascinating? A being never seen before by the world, rumored to have an infinite lifespan and unlimited energy pool."

"Not really... In fact, if they were so powerful, I'd stay away. I have a feeling my lifespan would be drastically shortened if I ran into one."

"Ohh?" Akiha said, eyes slightly widening I surprise, "So you're not the inquisitive and curious type hmmm? Then may I ask you, why aren't you running now?"

"Wait... You are..."

"Yep."

"So you're here to kill Deep Blood?" I yelled, shifting into a defensive stance to lower my center of gravity and prepare to fight.

"Vampires can't kill Deep Blood. They will get an overwhelming urge to drink the blood of Deep Blood and die as a result."

"So you're lured here by the scent."

"No, I heard she was being held here. There's a barrier that prevents me from locating her scent."

"Why would you actively seek out the one thing that will kill you? It's like hanging a noose around your neck and then looking for a spot to jump."

"..."

"Why are you so intent on killing yourself?"

"..."

"Akiha!"

"What the hell do you know?" Akiha screamed, "How do you think it feels knowing that you'll live forever? That no matter what you do, you're the only one that won't age, that you will outlive anybody you live with, that you have to keep moving because people start getting suspicious of you!"

"Akiha..."

"That's not all! To be surrounded by humans, to be the only odd one out, do you have any idea how that feels? I'm just a monster that..."

"Is that all?"

"What?"

"Is that all there is to it? Being the odd one out? Living forever? Why don't you just LIVE WITH THE HAND THAT YOU'RE DEALT WITH?"

"What?"

"So what if you can live forever? So what if you can't age? That's what you've got so suck it up! You come all the way down here just to kill yourself? There's no such thing as a gift or a curse! It's how you look at it that counts dammit!"

"Why don't you try living in my shoes first you damn human?..."

"I don't know what you've been through, nor will I pretend that I do. But if you chose to use your gifts instead of wasting them, wouldn't people be willing to overlook your flaws? You say you've thought about everything. But you haven't even explored every possibility! It's only the end when you give up. Of course because our lives are short our time is precious. But having a never-ending life doesn't devalue your life at all! Do something meaningful, give yourself a purpose! If you just do that won't you..."

"Shut up you ignorant twit!" Akiha screamed, throwing a fireball that blew past my ear.

She missed on purpose. There's no reason she couldn't just fry me alive at point blank range.

Unable to take it anymore, I simply started laughing. Really, I just stood there and laughed. Maybe Accelerator's personality is turning me into someone I'm not. Maybe I snapped? I'll never know.

"Why are you laughing?" Akiha whispered dangerously, her eyes glowing a deep crimson red,

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just so funny!" I shouted, laughing even harder, "You think that being immortal makes you special, that it makes you different from other people. Do you know how human you sound right now?"

"What...?"

"You feel emotions, you're self conscious. You think you're a monster? You have no idea how human you really are! Gyahhahahahaha!"

"So you're planning to stop me?" Akiha whispered softly as she glared at me.

"Please, don't look at me like that, it hurts my feelings."

"You really think I give a damn about your feelings?"

"If you have to ask well..."

Realizing the trap she just walked into, Akiha settled for silently glaring at me as if she could bore holes in my body with her eyes alone.

In fact, I have no doubt that she can.

"I'm not going to stop you from killing yourself because of some misguided sense of goodwill. I'm not even going to prevent you from finding Deep Blood just because your life has more meaning than you know."

"Spare me the rhetoric and get out of my way."

"Well, I would, but I can't."

"Oh, so now you're going to stop me because my life has more meaning than I give it? That by defeating me you'll prove me wrong?"

"..."

"I just hit the bullseye didn't I?"

"Heh, I don't even know whether I have enough worth to do that. Don't say I'm being a hero, I'm not deserving of that title. You think I'm all high and mighty, but deep down... I think... I'm no better than you."

"Then why are you...?"

"Would you believe me if I said I see myself in you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm nothing like you!"

"If I had taken a different path, I don't think I'd be around to stop you right now. Sure I have no right to stop you. But that's no reason to let you die."

"So after all that, your going to stop me? Why'd you have to sound so high and mighty if you're just gonna do what every predictable hero wannabe would do?"

"Don't lump me in with them. Heroes save because they can protect everything they see. I'm nowhere good enough for that. I'm just doing what I can out of my own selfish desire."

"You're picking a fight with someone who's lived hundreds of years. Someone who can kill you without batting an eyelash without losing any sleep tonight. Knowing that, you'll still challenge me?"

"I know I'm not enough to stop you. I only plan to buy enough time until we're discovered by someone who can."

Seven Level fives in this city. If I cause a big enough commotion, surely one of them will come along.

Now that I think about it, there's no hope of a Level 5 coming along... Aside from Misaka, all the other Level 5s are probably as uninterested in helping and as selfish everyone makes them to be. It's not their fault, after all they're only obligated to mind their own business.

I can't feel any AIM Field from Akiha, but I think it's safe to say I can't hold her off for more than 10 minutes. If nothing happens within that time frame I think I'll either be forced to pull out or die.

Ten minutes huh? Vector Change, Energy Manipulation online... Electromaster, Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis on standby.

The trick to fighting any opponent is finding out what they can do, what they can't, the scope of their ability and any possible weaknesses. When fighting an Esper, I'm at a definite advantage since

I can identify their ability without seeing it.

But magicians... Damn, magicians are a pain in the ass. Not only do I not know what I'm up against, I have to experience it to know. And one wrong move, one miscalculated deflect, and it's over.

If knowing is half the battle, doesn't that mean not knowing is half the battle already lost?

She controls fire, so by adding the rule to reflect flames is a must, it may not bounce back at her like intended but at least the reflection rule will prevent me from being harmed directly.

With only that in mind, I stood my ground against nothing less than a combat veteran. All that matters now, is who makes the first move and what.

There! She's charging a bolt of electricity!

Adding the laws of electricity to my reflect, I rolled out of the way anyway to prevent myself from getting hit.

A miss is safer than a deflected hit.

With nothing to counterattack with, and no idea how to in the first place, I started planning scenarios and planning ahead. If I was going to dodge, where? Taking into accept my surroundings, potential hazards and potential weapons is key.

"Are you not going to fight? It seems you're only interested in being a moving target."

Of course I'm not interested in fighting, between identifying your strategies and attack patterns and using a half assed attack I'd definitely go with information gathering.

The last magician I encountered used runes. If I'm not wrong, although magic and science use different means of fighting, it still has to be based on a system. Some basis that governs all attacks and offensive maneuvers that can be made. For Esper's it's our ability. If magicians have a similar system I just need to...

"If you are thinking about finding a weakness in my magic, I'll save you the trouble. I dislike using idol theory and grand magic, the former makes me reliant on spiritual items and I don't like carrying equipment into battle, the latter takes too long to prepare and isn't suitable in fast paced battles unless I have many people to defend me. Here's the information you want so badly, I use grimoires."

Ok, she just spouted a whole mountain of gibberish at me, what the hell is 'idol theory'? What about 'grand magic' or 'grimoires'? I have a feeling she's making fun of me.

I guess understanding her tactics is totally beyond me no matter how hard I try.

Pyrokinesis and Electromaster online.

Fine, here's a warning shot.

Thrusting my hand in front of me, I attacked with a small burst of flame that only spanned half a meter from my hand.

Oh shit, I forgot. My Pyrokinesis only allows me to create flames up to a meter from my body.

Manipulating flames is at a limit of up to 5-10 meters but the flames cannot be created by me.

Don't ask me about these funny limitations, I have no idea why either.

"Is that all? You plan to stop me with that? Either this is some sick joke or you really overestimate yourself." Akiha sneered.

Your guard's down!

Shooting myself forward with Vector Change, I started to ionize the air around me I preparation for a lightning strike.

"Not good enough."

A leg appeared from an impossible angle as Akiha moved faster than I could track colliding with my left ribs, sending me flying backwards into a nearby tree.

Ow... My reflect was only prepared for heat and electrical attacks... Since when would a magician suddenly use physical attacks right out of the blue? That's totally not fair!

"Ryusuke-kun. I'd love to play with you more, but I have an objective to accomplish. To give you a fighting chance I'll even tell you what I'm about to use. But if you can't defend against it, it's your loss."

She's either completely conceited or... Is she pitying me?

"The attack I'm about to use, is based on a minor mistranslation of a grimoire from a western culture. In layman terms, it channels the power of the sun and amplifies it."

"But there's no sun." I blurted out, unable to stop myself from pointing out her fatal mistake.

"Would you rather I used water magic? Its power would be amplified by the fact it's night time right now."

Taking my silence as a refusal to her offer, Akiha raised both her hands and started using a language that I didn't recognize.

I have only a few seconds before I'm totally flattened by her 'sun spell'. If I can't come up with something by then, I'm toast.

All my abilities aside from Vector Change are incapable of stopping such an attack. But even if I include the rule to deflect light into my vector shield, how would I know she's not lying? All she has to do is lie and I'll be the one on the losing end; not her.

Hmm... Both magic and science have a definite similarity, they both use energy. I could use Energy Manipulation to siphon off energy from the attack but without understanding the laws behind the attack, that's no good either.

Wait... Removal... Of... Energy?

What if I created an environment that removes all energy from everything? An environment so hostile that even molecules stop moving? Wouldn't that stop practically any attack?

Starting the calculations needed and every ability that was useful (only Pyrokinesis was disabled), I did started creating formulae on the spot.

Either they worked, or I won't be around to correct them.

Removing kinetic energy from the air with Energy Manipulation and using it to hear the air directly around me, I continued to cool the air further by using Telekinesis to slow the air molecules directly, reading the movements of air around me via Vector Change and stabilizing electron movements around me with electricity.

The result? A rapidly cooling semicircle shield 3 meters in diameter in front of me with the ground starting to freeze.

"It's over Ryusuke-kun. Goodbye..."

"I don't think so!"

Swinging my arms out and around, I completed my impromptu 'shield', a wall of frozen air and ice that continued to cool rapidly.

It's already taking all my conversation to continuously remove heat from the wall... If she does anything that bypasses the shield... Nah I don't even want to think about what will happen.

Releasing a river of fire, the flames slowed as it approached my shield before if finally enveloped it in a sea of flames.

I don't think... It's going to hold up against her attack...

It won't hold up, the wall was only a few millimeters thick, as cold as it may be, there's a limit to how much it can absorb.

It's too late to try a reflect, all of my computing power is being dedicated to calculations to the micro movements the molecules in the wall were making in order to slow then down. Even when I know what I'm being attacked with, I guess I was right after all... I was too naive. Even when Akiha took it easy on me, this is all I'm capable of...

The flames flooding the area around me as my wall collapsed, my mind finally gave out, the complex calculations taking its toll on my body as I passed out.

-End of Chapter 10-

You know the drill, read review favorite and alert! I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible!


	12. Spoils of the Battle

Chapter 11 Spoils of the Battle

Waking up and not in a hospital for once, I didn't dare open my eyes as my body ached all over.

"Ughh..." I moaned, shifting uncomfortably while wondering where I was, still refusing to open my eyes.

"As much as I'm enjoying the sensation, I think I'm starting to lose circulation in my legs." a familiar voice said, the voice being the motivation I needed to open my eyes with a start.

"Akiha?"

"That's Akiha-sama to you Ryusuke-kun." Akiha corrected.

"What... Why...?"

"Because I'm older?"

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Wow Ryusuke-kun, that's so evil of you... Wanting me to die... You make me so sad!" Akiha said, starting to fake a few sobs, tears included.

"Crocodile tears!" I growled.

"My, my, a little touchy are we? Or did you really think you could stop me?"

I didn't think I could, but I didn't expect to still see her here.

"..."

"What's wrong? I thought your goal was to prevent me from seeking out Deep Blood? I'm still here so isn't this your win?"

"Stop kidding around! What was with all that 'I want to kill myself' crap about then?"

"How do I say this... Would you believe me if I said your words touched me?"

"Nope."

"Awfully cynical one aren't you? Makes people wonder why you try to help others in the first place."

Dammit! Now that I think about it, Touma's been in there for a very long time.

"Akiha-san, I have to go find my friend, he's disappeared for quite some time. Stay, here."

"Hmmm? Where are you going?"

"Into the building. Deep Blood is inside so you can't follow me."

"Ehhhh? That doesn't sound fun at all. Then what am I supposed to do out here? Leaving a girl

alone... So ungentlemanly!"

"Shut up and stay still then!" I snapped, tired of Akiha's teasing.

"U mad?"

At this rate hell yeah I'm mad! Wait...

"How do you know that phrase?"

Smiling a cat smile at me, Akiha said, "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm out of touch."

"O... Kay..." I muttered, "I need you to close your eyes for this."

As soon as she closed her eyes, I placed my hands over her ears and closed my eyes as well.

Focus...

Using Telepathy's ability to 'Empathize' with others, I reached into Akiha's mind and gave her a small nudge, "[Akiha, can you hear me?]"

"Hey! I can hear your voice in my head! Cool magic!" Akiha squealed, nearly making me withdraw in shock.

"[Shhh, try to talk without speaking. Imagine what your going to say then imagine sending it to me.]"

"Huh?" Akiha whispered, not quite getting what I said.

"[Try again.]"

"[Like this?]" Akiha whispered through telepathy.

"[Good it's established.]"

That was easier than I thought.

"[What's established?]"

"[The link between us. By using telepathy as a medium, I've linked our minds so we can contact each other while I'm inside.]"

"If you wanted to do that I have a perfectly good talisman..."

"Espers cannot use magic."

"What?"

"Espers can't use magic. I don't know why, but I just know."

"Ok..." Akiha replied, no longer reaching into her jeans.

"I'll be going now. Just stay out of trouble until then ok? And stay out of the building."

Nodding to me as I walked off, I entered the building through the automated glass doors and looked around.

That was too easy, the way Akiha agreed and the ease of my entry. Something's definitely up.

I don't know what's her agenda, but as long as Akiha doesn't enter I guess it's alright.

"[Eh Ryusuke-san! The knights of the Roman Catholic church are getting up again! I'll take care of them first, you won't be hearing from me for a few minutes.]"

I don't think I need to acknowledge that...

Alright, the energy signature from the cards is coming from the North block. That should be the place where everything's going down. If not, I can just ask Stiyl where the real action is.

A few minutes later, I stood just outside the door of what should be the principle's office of this school.

Well it's now or nev... What the hell?

Backing away from the door just in time, a blur shot past me and embedded itself in the wall.

A sword? Why the hell are those flying around?

Peering around the door in case any more weapons decided to fly out of the room, what I saw nearly made me lose my dinner.

Touma's right arm had been severed from his shoulder and blood was gushing out of the wound.

Ok, maybe I'll work on the bleeding.

Focusing with telekinesis, I managed to accelerate the clotting, but blood still flowed out like a fountain due to pressure and the size of the wound.

I probably bought him a few more minutes. Tops. Technologically advanced city or not, if you don't get the loss of a limb treated at a hospital, you're dead.

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Touma laughed

Even though he was facing the other way, I can solemnly swear that insane bitch is smiling.

"[I don't believe this.]"

"[Don't believe what?]" Akiha replied.

"[A-Akiha? I thought you were fighting the knights!]"

"[I was done quite a while ago. I thought you forgot about me. What do you not believe?]"

"[My friend lost an arm, and now he's laughing like a maniac.]"

"[Maybe he's a masochist?]"

"[How hardcore a masochist do you need to be to enjoy something like this? No, it's definitely something else.]"

"[Maybe your seeing things or dreaming? You could slap yourself to be sure.]"

-smack-

"[Ow. It's not working.]"

"[Oh my, I can't believe you fell for it. Maybe your still seeing things? Do it again.]"

"[OI! Just how stupid do you think I am?]"

"[Who slapped himself?]"

"[Noted.]" I muttered sullenly.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD GET RID OF MY IMAGINE BREAKER JUST LIKE THAT DID YOU?" Touma yelled, creeping me out further.

Peering around the door again, Touma seemed to be cornering a man with green hair and wearing a white suit, the man getting increasingly panicked as Touma approached him step by step.

"Ge-Get away!" the man screamed, falling over and cowering backwards.

Seriously?

Everyone up here's either nuts or halfway there. I'm getting out of here. Maybe call an ambulance for Touma.

Returning back to the entrance of the building, I calmly walked towards the automated glass doors...

And walked into them.

Mentally imagining Akiha laughing outside, I let loose a quick bolt of electricity at the doors, only to have it absorbed with no other effect.

Electricity, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis. Every ability I tried was either absorbed or negated.

What kind of door is this? I know of the joke in some obscure novel that sounded something like

"You shall not pass" but this invincible door just takes it to a whole new level.

Slumping against a nearby pillar, I finally gave up on thinking about how to pass through the doors and instead on my next course of action.

Return upstairs and interrogate Mr. Freaky Green Hair? Nah, by the time Touma's done with him he'll definitely be out for the count for at least a few hours if not several days.

"I thought I told you not to interfere?" Stiyl's voice said as he appeared from the stairwell.

That body... Touma's unconscious?

No surprises there after losing an arm.

"Well if you'd teach me how to break these bloody doors I'll be gone." I relied, not moving from my spot.

"Tch, fine I'll open them you bloody amateur, help me carry him will you?"

"I don't think..."

"Nah I've got him, I just need to free up my hands... Here." Stiyl said, tossing over what suspiciously looked like Touma's right arm.

Huh? It feels like an arm... Smells like blood...

"Oh my God!" I yelled, dropping the dismembered limb onto the floor.

"Hey, be careful with that. It may be cut off but it's still his arm. Be careful with it. And don't use God's name in vain." Stiyl said without turning around.

Wait, why did he mention the arm before God? Just what kind of priest is he?

Gingerly picking up the arm, I cautiously followed Stiyl to the door... Which simply slid open.

"Is opening the doors that hard? Really, I thought the science side pioneered a way to open doors without even touching them. Why is it so difficult to open it may I ask?"

I swear this asshole's making fun of me.

It refused to open just now ok?" I snapped following Stiyl to a nearby hospital where Stiyl checked Touma into the Accident and Emergency department before leaving as quickly as he arrived.

Following Touma as he was taken onto an ambulance and transferred to another hospital, I realized I had forgotten something incredibly important.

I left Akiha at Misawa Cram school! Shit!

Jumping out of the ambulance once it arrived at its destination, I ran all the way back to the school, slightly out of breath and starting to panic.

She's gone... She's gone and there was nobody to stop her from going after Deep Blood...

"Dammit!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the ground.

Bloody hell... My fist is gonna be bruised tomorrow...

Well no point crying about it. I'll just get some rest and visit Touma later. It's already 3am after all.

-Time skip 7 hours. Unless you want a detailed description of what eyelids look like-

Waking up with a heavy feeling on my chest, I put extra effort into inhaling fully. The life in this city must really be getting to me.

Well, I've got to get out of bed sooner or later.

Opening my eyes slowly, I started to wonder when did I install a mirror above my bed as I stared right into a pair of eyes.

Wait, my irises are light brown. Why is my reflection not light brown?

Only logical explanation my sluggish brain could come up with was that the eyes weren't mine. But that brought up another question, whose are they?

Shit! Screw whose! Why's there someone's face so close to mine?

"What the hell? Get off me!" I yelled, starting to struggle and throwing the person off me.

"Wow, ten whole seconds between the time you opened your eyes and the time you threw me off.

Your reactions are really slow huh?" Akiha said while she sniggered.

"What the hell are you doing in here! This is a BOY'S dorm!"

"So?"

"You're not a trap are you? The 'necessary area' is a bit lacking..."

-Smack-

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Hasn't anyone taught you to not talk to a lady about sensitive issues?"

"Sensitive? There's nothing there! What's there to... Ow!"

"Haven't learnt your lesson yet?"

"Some lady you are... You'd think in how many hundred years you've lived you'd have discovered a way to grow... Ow!

"Shut up about my chest!"

"Your chest! Screw that chopping board! I'm talking about your total lack of brains... Ow! Aren't you getting tired yet?"

"If there's something I learned, it's how to improve stamina!"

"Tch, whatever." I growled, closing the windows and dropping the shades, "I'm going out to visit my friend in the hospital. Remote for the tv's on the table, I'll be back before lunch. Be careful of the garlic bread in the fridge."

"Huh? Why should I beware of the garlic bread?" Akiha asked, genuine confusion on her face.

"You said you're a vampire right?"

"So? Get to the point."

"Aren't you afraid of garlic?"

"What? Really? You believe that?" Akiha asked, grinning as if she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Fine! Easiest way to find out!" I snapped, reaching into the fridge and waving the packet of garlic bread in front of Akiha.

The result was instantaneous. Akiha immediately scrambled for the furthest corner snarling at the garlic bread, her eyes wide with fear.

Laughing sadistically I slowly made my way closer to Akiha, her snarling getting louder until she finally spoke, "Ita..."

"Ita?" I said, wondering what it meant.

"Itadakimasu!" Akiha yelled, snatching the garlic bread from me and starting to eat it voraciously.

"Wait what?" I said, blinking at the sight of Akiha gobbling down chilled pieces of bread while stunned on the spot.

"Mmm! Yummy! So what else have you heard about vampires?"

"Umm, you're supposed to heat them before eating..." I muttered, still trying to believe what was transpiring before me.

"Oh. No wonder it doesn't taste that appetizing..." Akiha mumbled in between slices.

"Then go heat it!" I yelled.

"Nah, food is food. But more importantly, what else do you have to eat... I mean, what else do you know about vampires?"

"They sleep in coffins... They hate sunlight... If they come in contact wit direct sunlight the will turn to dust..."

"Neh, do I look dusty to you?"

"Huh?"

"I only came to your house this morning. The sun was already starting to rise. Wouldn't I have turned to dust on the way here?"

"Well... That's..."

"Never mind, go on go on."

"They can't eat garlic..." I said, watching her gobble the garlic bread slice by slice, "Their afraid of crosses, they can't enter the church, when touched by a crucifix they will burn... In order to kill one, you must drive a stake through the heart of the vampire..."

After hearing the last statement I made, Akiha started laughing uncontrollably, nearly choking midway on a garlic bread slice, "Hahaha! Really? A stake through the heart? Ryusuke-kun, even if you removed my heart I'd still live."

"Ew that's gross! How can someone..."

"Ignore my magical properties for now, what else have you heard?"

"Well... That's about it... Oh! Vampires have night vision and they sparkle..."

"Neh." Akiha growled, glaring at me, "Just what have you been reading for your vampire information?"

"Well mangas... And Twilight."

"Don't assume vampires are like that. Misinformation from myths and legends are expected but please don't consider people's imagination as gospel truth."

"Aww... Sparkling aside, night vision would be awesome..."

"Well, my vision IS better than 20/20. But I don't have perfect vision at night. Better than yours probably. But in complete darkness I'm still blind."

"Wait, then how do you hunt your prey?"

"Trade secret." Akiha said, flashing me her trademark cat grin, "Besides, who says I have to feed at night?"

Holy shit! Don't tell me she's gonna bite me now!

"A-anyway, I've got to go visit Touma. Where're you going?"

"With you of course!" Akiha said smiling happily, "I have no idea how or what to do in this city so I might as well follow you!"

Oh no! I'm so dead!

"Uhh Eheheh! Umm, after visiting Touma I intend to go to the arcade... Hang out with guy friends... An obaa-san (grandmother) like you would not fit at all!"

The next thing I knew, I was in a choke hold; courtesy of Akiha.

"Maybe I misheard you Ryusuke-sama... But did I hear the words 'obaa-san'?"

"Gack! Onee-sama! You heard onee-sama!" I yelled, spluttering each time she tightened her grip.

300 year old Onee-sama... Is she that sensitive about her age?

"[I heard that.]"

Oh shit! What have I just done?

One shall not speak about the unspeakable horrors that transpired in my room, nor shall one ever mention the forbidden magics that were unleashed in a simple male dorm room. The only thing that can be told is... It lasted for thirty minutes.

Man, never piss off a vampire. I don't think I'll ever forget what happened.

"Why are you following me? Don't you need to feed or something?"

"And just what do you think I eat?" Akiha growled, glaring at me yet again; apparently she hasn't forgiven me for making a comment about her age.

Children?

"Ummm... Food?"

"Yeah. Just what kind of food are you thinking?"

She is really making it difficult to prolong my life.

"Delicious food?"

"Just shut up and say blood already! That's what you wanted to say right?" Akiha yelled.

"Blood." I murmured, now depressed at the state I was soon going go be in.

"I'm not greedy, I only drink it when I have to." Akiha replied quickly.

It seems she wants to get this part of the conversation over with as quick as possible.

"So... Akiha..."

"What." came the snappish reply.

"Now that you don't want to kill yourself... What plans do you have?"

"I... Really don't know." Akiha admitted, "I've never thought that far I guess."

"Why not? You wanted someone to stop you."

"Huh? How the hell do you get THAT warped idea through your mind?"

"If you wanted to die, you could just kill me in seconds and move on. Heck, if you really wanted to die you could just go in without telling me anything. But... Why did you? Why did you tell me what you were going to do? Why didn't you just wipe me out with the first attack? The truth is deep down you WANTED someone to stop you."

"That is... I... I wanted..."

"Then after defeating me in a long drawn out fight that lasted way longer than it should have, you carried me to a nearby bench and tended to my injuries. You could have just left me there and went in."

"..."

"I won't say anything else about this, but someone like you should try and change. Who knows what wonders and joys you may experience? All of it ends with your death."

Something's wrong, she's too silent.

Turning my body to face her, I was suddenly wrapped in a hug from the front by Akiha as what could only be tears dropped from her eyes and wet my left shoulder, "I was so sure you had died, your heart actually stopped for a few seconds after you collapsed. After you woke up I... I didn't know how to thank you or apologize; I was just too stunned. I promise not to do that to you again just... Would you stay by my side from now on?"

Too many questions were running through my head after that, how did she resuscitate me? What does she mean by "stay by my side"?

I guess I'll cross those bridges when I come to it... All that matters now is to give the only answer that came to mind, "Yes, definitely."

They are so like humans... Who said that they are any different from us? What right do they have to

discriminate against them? They can laugh, they can cry they can feel happiness and sadness. Why do people treat them as if they're so different from us?

Her tears no longer in free flow, Akiha released me and started cleaning herself up while I made my way to a nearby convenience store.

Pudding and coffee... Pudding and coffee... Grab a bit of both as a gift for Touma.

Arriving at the hospital in almost no time at all, Akiha suddenly stopped in her place and started backing off slowly, "I can't enter that building."

"What? You mean that hospital has some kind of holy barrier? That isn't possible. This is Academy City, the main base of the Science Organization. There shouldn't be anything occult related here."

"No, Deep Blood is in there. I need to go."

And she was gone... Even faster than the wind. Though of course, wind doesn't cause random accidents and disaster in its wake.

Opening the door to Touma's room with the plastic bag carrying the goodies slung over my back, I entered with my usual wave, "Yo Touma, how's the arm."

Typical harem. Seriously Touma. Bad enough you're seducing English nuns, your going after shrine maidens now? You should be ashamed of yourself.

"Uhhh, it's fine. The frog doctor reattached it for me."

I should really do some checks into that doctor, reattaching an appendage like a finger is possible with today's advancements in medication. But a whole arm? Most doctors... No, ALL doctors would recommend using a prosthetic.

"Touma, who's this guy? I saw him entering your room a few days ago." the English nun said, looking at me with curiosity coloring her eyes.

"Kh! The naked nun?" I said reflexively before I could stop myself.

"Touuuumaaaaaaa!" the English nun screamed, leaping at Touma with fangs at the ready.

Ok, before she bites me I think I'll take my leave as well, a scream coming from the door I just closed , "Such misfortune!"

With the goodies left in Touma's room while the nun bit him, I left the hospital with nothing else on my agenda.

Maybe I'll call Tsubaki...

Pulling out my phone and opening my contacts list, my vision went dark as a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" Akiha said, trying to make her voice sound more squeaky.

"Ah! Misaka-chan how nice of you to come!" I said, playing the idiot.

"Sorry! Not Misaka!" Akiha said, still cheerful.

"Oh? Oh my, I apologize Tsubaki-san! Sometimes you sound a lot like Misaka-chan!"

"Nope! Not Tsubaki either!" Akiha said, giggling as I got it wrong again.

"Kuroko?"

"Wrong!"

"Ruiko?"

"Still no!"

"Uiharu?"

"Neh..." Akiha growled, her claw-like nails now digging into my skin, "Just how many girls do you know?"

"Do you really wanna know...? Gyaaaouch! Akiha! You're Akiha!"

The guessing game finally over, Akiha removed her hands and simply glared at me, "You knew who I was all along right?"

A shiver ran down my spine at this point, it wasn't the glare, it wasn't the tone of her voice. Akiha had an aura that exuded a certain pressure that made me feel one of the simplest most primal

emotions of nature.

Fear.

It can't be an AIM Field, she hasn't undergone Academy City's power development program. But there's undeniably some source of energy emanating from her.

No doubt about it, she's serious. And when she's serious, someone of her caliber... Is enough to wipe out a whole district just by the flicking of a finger.

With instincts taking over, I simply turned to the nearest alley and ran.

Turning around the corner at top speed, I went crashing into a dustbin as inertia carried me sideways. My breathing out of control as I tried to put as much space as I could between that immortal entity that although friendly, showed no intention of holding back.

Ok, I think I've lost her in the alleys. Now back out onto the main street and what the hell?

Standing at the exit of the alley, staring right at me was... Akiha?

Making a full 180, I turned to make another run for it.

"Too slow!" Akiha yelled from behind me, "Your mine!"

What happened next from my best guess, was she somehow caught up to me and rugby tackled me from behind. Why she did that... I have no idea.

Falling to the floor, a nearby bag of shredded paper cushioning my fall, Akiha landed on top of me with what sounded suspiciously like a perverted giggle.

"Uhhh... Akiha?" I said, worried about suffering the repercussions of my earlier actions.

"Hahaha... You actually thought I'd kill you?" Akiha asked, lying on top of my back, preventing me from getting up.

"Well... Grievously harm maybe... But..."

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you... Excessively."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all." I muttered towards the floor.

Ten minutes later, after I finally persuaded Akiha to get off me, I headed towards the female dormitories where Tsubaki lived.

"Knocking on the door, Tsubaki answered almost immediately though she was unable to hide the quick flash of disappointment on her face.

"Expecting Len?" I asked.

"Yeah... More or less... He's disappeared for several hours already, said something about playing a game that he's been waiting for for over ten years. What was it called? Dea... Dya... Ah never mind. What do you want?"

"Well... My friend here needs somewhere to stay... And she doesn't have a dorm room yet. Do you mind letting her bunk with you for a while? Until she can find proper accommodations."

"Why doesn't she have a dorm room?" Tsubaki asked, eyeing Akiha with suspicion.

"She's a runaway. Has no school no ID and no dorm room. I know I'm asking a lot so... If you want, I'll do chapter 15 of your maths assignment for you."

"Ehhh? Seriously? You must be really desperate to do that for me... Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"[This is taking too long. Can I just hypnotize her into letting me stay?]" Akiha asked.

"[NO. I'm not about to let you force your will on someone else. Besides, I don't know what kind of side effects it may have.]"

"[It's not forcing my will... How do I explain this... It's more like 'making a suggestion' that they can't ignore. It only works when the request is reasonable. So I can't make stupid requests like 'walk off a bridge' or 'kill this person'.]"

"Ryusuke?" Tsubaki called out, waving her hand in front of my eyes, ending my telepathic conversation with Akiha.

"Huh? Oh! No, not in any trouble... More like an intrude who's done nothing wrong. I'll try and get it sorted out but in the meantime I just need to let her stay somewhere..."

"Hmmm... Throw in chapter 16 and you've got a deal."

"No. And your copying my chapter 15 I'm not writing it for you in case Oyafune-sensei realizes you're just copying my work."

"Dammit... Fine. I'm guessing you both are going out for dinner first right? Give me some time to prepare a few futons."

A short dinner at a ramen outlet later, Akiha and I made our way back to Tsubaki's room where Tsubaki had finally finished preparing a small pile of futons near her bed.

"Well, I hope you girls enjoy yourselves tonight, I'm heading back to finish off a bit more homework.

Giving both girls a wave goodbye, I decided to make a stop at a nearby convenience store and pick up some soda and junk food, seeing as my stores disappeared overnight. I have a feeling Akiha's behind it but judging by her appetite she couldn't have eaten ALL the food.

Probably Len using my emergency key after he ran out of snacks while watching his anime or movies.

"Haa... At least those girls can get to know each other..." I sighed, taking an alley shortcut back to my dorm room.

I wouldn't mind Akiha staying in my room, but if I was ever found out, I'd be screwed.

"Gyaahh! You bitch!"

"Take that!"

Oh? Sounds like a pair of idiots duking it out. Well, none of my business anyway.

Continuing on my way, the alley I was walking in branched out between buildings to my left and right. And on the right it seemed an Esper was bullying a Level 0.

There's no way to be sure, the Level 0 could have an ability and just could use it. Whatever it is, that Esper who's attacking the guy on the floor is really getting on my nerves.

"Hey douchebag! You got a problem? Stop staring and scram or else!" the Esper yelled, ignoring his quarry and glaring in my direction.

Exaggerating my sigh, I stared back at him with a bored look in my eyes, "I was just passing through. What's YOUR problem?"

"You wanna be turned into mincemeat like this moron?" he said, stomping on the now unconscious boy.

"I've seen your ability. You've already lost the element of surprise."

"I haven't seen yours. Maybe you don't have one?"

Well at least the guy on the floor had the sense to run while his attacker's distracted. Too bad I'm now the new target though... What a pain...

Here's the problem with Espers who can't sense AIM Fields, the can't tell whether someone's an Esper or not without the exhibition of an ability. Then again most Espers can't sense AIM Fields accurately anyway.

Judging by the way he was pounding the other guy into the ground, I'm guessing his ability's some kind of telekinesis.

Vector Change online, setting reflect to reflect any telekinetic force vector.

As the Esper raised his hand, I dashed forward, pretending that I had no abilities.

If I started just beating him to the ground with multiple abilities the word will get out for sure. Bad enough there was that girl from Tokiwadai that made it look like she was a multi-skill by hiding her friends.

"You're slow!" the Esper yelled, clenching his fist and causing me to fly to the side into the wall.

Dammit! Reflection didn't work?

After reaffirming my calculations, my confusion grew. I was set to reflect telekinetic attacks. Why did it still hit? The most obvious answer would be that it isn't telekinesis, but if it isn't, what is it?

Reflect is an absolute defense as long as I know what I'm up against. If I know what's coming, I can add it in my list of rules and exceptions that is affected by Reflect.

Getting up and leaping forward like a sprinter from the starting block, I altered the vector below my foot to give myself a minor boost. I moved faster, but not to the point that it looked like I was using an ability.

"Just another pitiful Level 0..." the Esper sneered, opening his clenched fist, causing me to fall flat to the floor and dustbins around me to crumple.

Man, I didn't want to do this, especially since this kid's personality isn't exactly something I want to experience as a part of me...

Analyzing AIM Field... Done... Calculating Personal Reality compatibility... 12%... Now adapting Personal Reality to mine...

"I'm a Level 3. It's just your bad luck that you picked a fight with someone of my Level."

Just what kind of force is this guy using...?

As I racked my brain, the Esper continued, "So weak, why do you Level 0's think you can face off

against Espers like us? Your a Level 0 for a reason, just accept the fact that you're gonna stay at the

bottom of the food chain!"

This scumbag, the more he gloats, the more I feel like just going all out on this scumbag. Level 0's

are trash? It's because of assholes like you that they hate Espers!

Personal Reality adaptation complete. But even before I decided to activate the Personal Reality and

try to reverse engineer it, the answer dawned on me.

Gravity.

This Esper's ability, manipulates gravity.

I would never have guessed it, since gravity is mediated primarily by mass. And due to the laws of

conservation of mass, mass cannot be created or destroyed.

"My ability's name is Mega-gravity. Basically by controlling gravity I can cause forces in any

direction I wish."

"Heh, to reveal your ace in the hole you must be really cocky." I said softly, the air being forced out

of my lungs.

"What'd you say trash?"

"Your ability doesn't involve the control of gravitational forces. If it did, you'd just be a telekinetic.

It's funny, You're a Level 3 and you don't even understand your own ability."

"Shut up!" the Esper yelled, increasing the gravity that held me, causing me to flatten into the

ground, the air forced out of my lungs.

Inhaling with a lot of difficulty, I continued, "Here's the truth: Your ability doesn't manipulate forces

at all."

"You're lying! What the hell would you know?"

"What would I know? Everything."

Setting gravitational forces to 9.81 meters per second squared via Vector Change.

The huge force pressing me down gone, I slowly picked myself up giving the Esper the shock of his

life, "H-how can you stand?"

Ignoring his question, I continued the break down on his ability, "Ignoring the effect gravity has as a spacetime curvature and using Newton's simplified law of gravity, the force experienced between two objects is the mass of each object multiplied by each other, multiplied by the gravitational constant divided by the distance between them. All you're doing is affecting the 2nd mass that interacts in the equation by creating an imaginery mass, thus allowing you to influence gravity."

"W-wha..."

"Your contribution to science and research in Academy City wouldn't be small, yet you choose to use your ability to bully others. It's wasted on you." I said, strolling over to the Esper and winding back a fist.

"N-no.. Stop...!"

Thrusting my fist as fast as I could into the Esper's face, he cried out in alarm and brought his arms too slowly.

And with that, my fist stopped millimeters from his face.

"Learn your lesson and go do something constructive." I said, turning around and picking up my bag of unhealthy food and drink before heading back to my dormitory.

Mega-gravity huh... Its user just strayed down the wrong path, but maybe he'll have a positive effect on his surroundings in the future.

Reaching my dormitory room and dumping the food into a cupboard and the drinks into the fridge, my phone rang with the tone I assigned to Tsubaki.

"Hello? What's up Tsubaki?"

"Don't 'what's up' me! Your friend is crazy! She bit me while I was sleeping!" Tsubaki yelled, causing me to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Bit you? What do you mean?"

"I don't know and I don't care! She's already on the way back to your place! You can forget about doing the homework, I don't want to live with her ever!"

With her piece said, Tsubaki cut the call, enveloping my room in a deafening silence that created an atmosphere so thick, it felt like I would be murdered if I took a wrong step.

Jumping slightly at the sound of the door knocking, I opened the door to my new roomate, "Akiha! Just what the hell did you do!"

Looking up at me with what looked like a cross between regret and sorrow, Akiha whispered, "I got 'hungry'."

-End of Chapter 11-

And that's all for Chapter 11! I hope I can get Chapter 12 out fast enough, the Sister Arc will take quite a few chapters to cover I think!


	13. Dark Revelations

Chapter 12 Dark Revelations

Author's Note: Although vampires exist in the Toaru Majutsu no Index universe, they are never

explicitly elaborated on so I'm more often than not, adding in minor details here and there. And

although I made a joke about reading twilight, in truth I have not read twilight (not now not ever) so

any resemblances to those particular stories (or their movies) is not intended at all.

* * *

><p>"You got hungry?" I asked, not believing what just came out of Akiha's mouth.<p>

"... Yes..."

"Geez... For something like that..." I muttered, going into the kitchen, "How hungry are you? If you really can't wait, I'll just fix up some instant noodles..."

Suddenly hugged from behind by Akiha, she whispered, "I'm not hungry for food right now..."

"Then what are you..."

"You're really dense huh? I need blood." Akiha whispered, staring down at the floor as I turned to look at her.

"So you tried to take it from Tsubaki? If you knew she was going to freak out, why didn't you just hypnotize her or whatever?"

"I can't. The bite would likely undo the spell. And then she'll struggle which would probably tear an artery."

"Why don't you find someone willing? There are a lot of weirdos who..."

"I don't want to broadcast the fact that I... I'm a monster ok? It's bad enough some people know, the more people that know the more danger I'm in!"

"I'm sorry... That was insensitive..."

"Ryusuke-san..."

"Yes?"

"Can you... Do me a favour?"

"Feed you... Right?"

"Please... I promise not to ask you again... Just for this time..."

"Akiha..."

"It won't hurt I promise. Please.. I don't think I can hold back..."

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up and just do it!" I yelled, shutting my eyes in fear.

Standing still for the next few minutes, I felt a hand reach for mine, Akiha mutter a few words, and then it was over.

"... I'm done... And your wound's patched up." Akiha muttered, turning away and going into the bathroom.

Touching the affected spot, I couldn't feel anything. Literally. It was as if my finger was touching rubber, my arm didn't feel anything at all.

Coming out of the bathroom Akiha noticed me touching my right arm, "Oh. Uhhh, that place is temporarily paralyzed. Think of it as local anesthetic. The original spell is actually designed to paralyze the whole body."

"How long does it last?"

"Few minutes. You seem awfully calm, most people would be freaking out."

"That would definitely offend you. You seem to be sensitive enough on the issue, I don't want to be the one to worsen it."

Continuing to study my arm in silence, Akiha spoke up again, "Something wrong?"

"Strange, why did you do it on the arm... And why don't I feel weak?"

"Seriously? That's all you have to ask? I would've thought your first question is whether you're gonna turn into a vampire like me."

Noticing that I suddenly stopped looking at my arm in curiosity and up at her in horror she quickly added, "No you won't. That is a choice that I alone get to decide. Besides, I don't think I want to inflict this kind of hell on you. Trust me, being reliant on blood is not nice. And nor is living forever. It's fun for the first couple of hundred, but you really feel like it's a pain in the ass after that."

I know she said that I saved her, but did my stopping her actually change anything? I mean, how can my self righteous feelings beat down several hundred years of negativity? There's no way that would happen.

"Oh, I haven't answered your questions have I? Why on the arm? Well... Blood can be found anywhere. Doing it on the neck, especially from behind creates a sense of dominancy that I'm not really into. With me, arms are fine. It's not the blood I'm after anyway, it's the symbolic fact that we need to absorb the life force of others. Why you don't feel weak... Well I only took the equivalent of a small sip. If you feel weak after that, go see a doctor."

"Symbolic fact? Why is it symbolic?"

Now that I think about it, why would vampires need to absorb the life force of others? They themselves are immortal beings with infinite amounts of energy. Why would they be so dependent on blood?"

"Stop thinking about it and I'll explain it for you. I can practically see the gears ticking in your head." Akiha said, sighing as she sat on my bed, "Vampires are infinite sources of energy. That much is true. But infinite energy isn't something we can maintain by just existing. So that's why we need to take blood from other humans. Or that's the theory I came up with at least."

Sounds reasonable. The truth behind it of course would only be known by vampires. Adds to the mystique I guess.

"Well, my place is no better than Tsubaki's, I'll grab a few futons for you to sleep on..."

"Or I could just share the bed." Akiha suggested with a sly smile.

"No way in hell. It's bad enough there's a girl I the boy's dorm, if you shared the bed as well, I'm bunking in with Len."

"Awww... Please..."

"No. That's final."

Strange, she had the opportunity to have the entire bed to herself yet she didn't take it. What's with her?

Lying down on my bed while Akiha lay down on her nest of futons, we both said a short goodnight to each other before retiring for the night.

-Timeskip, 7 hours-

Waking up to the strong smell of curry and spices, I sat up and blinked a few times, the sight of my room illuminated by sunlight while the smell of curry filled the entire room.

There's only one explanation for this, and I'm hoping it's not true!

Dashing out of bed to the kitchen, the question I held until that moment answered itself as I watched Akiha in an apron stir a large pot of what I could only assume was chicken curry.

It didn't smell bad, that wasn't the problem. The major problem was, when cooking strong smelling dishes, one should always turn on the ventilator above the stove to remove the smell. Academy City's ventilators, were especially effective at this because by utilizing the kitchen's layout and by creating special low velocity convection currents within the room, the entire kitchen area can be ventilated constantly; not just the area above the stove.

Akiha however, had neglected to turn on the ventilator. And to make matters worse, she had left the kitchen door open which now resulted in the entire room smelling like curry.

The cherry of the cake is the fact that I like to have my room at a low temperature while I sleep. And in these months I had taken to leaving the air-conditioning on all night.

So now my air-con reeks of curry. Awesome way to start the day.

"Morning Ryusuke-kun!" Akiha said happily, turning and waving while the ladle was still in her hand, flicking curry everywhere.

"Akiha..."

"Yes?"

"I hope you intend to clean up after your bloody mess."

"Hmmm? But I was careful to keep the kitchen clean and... Oh no! Why are there curry stains everywhere?"

"Watch where you wave that..." I sighed, as in her panic, more curry started to fly off the ladle.

A few minutes of precision wiping later, the curry was finished. Which also left ms wondering how long Akiha had been awake just to prepare this.

"I hope you enjoy it! I had a bit of a problem finding where you hid the food supplies... But once I found them, curry was the first thing that came to mind!"

"Hid them...? They're in the cupboard under the stove. Where else would you keep it?"

"Umm, isn't that where you usually kept the gas to cook?" Akiha muttered in between mouthfuls.

"This is Academy City, gas is provided directly by pipes."

"Oh... Well, are you enjoying the curry?"

"I guess, why?" I replied, having a faint idea of where this was going already.

"Would you let me..."

"No."

"Why not? You haven't even heard what I was going to ask!" Akiha said, pouting at me.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." I retorted, facepalming when I realized the implications of what I just said.

It is for this reason I avoid people in the morning and that I am NOT a morning person.

"Ryusuke-kun..." Akiha whispered, her voice turning dangerous all of a sudden, "Just what kind of girl do you think I am...?"

The murderous kind?

"Wrong answer!" Akiha screamed, her fist halfway into my gut before I realized what was going on.

"Owaah! I didn't even say anything yet!" I yelled back.

"Have you already forgotten that stupid link you made between our minds?" Akiha yelled, tapping her head, "Geez, I only want to share because I thought you'd like to have company. But if you're so averse to it, fine by me. And Ryusuke-kun, I'm insulted that you'd think that I'm such a loose girl."

"Sorry..." I muttered, staring into my own bowl of curry.

"Of course, I would never make such an offer. But I AM open for requests." Akiha said, giving me a mischievous smile as I choked on my curry.

"Oi oi, don't choke on it!" Akiha said, reaching over to tap on my back.

"-cough- So, you intend to move in here right?"

"More or less." Akiha replied.

"Where are your clothes, magical ingredients stuff you carry along with you?"

"In a hotel outside of the walls of this city."

"What? Dammit, then what do you plan to change into?"

"Oh that much is simple, you have a sink or a washing machine right?" Akiha said, starting to step out of her jeans.

"W-wait! What are you doing?"

"Washing them. Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm a boy your a girl! Don't just randomly strip in front of people!"

"Ahh don't worry, it's just the two of us right? It's not as if anyone would see us."

"No way in hell! What kind of cavalier attitude is that? What if someone else tries to come into the room...!"

Flashing back to the time I inadvertently walked in on Touma with that naked English nun, my face started to heat up as I tried to forget the image that just popped into my head.

"Neh, you're thinking about something dirty aren't you?" Akiha muttered, halfway out of her jeans as she glared at me.

"Just getting rid of some unwanted memories!" I said, a little too quickly because she narrowed her eyes.

Maybe I'll flash her an innocent smile, it's gotta give me some points right?

"Ryusuke-kun... That smile makes you look like a perverted old man..."

"I swear I'm innocent!"

"Well, if you want to look it's fine, I won't stop you. But if you do I better not catch you peeping at other girls..."

"Akiha put your pants on, we're going shopping!" I said quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"Hmm? What for?"

"Girls clothes!"

Coaxing a reluctant Akiha out the door, I quickly locked the door and started wandering the streets for possible clothing stores or boutiques.

"Neh, Ryusuke-kun... What's that envelope on the floor for?" Akiha said, pointing at and envelope poking out of an air-conditioning unit in a nearby alleyway.

"Huh?" I said, just noticing the envelope she pointed out.

Walking over and picking it up, I gave the envelope a look over before pulling out my handphone.

The envelope itself was not suspicious, but it had no address, was unsealed, and had a cash card inside.

Dialing the main office number for the 132nd Judgment Branch, Kuromaru picked up almost instantly, "Judgment 132nd Branch, how may I help you?"

"Hey Kuromaru, Ryusuke here."

"Oh Ryusuke? Yes what do you need?"

"I just found a cash card in an unmarked envelope. Are they supposed to be handed in or something?"

"Well, you're not the first nor the last to report this thing Ryusuke, many reports have been flooding in about cash cards being found everywhere."

"Is it illegal? Leaving cash behind is forbidden to prevent money laundering so..."

"That's the thing, it isn't illegal to leave cards around, but this many cases can't be ignored. I figured once I get 100 reports, I'll submit a note to Anti Skill."

"Alright then, I guess I'll keep the card then."

"Sure thing. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, I turned to Akiha with a small grin, "Guess we've got the money to buy you clothes now."

Taking the path down the street, Akiha and I passed by a gaggle of girls huddled in a small cluster engaging in what could only be gossip.

"Yeah! And then she saw the Railgun..."

Typical, gossip about Misaka no less. Really, one should spend more time studying instead of gossiping... What school do those girls go to...?

Kirigaoka girls academy and Tokiwadai Middle school. I take back my statement.

Hmm? Isn't that Misaka walking ahead?

"Misaka-san!" I yelled, waving my arm to catch her attention.

Turning to the sound of her name being called, Misaka nodded in greeting before walking over, "Hey Ryusuke-san, what're you up to? And who's that?"

"We're buying clothes for my friend Akiha-san. Akiha-san, this is Misaka Mikoto, 3rd out of 7 Level 5's in Academy City, aka the Railgun." I said.

"Akiha-san? Nice to meet you." Misaka said.

"Nice to meet you too Misaka-san." Akiha replied.

"Well, Misaka-san, Akiha-san and I were looking for a good clothing store. Do you by any chance have any recommendations?"

"Eh? Uhhh... There's a good mall nearby called Seventh Mist, if it's for clothing I would definitely recommend it."

Seventh Mist? I think I've read about it before in one of the Judgment reports I shredded... Something about Gravitons... Nah probably wasn't anything interesting.

"Seventh Mist huh? Let's go then. Thanks Misaka-san!"

Taking another shortcut through the alleyway to get to Seventh Mist, Akiha and I sidestepped a group of girls and one guy who were travelling in the opposite direction.

"Hey! I found another one!" Akiha exclaimed, bending over and picking up another envelope.

"Dammit! Those two found it before us!" one of the girls said, the group of three girls and one guy all turning around.

Judging by how they were all glaring at us, I'm guessing I'm about to get caught in a two on one wrestling match just for that stupid envelope.

Great, that insignia on their uniforms. All four of these bastards are from Nagatenjouki academy, one of the top five schools in Academy City.

Seeing my face fall after recognizing their uniforms only seemed to bolden them further, "You know where we're from right? So would you want to sete this peacefully? Or be sent to the hospital?"

"Why should I hand it over to a group of four telepathics? That'd be really hilarious wouldn't it?" I replied, trying to speed up the scanning of each of their AIM Fields.

"You dick! None of us are telepathics! I'm a pyrokinesist, Kimiko is..." the guy yelled before being pulled aside by one of the girls who whispered urgently into his ear.

"Very clever, trying to get him to reveal our abilities. But we're not that stupid." another of the girls said as the only other girl not talking nodded.

Never a dull moment in this city huh?

"Just give it to them." I muttered, my scan of their AIM Fields complete.

"[Why should I?]" Akiha shot back, keeping her eyes on the hostile group.

"[They have a pyrokinesist, a teleporter, a telekinetic and the last girl has some ability that creates barriers. All are Level 3 with the telekinetic a Level 4, picking a fight would just end with our loss.]"

"[I've fought you before, you can easily take them all down.]"

"[That's the problem, you may not know this, but in Academy City, Esper abilities are limited to one per person, now imagine what would happen of someone had an ability that allowed the use of multiple abilities? Once the rumors spread I'll never see the light of day again.]"

"[Fine, then can I take care of it?]"

"[I'd rather you didn't... But fine, just don't kill them.]"

"[Too bad, they declared their life forfeit tue moment they tried to rob us!]"

"Oi, what the hell are you two doing? Are you giving us the envelope or not?"

"You've asked your question hu-... Here's my response!" Akiha yelled.

I swear she nearly called him 'human'.

Before anybody could react, Akiha had snapped her arm out twice, and two girls crumpled to the ground, Akiha's arm back in its original position even before the bodies hit the floor.

I couldn't see what she used even the speed her arm moved is almost beyond the speed the human eye can track!

Smirking at the last girl and boy, Akiha raised her hand and beckoned them to come, an obvious taunt.

Still wary from the method Akiha used to drop their comrades, the two goons stood their ground not daring to take another step.

"[You dropped the telekinesist and the teleporter, the guy's the pyrokinesist and the girl's the one who creates barriers.]"

"[Doesn't make a difference to what I have to do.]"

Tapping her foot impatiently, Akiha did nothing but wait until the boy opened one of his clenched fists and summoned a fireball.

Before he finished preparing his attack, Akiha snapped her fingers.

Whether it was because of her snapping her fingers or not, the fireball in the guy's hand exploded towards its wielded, the flames extinguishing themselves though a small amount of burns remained.

"[Couldn't just let him off can I? He won't be scarred for life, but those burns should serve as a good enough reminder.]"

With all of her comrades unconscious, the last girl fell to her knees and started crying, "Please, I'm sorry we picked on you, we won't do it ever again so please let us off!"

"Us? You mean 'you'." Akiha snarled, taking another look at her handiwork, "Well, whatever. I have no interest in what you were planning to do, but Ito let you off wouldn't it be unfair to your friends who all took their just reward?"

Looking up with tears on free flow, the girl looked at me and then Akiha as the latter sighed, "Don't look at me like that... You brought this upon yourself, so stop whining."

"But..."

"No buts." Akiha said, cutting the girl off before pointing a single finger at the girl and shocking her with electricity until she fell unconscious with the rest.

"Alright then, shall we go?" Akiha said, acting as if nothing happened.

"Ummm y-yea, sure." I mumbled, following her like a robot.

She must have noticed my sudden change in posture because she grabbed my shoulder and whispered, "Calm down, I'd never do that to you."

That doesn't make ms feel any better. Honestly.

All calmed down by the time we reached the Seventh Mist mall, Akiha and I spent the afternoon browsing shops for women's wear from night clothes to undergarments.

Akiha's a 'B' cup... What's that mean? Is it like examination scores where 'A' is the best and 'F' is the worst? If so, how do they judge it? From what I can see, Akiha's chest area is nothing to boast...

"Stop thinking about boobs you perverted freak! I can hear every word!" Akiha yelled, punching me from inside the changing room.

Note to self, never stand too close to the changing...

"I can still hear you!" Akiha yelled, punching me again.

Our shopping spree... No, Akiha's shopping spree lasted until after dinner and in all the hours we put in, she had less than ten outfits in total, not counting underwear.

"Seriously... You downed four twits for a card that had a thousand yen in it... I would have just given it to them... It wouldn't even be enough for a visit to a nearby clinic." I muttered, carrying half of Akiha's shopping.

Before I am called a chauvinistic pig, Akiha demanded that I did not touch the other bag, which had her night clothes and undergarments in them.

"Yeah, at least the other card had 50,000 so buying these was a cinch."

"But honestly, with that much money I would have actually expected you to either buy more clothes or buy more expensive ones."

Inside the bag I was carrying, outfits Akiha had picked included: another set of jeans and a shirt (probably for fighting) a dress that went down to her knees, a long skirt and blouse and several others that were buried underneath.

"Why buy what you don't need? Frugality is something you learn when you don't have a steady source of income."

"I'm paid quite a decent allowance, even more than some of the guys I know who are Level 4's."

"Oh? Nah it's your allowance I wouldn't want to impose."

"Really?"

"Wait, hold on for a second." Akiha said, totally dropping the topic and studying my eyes closely.

"Uhhh Akiha? What are you doing...?"

"I didn't suggest anything to you did I? Sometimes it comes out by accident, if it does there would be traces around your body."

"I was just offering! You didn't suggest anything!" I yelled, peeling her off me.

"If you say so." Akiha said with a shrug.

Walking down a street that led back to my dormitory rooms a girl wearing a labcoat caught my eye as she left an alleyway her bag carrying a lot of unmarked envelopes.

So it's her?

"Akiha... Take the stuff and o back to the dormitory." I said, giving Akiha her other bag of clothing and my room keys.

"Something wrong?" she asked, accepting the items I handed to her looking confused.

"I think I found the source of the envelopes. I'm just gonna have a word with her and then I'll catch up with you."

"Uhh, ok." Akiha said, nodding before turning around and walking off.

Turning back to follow the labcoat girl, I noticed another 4 burly figures which were no doubt Skill Outs.

Dammit, the shit's just hit the fan.

Falling into a steady walk a few meters behind the Skill Outs, another figure started following them as well.

Misaka Mikoto.

What the hell is she doing here? Not that it matters, with her around I have to increase my distance to at least twenty meters behind her, if not I'll definitely enter her AIM Field and be detected.

A few minutes later, the labcoat girl had entered an abandoned building in the nearby district, the building itself scheduled to be demolished in a few days.

Waiting a few minutes after she entered, the Skill Outs followed her in with Misaka entering a few minutes after them.

Well, with Misaka up there I guess she should be fine, 4 Skill Outs armed or unarmed would have difficulty with a Level 4, I'd hate to calculate how many military trained personnel were needed to even fight on par with a Level 5.

Guess I'll grab a drink from a nearby convenience store and head home...

Wait, isn't that the labcoat girl?

Blinking and rubbing my eyes to confirm what I saw was indeed the girl that was scattering the cash cards, I quickly ran over waving my hand to attract her attention, "Hey! You!"

Turning towards the sound of the noise, the girl gave a small start when she saw me, "Kihara Kaho? No, I should be calling you Isha Ryusuke-san right?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?" I asked, a feeling of dread overwhelming my senses.

Whenever people call me Kihara Kaho, it always means something bad is about to happen.

"My name is Nonutaba Shinobu, I supervised the use of Testament on you."

Testament... That Nayuta girl mentioned that that was one of the key words behind my past!

"What do you know...?" I asked, my usual set of Personal Realities coming online in case this girl turned violent, she may not have an AIM Field but that doesn't mean she isn't dangerous.

"I'm afraid that project is classified." Shinobu said.

"Bullshit. If it involves me why the hell should it be kept from me?" I growled, my temper rising.

"Because even if you knew, it would only bring you pain. Trust me, this way is better. Those child errors lost in the darkness of this city would kill to have your new life."

"That doesn't change anything! Are you telling me, all my memories, all my past, my feelings... Are all a lie?"

Distracted by the sudden burst of flames from the building that Shinobu was just in, I turned around to get a better look. By the time I turned back around, Shinobu was gone.

The fire worsening on the top floor of the building, I was quickly pulled out my handphone and was about to dial the number for the fire department until I saw someone else already calling them.

Putting away my phone, I saw Misaka emerging from the burning building unscathed and heading

for the nearest phone booth. Well, her lack of injuries is expected for someone of her caliber, but why a phone booth?"

Before I could head for the phone booth and take a peak, a sudden feeling of dread engulfed me like a tidal wave from behind.

The feeling... It's almost impossible to describe, it's like someone's feelings of wanting to kill you amplified until it's absolute limit. But a person's killing intent can't be broadcasted until the target feels it. Is it... Telepathy? No I can't feel the presence of someone else's mind...

It feels as if the person is threatening ms with a knife to my throat, but I don't feel anyone within a meter's range around me so how is that possible?

My body starting to tremble and shiver, I slowly turned my head, my neck creaking as I slowly turned, afraid of what might see... A crowd of onlookers, their attention all focused on the building that's on fire.

Where? Where's that feeling coming from?

Searching every head in the crowd, my gaze finally rested on a girl around my height. She's slightly shorter than me but only just. Her wavy brown hair went slightly below her shoulders and was dressed even more like a tomboy than Akiha in her combat outfit. But what really caused my breath to catch in my throat was none of these; it was her eyes. Her hazel brown eyes were not looking at the scene behind me, but rather were staring right at me, burning a hole right into my soul.

Her objective apparently completed, she simply gave me a wicked grin that sent shivers down my spine before turning around and vanishing into the crowd.

Chasing her was pointless, the crowds were simply too thick. I should focus on the task I intended at hand before that girl scared the living daylights out of me.

Of course by the time I approached the phone booth Misaka was already gone but the faint scent of her perfume remained...

And that statement just made me sound like a complete stalker and pervert.

Misaka's handiwork was evident with a series of breaks and bypasses not to mention the upgrade in security clearance she gave herself.

Well, since she's already done it, it would be a waste not to use it.

Closing my eyes and all other active Personal Realities, I opened up Misaka's Personal Reality and started inching my way through the Bank; my target is Nonutaba Shinobu... It seems Misaka was searching for the same person also... That makes my job easier...

There! Nonutaba Shinobu of Nagatenjouki Academy, third year age 17... Since a young age she distinguished herself in the field of Biopsychology, she resumed her studies after her time at the seventh medical research center...

The data stream ends here... Misaka must have gotten what she wanted from the data. Let's see, if I continue downloading the information...

Was called out of the seventh medical research center to supervise the use of testament on codename: Reality Shift after failed use triggered a Poltergeist in... The rest of the data is corrupted.

Corrupted data in the bank? My ass, they're hiding something. But who is 'they'? And why? Guess I'll have to find out at a later date. But where do I start searching? In all my years here I've never seen any research labs that do these sort of twisted experiments. Which must mean the institutions conducting these experiments must be parading as actual legit scientific facilities.

Does that mean I have to search them all?

Dammit, that creates more work for me...

Walking down a random street, apparently my crush on Misaka was stronger than I thought because I was right in front of the building.

Well, better get out of here before she sees me, if I get caught, I'll be accused of being a stalker for

sure.

And just when I was about to walk off, the alarm rang.

Why am I not surprised?

Well, at least I have a reason to be here.

Leaning on the wall outside, Misaka came out a few minutes later with a broad grin on her face.

"Found what you were looking for?" I asked, nearly causing her to fall over in shock.

"W-what? Why are you here? Are you stalking me? Are you here to fight?" she said, sparks starting to dance around her.

"I heard an alarm and decided to investigate. So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh so breaking into laboratories is a night time hobby for you then?"

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with!"

Following her as she made her way away from the facility, Misaka suddenly asked a random question out of nowhere, "Hey Ryusuke-san."

"Hmmm?"

"What would you do if a clone of you appeared in front of you?"

"I'd ask it for its purpose, but my first reaction would be creeped out I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Nah, nothing." Misaka said, heading for a nearby hotel, "I guess we'll part ways here, nice talking to you Ryusuke-san!"

"Yeah." I mumbled waving back.

'Nice talking to you'? Is she high? She never treats me like that...

How long have I know her? I just recently met her, but which of my memories are mine? Which ones were input into me as if I'm some computer for people to mess around with? Could she have known me for longer than I can actually remember?

Questions rained down on me as I shuffled back to my dorm room. It isn't the uncertainty of my past that's troubling me, it's the self doubt over what part of my life is real and what's not.

What if every part of me, my past... My personality... My thoughts... What if every part of me is a lie?

-End of Chapter 12-

Well, that's it for Chapter 12 look forward to the next chapter! As usual, read review, if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them as well.


	14. Origins

Chapter 13 Origins

The questions still weighing heavily on my mind, I returned back to my dorm room at midnight; my room lights still on.

"Akiha? Why are you still awake?" I said sluggishly, opening the door slowly and dragging myself in with a lot of effort.

"Ryusuke-san!" Akiha yelled, leaping up from her sprawled out position in front of the television to greet me.

"Hi..." I mumbled, pulling out a change of sleeping wear and shuffling into the bathroom.

"Something happen?" Akiha asked.

"Yea..." I said, my body threatening to collapse on me but not from fatigue.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"Anything I can do?"

"I'm just really tired and confused right now. Maybe I'll just sleep in tomorrow..."

"Sure, you mind if I try something? It'll help take the edge off, at least for a few hours."

"Is it clinically tested?" I asked, afraid that she might pull out some weird plant, give it a weirder name like "wolfsbane" and make me consume it.

"Well... No, but there aren't any negative effects."

"Does it involve plants or some kind of substance you want me to take?"

"What? No! Wait, just what are you thinking about?"

Emerging from the shower fully dressed in a thin t-shirt and shorts, I shrugged, "I'm just very suspicious of whatever magical hocus pocus you're trying to pull."

"It's not...! Urgh! Just sit on the bed and face outward ok?" Akiha said, holding her hand to her face as if I said something stupid.

Then again maybe I have.

Sitting down as she told me to, Akiha pulled my only chair and sat directly in front of me, her eyes looking directly into mine.

"Ok, Ryusuke-san, what I'm about to do, is apply a minor suggestive spell on you, the effects won't last long, not for more than a few hours."

"What would the spell do?"

"You seem very mentally preoccupied right now, the spell will give you ease of mind, at least enough to let you sleep peacefully. You look very burdened. Don't argue, I can see that much. The most I can do for you right now, is let you have a full night's rest."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"I'll explain what I'm about to do, and how the spell works. I don't want you to resist as it will affect the power of the spell. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding once in reply, Akiha clapped her hands together, "Excellent. Alright, the spell in question utilises the five senses to align the spell target's will to the will of the spell user..."

"So if you want me to jump, I jump."

"More or less, the more senses being influenced the more powerful the spellbecomes. But the reasonability of the task at hand also plays a factor. A normal person would never obey a command like 'jump off a building'. Right now I'm going to use three senses, touch, sight and hearing. One is the bare minimum and five would be the spell's maximum power."

"Then why not use five?"

"I'm basically using this spell to send you to sleep. If I did that, you'd sleep for several days."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Just sit still and look into my eyes."

Doing as she told me to, Akiha smiled, "Good, now... Rest... Sleep well... Ignore your troubles until you wake up..."

At first, nothing happened, the next moment, my eyelids started to get incredibly heavy and I fell sideways onto my bed, I must have fallen asleep immediately because I didn't even feel my head hit the bed.

-Time skip, 15 hours-

When I woke up again, Akiha wasn't even pulling her usual 'wake up with me in your face' routine. She even seemed subdued.

"Morning Akiha-san." I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's afternoon." Akiha said, switching off the muted television before turning around, "And adding an honorific behind my name again? You must have slept better than I thought."

"S-sorry..." I muttered, getting up to go do my morning ritual.

"Nah it's fine, makes us seem closer. I like that."

Spluttering on my mouthful of toothpaste foam, I quickly finished brushing my teeth before sticking my head out the bathroom door, "Did I just hear you..."

"Yep. You did. Ryusuke." Akiha said, dropping my honorific as well.

"Oh, and before I forget, lunch is on the stove, I made a teriyaki dish that I can't remember the name of. But since it's nearly 4pm maybe it would be better to maybe eat a small helping and go out for dinner hmmm?"

My morning ritual done, I checked the large pan sitting on the stove which had several chunks of Teriyaki chicken inside and rice in the cooker beside the stove.

"Akiha, how old's the dish?"

"About two hours, I wasn't hungry until late noon so..."

"No, I mean the recipe."

"Oh, that's a good question... probably a decade or two?"

"Figures, that caretaker in the child error facility I came from liked

to..."

Stopping midway in my sentence, my doubts and fears from last night all came flooding back.

"Liked to...? Ryusuke, are you alright?" Akiha said, getting up and walking into the kitchen area in time to see me doubled over the counter, taking in deep breaths.

"Ryusuke! The spell wore off already? Please, just tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing..."

"This is NOT nothing! If you don't want to tell me, I'll..."

"You'll force me to tell? What happened to not suggesting things to people against their will?"

"Not when someone's life is in danger! You're anything BUT fine Ryusuke! I know you don't see me as a close friend but please, just get it off your chest!"

"I'm a lie." I whispered.

"What?"

"My life... Is a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"My life, my memories, who I am. They're all a lie. How does it feel knowing that the person that saved you was programmed by a machine?"

"Who you were and who you became after is unimportant. It's who you are now that matters." Akiha said, "So please, don't dwell on it anymore ok?"

Nodding in response after a few minutes of silent contemplation, I said, "Fine, but I'm still searching for things linked to my past."

"I understand your need to do so... But what if you don't like what you find?"

"Knowing a harsh truth is better than knowingly living in a world full of unknown lies." I said, wolfing down my several bites of the chicken before heading out the door.

"Ryusuke!"

Ignoring Akiha's calls to stop, I headed out the door and out to town without another word. Naturally, without a plan in mind, I was hopelessly clueless for the next two hours.

Shit, it's dinner time already. If I go back now Akiha would definitely stop me from going out again...

-One quick dinner at a nearby hastily chosen restaurant later-

Alright, I just passed the fifth district hospital a few minutes ago, so I must be somewhere in the eight district... The research laboratories here are...

"Oh my, Reality Shift onii-chan! What would you happen to be doing at a time like this?" A young cheery voice said from behind me.

Dammit... It's...

"Kihara Nayuta." I said, turning around.

"Oh you remembered my name! I'm so honoured."

"Don't kid with me. What's an elementary school kid doing out here?"

"Judgment desu wa Reality Shift onii-chan." Nayuta said, holding out her armband.

"Tch, and you're detaining me on what charges? Violating curfew? Last time I checked you can't arrest people for that."

"I'm here because you haven't found any leads. Or have you onii-chan?"

"No..." I admitted, looking away to avoid seeing the gloating look that Nayuta definitely had right now.

"Well isn't that expected. The project revolving around you took quite a time for me to dig up. And I had to search with all the resources of the Kihara family."

"So are you going to give me the information I want or do I have to take it by force?"

"There is no need. The research facility you want is 4 blocks down, 2 blocks across called the Institute of Biotechnology. You will find part of your past there."

"And what about the rest?"

"I helped you because you intrigue me onii-chan, but that doesn't mean I'll do all your work for you." Nayuta said, walking off and vanishing into the darkness as quickly as she came.

The facility itself looked abandoned. The grounds were not maintained, shrubbery had started its slow conquest of the grounds and the fencing was already rusting.

No wonder I didn't find anything, I was searching for facilities currently up and running. It never occurred to me that the facilities involved would be closed down by now. Which means I have to widen my search, while spending more time on previously screened results.

Leaping over the gate and landing silently with Vector Change, I walked over to the door and unlocked one of the facility side doors with electricity before walking in.

Whatever this place did, it definitely did not involve biotechnology. There were three times the amount of lodgings required for a building of this size, many rooms with unfamiliar technology that was not designed to be used on the body and almost all the rooms below ground had soft padded walls and the familiar stench of blood on them.

Just what was going on in this facility?

At the lowest level of the facility, about three stories below ground, there was a large amount of computers arranged around the room that seemed to be in charge of the whole facility or at least a camera control console.

Walking up to a terminal and pressing the power button, the computer did not responsd and simply stared back in defiance with an inky black screen.

Alright you wanna play? Let's play.

Placing my hand on the central unit at the corner of the room, I gave a quick pulse of electricity enough to power the room for an hour or two with the excess energy travelling down to juice the batteries in order to sustain the room.

Thank goodness these rooms come up with back up power sources, constantly powering the computers while using them would sap quite a bit of my concentration. With that being said, I should've just stuck with constantly powering the computers. All the data on these computers are gone.

Performing a full scan of the system, it seemed after the facility was shut down, all relevant data was moved elsewhere and any unwanted data here deleted. In order to ensure all data was deleted, a scavenger virus was used to eliminate any data not moved or deleted. After performing one final scan of the system, a file caught my eye. It wasn't the description of the file, but the fact that there was a file on the computer not removed by the scavenger virus.

Upon closer examination, the file was listed as personal and not data related and thus was probably not under the scavenger virus' targeting ledger.

Opening the file with a single click, the file turned out to be a personal record log in the form of dated diary entries. The dates on the data entries made enough sense, but the year was omitted.

May 12th

The latest child ability development screening has come in, many children look promising, but there is a child of one of the new families absorbed into the Kihara conglomerate that looks especially promising. I look forward to receiving more details in the future.

May 14th

The child in question has been transferred over to the Institute of Biotechnology by order of Kihara Gensei. I have no doubt that the child will be a keystone in achieving SYSTEM. While Kihara Gensei and his family attempt to use the Crystallised Esper Essence, we will attempt to use subject "Kihara Kaho" to achieve SYSTEM.

Kihara Kaho? That's what was called before right? "Use" me to achieve SYSTEM? That's a fucking joke. How can you use kids for your own little science projects? This violates civil... No, HUMAN rights!

Scrolling down to the end, the final entry was corrupted, with only the second half of the original salvageable: "equipment here inadequate, transfer of subject "Kihara Kaho" to Foreign Genealogy Research Laboratory with immediate effect."

I have to record this down somehow... Maybe if I use the wireless to transfer the file to my phone...

Before I could do anything however, the terminal shut off and the screen went dark as the power flowing to the terminal was cut. That in itself is impossible, I should still have a good hour of battery time before...

"My my, isn't it a bit late to be playing computer games Kihara-kun? Or should I address you as... Ryusuke Isha?"

The sound of a delicate yet dangerous voice came from behind me, chilling me to the bone as I recognised the source of murderous intent.

Turning to see the same girl I saw last night smiling with a psychotic glare, she waved a wire that she had just pulled, "Playing in the dark is bad for your eyes you know?"

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled, my voice not as powerful as I had wanted it to be, tinged with the obvious splash of fear.

"I'm not obligated to tell you... But oh heck, you're going to die here anyway so why not? I'm Konore Maka, you can call me Maka."

"So you're here to apprehend me? I wasn't aware that Academy City's darkness was interested in broken down facilities."

"Oh, are you under the impression I'm after you for something you're doing? Oh no no no! I'm not here for what you're doing or hope to do. I'm here for what you did."

"What I did...?"

"And he pretends like he doesn't know... Is he that bad at remembering faces or does he just doesn't care? Nah! Either way you're going to die here!"

Leaping onto a nearby table for leverage, Maka used the table to push off and shoot straight for me.

Proximity Trace online... Vector Change... Telekinesis... And Energy Manipulation...

Before I could finish opening the selected Realities, Maka had drawn a knife and made a large swipe across my face.

Leaping backward and slamming into the terminals behind me, I let out a grunt of pain before standing up to my feet shakily.

"I know about your past and abilities Ryusuke! Your ability is indeed strong but it has a very slow startup time!" Maka said, taking another swipe at my unguarded flank.

Right now, the only ability I had active was Misaka's Electromaster. Hardly an ability I would prefer to use standalone in a firefight.

Rolling to the side to avoid another attack from Maka, she continued, "As long as I keep up the pressure on you, you can't do shit against me!"

Looks like her fighting style exploits my weaknesses, but what about hers? What are her weaknesses?

Man, even though most of the hits she landed on me are light, they sting like hell and blood's starting to ooze a lot out of them.

Wait, oozing? The wounds are light, only a few capillaries should be cut. Why is there so much blood?

Don't tell me...

"You are an ability user..." I muttered, blocking Maka's arm to prevent her knife from slashing my face.

"Oh my! You figured it out!" Maka said mockingly as she hopped backwards to put some distance between us, "But seriously, are you sure you're the Reality Shift that fucked up my life? It's surprisingly easy to beat you."

"Your ability... Controls blood flow?"

"Yes and no Reality Shift-san, but shouldn't you know what my ability is seeing as you're the one that gave it to me?

I could just analyse her Personal Reality and get the answer for myself, but the way she's acting... Our Personalities would definitely not be very compatible... If I try to use her ability it might cause internal damage.

"My ability is Aqua Mark. It allows me to move liquids..."

"Get real, what makes your ability different from Hydro Hand?" I snapped, trying to keep her talking.

I don't have much time, I have to get another ability out before she attacks again... Oh hell just any random ability will do...!

"Hydro Hand manipulates water. Aqua Mark manipulates anything liquid. But shouldn't you know this? Seeing as you're the one that fucked up my ability, and my life!" Maka yelled, leaping forward with another attack.

"I don't remember doing any of that!" I yelled, dodging left and right, starting to pant.

"That's not my problem, my objective is you're death! If it's easier to accomplish, I won't complain!" Maka yelled, leaping in again for another round.

Now, prepare to die from... Eh? Pyrokinesis? Of every ability I can use in my arsenal, I HAD to draw Pyrokinesis? What kind of misfortune is this?

Screw Pyrokinesis... Her blade's made out of metal right? I'll stop it with magnetism!

Reaching out with my hand, ready to stop the knife, time seemed to slow down as Maka stabbed the knife forward. That's right... I control ferrous materials... Your knife is no excep...tion?

Why isn't the knife stopping?

"You're gone now!"

Stabbing through the area between my fingers, Maka gave a cruel laugh as I clutched my right hand, "You just tried to control my blade with magnetism didn't you? Too bad, these blades are made of titanium! Your Electromaster ability won't work on them!"

Shit, I miscalculated... Should have known better...

Rolling into another computer terminal, I gritted my teeth before using magnetism to grind any nearby ferrous materials into iron sand. Clenching my fist around a makeshift iron sword, I compacted the iron sand to make it is dense as possible.

It sucks as a weapon but it's the best I can do for now...

Standing up to Maka now that I had a weapon and a means to counterattack, I braced and readied my iron sand sword to parry the blow... Which failed spectacularly. The titanium blade simply cut through my iron sand like it was Swiss cheese.

"Nice try, but not good enough!" Maka yelled, changing the angle of her arm to alter her slice into a stab.

I guess my options are running out huh? I've got an idea but it's crazy. Though seeing as it's crazy against crazy, it might just be the one thing I could use to end this fight.

Regathering the iron sand as a sword, I quickly released my grip on the sand itself before setting the whole sword alight with flame.

"So you've learned a new trick? You're finally living up to your reputation Kaho!"

"It's not a new trick, I've thought about using this a long time ago. I just haven't finished ironing out all the kinks in it."

If her ability is as she says it is, she'll see this as an opportunity since her ability manipulates... But! There's a special twist, if she just attacks me, I'm toast, if she tries to use her ability, it's my win.

"So Maka, what are you going to do?" I yelled, forging the iron into a proper katana.

In truth, there's little more that I can do other than taunt her, all my concentration is going into compacting the blade and keeping the electrons from reacting with any other element otherwise the sword itself would be useless.

"Are you an idiot? I just told you what my ability is and you're making molten metal in front of me? Are you looking down on me you retarded piece of shit?" Maka yelled, swinging her dagger hand in a wide arc, probably trying to use her ability on the glowing piece of metal at my side that was starting to take an orange hue from the heat and pressure.

When nothing happened, Maka blinked twice before swinging both hands out this time, a look of confusion painted across her pristine face.

"It's called speed forging!" I yelled, my makeshift weapon nearly complete, "By heating and compacting the iron sand, I can lower the time the iron spends in a liquid state and also decrease the heat needed to bond the iron fragments."

My weapon complete though still smoking from the heat, was ready. Carrying the blade completely via magnetism less the hot iron burns my hand, I swung the blade and pointed it at Maka, "Let's go Maka! Do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"Don't get cocky bitch!" Maka yelled, twin knives at the ready.

Leaping forward with my new weapon raised high above my head, I let out a loud battle cry before bringing down the blade on Maka, causing her to predictably raise her knives to defend herself.

This katana indeed does have range, but compared to Maka's knives it is definitely several times heavier. But there's a way around it! If I use magnetism along with my hands, I have no doubt that I can manoeuvre the katana as fast as her knives if not faster!

The playing field levelled out, Maka and I started to dance, a dance of blurs and blades where the slightest mistake meant death. Watching all those sword fighting anime was absolutely no help whatsoever as I found out after a few superficial cuts.

Fighting against Maka while she had two knives was starting to take its toll. Never being attacked from the same place in quick succession meant I had to focus more on blocking and parrying than attacking and even when the opportunity to counter presented itself between her attack flurries, I was easily blocked by one of her knives, with the other one free to counter my offensive.

Her knife wielding is indeed skilful. In no way can a knife block a katana, but by diverting my momentum instead of stopping it, she creates openings and weaknesses that I cannot accommodate for. If this keeps up, I would indeed be on the losing end. But what can I do? I don't have enough time to bring out another ability, and I don't think I'll have an opportunity to retreat... At this rate... I might really die...

"It's over!" Maka screamed, knocking my katana out of her way, her knife swung back ready to take my head, and her victory.

Well, if only I got to say goodbye to everyone huh?

Closing my eyes and accepting my defeat, a blinding white light came crashing through the ceiling,taking the hit that would have otherwise killed me.

"Really, just when I leave you alone for a few hours you already got yourself killed. Is the rest ofmy time gonna be spent watching over you? Because I sure as hell don't want to!" Akiha said, turning to me, a large gash on her cheek.

"Akiha! You're... You're bleeding!"

"Well, small price to pay seeing as this was going through YOUR neck. Now stand back, I'll finish up here."

Turning back to face Maka, Akiha's smile was anything but pleasant, "Well, I would like to thank you for taking care of Ryusuke-san, and here's my gift of thanks."

"Who the fuck are you? Get out of my way bitch, what's with the dress? Who the hell fights in a dress nowadays?"

"Well... I was intending to have a nice night once Ryusuke-san came back so I didn't bother with my battle gear and the someone like you just HAD to come along..." Akiha said, absentmindedly letting loose a large bolt of lightning centimeters from Maka's head, "Ooops, sorry, that was supposed to come out later."

"Get out of my way or I'll take you down as well!" Maka yelled, leaping around Akiha in an attempt to get to me.

"Ain't happening." Akiha said softly, grabbing Maka by the ankle and tossing her as if she was a rag doll through the wall.

"Akiha..." I muttered, shocked and amazed at how fast she dispatched the opponent I had been fighting for so long.

"What? Be right back, I'll finish the job." Akiha said, pointing at the ground signalling for me to stay put as she entered the hole in the wall.

"No Akiha! Don't kill her!" I yelled, running after the disappearing vampire.

"Why not? She nearly killed you, and if you spare her she would highly likely just return to finish the job." Akiha said, looking at me like I was a primary school kid.

"Let's just go. I need to get these treated anyway ok?" I said, tugging on Akiha's dress sleeve.

"Oh all right... But if she comes after you again..."

"I'll handle it. Let's go."

Being guided by Akiha wasn't the worst experience I had that night, but after a while Akiha had to stop to quickly close up the wound she sustained from Maka before continuing on. The walk back was not very eventful, since it was already midnight. But that didn't stop the few pedestrians we walked by from staring at us.

Reaching the dormitory with no Anti Skill or Judgment stopping us, I quickly heaved my aching body and lay down on the floor panting heavily, "Damn, how'd you get there so fast?"

"I flew." Akiha responded simply, pulling out the first aid box.

"What? As in grew out giant bat wings and..."

"Flew through the air with magic you idiot. Just what kind of monster do you think I am? Bad enough I have to take the blood of humans now you want me to look like some kind of bat as well?" Akiha said, lightly slapping my arm.

"Ow! Can't you just heal these with magic like your wound?"

"Yes... But although my magic is infinite, using excessive amounts leads to this accursed body lusting for blood. I'd rather not trigger that part of me and treat these normally."

"You healed up that wound on your face right? So doesn't that mean you already need blood?"

"Well... Yes, but I can hold back my urges for quite some time, and the amount of magic was quite substantial so I'd appreciate it if you don't talk about it in case I... I get hungry..." Akiha said, shuddering at the mention of her last sentence.

"Well, you had to heal that wound as well because of me. And I hate it when I owe people favours so..." I said, looking around and away from Akiha.

"No Ryusuke-san. I won't allow it."

"Oh you know what I was talking about?"

"I will not drink from you. It's bad enough I had to do it once. I'm not doing it again."

"But..."

"No buts."

"You talk as if you have a choice in the matter." I muttered darkly.

"What?"

"I'm not into force feeding, but you're well being does come first so..." I muttered, reaching for the nearest sharp object, "Drink, or i'll spill it and make you drink it anyway."

"You... Why must you go so far?"

"Why can't you just do what you need to do to survive?"

This shouting match is going nowhere.

"W-why..."

"Huh?" I said, shocked by Akiha's sudden change in mood.

"Why do you go so far...? Why is it so important that you must feed me? Why can't you just let me be?"

"In order to stop you from feeding on random people, I'll agree to feed you. As often as required. Now drink or I'll really do it."

Looking at me hesitantly, Akiha looked away for a second before tentatively reaching for my arm again, her eyes now glowing a deep crimson red. Scared from the sudden change, I started to shiver until I realised how stupid I was to be afraid. She's already holding herself back for the exact reason I'm shivering. She's afraid of others being afraid of her, and I'm playing right into her fears.

This feeling... It disgusted me to my core.

Steeling my mind and my body, I watched as she gently pierced my skin, my arm not feeling a thing as she started to drink, the gulping sounds echoing in my deathly quiet room.

Finishing as quickly as she started, Akiha wiped her mouth off and closed the wound before attending to my wounds as well, "Sleep now, you lost a bit of blood and will feel lethargic."

"A-alright." I muttered, ready to head to bed and retire for the day.

"Oh, and Ryusuke-san..." Akiha called out from the kitchen.

"Yes...?"

Peeking her head out from the kitchen doorway, Akiha's face was filled with gratitude as she looked me in the eye, her eyes back to normal, "Thank you so much..."

-End of Chapter 13-

And that's another chapter done! I know this chapter's a lot shorter than the rest, but as this is one of my favourite arcs in the entire Index universe, I'm planning to do a day by day account of what happens (also making this the longest covered arc in the story) So instead of covering several days and reaching 6000+ words, prepare for a volley of slightly shorter chapters, each covering 1-2 day's worth of events. And finally, read, review, and story alert only after doing both!


	15. Heartless Executioner: Sisters Murderer

Chapter 14 Heartless Executioner: Murderer of the Sisters

Waking up with a soft yawn, I made a quick check of my alarm clock before looking around. The sunlight's streaming into the room but it's noon so a little heat is expected.

"Nice to see you're up Ryusuke." Akiha said, her voice echoing from the kitchen.

"Really Akiha, you don't have to keep cooking you know." I replied, hearing the distinct sound of something frying.

"Well, if I don't, who will? You? You're definitely not a morning person, judging from the oblique times you like to wake up at." Akiha said, her voice tinged with badly suppressed laughter.

"Well, seeing as you're already cooking, what're you making this time?"

"Cooked spinach and medium rare beef slices with baked potato. Thought I'd try something with a more western feel." Akiha said, turning around without flinging sauce around this time.

"Smells good, but where'd you get the beef? I don't remember buying or storing any."

My eyes now staring at the plastic bags that Akiha was pointing at, I could only guess that she had went out shopping.

"Oh my gawd." I muttered, recognising where the plastic bags were from.

The plastic bags were from a nearby supermarket that I tend I visit when I forget to buy something due to its proximity to my room. Apparently Akih had just visited the place as well.

"How... When..."

"You actually need to ask? I've been alive for hundreds of years, surely buying food is simple enough to pull off. Though meat prices seem to be on the rise in Japan lately..."

"You bought the meat...?"

"Well, yeah, after what happened yesterday night I needed to make sure your diet is iron rich in order to make up for the blood you lost."

"Wait, meat prices have been rising? They've been the same for the last few months."

"Oh, sure they are. But when you take the meat prices over the decades into account..."

"Who the hell studies meat prices over decades? Anyway, shouldn't you have forgotten the prices of meat from decades ago?"

"Well... I remember everything. So prices of goods, stock market trends, even world history are all remembered down to the last detail for me. And I might add, Japan's role in world war two isn't exactly as glorious as your history books say according to other countries."

"Putting world history aside... How did you..." I said, pointing at the plastic bag, "Buy the meat." I said, pointing at the frying pan, "You didn't hypnotise anyone did you?"

The next glare that came from Akiha would have disintegrated me if there was any magic fuelling her glare, "I bought it with money. Just what kind of antiquated old cow do you think I am huh?" Akiha yelled, knocking me on the head with a rolling pin pulled out from the drawer.

"Ow ow! Okay okay! Just where did you get the money from?"

"Your wallet."

"You're kidding."

Putting down the rolling pin, Akiha walked over to the locked drawer I kept my valuables in, pulled the key from inside my bookshelf and unlocked the drawer, pulling my wallet out.

"How did you find... Never mind... Remind me to change the hiding place of the key later..."

"Doesn't matter, I'll find it regardless of where you hide it." Akiha said matter-of-factly.

Resigned to the fact that now my freeloader companion is also armed wit my money, I sat down at the coffee table in the middle of my room while Akiha lovingly doled out large helpings of beef, potato and... Spinach...

"Eat it all up, one or two more days of this and you'll be good to go." Akiha said, chewing on her own slices of beef.

"So... Do you have any hobbies?" I asked, trying to introduce some table conversation to ease the deathly silence.

"Well, I enjoyed horseback riding... Pity it isn't as popular anymore."

"Uhh, I don't think it was ever popular in Japan... You might want to try America..."

Seeing her all knowing smile nearly made me choke on my food, "Don't tell me, horseback riding was popular here?"

"Nah, you're right. I did it in America as you said, though they did find it odd for an Asian girl to be in America at that point in time..." Akiha said, a thoughtful look washing across her face.

"Vampires can ride horses?"

"Again. Just what kind of manga anime and movies have you been looking at? Yes I can ride horses. The older ones were a bit iffy with me but the young ones do just fine. In fact the young ones I rode turned out to be very loyal when they become older..."

Just how long has this girl been living?

"What about you? Do you have any hobbies?" Akiha said, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Uhhh, reading manga and watching anime I guess, a lot of my time is spent outside just wandering around so I wouldn't really say I have any hobbies."

"Mind if I come along while you wander around?"

"Well, no. But you have to be careful, we don't want you attracting too much attention."

A few minutes later, Akiha and I walked out of my room, me with my usual t-shirt and jeans and Akiha in an ankle length skirt and blouse under a long sleeved jumper.

For a several hundred year old being, she sure does know what clothes to wear in order to avoid attention... Ow!

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You do know that our minds are still linked so I can hear residual thoughts you have right?" Akiha said, lowering the hand she used to karate chop me.

"Then why don't I hear any of yours?"

"I think you have to concentrate in order to hear them. Besides, I don't have anything worth listening to."

"Pity, I wouldn't mind having an insight on what you're thinking."

"You? You want to know what goes on in a girl's head? Dream on, so many have tried and failed."

"Yeah but most men don't have a psychic connection to one. Then again, you don't really count as a girl, more like a grand... Ow!"

"Grand? Grand what pray tell?" Akiha said, her eyes now glaring intently at me.

"Grand master!" I yelled, the first grand word coming to mind.

"Hmph." Akiha huffed, stalking off in another direction.

Well, maybe I should give her a little space, that was uncalled for after all...

Walking by an abandoned factory in the 18th district, I kept my distance behind Akiha as she stomped ahead, about 50 meters between us with her leading the way.

I wonder how long she's gonna stay mad at me... Well, no point dwelling on that now...

Opening the Personal Reality I had traced from Ruiko, I started playing with the nearby winds, randomly shifting them in different directions. Though it was a recently acquired ability, the basics to use it were already stored in my own Personal Reality; Telekinesis which is what Aero Hand is derived from, and the vector calculations needed to accurately move air from Accelerator's Personal Reality. However, my math and computing power are still lacking, so complex movements and large gusts of wind are still out of my ability. Though... Let's try and see what's the maximum output...

Pointing my hand, at the nearby tree, I quickly performed the calculations and let out a blast of air that shook the tree shaking most of the drying leaves off.

Cool... That amount of output would easily be a Level 3... Though... Isn't that the same as my own Telekinesis?

Startling revelation. Aero Hand is a redundant ability.

Finally turning around after more than half an hour of fuming, Akiha finally turned around, "Aren't you going to apologise?"

"For?" I replied, now analysing the similarities and disparities between Aero Hand and Telekinesis.

"For constantly highlighting my age!" Akiha yelled, unaware of the nearby broadcasting tower that was tilting dangerously in her direction.

"Akiha..."

"Don't 'Akiha' me! I want an apology!"

Dammit! Take more notice of your surroundings more Akiha!

With a large bang, the tower started to fall, Akiha turning to the source of the noise, standing there stunned when she discovered a 30 meter tower falling on her.

Shit... Active abilities... Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis and Aero Hand.

Energy Manipulation's maximum range is 10 meters, the same for Telekinesis. Distance between me and Akiha... About 50 meters give or take. Crossing 40 meters before the tower crashes on her is possible, but I wouldn't have enough mental capacity to compute anything as all my concentration would be solely focused on getting there. Counting on Akiha to react would be pointless because by the time she overcomes the shock, the tower would crash right through her.

Which only left one option... Aero Hand.

Telekinesis would take too long to configure into pushing only air and with an ability already tailored to suit my needs, configuring Telekinesis would squander precious seconds. The calculations are already done, I already did them just now, all that's left is to execute. Could I use Telekinesis to boost the air blast of Aero Hand? No... Aero Hand's still a subsidiary of Telekinesis, using Telekinesis would indeed boost the output, but not to the multiple of two like I was hoping for.

Calculations done, Energy Manipulation configured to pressurise blast and reduce air resistance bleed out... Fire!

With the sound of a shot ringing out not unlike an air gun, I fired a stream of compressed air no larger in diameter than a fist right at Akiha's centre of gravity causing her to skid back a bit before landing ungraciously on her ass; the tower falling in front of her less than a second later.

Only one thing would have caused that tower to crash, and it wasn't wear and tear. Esper abilities.

"Well Akiha, I'm sorry. There's your apology, now stay here while I find out what's going on." I said, running by a stunned Akiha and into the factory grounds itself.

If this is what I think it is, which I have a bad feeling that it is, it'd be better for Akiha if she didn't get involved. This is no doubt one of the experiments between Accelerator and one of the MISAKA clones. Knowing about this vicious program would lead to awkward questions even I didn't have the answer to.

Just as I expected, Accelerator was engaging one of the clones, in the most bizarre combat scenario ever. What shocked me wasn't the fact that the demon Accelerator was having fun playing cat and mouse with the clone, that much happened pretty much every time I accidentally ran across them, but the clone was using an assault rifle that was usually carried by military trained adults, not middle school girls.

What made matters even more startling, the girl was operating the rifle with a certain measure of efficiency, however the clone did not even get one shot at Accelerator. Whether this was due to crappy aiming or grand design was beyond my knowledge.

"Target's shield seems to have very minimal of any range. MISAKA reports, as none of her shots have been affected."

"Acute observation! But you know it's game over once I get you right?... Eh? Who's that?" Accelerator said, noticing me hiding around one of the corridors.

"Huh?" Accelerator said, walking over to where I was."

"Fuck!" I whispered, turning around in time to see a figure wearing a black t-shirt land in front of me, scattering rocks and gravel in every direction.

Taking several large pieces to my chest and arms, even though Energy Manipulation had reduced the impact, I was sent flying backwards several meters into the miniature clearing Accelerator and the clone were fighting in.

"Eh, this shithead's been butting in on the Experiment several times already. Does the 'eliminate witnesses' order still stand on people who aren't supposed to know about the Experiment?" Accelerator said, calmly walking over to my prone form.

This isn't a fight, it's a one sided slaughter. Face it, no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do there are just some things that can't be done. So what if I have this versatile ability? I still can't stand up to this demon!

Wait... Kihara Nayuta... Didn't she have some kind of counter to my Vector Shield...? Some kind of attack method? If I'm not wrong, I was set to reflect any physical attack that was kinetic energy based and she still hit me. She said something about pulling back right? That's it!

Getting back up my feet, I closed the distance between Accelerator and I in less than a second, my fist reared back and ready to strike while roaring a loud battle cry.

Pull back... Before impact!

Pulling my punch back before hitting Accelerator, he and I stood and stared at each other before he formed a murderous grin, "The fuck was that? If you're gonna hit me do it all the way you lowlife! At least give me the pleasure of seeing your arm explode!

Personal Reality Vector Change online...!

Stomping on the groundb efore I could activate Vector change fully, Accelerator set off an explosion of gravel and rocks that sent me flying back near the half dead MISAKA clone.

"What are you doing here? Hurry up and run!" I yelled, clutching my bruised chest.

"Why are you doing this? MISAKA was always meant to die in this experiment. Why are you trying to delay the inevitable? MISAKA asks as she gets to her feet, ready to continue fighting."

"Shut up and get out of here!" I yelled to the clone, getting in between her and Accelerator.

"You actually think you can protect that doll as you are lowlife? You can't even protect yourself!" Accelerator yelled, shooting forward like a bullet throwing me aside like a rag doll and continuing on towards the clone.

Damn, luckily I broke my fall with Energy Manipulation and Vector Change, but my landing had still caused quite a large crater in the wall, with several rocks stabbed into my back at odd angles.

Dammit, to get a headache in the middle of this... This is definitely not my day.

Limping out of the wreckage, Accelerator had the clone by the neck, hoisting her up into the air, "Hey lowlife! Since you're so adamant about saving this clone, let's share her!"

"No!"

Leaping out of the hole in the wall, I ran towards Accelerator as his face showed a smile of pure malice before he drew his arm down and split the clone in two, the upper half landing at my feet.

No... No... This can't be... This didn't happen... This can't be happening... He just murdered a girl... Screw the fact that she's a clone, a clone is still a human life... I won't believe this... I can't believe this...

The thousands of thoughts running through my head about the twisted mangled flesh that was in front of me, the half of a girl who's sole purpose in her creation to die, drove a stake through my heart. Like Fate's cruel reminder that those with power dictate what's right and what's wrong, that ultimately in the grand scheme of things, I simply can't do anything. I hated the darkness of this city, the twisted experiments and cold blooded murders that were carried out in the shadows away from the public's eye. Idealists always say that light will always purify darkness. But sometimes even the darkness is too absolute to be purified. I cursed the fact I couldn't do anything.

I hated myself for not being able to do anything.

The headache getting worse until I lost my lunch and keeled over on the ground, I saw Accelerator slowly walk over to me undoubtedly to finish me off.

Getting back up to my feet, my head still pounding, I tried to move my arms and legs to no avail, I was no longer in control of my own body. This is... Kihara Kaho?

"[Yo, long time no see. Sorry to suddenly pop put like this, but unless you don't want to die, I'm going to have to borrow you for a while.]"

With that said, Kaho faced Accelerator, a smile announcing his intentions: to fight Accelerator and get out. Alive.

Sensing the sudden change in stance, Accelerator slowed his steps, looking me up and down like a predator sizing up his prey. He obviously didn't see Kaho as a threat as he immediately started running towards me, hands outstretched.

Taking a step to the side, Kaho started to calculate numerous vector equations, using his right hand unclenched, he reached for Accelerator's chest and before he touched him, executed the calculations before pulling his hand back.

The effect was instantaneous, Accelerator's body shifted in another direction at a 90 degree angle, a direction impossible if one took the original trajectory into account.

Landing on the ground several meters away from each other, Kaho and Accelerator glared at each other before Kaho immediately altered the vectors below our feet, sending us flying to a clear field in another district.

"[Why didn't you beat him?]" I asked, incredulous at having to run away.

"[Do you know how much computing power is needed just to activate my ability? I can only manifest myself for a few minutes, using it cuts the time down to a mere fraction of that.]" Kaho retorted, not sounding pleased at all, "[Anyway, keep out of his way for now, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use that flaw in his shield against him. You won't be so lucky in the future.]"

"[Then why'd you save me?]"

"[Oh great, not only did they make me naive they made me a complete idiot. Listen you twit and listen well, you are me. I am you. My memories of what caused this is missing but I do know this: my persona is nearly destroyed. Anything else you'll have to find out yourself. I'll be watching in case you come across anything that explains what happened to me.]"

Feeling the presence disappear as if it was never there, I sighed as I picked myself back up. It seemed that Kaho isn't really the talkative type.

I might need to get these injuries checked up... The dull ache in my back doesn't seem as simple as it feels. It could just be minor bruising, but because of the rocks I fell on, I wouldn't be surprised if there was some bleeding that I don't know about... But if I get admitted I'll definitely be kept in for a few days and lose precious time that can be spent searching the other laboratories for clues on my past.

"Ryusuke!" a voice called out, Akiha running towards me from the other end of the field.

"Akiha? How'd you find me here?" I asked.

"Well, I saw you flying away so I just followed you, "Wait, hold it Ryusuke! You look injured..." Akiha said, going into 'doctor' mode immediately.

"Akiha, don't treat the wounds, just tell me where they are I'll do a rough job and just patch up the rest."

"But, why?"

"You need to consume blood every time you do excessive amounts of magic right? Then I'll need to at least reduce your magic usage. I can't have you drinking me dry can I? And I'm sure you hate going to other people who don't like you for blood..."

Nodding in agreement, Akiha sat next to me as I lay down in the grassy patch, "Minor bruising on your lower ribs, those will heal in time... Ah, internal bleeding near your left kidney."

"Alright."

Closing my eyes and concentrating, I found the bleed just as Akiha had said with Akiha mentally guiding me to the exact spot. Absorbing the kinetic energy of the blood flowing out and using Vector Change to stop the blood from flowing out, Akiha did a quick fix on the vessel before tapping me gently to let me know the job was done.

"You should take it easy, the vessel is still fragile, I can do a complete heal but... I'll need to manage the bloodflow myself and if I do that..."

"It's alright, a quick fix is fine. How long will it take to fully heal though?"

"Few days."

"Alright alright, next injury?"

"Clavicle crack, you dinged your collarbone... Need me to handle that?"

"I guess you should... I don't have an ability to fix those..."

A moment later, an intense shooting pain coursed through my left shoulder as Akiha forcefully mended the weakened area, "G-ahhh! FUCK! Akiha! It hurts!"

"Well of course it hurts, if you don't want it to be hurt, don't do something so dangerous next time!"

This continued on for another hour as Akiha forcefully (and painfully) did minor corrections all over my body for every injury I sustained. By the end of the treatment, I actually regretted not asking Akiha to just do the healing and feed her later, though she usually fixes the damage while I sleep, the pain was excruciating.

"Well, I guess it's bedrest until to tomorrow for me?"

"It's not a guess, it's a certainty." Akiha said, helping me to my feet, placing one of my arms around her shoulder and taking a slow walk back to my dormitory room.

-End of Chapter 14-

Well, Read Review, Favourite or Alert after doing both... You know the drill. I might be making this into a sequel... (I'd hate to have the story reach 50+ chapters without creating a new story)


	16. Situational Volatility: Hair Trigger

Chapter 15 Situational Volatility: Hair Trigger

Waking up in my own room, the events that transpired last night was a bit fuzzy no matter how hard I tried to recall it. I fought Accelerator, that much is clear, but who won? It can't be me since he's such a monster, yet it can't be him since I'm still alive. Whatever happened, the fight really did a number on my body as I still feel the aches and bruises from Akiha's healing last night.

Akiha's... Healing?

Quickly checking my body for any bite marks that Akiha might have made, I found none despite checking myself over multiple times. Indeed, this is strange.

My memory should become clearer in time, for now I'll just eat...

Wait, am I eating breakfast or lunch?

How can I not know the time after waking up? This must be remedied... Like NOW... 9am?

Akiha's not up yet... Yes! Now I get to be the one preparing the food!

Happily skipping into the kitchen and a quick searc of the food cupboards later, I could swear Akiha was smiling on her futon pile in the main room; The cupboards were all empty.

Dammit, I knew there was a reason she didn't wake up... Well, no point crying about it now, guess I'll go out and get the groceries... Or I could get what I need from Len.

Going to the room next to mine and knocking on the door, with no sound and no signs of life coming from the room, Len must have slept over at Tsubaki's. It's a simple matter to open the locks since they're all magnetic, but what kind of food does Len eat? I swear, if it's cheese balls and biscuits again... Eh?

Opening the cupboards where he normally stored food, they were all empty save for a note in one of them, "To the food thief, (yes Ryusuke I know it's you), there is no food here, and there won't be ever. Tsubaki's cooking is just too awesome! Too bad you don't have a girlfriend to cook for you huh? Hahaha!"

"That son of a bitch!" I snarled, crumpling the paper and heading out to the nearby supermarket.

Less than half an hour later, laden with enough food to last a week and more than I could carry telekinetically, I staggered back into my room, biodegradable plastic bags hanging from both arms.

"Ah, you're back with the shopping? Good! I can start fixing up breakfast!" Akiha said, poking her head out from the kitchen, wearing her favourite white flower print apron.

"Dammit Akiha! You did that on purpose didn't you?" I yelled, dumping the groceries on the floor.

Judging by that all too familiar crack, I think a few eggs broke...

"Oh my, be more careful next time! I think you broke something!" Akiha said, faking a look of horror before picking up the plastic bag that made the sound.

Yeah, she's totally faking that look!

"Oh well, looks like it's omelette for breakfast today then!"

Dammit... If I hadn't broken so many eggs I could fix some rice to go with that... Akiha's omelette rice is to die for. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's worked in a maid cafe before.

"Oh Ryusuke! Do you want to eat your omelette of is your fantasy of me in a maid outfit enough for breakfast?" Akiha said in a sing song voice while offering a plate.

"I-I'll take that!" I stammered, taking the offered omelette.

For an omelette made from already cracked eggs, it was delicious.

With breakfast over in a few minutes, (the omelette was that good), I left Akiha to watch another episode of Magical Powered Kanamin while I left the room to wander. The show won't keep her occupied no matter how long it is or how many episodes are shown, meaning... I'll have to compensate for the fact she'll be out and about later.

Damn, what a pain in the ass...

Taking a left at the next corner, a familiar face brought a smile to mine as I recognised who it belonged to, Misaka Mikoto, one of the 7 Level 5's in this city... Wait, that's not Mikoto...!

The characteristic military goggles... Those expressionless eyes, that must be... One of the clones!

What the hell is she doing just wandering around? What if she gets seen by Mikoto!

Rushing over to the clone, the clone turned at the sound of my footsteps and quickly studied me from head to toe, "Judging by your appearance, according to the Bank, you must be Ryusuke Isha. MISAKA says, recognising the familiar face."

"Misaka right? Why are you here? What's going on? Why aren't you dead? Weren't you killed by Accelerator?"

"Those questions can only be answered if you are part of the Experiment. MISAKA will now ask for the confirmation passcode. MISAKA says, attempting to affirm your participation in the Experiment."

A passcode? Shit! I don't know anything about a passcode! What am I going to...

"ZXC741ASD852QWE963. MISAKA says, saying the test code, please respond with the appropriate answer passcode."

Wait, that passcode, it's a cipher based on 18 keys on the keyboard, the extreme left 9 and the number pad. The pattern starts from the bottom row of the letters and moves from left to right. The second part of the sequence is from the number pad, from the extreme left, it travels from top to bottom... Alright I've figured out the basics of the test code, but how is the passcode structured? Am I just supposed to reverse the order of the letter and numbers? Or am I supposed to alternate the sequence?

"Taking your silence as the answer, MISAKA concludes you are not part of the Experiment. MISAKA says, disclosing no further information..."

"Wait, the passcode... Is 123QAZ456WSX789EDC."

Blinking once at my answer, MISAKA nodded, "Passcode accepted, what would you like to know? MISAKA says, acknowledging the pass code."

Ok, that was a total fluke... That and the moron who designed the code is an idiot.

"Why are there clones of Misaka Mikoto? Where did they come from?"

"MISAKA was created for the sake of the Level 6 Shift Experiment. Created from the abandoned Radio Noise project, MISAKA exists solely to provide combat experience to Accelerator so that he may reach Level 6. MISAKA says, explaining your query."

"What is the Radio Noise project?"

"Radio Noise, the experiment to recreate living clones of the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto. The program was shut down indefinitely due to the clones only obtaining 1/20000 of the specs of the original Railgun. MISAKA says, recalling the data clearly."

Why is she narrating everything she does?

"What about the Level 6 Shift Experiment?"

"The Level 6 Shift is an experiment designed to raise Espers capable of reaching Level 6. Currently, there is only one Esper capable of that feat..."

"Accelerator." I said.

"... In order for Accelerator to reach Level 6, he would have to go through 250 years of curriculum. In order to speed up the process, it was decided that live combat would be the most effective way to raise codename: "Accelerator" to Level 6. It was calculated via Tree Diagram that killing Railgun 128 times, Accelerator will reach Level 6. However, it was also theorised that raising 128 Railguns was impossible..."

"So they used Radio Noise. But didn't Radio Noise clones only reach a fraction of Railgun's potential?"

"... And thus an alternative calculation had to be done. Tree Diagram calculated that by killing exactly 20000 Sisters, Accelerator would reach Level 6. MISAKA says, taking a quick breath from the long explanation."

"So that means... You will be..."

"Yes, MISAKA is to take part in the Experiments as well tonight. MISAKA says, declaring her intent."

"But you'll die! Don't you get that? Why do you do this? Why are you participating in this fucked up program?"

"MISAKA is a clone. One that is produced at 180,000 yen a unit, and is not even anywhere as powerful as Onee-sama. We're all just dolls. MISAKA says, explaining her existence."

"No... Way..." I muttered, leaning on the wall, trying to digest all this information.

"MISAKA will be going now, if you have any other questions, you can ask any of MISAKA's Sisters. MISAKA says as she walks away."

Who the hell would think up such a stupid program? Is Level 6 that much of a big deal? This is the second time they've come up with a screwed up way of attaining Level 6.

"[That's because even scientists are interested in understanding the will of the heavens.]" my voice said, echoing inside my mind.

This voice... It can only belong to...

"[Kihara Kaho.]"

"[Your powers of deduction continue to astound me as always.]"

"[You really need to work on your sarcasm.]" I retorted.

"[Well, sorry for saving your broken ass. I have better things to do in my own time than protect you from your own bloody mental breakdowns you know.]"

"[What mental breakdown? I was just...]"

"[Excuse me amateur, but I'm the expert here, so shut your useless trap and listen. Stop questioning this City. You'll go mad even before you consider the morality of what goes on under the scenes. You honestly think that your life is what Academy City is all about? Think again. Take my advice, if you want to search for clues about your past, go ahead, I need the information as well. But keep your nose out of other matters that don't concern you.]"

Withdrawing as quickly as he appeared, I leaned my back against the wall and slid down.

What can I do? Tell Misaka? That won't do anything... Stop the experiments? Something this big will definitely be run by an army of research facilities. I can't shut them all down myself, not to mention the chance that the information linked to my past might also be in a facility I destroy...

Wait... That MISAKA was carrying a gun right? I sensed something metallic in her bag... If she uses it on Accelerator she'd die from the bullets! Gotta disable that gun somehow!

But how do I find her? Running around aimlessly wouldn't do me any good unless... Aha!

Turning a corner in an abandoned alley, the clone was walking around in back alleys, trying to stay out of public streets as much as possible. Makes sense since the Experiment is meant to be kept from the public eye.

Using electromagnetism, I slowly engaged the bolt carrier group in the rifle, no easy feat while trying to keep the rifle from making the characteristic metallic click as it was cocked. Holding the round in the chamber in place, I fed another round in via Telekinesis, the brass cartridges and tungsten carbide rounds designed for piercing heavy armour making it impossible to manipulate via electromagnetism alone. As a finishing touch, I misaligned the firing pin. When the rifle is cocked or fired, the double feeding will prevent the bolt carrier group from firing a round and even if she was skilled enough to clear the chamber while running, the firing pin would never strike the primer properly. That rifle's as good as a dud now.

With a silent pat on my own back as a reward for a job well done, I started looking for my original objective, the Foreign Genealogy Research Laboratory. It was abandoned years ago, but its name was in the diary entries I found so it definitely has some significance of what happened to me and why I have an alter ego in my head.

I had barely made it through the front gates when a syrupy sweet voice echoed through the grounds causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin, "Really Reality Shift. Playing the hero again? Please, haven't you fucked enough lives already? How many more must you send to hell before you're satisfied?"

"You were watching?"

"Of course. You just doomed another clone to die you know 'hero'." Maka said, spitting out the title she gave me with disgust.

"No! I just..."

"You disabled her rifle. Now how is she going to fight? Do you ever think your actions through?"

That bitch...! She never gives up does she?

"Maka Konore you bastard!" I yelled, spinning around to face her, my combat abilities all activating one by one.

"Long time no fight, dick." Maka sneered, walking out of the shadows behind the gate, "You're getting careless. Aren't you supposed to check for life signs before breaking and entering? You're losing your touch."

"This place is abandoned. What am I supposed to look for? Birds and insects?"

"Just because a place is empty doesn't mean it's got nobody around you shithead. It just means nothing LEGAL is going down. Don't you know Skill Out likes to make hideouts in abandoned buildings?"

Knowing places like this, I doubt legal thongs were going down when it was open anyway.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, stupid. I wanna continue where we left off."

As happy as I would be if Misaka said that to me, the last time I met Maka she tried to kill me. No doubt this would be attempt #2.

"You caught me off guard last time. Care to fight me when I'm going all out?"

"Would you?" Maka jeered, taking another step closer, "Would you really? This city is watched by satellites 24/7. Do you really think they'll let you get away once you start flashing multiple abilities?"

"I can think of just one to use to dispatch you."

"Oh? Is it by any chance called... VECTOR CHANGE?" Maka yelled, screwing my ace in the hole.

"Do you honestly think I'd go into a fight without doing a little check into my opponents strengths and weaknesses? I know how to punch through that pathetic defence!"

"[Shit! She knows about the reverse punch method?]"

Deactivating Accelerator's Personal Reality, I took my stance, Energy Manipulation, Electromaster, Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis the remaining active Personal Realities. I'd use Mega-Gravity as well... But calibrating that damn thing is a bitch. Almost as troublesome as Accelerator's Vector Shield and I still don't fully understand it.

Ready to receive any attack Maka might throw at me, I raised my centre of gravity slightly now that I no longer had Vector Change to protect me. Maka's next move... Totally caught me off guard.

It was a thrown knife to the face.

It wasn't one of her duelling knives, rather a balanced kunai, hidden in her clothes.

Absorbing some of the kinetic energy in the knife, I tried to twist my body out of the knife's path but only made it far enough for it to graze my face. Still, considering the fact that the knife didn't embed itself into my face, a scratch is definitely an acceptable outcome.

"Really? No reflect? You actually thought there's a way around that invincible shield? Your faith in yourself is pathetic! Time to pay for your most costly mistake!" Maka yelled, knives at the ready.

Shit! Vector Change on...

My thoughts cut off by a blur rapidly closing in on me, I absorbed a small amount of her kinetic energy before releasing a small telekinetic explosion to slow her even further. It was too close a call as her knife ran through the tip of my hair while I was in mid-roll.

There she goes again... Keeping up the pressure, now I definitely have no way of using Vector Change on her... But I still need to take the fight to her... Fighting her unarmed is bad so I'll need to find something to function as a weapon for now... There!

Dodging to the side and picking up a small broken pole, it felt heavy in my hands until I used magnetism and Telekinesis to lift it.

"Do you honestly think that shabby piece of metal can stop me?"

Not giving me a chance to reply, Maka leaped forward again, swinging her left hand out in a wide arc only to be countered by my "shabby piece of metal". Grinning maliciously, Maka swung her right hand, cleaving the entire pole in half.

Well... At least I have two smaller poles now... But I really need a better weapon... What if I do the same thing as last time...

Gathering iron sand from the ground and compressing it with Telekinesis. Throwing away the pole in my left hand, I grasped the makeshift iron sand katana in my free hand, parrying another blow from Maka as I started the speed forging process.

My mobility hindered by the amount of concentration spent on forging the katana, I barely dodged Maka's attack only to realise she only attacked with one hand.

What's the other...

My question answered even before I could form the question, a dagger appeared out of nowhere from Maka's shadow, slicing through my left arm.

"Aaahhhh!" I yelled, losing my grip on the nearly finished katana.

"You've got no weapon! You're dead!" Maka yelled, closing in for the kill.

"It's... Not over... Yet!" I roared, throwing the pole piece in my hand causing Maka to slide left in order to dodge it, giving me time to pick up my katana in my right hand, the pain in my left arm making it impossible to clench a fist, let alone hold anything.

Swinging the katana clumsily, the lapse in my concentration making it difficult to use any of my abilities. The blade being in my non-dominant hand working against me as well.

Panting as I put some distance between us, I tried to stop the bleeding, Maka causing the wound to bleed faster.

This isn't getting anywhere...

Grasping the blade in both hands, I yelled from the pain of using my arm, and also as a failed intimidation tactic as I charged straight at Maka, blade drawn back and ready to strike.

"Don't get cocky!" Maka yelled, daggers drawn.

Swinging my katana haphazardly in a wide horizontal arc, Maka was forced to bring up both daggers to defend, the impact of metal on metal sending sparks flying.

Turning the tide, I started flailing around with the katana, creating a flurry of ill placed strikes in Maka's general direction, not giving her a chance to counter or a chance to dodge. With each parry another strike was made, with every strike the impact that sent shockwaves through my bones got harder and harder.

Pushing Maka back, slowly running out of breath, with each step I took, I closed in on Maka, fury fuelling my attacks and anger slowly clouding my judgment.

"Close combat is not suited for you." Maka whispered.

What?

Parrying my last attack, and giving me a straight kick into the gut, Maka broke out and turned the tides in less than a second. Only then did it dawn on me: I was never forcing Maka back. She had planned to be forced into a corner by me the whole time, tiring me out and giving her the chance to get breather and recover.

I had been played for a fool!

"Maka!" I screamed, forcing my aching muscles to raise my arms and by extension, the katana ice again, now aided by magnetism.

"Too late." Maka whispered.

Running at me, Maka knocked the katana out of my hand, the other dagger drawn back to slice through my neck.

So this is how it ends huh...?

Maka swinging the dagger with ferocity that was impressive for a girl of her stature, I wracked my brain for a solution, there must be a way out! A loophole, a flaw, an error I can exploit!

Coming up with only blanks, I was certain that my life was over until the knife stopped, millimetres from my neck, "Stop."

The voice was mine... Kihara Kaho's come out again... Using a small but strong application of Telekinesis, he stopped the knife blade in place and was now glaring at Maka.

"Who the fuck are you?" Maka growled, glaring at me, sensing the change in aura.

"Long time no see Maka-chin."

"What...? You're supposed to be dead...! Kaho!" Maka gasped, nearly dropping her daggers in shock.

"Why are you so insistent on killing me?" Kaho asked, his straightforwardness making any chance of a conversation impossible.

"You fucked up my life! You fucked up my ability! Now I'm..."

"You don't know that for certain right? Your memories of that incident are gone."

"How do you..."

"Mine are gone as well. I wouldn't expect you to remember, if I'm not wrong, the Testament machine was used to salvage the unharmed portions of my brain to create a new persona while I was supposed to be removed or suppressed. I wouldn't be surprised if they did the same to you."

"[How the hell do you know that?]" I yelled at Kaho.

"[I have been involved in many experiments and projects. I can make educated guesses. Where do you think your analytical ability comes from?]"

"Then why are you here?"

"You're trying to kill me. I'd ask you to desist, while this useless persona of mine finds the truth."

"Why don't you just take over and do it yourself?"

"Don't you think I would've done that if I could? I am an unwelcome existence. I can only assert control for several minutes at a time. And even then, Ryusuke himself has to allow me to manifest."

"So... You mean..."

"My time is up, leave Ryusuke alone. Or you will force my hand." Kaho said, disappearing again, my body falling to one knee.

Standing up once again, in control of my body, I looked up at Maka, clearly still caught in the dilemma of whether to kill me or not.

"I'm trying to find the truth. It would be beneficial to both of us, so can you please just step aside?" I said.

"I-I know it will! Shut up Kaho! I-I mean Ryusuke!" Maka yelled, walking out of the facility, her cheeks tinged red in what could actually be a blush.

As I thought, the journal entries continued in these computers, salvaging what was left of the data was made easier by the fact that I didn't have a murderous psychopathic girl on my tail... For now...

July 31st

Subject "Kihara Kaho" completed his SYSTEM scan without incident. Through use of "Testament" we were able to input necessary logic patterns from other Espers, giving his Personal Reality's control area an expansion. Why we are doing this is a mystery to me, it's an order from the higher ups.

August 5th

Subject "Kihara Kaho" is being sent for another SYSTEM scan. He is not the Level 4 telepathic that we were meant to believe. What we were told when subject "Kihara Kaho" was brought in was that he was a powerful telepath. Even his SYSTEM scans indicated this. High level telepaths are rare. What subject "Kihara Kaho" is, could be even rarer.

August 7th

SYSTEM scan results are out. Kihara Karegawa, subject "Kihara Kaho"s adopted mother has a lot of explaining to do for withholding information. SYSTEM scan results now show subject "Kihara Kaho" ability Empathic Mind altered to ability Reality Shift. designation change Subject "Kihara Kaho" to "Reality Shift".

August 15th

Subject "Reality Shift" moved due to &:?94dl : :&,8?k&s8, destination Minaho Cerebral Research Institute.

Moved due to what? The data's corrupted... Dammit! Looks like the answers I want requires a run through another facility... What a pain on the ass. Why can't they just do everything in one facility and be done with it?

Checking the time on my phone, the readout display was expanded due to the phone being in standby, "21:15"

Wasn't the experiment at 21:30? Shit I only have 15 minutes to save the clone!

Dashing in the direction of the alleyways that the clone was loitering around, my thoughts went into overdrive, concocting cruel ways MISAKA would die at Accelerator's hands, each scenario more brutal and sadistic than the last.

If she dies... Because she can't use her rifle... It'll be on me, all my fault...

Stopping to catch my breath, I slammed my fist into the wall in anger, reopening the wound on my right arm and bruising the knuckles.

Despite the stabbing pain in my arm and hand, my anger and guilt refused to subside. Clenching my fist and opening it to check that nothing was broken, I moved on towards the Experiment site, my anger still seething in my gut like a poisonous vat.

Undoubtedly my anger outweighs my guilt, but if I let it cloud my judgment while protecting the clone, it's all over.

Arriving several minutes late, the sound of Accelerator's raucous laughter alerted me to their location. Same alleyway, two corners down.

Two corners worth of dashing later, I stopped myself from rounding the corner at breakneck speed and straight into what would have almost certainly been my death, I listened in on what was going on, the metallic clicks of a bolt being engaged echoing through the alley.

She's trying to cock her rifle now... I gotta act fast!

"Weapon jammed, multiple bullets in the chamber seems to be the cause. MISAKA says, analysing the problem and utilising the appropriate solution.

My heart pounding in my ribs, I turned my head around the corner, I quickly made sure that I wasn't in Accelerator's line of sight before taking a look at the situation. MISAKA had managed to clear the rounds out of her assault rifle and was bringing it up to face Accelerator but he was faster, swinging his hand across her rifle causing it to explode in her hands, the pieces flying everywhere.

Several pieces embedded themselves into her hand causing her to scream, while the pieces that hit Accelerator however, simply bounced of him and flew at MISAKA. Stabbing into her like darts on a dartboard.

"No!" I yelled instinctively, attracting the attention of both combatants.

Shit!

Turning the corner and running for the first turn I saw, I quickly stopped and started looking upwards for the most easily accessible roof. I can't outrun Accelerator, so hiding is my only option.

Leaping into the air when I heard the slow tapping of Accelerator's footsteps round the corner, I quickly ducked behind the wall overlooking the alley below, my heart going into adrenaline rush overdrive. Looking over the balcony meant instant death for sure, staying here was definitely not an option. I'm definitely screwed if Accelerator himself can smell fear, because I was practically broadcasting it.

The seconds ticking by turned into minutes, the minutes turning into hours.

"Oi you shitty brat! If you don't come out now I'll kill the stupid clone back there!"

Accelerator's wrong, he doesn't need to go back and kill MISAKA, if she doesn't get urgent medical attention in a few minutes, she's as good as dead.

Picking up a stone, I quickly tossed it over into the alleyway on the other side of the building that I was sitting on, desperately hoping Accelerator would take the bait.

Indeed he did because a few minutes later, I heard his footsteps disappear in the direction of the stone. Hopping over several building roofs to get to one of the buildings overlooking the alley MISAKA was in, I took a long route that took me as far from Accelerator as possible.

Hopping down and rushing to MISAKA's side I quickly did a scan of her injuries, and judging from blood loss alone, she won't have more than a minute or so to go.

I need to move her, somewhere more public in case Accelerator comes back! But moving her would rob her of time she's already running out of... Her breathing is ragged and there's a signs of wheezing, and one of her lungs isn't inflating. Her hands looked like she smeared them in red paint with several fingers bent at odd angles.

What do I do in a situation like this...? Calling an ambulance would just result in her being taken to the morgue and I will get lumped with a lot of awkward questions.

Sitting next to MISAKA, I gently cradled her head, tears flowing from my eyes and dropping onto her head, "MISAKA... I'm so, so, sorry..." I sobbed.

Looking up at me, her eyes void of emotion as usual, MISAKA struggled to speak, "MISAKA... Does not understand... Why you are crying... For every MISAKA made... A replacement... Can be produced at a small price... MISAKA... Is just a borrowed heart placed in a body... Of drugs and chemicals..."

"Shhh, MISAKA, don't day anymore, save your energy. Life is precious MISAKA. Nobody should have to die for someone else for something so pathetic... You may be a borrowed heart... But you're still human... I'm so sorry..."

Looking down at MISAKA, I noticed her eyes simply staring into space, her ragged breaths no longer echoing in the silent alley.

"MISAKA...?" I whispered, nudging the clone, "MISAKA!"

No! I can't let her die here! Gotta perform CPR...

My sense of reasoning clouded, I desperately tried to find a way to place my hands on MISAKA's chest to start the compressions until it dawned on me: Why am I doing this? Even if I manage to bring her back. Then what? Bringing her back would just bring her more pain from a body that is already as good as dead. Then why? Because of my own selfish desires. Because I had a hand in her untimely death. Sure she would have died eventually... But I removed her only chance of fighting. In the end, it's because of my own selfishness, that I can't let this go.

Glaring at my hands, now stained with MISAKA's blood, I wiped them off on her skirt, the stains etched into my hand forever. Using two fingers, I closed MISAKA's eyes, just because she's a clone, it doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a little dignity in death.

Standing up with renewed vigour, I made my way out of the alley the promise I made burning a fire in my heart. I will not stop until I bring this screwed up experiment down to its knees. I don't care whoever stops me, I don't care if I get brought down in the process. Killing 20000 people for one's own gain is fucked up.

So this is what Academy City is like huh? If only all the parents out there knew what they're sending their children into.

Glancing at my phone's clock, normally I wouldn't care about the time during a period like this, but the time had a newfound meaning to me.

MISAKA's time of death: 21:53

-End of Chapter 15-

And that's a wrap! Sister's Arc in full swing now! You know the drill! Read and review! What other trials would Ryusuke face? Where is Misaka Mikoto? Will the Sisters ever get any screen time that doesn't involve death? Find out in the next chapter!


	17. Cataclysmic Clash: Level 5

Chapter 16 Cataclysmic Clash: Level 5

Heading home to the sound of relaxed breathing in a dark room, it seems Akiha's gone to sleep already.

Guess I have to sneak around then. Wouldn't want to wake her.

Taking another step, I heard a squelch and a sticky feeling under my foot. Judging from the texture, I just put my foot into some sort of slime. With the lights out there's no way to confirm so... Whoa?

My next step ended up on what could only be a rolling pin, sending me airborne before landing on a something really soft and squishy that burst.

What the hell? Now I'm soaking wet!

Somewhere in the darkness, I swear, Akiha is smiling away... Damn her...

No doubt she spent the day "laying mines" all over my room. She seriously has too much free time... What's next? A rake conveniently set to hit me in the face?

*Thwack* Ow... I just HAD to say that...

This place just turned into a house of horrors... Ow!

Stepping on something sharp, I took a step back... And took another rake to the face.

Screw this. I'm not entertaining her anymore!

Tsubaki's Personal Reality online... Now using minute waves to analyse object location placement... Moving all objects and clearing a path, now.

Swinging both my arms forward and out, all the objects on the floor slid to the corners of the room clearing a path to my bed; Mission accomplished.

Tiptoeing over the curled up mass on the futon, I suspect the mass in question is probably awake after my little trip through her bloody traps. Getting into my bed, the bed itself seemed a little warm, which is odd seeing as there is no one inside...

What the...?

"Mmnnmm, Ryusuke... Sneaking into bed with another girl huh...? Don't tell me our relationship is so intimate already?" Akiha said, turning around and looking at me in the eye while wearing... Whatever, I'm not describing it.

"A-Akiha? What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping of course..." Akiha whispered seductively, drawing a finger down my cheek and my neck, "or are you intending to use it for something else...?"

"No way!" I yelled, leaping out of the bed a little off balanced falling right onto my face.

"What is frigging wrong with you?" I yelled, getting up and rubbing my forehead.

"What's wrong Ryu-chan? Don't tell me you like guys?" Akiha said, holding her hand to cover her mouth in mock shock.

"Shut up and sleep!" I snapped, lying in Akiha's futon pile.

Actually, when I think about it, her futon pile actually seems softer than my bed...

"Wah? Really! I wanna sleep in it too!" Akiha yelled, leaping into the futon pile with me.

"Knock it off dammit!" I said, rolling out from under her and getting back into my bed, "Enough games! Go to sleep or I'm electrocuting you!"

Pouting before turning around, and curling up once again, the room returned to the state it was in before... Total silence.

Seriously though... Akiha shouldn't play with other people's feelings like that... Some jokes aren't funny...

"[Who said I was playing?]" Akiha's voice whispered in my head.

Wait... What?

"[This is how it was in those manga on your shelf. I thought you liked it.]" Akiha continued, sounding genuinely hurt.

"[Shit, Akiha, I'm so sorry I didn't...]"

"[Never mind, it's okay. At least I know now you're not interested...]"

Clenching my fist as I willed myself to sleep, my own conscience prickling me I was left alone to consider: Just what have I done?

-Timeskip 8 hours-

The next morning, Akiha was all smiles as usual as she prepared breakfast. What had happened last night definitely changed something because she not only changed the subject whenever I tried to lead to last night, her expression dropped the first time I pointed it out for an instant before she started smiling again.

How could I be so insensitive?

Heading out hastily after breakfast to clear my mind and get out of that awkward situation, I immediately started regretting my actions several minutes later as I walked around the corner two streets down.

I did this... I should be fixing it, not running away... But how? What am I supposed to say to a girl whose feelings I just so carelessly trampled on? IS there even anything I can say in this situation?

At least this day can't get any worse...

Continuing my contemplative walk down the street, I passed a convenience store and decided to pick up a soda until I saw who was inside: Misaka Mikoto.

Okay, my day just got worse.

Seeing Misaka's face was usually a welcome sight, but lately I've witnessed the death of so many clones that I've come to associate her face with death.

Looking up from her manga and seeing me she quickly turned on me without even putting the manga back on the shelf, "You!"

"Misaka-san, I have to tell you something. It's very important."

"Huh? What's gotten you all serious all of a sudden?"

Wow, no blushing or stammering? I must look more serious than I thought.

"It's regarding... Shit... How do I even start for something like this...?"

"What is it? Come on, just tell me."

"Sorry Misaka-san! I gotta go!" I yelled, dashing out of the convenience store.

I chickened out... No, it's not just that... I didn't want to be the one to place such a burden on her... I can't get Len and Tsubaki involved in this either... Is there really no one I can talk to?

Like a dimming light bulb I shot down all of the people I could possibly see until I reached... Akiha and Touma.

Touma's been pretty busy lately as well... Even if I went to visit, it's not like he'll be able to do anything... Which leaves... The one person I had to piss off... Akiha.

She probably wouldn't understand everything, but she'd offer to help all the same... Why... Why did I have to make her angry with my insensitivity?

Unable to take it anymore, I slammed my foot into the ground, releasing a small telekinetic shockwave that flew upwards, shaking the trees as I stood there panting.

Fuck this, I'm gonna look for Nayuta. She'd probably have some idea of what is going on and how to solve this mess...

A few hours of fruitless searching and a lunch break later, I had given up on the idea of finding Nayuta. It seems the school she says she goes to doesn't exist. And no Judgment branch is even aware of the branch that Nayuta says she's from. It's like she's s ghost that just vanished into thin air.

I can't take this... I'll call Akiha and apologise, I just need to get this off my chest before I go nuts!

Pulling out my phone and dialling my dorm room number, the phone continued to ring until the line was cut. It seems she isn't home.

It's nearly dinner time... Maybe I should... Holy shit!

Taking a step away from the wall I was leaning on, a throwing knife embedded itself in the ground in front of me, if I had taken another step, I would have been... I really don't want to think about it...

Judging from the angle of the knife, the thrower must be on the roof above me!

Looking up towards the silhouette on the top of the roof, the figure loomed over the balcony before turning around and walking away.

Who the hell in their right mind would... Eh?

The throwing knife had a small cylindrical tag attached to it. It's one of those tags that play recorded messages.

Locating the head of the device I slid my thumb across it and Maka's voice started to play, "Ryusuke, I know you're looking into the Level 6 Shift program so I'll give you some advice. Give up. There is nothing you can do, or say to even cause a blip in this program. There are too many laboratories involved and even the Anti-Skills and Judgment have not gotten involved. Also, I've found a lead on our pasts. I'm finishing the mapping the security layout and building structure and am going in soon. D-don't think I'm asking for your help because I don't need it! A-and... Don't look at the bottom of the tag!"

She sounds totally different from the last few times I met her... And what's that about the bottom of the tag...?

Touching the bottom accidentally while turning the tag over, I somehow triggered some sort of holographic device as a phone number appeared upside down, projecting out of the bottom of the device.

This must be Maka's number. Why couldn't she just tell me her number was on the bottom?

Crushing the tag before feeding it to a cleaning robot, I was about to head home and call it a day until I noticed two figures playing some sort of weird hand game.

Well, judging from the figure it must be two girls. But seriously, what are they doing?

Moving in to get a closer look, it seems two Tokiwadai girls were simply talking. But the figures and even hairstyles of the two were too similar to be a coincidence.

Wait... I recognise her! That's MISAKA! I'd recognise those goggles anywhere! But who's the one with her? She's not wearing any goggles like the one on the right! And the AIM Field from the goggles-less Misaka is significantly stronger than the one on the right... Don't tell me... She's the original?

It must have been because the figure on the left ran off while waving goodbye, a gesture never performed by the clones.

Dammit Misaka why'd you leave her alone?

Tailing the clone while blending in with the evening crowd, I followed her to a nearby coin locker area where she pressed in the code and collected a large instrument case from it.

What is this, some kind of mafia show? I can totally guess what's in there!

Following her out, I quickly ducked into a nearby store when she turned around, silently hoping she didn't see me. Once she had turned around and continued walking, I started following her once again to an abandoned alleyway in the 12th district.

As she walked into the alley, the sight of the monster who butchered countless clones sent a large shiver down my spine... Accelerator...

There's nothing I can do in this fight. All my attempts so far have taught me that much... The only chance I have is waiting for Accelerator to hopefully not deal the coup de gras on her and leave her there to die. I can bring her to a nearby hospi... Hospital. Hmm. Can't do that, she's technically not a student... If only Akiha were here...

Leaping into the air with Vector Change, I altered my fall onto one of the nearby roof with Telekinesis, saving me the time and effort needed to calculate wind factor and the parabolic arcs for a pure Vector based jump.

Cool ability yet a pain in the ass...

Apparently my jump had taken quite some time as shots rang out even before I reached the side of the building overlooking the alley. Looking over the safety barrier, MISAKA had hit the wall, and her goggles had been broken.

Aside from minor back trauma and a laceration on her head, she seems to be fine, it's strange that she didn't get pelted by the bullets she just fired.

Her attack unsuccessful, MISAKA started running off, abandoning her rifle as she ran to a nearby walkway and taking the stairs down to a railway train depot.

I can't see anything else from this vantage point so I guess it's time to move... Oh... Damn...

Before I could hop off the building, another set of footsteps stopped me from doing so. Apparently Misaka Mikoto had wandered in on the experiment grounds. This makes chasing the clone so much harder and more troublesome... If Misaka follows me I'll be in trouble... But if I don't go... I'll lose the window of opportunity to save the clone...

Guess there's only one way to take care of this.

Hopping over a few roofs before taking the fire escape down to the street, I ran to the walkway looking around again for a place to observe and wait. The top of the lamp post seems like a pretty good bet, but will I make it? Getting up there would require extremely precise calculations...

Well, sitting here and staring at a lamp post isn't going to save MISAKA as much as I want it to... Let's go, up!

Leaping upward towards the top of the lamp post, my head collided with the overhanging portion of the lamp and I fell to the ground seeing stars, Vector Change cratering the ground where I landed.

"That... Went well..." I muttered to myself, shaking my head of all the weird objects in my field of vision.

Checking that all my limbs were intact and my mind was working find aside from a minor concussion, I redid the calculation a meter from where I first stood, leaping into the air and reaching out for the bar, instantly regretting my decision to stand a meter from my original position, half that was sufficient. The result of being a meter out... Was me grabbing the bar with only one hand and looking like some retarded spiderman wannabe.

Oh screw this! By the time I get up this stupid thing the experiment will be over!

A few hundred meters down, the walkway I was on branches off to an overhead cantilever bridge. Chances are I could drop off this bloody lamp and change the vector upon landing to shoot myself over there.

My hands losing their grip on the lamp I started to approximate the angle and power needed to make the jump before falling.

The drop down seemed to slow time as I fell, what if I calculated wrong? The consequences would be too varied and scary to imagine... What if the change in vectors doesn't come into effect on time? I'd break both my legs for sure...

No point worrying about that now though...

Gritting my teeth as my feet touched the floor, I never felt the impact as I was sent flying towards the bridge supports trying to keep as silent as possible to avoid attracting attention.

I calculated for wind, for force needed to lift me and send me flying, for angle required so I don't miss the bridge, only thing I didn't account for... The landing.

Shit shit shit!

Slowing myself with Telekinesis, it wasn't enough as I hit the top of the support and crumbled over it in the shape of an "n".

Ow... From screwing up the lamp jump to screwing up the bridge jump... This is not my day...

Climbing up and finding a good seating area, Accelerator had just sent MISAKA flying, the clone landing like a rag doll without even cushioning her landing.

Turning around, the clone calmly as ever sent a spark towards Accelerator's feet despite bleeding from several lacerations on her head. The spark that MISAKA sent, detonated a hidden mine below Accelerator that exploded in a huge pillar of flames, gravel and debris.

That blast... Just what kind of mine is she using? It could easily take out a tank!

As the clone stood staring into the smoke the explosion had caused, a figure burst through the smoke shoving MISAKA to the ground.

I guess there's nothing left for me to do here, should I go before the authorities come?

My eyes glued on the scene that lay before me, Accelerator proceeded to rip MISAKA's leg off from her mid-thigh down, causing me to clutch at my mouth before I give myself away by losing my dinner.

Glaring back up at Accelerator, MISAKA shot a bolt of electricity at him only to have it reflected back at her, a coin falling off from her and rolling away.

Without even a care, Accelerator tossed MISAKA's severed leg and continued walking to her, MISAKA crawling using only her hands, her fingernails starting to snap and bleed.

Why is she doing this? It's over, she's a gone case. Even if Kaho were to magically appear and subdue Accelerator long enough, she can't get away. In the state she's in right now, she'd be dead within the hour yet she continues to drag her beaten body across the floor. Why?

The familiar sound of footsteps below me on the bridge announced the arrival of Misaka Mikoto on the scene, thankfully more interested in the injured clone down in the train yard than me sitting up on the top of the supports.

Crawling towards the coin she dropped, MISAKA clutched the coin towards her heart as if it held some kind of emotional significance to her, unaware of Accelerator approaching a nearby train car, most likely intending to use it to kill her.

"No way... STOP!" Misaka yelled, the train car already airborne heading for the clone as she screamed.

What can you do? You can't stop the train now with your power...

Not moving an inch I simply sat on the bridge, watching Misaka save the doomed clone, the train car crushing her with a resounding crash.

With his arms raised in a "glorify me" pose as the train crashed the clone, he finally lowered his arms before turning around to walk away but I barrage of lightning bolts scattered all around him caused him to turn to the source: an enraged Misaka, screaming a battle cry as she ran towards him, her face contorted with rage.

Truly, I've never seen her this angry ever.

Whatever, if she wants to challenge him to a fight, that's her business. Not mine. Maybe I'll head home now and call it a day.

? I sense a large shift in the ground...

Activating Misaka's Personal Reality, the feedback from being in such close proximity with Misaka threatened to make me black out from sheer power.

Having an Electromaster's ability active would make me more sensitive to changes and fluctuations in magnetic waves, that much is true. But reading the changes in fields is still something that requires a higher degree of sensitivity than I command. I'm only able to detect the direction of the phenomenon and whether it's electrical, electromagnetic or magnetic. But to be able to accurately sense it's magnitude... She's not holding back for sure...

Raising a large mass of iron sand, Misaka sent it hurtling at Accelerator, engulfing him with a black iron sand tornado.

Dammit what if something happens to her? Accelerator can easily kill her, should I do what I can or not get involved? If I get involved... What makes Misaka any more important than the clones? They're all human lives aren't they?

But if I don't get involved... If Misaka dies... Her blood will be on my hands as well... Not only the blood of innocents, but the blood of someone I like...

Feeling disgusted with myself I started a slow walk into the depot and by the time I finished berating myself, I was already behind one of the bridge support pillars overlooking the open ground they were both fighting on.

From this spot I could clearly see the two combatants from behind Misaka. Taking her eyes off from Accelerator for a second, Misaka noticed the severed leg that Accelerator had ripped off the clone. With a bloodcurdling scream, her power exploded, the AIM Field caused by her power increasing in magnitude exponentially. As she held on to her fragile frame, rails were ripped from the bolts that held them down, gathered into a long snake-like attack and launched somultaneously at Accelerator, the rails striking the ground in a perfectly straight line with Accelerator in the line's path.

Standing straight and not even moving to dodge or block the rail attack, the rails that touched Accelerator were reflected right at Misaka who was forced to dodge left and right with the rails now headed for... Me.

Oh... Shit...

The first few rails passed without any issue, the last few however, shot straight for me now that I was out in the open, after trying to avoid the initial few.

Normally when I am not in a combat situation, Energy Manipulation passively stores energy, this energy is stored in my body as glucose, synthesised by reversing the process of respiration. There is a definite limit that can be stored, as my body will start to convert excess glucose to fat but I can still store a substantial amount this way. Fat takes longer to metabolise and thus is not useable in times where a large surge is needed in a short amount of time.

As I am limited by the efficacy of my calculations, and the control and output of my abilities, I use Energy Manipulation to supplement these abilities, giving me more of an edge in battle.

There are three rails that are heading straight for me, deflecting them with Vector Change is not an option because I'll draw attention to my already precarious situation and become an instant target for the demon Level 5 who currently holds the rank of strongest Esper in Academy City, and for the simple fact it is not active. Even if I did get it active, by the time I did, I wouldn't need it anymore.

Therefore, I need to somehow avoid the rails. Active abilities I currently control are Energy Manipulation, Mega Gravity and Electromaster. Misaka has not sensed me yet because I haven't used anything electric based but it effectively means my electricity is sealed. So far my calculations with Mega Gravity have been on a horizontal plane, effecting objects with masses of less than ten kilograms. Using it now on three containers would definitely result in my destruction. Which leaves... Energy Manipulation.

A small localised reversal of the forward kinetic energy the rails have should slow the rails enough for me to avoid getting crushed like Misaka

Thrusting my palm outward willing the rails to slow, I felt drained as the rails slowed down, the energy stores in my body being rapidly used up at an insane rate.

I might need to start burning fats if this keeps up... But my fat reserves are minimal...

Thankfully, all three rails slowed slightly, just enough for me to dodge and weave through them and duck back behind the bridge support pillars.

I'm certain Accelerator noticed me, but he's probably having too much fun with Misaka to care as long as I don't interfere.

Now that I was closer, I could hear Misaka as she pulled a coin out of her pocket, "Why... Why did you participate in this program?"

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?" Accelerator asked.

"Answer me! If you have that much power it's not like you could be forced into it... What's your reason for taking part in this messed-up program? Did you have a grudge against her?"

"Reason? Reason huh... Well that's... To gain Absolute Power." Accelerator said, calmly, acting as if it were normal, pointing towards the sky, "With stuff like 'Level 5' or 'Strongest in Academy City'. That's just boring right? Power that's enough to make people not even dream of challenging me... 'Level 6' is what I want. If you're Level 5 you understand right?"

He joined this program for that kind of reason? I was hoping he just wanted to support the researchers... But I guess he's just as fucked up as them.

After listening to Accelerator's explanation, Misaka was still in a daze, "What the hell is that? 'Absolute Power'? 'Invincible'? For that..."

Her daze turning into anger, and her anger into rage, "For that... something like that... you..." she growled through gritted teeth before screaming, "You killed her for something like that?"

Her emotions controlling her actions, she fired the Railgun point blank at Accelerator.

Fuck!

"No Misaka!" I yelled, bursting from my hiding spot, unnoticed by Misaka herself, who was blinded by rage, her coin merely touching Accelerator slightly before rebounding back at the point of origin.

Dammit Misaka! If he can reflect everything why the hell did you just shoot a Railgun?

Energy Manipulation won't act fast enough, Mega Gravity is my only hope, but that ability is so bloody unstable! One slight miscalculation can result in the whole area being crushed or blown away!

Locking onto the coin's trajectory, I quickly threw a microhole along its path, not enough to stop it entirely, but hopefully enough to bend it. Please... Let it work... She can't die... Not here...

The effect was instantaneous, as the coin passed the microhole, it bended towards the microhole although its momentum continued carrying it in Misaka's direction. However, the small bend was enough as the coin blew past Misaka and struck the steel rails beside her, barely missing her by mere centimetres.

Momentarily shocked by Misaka's survival, Accelerator continued prattling on, acting as if he expected her to survive, "That's harsh. Don't say it like it's actually murder. What I've been facing are imitations of you that can be made with the press of a single button. What are you getting tense about?..."

As the realisation of Misaka's nickname dawned on him, Accelerator laughed, "Oh I see... That just now was your big move, right? Even though you're on the same Level as I am... I never thought you'd be this dull."

"Well, it's my turn next, look like I can't expect too much, but... Try to entertain me a bit third-rate."

Oh... Fuck... Now he's going to kill her for sure! Come on Kaho... If there was a time I needed you, now would be a VERY good time for you to come out...! No...? Well fuck me sideways... Eh? Where are all these clones coming from?

"Please wait." the first clone on the scene said, "There's a risk that off-schedule battles will produce inconsistencies with the calculations. Misaka warns.

I lost count at 30... Just how many clones are there...?

Then again... Why am I so surprised...? There were supposed to be 20000 of them aren't there? To think I wanted to save them... Even 100 is too big a number for me...

No point sticking around here... If I stay, there is a very high chance that Accelerator would run into me since I'm hiding around the only way out of this place. If he catches me... Well, he's not bound to ignore me by the rules of the Experiment. After all, he said before that he had to remove witnesses... So...

"Yo, third-rate. What's a rat like you skulking around here for?" A voice said from behind me, the only person who could kill and not bat an eyelash and even sleep soundly, a voice that personified Death...

"Accelerator?" I gasped, whirling around, readying as many Personal Realities as possible.

"Don't get so jumpy. I'm only on my way out from here. Killing you might bring a change to the experiment and the higher ups would get iffy if that happened so... It's your lucky day! You get to walk." Accelerator said, waving his hand as he headed off into the darkness.

Why that...

"Why?" Misaka's scream echoed out through the darkness, "You're alive, aren't you? Both you... And that girl too!"

Grieving over the Sisters huh... That isn't going to get you anywhere... Despair is all the awaits anybody who discovers this program, and for Misaka it's no different. In fact, I'd wager that the feelings bearing down on her are heavier... She is the one who donated her DNA map after all...

Turning around and walking back amidst the clones to Misaka, who had fallen to the ground from her new burden, I silently tapped her shoulder, causing her to jerk and look up in surprise.

"Let's go. There's nothing we can do here."

Nodding her head in a daze, Misaka followed me back up to the walkway where she sat down on a nearby bench, probably still digesting the night's recent events.

"Misaka..."

"Don't say it. If you're going to scold me for standing up to Accelerator like that, shut up. Don't tell me that it's wrong to let a clone die. I don't know what you think about them, but they are...!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all Misaka! I'm offering to help!"

"Eh?"

Staring at me for a few seconds, Misaka blinked several times before confirming it, "W-wait, you mean..."

"I want to help you stop this program. Killing clones for something as ridiculous as this is wrong. And also..."

"And also what?"

Damn... I almost said "And also I like you"

"Also... I'm looking for something in the laboratories we need to destroy..."

"I see..." Misaka said, nodding to herself.

"It's way past curfew, we'll split up here and discuss strategy tomorrow ok?" I said, turning to move off.

"Yeah..." Misaka muttered, now hugging her knees.

With the agreement made, I walked off slowly, pondering on how I could be of use to Misaka without weighing her down, armed with the knowledge that finally, something will be done.

-End of Chapter 16-

And that's it! You know the drill, Read, review etc!


	18. Tag Team: Envoys of Destruction

Chapter 17 Tag Team: Envoys of Destruction

As expected, Akiha didn't leave any traps or try sneaking into my bed when I returned. In fact, all I got from her was a stare and a nod before she turned over and went to sleep.

Although I was still guilty for angering her, that night I was more worried about Misaka than my problems with Akiha. She just had a giant burden placed on her, and no doubt she's feeling guilty for her part in their creation and destruction.

Maybe I'll go talk to her tomorrow morning...

-Timeskip 6 hours-

Waking up early the next morning, as expected I didn't sleep very well... It didn't help that the dream I had was so vivid and real... Misaka picked another fight with Accelerator and lost, dying in a manner too horrible to describe.

With the time only 7am, I might as well go out to one of those 24 hour fast food joints for breakfast. Akiha is still fast asleep and disturbing her would be the fastest way to shorten my lifespan.

Eating a burger meal at the first joint I arrived at, I waited until 9am, earning a few weird stares from the staff as I sat at the seat for nearly 2 hours after only buying a burger, shake, and fries.

9am on the dot, I left the place, taking a shortcut to Tokiwadai's outer dormitory, passing the place where I left Misaka last night... Hmm? Isn't that Misaka and the fish eyed girl?

Sitting on a nearby bench and sneaking peeks at the both of them, Misaka finally stood and started walking in my direction, tapping my shoulder as she walked past, "I knew you were there last night. Why did you come after watching what happened?"

The real answer screaming to be let out, I quickly averted my gaze as I lied, "I couldn't move, with a fight like that, I'm merely collateral."

Nodding her head as she accepted my answer, Misaka continued, "So why are you doing this? You don't have to do this, if you turned around now you could probably live a normal life. Why get involved?"

Is she trying to make me confess at her at every sentence she speaks? Dammit!

"Because I've come across the experiment several times, and to create living things to be sacrificed as cannon fodder is just wrong. Also, some of the laboratories you plan to destroy have data on another project that I'm interested in."

"So you have something of interest too huh? That makes sense." Misaka said, ignoring the first part of my sentence.

To be honest, that is a half truth, they might or might not have any data on my past, but to be sure I might as well find out.

"So... How are you going to destroy them?" I asked.

"With this." Misaka answered, pulling out her PDA, "I'm going to hack into their computers and destroy them from there."

"Alright, I'll go get the data now." I said, standing up and powering up my own phone, searching for the nearest institution.

"There's no need. I'm hacking into their computer databases right? I'll just download the data before I destroy them. Just bring a few data storage devices."

"How many...?"

"Several terabytes." Misaka replied, a look of determination on her face that I burned to memory before we parted ways.

I want to help her... I really do... But now... It seems like I'm only being a burden to her...

Too preoccupied with my thoughts, I accidentally bumped into a Tokiwadai girl before realising where I was going.

"S-sorry! My bad, I wasn't looking!" I quickly said apologetically, taking a step back before I realised who I bumped into.

"M-Misaka?" I stammered, unable to believe who I was staring at, trying to figure out how I can possibly bump into a girl I just said goodbye to.

"Good afternoon. MISAKA says, greeting the person who just walked into her."

"Uhhh... You are... MISAKA right...?" I muttered, wondering how to differentiate one from another.

"Yes, MISAKA is MISAKA. MISAKA says, adding the serial number #11337 for reference."

"Oh, so you all have serial numbers?"

"Yes, to tell us all apart. MISAKA answers."

Another clone huh...? Might as well let her enjoy her last days... It's the least I can do for someone who was born just to die in the most cruel way imaginable, at the hand of that monster...

"That sounds logical... I'm Ryusuke. Ryusuke..."

"Ryusuke Isha 16. Level 2, ability name: Proximity Trace. MISAKA says, leaking the information she knows at the appropriate time."

"You know me? That makes things easier... Well... Are you hungry MISAKA? Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"MISAKA does not understand. MISAKA responds plainly, what is a bite and how do you grab it? MISAKA asks for confirmation on a phrase she is unfamiliar with."

"Oh! I mean, would you like to eat lunch?"

"MISAKA would like to, lunch is necessary in nourishing the body is it not? MISAKA says, asking the obvious question."

Ok you dumb ass, pick holes in this.

"MISAKA are you hungry? Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"MISAKA is supposed to use the money she was given to buy her own meals, but MISAKA is not sure where 500 yen can be well spent. MISAKA says, stating her fears."

"Wait, you only have 500 yen?" I said, slightly shocked at the paltry amount.

"Actually, MISAKA has been given enough to last until her time to participate in the experiment, and MISAKA has 10000 yen. In order to last until the day of the experiment, MISAKA has to use 500 yen a day. MISAKA says, demonstrating her arithmetic skills."

Twenty days huh? If only I could do this for the rest of the clones. To do it for only one of them... It's more like I'm using this girl to get over the guilt of not being able to save them all. Disgusting isn't it? To think I'd do something as despicable as this just to sleep better at night while people die.

"It's alright, I'll pay. So do you want to go?"

"Alright, where are we going? MISAKA says, asking about the destination."

"Well..."

In the end I settled for a small udon restaurant in the 13th district. I had been meaning to try that place and as it turns out, Kuromaru wasn't that bad at picking good places to eat, this place being the third place that he recommended.

It makes me wonder how he knows all these places while stuck at the Judgment branch during almost all of his free time.

"Well... How is it...?" I asked slowly, worried over whether MISAKA enjoyed it or not.

"The noodles are made from fine quality wheat flour and have been boiled and cooled before the soup is flavoured. This adds to the contrast in taste.

MISAKA says, stating her observations.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." I muttered, not understanding a word she said.

After lunch, I paid for our meals, (the owner gave me a wink and a thumbs up to my eternal embarrassment), and led MISAKA out back onto the street.

Walking down a few blocks aimlessly, the silence started to get to me although the clone seemed fine with it.

"Well... I heard there's a theatre showing old movies... Would you like to go?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It shouldn't affect MISAKA's schedule too much. MISAKA says, after checking her schedule via the MISAKA network, but why are you doing all this? MISAKA asks, trying to find the reason for your kindness."

So this is the rumoured MISAKA network, but can it really be used to check scheduled as well? Interesting...

"Well, you looked a bit sad there so I thought I'd cheer you up." I said, lying trough my teeth.

"MISAKA looked... Sad...? MISAKA asks, wondering how she looked."

"Well, not exactly sad... Troubled is a better word for it."

"MISAKA does not understand. MISAKA says, tilting her head to the side as she tries to comprehend your previous statement."

Oh gawd, she really tilted her head, and it looks so cute! Someone shoot me, I'm looking at a freaking clone this way!

"Oh, well... Uhhh... Never mind what I said, would you like to go? I heard this week they're playing science fiction movies."

"If you insist. MISAKA says as she accepts."

Once again enveloped in an uncomfortable silence, I quickly made my way to the theatre as fast as possible and bought the tickets, not even paying attention to what movie I was buying until MISAKA and I entered the theatre. It was only then that I realised my mistake.

It wasn't science fiction week, it was a series of movies called Star Wars that was being played, one movie in the series playing every day. Today of all days was "Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones".

Of all the movies to watch... I'm such an idiot...

To my surprise MISAKA seemed to enjoy the movie, and even cringed slightly during the more scary parts though her face was still as deadpan as ever.

After the movie ended, I was extremely hesitant to ask about what the movie was like, but MISAKA saved me the trouble by speaking out first, "MISAKA wonders if you chose this movie because of MISAKA. MISAKA says, wondering aloud."

"Well... It was actually by accident. Sorry if I offended you or anything."

"The plot was planned out to romanticise the idea of forbidden relationships, made unrealistic by the amount of violence without any blood and on a whole, ruined by those energy weapons that can cut through anything, reflect energy and that only certain people can use them. MISAKA says offering her criticism."

So she didn't like it after all huh.

"But... This is the first movie MISAKA has ever watched..." MISAKA said, looking down to the ground, "MISAKA feels strange. MISAKA says trying to explain herself."

She probably feels happy. At least that's what I hope she feels...

"Well, Uhhh... MISAKA... I have to go now, maybe I'll meet you again sometime?"

"Farewell, Ryusuke-san." MISAKA said, bowing slightly before walking off.

Dammit... She's just like a naive version of Mikoto... Its bad enough I have feelings for her... Now...

Pushing my feelings aside for the moment, I met up with Misaka at a phone booth in the 7th district near her dormitory, skipping dinner because I didn't feel hungry.

"Did you bring the portable data storage devices?" Misaka asked as I reached the booth panting slightly.

"No... The twenty facilities that are conducting the experiments are not facilities that I am looking for." I wheezed.

"Then why are you still here? You have no more reason to be involved."

"I got involved. I'll see it through until the end."

That and I get to spend more time with Misaka... But why do I feel so guilty while doing so...?

"Well, the only thing you can do right now is get away and watch the fireworks. I'm taking them all out tonight."

"What? How?"

"Watch."

As she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Misaka focused her attention on her PDA, and a few seconds later, it started.

It started with a small explosion in the direction of the 23rd district, but then the explosions started elsewhere towards the south and started chaining in every directions until they all suddenly stopped.

"Done? That was fast."

"No... They noticed a lot sooner than I expected... I got about 70% of them but... Guess I have to raid them directly now."

"We. Not I."

"This isn't something you can do. Can you destroy an entire facility without leaving a trace of you ever being there? Open electronic locks and erase yourself from security cameras?"

"I'll admit, my control is still average at best, and I definitely don't have the fine control that you do. But isn't there safety in numbers? I can back you up and help you if needed. Believe it or not, destroying things is something that's easily done with or without fine control."

"You can't just destroy everything in your path haphazardly! If you leave a trace, anything out of the ordinary, they can track you using that. Believe me, I'm better off doing this alone."

"This isn't a debate. I'm coming, whether you like it or not."

"Dammit! Why must you be so damn stubborn..!"

"Why must you? Lives are being lost here! No, not even lost. Wasted! Lives are being WASTED here! Why can't I stop that huh? Why?"

Looking away after I practically screamed at her, Misaka's volume dipped a considerable bit from shouting back to normal, "Fine, but don't drag me down."

Arranging to meet near the Ryuden Sports Human Development Engineering Centre, Misaka and I said our goodbye's for the night heading back to our respective dormitories.

I didn't sleep well that night... I dreamt of girls being slaughtered, all with not just Misaka's face but Tsubaki's, Akiha's and even Ruiko as well. I woke up with a start, the time on my alarm clock 3:43am, displayed by the eerie luminescent green colour most digital alarm clocks used.

On the floor beside my bed, a pair of eyes watched my movement before flashing red for a second before disappearing again. No doubt Akiha was checking my vital signs before going back to sleep... At least she cares.

Early in the morning on the same day, I quickly left the house as the new norm started to sink in, I started to miss having meals with Akiha, the morning banter that always lifted my spirits was now replaced with an unhealthy breakfast in a 24/7 burger joint. All these calories are definitely going to make me rounder.

I could remove them... But wouldn't that be cheating...?

At the cost of great mental fatigue, I can regulate my energy expenditure and intake. By doing this I could eat without growing fat, or not eat at all. But the micro control needed to perform these feats were not only tedious and complex, they had to be adjusted on a minute by minute basis. I'd basically be sitting still with my eyes shut while trying to control my own homeostatic functions. Definitely not how I want to spend my day.

Well, whoever says weight control is as easy as taking pills needs to be shot in the face... And again for good measure.

Misaka and I had agreed to meet in the evening in order to destroy the facilities that much is certain. But in order to not be a burden to Misaka, I definitely need to find a way to boost my own output or manage the way I control my abilities with greater efficiency. The thing is, the idea is easy. Implementing it... That's the hard part.

"Increase the amount of electricity that I can generate an attack with" simple goal, easily enough to formulate, now the middle part between the idea and the finished product was a real blank. It's not as if I could just run around with a vest with thousands of AA batteries strapped to me like some kind if battery terrorist would work, heck, the vest would weigh too much and by myself I could produce enough electricity to power all those batteries.

I might look into other power storage devices... But by the time I find something worth using this whole affair would likely blow over already... So that leaves controlling my abilities with greater efficiency... I have been looking into using Energy Manipulation to fine tune the use of energy that I expend while fighting, but I haven't got anything concrete from it yet. I'd end up sacrificing raw power for precision that way, as I diverted mental calculations into focusing the attack.

As energy cannot be created or destroyed and only converted, I could convert energy from another source and weaponise it. But lobbing pure energy is pointless, it's like throwing a balloon filled with air and expecting it to fly from one side of a field to another.

Converting is easy... But how would I weaponise energy? The most obvious would be sound, but kinetic energy in air is difficult to control and would require concentration wasted on protecting myself. Another option would be light...

Wait, there's the idea right there. Light.

Focusing photon energy emitted from electrons, light can be focused by using lenses and amplified as it travels. But how do I get to the point where I can produce light?

Research must be done for this.

A few hours of exhaustive searching later, I had a decent idea of how to bend beams of light through prisms, the angle it must hit in order to refract, the density and shape of the glass and other factors, meaning I have learned... Nothing.

That's right, nothing. As far as I'm concerned, this has all been taught to me in Physics class so the net knowledge I've gained is zero.

I'm running out of time, and options here.

To use light as an attack medium... I need to find a way to produce it, electricity could be the key here, as electrons produce photons of light when excited. I'll practice in an abandoned park in case it becomes too dangerous.

Concentrate, charge electrons in the air with the same amount of energy and forcibly align them and in the shape of a beam by using Energy Manipulation to sense the presence of electrons that are excited, and Telekinesis to align them.

The micro calculations used just to align the electrons are insane, I'll have to come up with a estimation formula if possible in order to ease the burden of the multiple concurrent equations needed in this area.

A few seconds later, a small beam of light started to become visible as it darted around the trees finally being absorbed by one of the trunks with nothing happening to the trunk I hit.

Alright, either I need to increase the strength of the output, or I need to increase the time spent on gathering energy. The former is more feasible since light travels way too fast to control without faster reflexes or some kind of medium to slow it down, but the latter is easier. Either way, more practice is required.

Placing several prisms in a circle around me, I continued to practice, maintaining a steady beam of light around me for as long as possible Before I lost focus. The time spent controlling the beam slowly increased by the hour but unfortunately, I ran out of time before I could control anything that could be used in combat. It wasn't a total loss though, the energy contained in the light beams I could now use were strong enough to cause the target to ionise, albeit slowly. So far it has yet to burn through even a small leaf.

Meeting up with Misaka at the appointed place, she had a blouse and shorts on with a baseball cap she was using to hide her face. It was actually a good idea since she can't possibly do the raids while wearing her Tokiwadai uniform.

My own choice of attire was less revealing but still different from the usual with my jeans swapped for short pants that covered up to my knees and a sports t-shirt that absorbed the sweat and heat of the wearer; a costly purchase from a sports shop I happened to walk by.

"The Ryuden Sports Human Development Engineering Centre, a facility that is part of the 'Level 6 Shift' program, I've checked out its interior and security before the communications lines were cut, all that's left is to wreck anything."

"If you say so, so shall I act as a backup battery so you don't have to use so much power on your end?"

"Do what you want, I don't care how or what happens, the facility must be destroyed. Together I think we can crush three locations tonight." Misaka said as she fell to one knee.

"Misaka-san! Are you alright?" I yelled, running forwards to help her up.

"Dammit, my body's not listening to me... I've been moving nonstop for several days now."

"Are you nuts? Have some rest, we can do this tomorrow!"

"No!" Misaka yelled, getting to her feet again, "I'm not allowed to stop before the program!"

Shakily getting to her feet again, Misaka leapt off the roof we were standing on and broke into a quick run towards the facility.

With a slow rumble, the bulkheads on the outside unlocked themselves without Misaka even needing to touch them.

"I'll remove any traces of us from the cameras and sensors so stay close." Misaka said, walking in slowly, the sound of her footsteps dimming to a mere fraction of what they were on the run in.

"Our target is any electrical equipment that looks important and data storage devices. Most of the equipment can be destroyed from the first floor so we don't need to physically wreck every single thing in here."

"Alright, just let me know when you're starting."

"Right... Now."

Swinging her right hand from right to left, Misaka shot a bolt of lightning from her hand letting it arc through the air before frying the large data processor she was aiming at.

Without stopping the current flow, she swung her hand across, the lightning destroying machinery and leaving dark scorch marks on the wall.

This is my cue.

Placing a hand on Misaka's back, I started generating electricity as well and funnelling it into Misaka for her to use.

Half an hour later, the facility was in ruins, smoke rising from the destruction Misaka had wrought. Although what I did wasn't much, at least the burden of fatigue on Misaka won't be as high than if she had done it alone.

"Now, on to the next one!" Misaka yelled, jogging out the entrance we came in from to the next facility.

Another facility down 45 minutes later, Misaka fell on one knee again, sweating profusely, "Dammit..."

"Misaka-san! Just go back to your dormitory and rest! I'll take out the last facility."

"No... I can manage it! Just... Give me a few minutes..."

"We don't have a few minutes! The last facility has a security shift change in less than ten minutes, we're supposed to break in while the shift changes remember? Come on!"

With Misaka on her feet but still shaky, there was only one thing left to do.

"I'm going ahead Misaka-san, just go back, I'll destroy the whole facility. I promise."

"But the security... The equipment..."

"Will be avoided and destroyed. No problem."

Leaving before she could protest, I quickly shook any traces of doubt in my mind. This isn't a time for doubt, this is a time for action. And I'll be damned before I decide what I can or cannot do. Avoiding the cameras huh? That's going to be problematic... I can't erase myself off electronic systems like Misaka... But i suppose there must be more than one way to avoid detection.

Now to arrange the destruction of the facilities... My control over Electromaster is barely enough at best, but I also wanted to try using my experimental use for Electromaster and Energy Manipulation: the manipulation of light as a basis for attacking.

I have the prisms on my still, but how would I place them? Making separate pieces of glass float while I manipulate them isn't exactly an ideal way to control them... Not to mention the fact I'd have to calculate the minor angle adjustments while levitating them... Not ideal...

And I'll need a few iron sand swords too... Wait.

Put the prisms in the iron sand swords! That way I don't have to levitate them while generating light from electrons!

Slowing my run to a quick jog, I gathered the iron sand from the area, speed forging them with a prism rapidly placed in while the iron cooled, I had six swords ready by the time I raised the bulkhead with Telekinesis and Electromaster.

Now, by forcing the cameras into weird angles with Telekinesis, I'm free to do what I want to the facility as long as I remember to push each camera before I go past.

Starting with a few bolts left and right, I made quick work of most of the equipment I ran across, avoiding staff members or anything that was not mechanical. They might recognise me or realise who I am, but I'm not going to let that stop me. Anger is an emotion that I've been holding back for quite a while, and now is a good time to let it out: Anger at this twisted program, anger at the programs that involved me, anger at the lives lost and being thrown away while I'm trashing this facility.

Nothing will stop me as I go on this rampage. Nothing they could throw at me at the very least. Security robots? Cameras? No. I won't stop until this place is in ruins and nothing is going to change that... Until I arrived at what could only be the centre of the facility.

The mainframe of this screwed up place should be housed just beyond that door. Once I get that... My mission should be over for the night. But... There's someone there...

Oh no...

Staring at the silhouette that emerged from the shadows, any hopes of destroying the mainframe was lost the moment I saw who it was...

"You..."

-End of Chapter 17-

And that's all for this chapter! Decided to end with a cliffhanger for once, you know the drill, read and review!


	19. Last Stand: Project End Days

Chapter 18 Last Stand: Project End Days

"Why are you here?" I yelled, taking a step back every time the dark figure took a step forward.

"Well... I was waiting for Railgun to show up, but then you came instead. What to do now hmm?" came the reply.

"You're mistaken. I'm the one that's going to destroy the facility, just like the others that went down before."

"Don't take credit for other people's actions. Multiple places hacked in a night? Electricity based damage and destruction? This has "Railgun" written all over it."

"Yet here I am."

"I've seen you on the way in you can't remove yourself from electronic security measures, nor can you fool electronic locks effectively. So tell me, why are you here?" the figure said, finally stepping out of the shadows.

"As I suspected, I had a feeling it was you... But why? How are you involved in this program?"

"Oh, so you know who I am?"

"Who wouldn't? 5th strongest out of the 7 Level 5 Espers in Academy, strongest telepath recorded in the bank, and the rumoured 'Queen' of Tokiwadai... Misaki Shokuhou."

Play it cool, try not to anger her, and I might just make it out of this one alive.

"Oh my! You remember me?"

"Who wouldn't know a Level 5? They are people on the same level as super weapons once they get serious, power enough to instantly vaporise almost any opponent. Of course I'd know you."

"Oh." Misaki said, looking relieved, "For a moment there I thought you realised you had remembered..."

"Remembered what?"

"Nothing!" Misaki said in a sing song voice, "Though, having you destroy this place is something I cannot allow... It'd be easier if you just disappeared."

Shit, she's reaching into her bag! What's in there? A weapon? What kind of Level 5 uses tools when their power is so overwhelming?

"Goodbye Ryusuke." Misaki said as a clicking noise emanated from her bag.

What happened next is still a blur to me as my world turned black and I collapsed, only to land on one knee with my vision returning.

This familiar presence, the loss of control over my own body... Kaho... What's he up to now?

"Long time no see. Mental Out."

"What...? You're supposed to be unconscious! How're you standing up again?"

"I swore to myself I'd never forget that telepathic attack, and I apologise, but I don't fall for the same trick twice."

"Trick? What trick are you talking about Ryusuke?"

"Bzzt, you're asking the wrong person! Try again!"

"Ka... Ho...?" Misaki whispered, regarding Kaho as some sort of monster, "You're supposed to be dead! I was there! I...!"

"You suppressed all remaining fragments of my memory and personality. It's coming back in bits and pieces but you are definitely the last face I ever saw."

Unknown to Misaki, while talking to her to buy time, Kaho was running multiple abilities, calculating potential threats, possible scenarios and preparing for each and every single one of them.

"You were supposed to be destroyed after I was done! How can you return from what happened...?"

"That is the fault of the researchers I'm afraid; Sending a telepath. I hate to admit this, but our abilities, are similar on a basic level. Similar to the point of being identical. The only difference is our scope of application. Guess what they say is true: Never send a telepath to fight a telepath. But still, having an ability similar to something as boorish and atrocious as yours still makes my skin crawl every time I remember." Kaho said, barely stopping a shudder of disgust.

The cool and calm look returning to Misaki, Kaho immediately started to observe his surroundings for immediate dangers like ambushes and hidden traps that might have been triggered.

"Don't bother looking, that isn't my style." Misaki said, pulling out a television remote, "It's been a while but I guess I wouldn't mind fighting Reality Shift at least once."

"I'm resistant to your mental attacks. You're already at a disadvantage." Kaho said cooly, a smirk forming on his face.

He may appear cool on the outside from Misaki's challenge, but inside he was trembling to the core. The time he has left is limited to a few minutes, made even shorter if he engages her. In the time that it takes to transition from him to me the fight could very well end in her favour. His control over all my scope of abilities is far superior but Misaki most likely knows the hand he'll play while Misaki's hand is still hidden.

What will she do? What can she do? Kaho has no intel on what she is capable and neither do I, I'm only aware of the stories that float as rumours or on the internet.

"[That's not the only thing you idiot. I have superior control because of the ability I had before you came along. I disliked using it for fighting, but with careful application it could give me the upper hand against any battle.]" Kaho said to me.

"[Then use it! What the hell are you waiting for? Kick her ass so we can move on!]"

"[You just don't get it do you? What do you think will happen if word gets out that I've returned? Have you even THOUGHT about the goddam consequences? You'll be stuck in laboratories until you wish you were dead! You'll be forced to participate in programs where lives mean nothing to the people running them! Do you want that kind of life? And the most dangerous part of all. Using the ability itself. Do you remember what your own ability is? You trace and copy abilities right? What happens if you trace mine? Using it would have side effects even I don't want to think about!]"

His rebuttal made, Kaho turned his attention back to Misaki, just as she clicked her remote control.

Right after the signal, researchers rushed out from every doorway running towards Kaho like a zombie horde.

"Really. This is all you can come up with? Might work on Ryusuke since he's so iffy about hurting innocents..." Kano said as he stomped on the ground, sending the researchers flying backwards from a telekinetic explosion, "But I don't have that problem."

Kaho's counting down... That blast just cut off quite a few seconds from the remaining amount of time he's got left. At this rate... We won't make it out in time...

"[You brought those swords right? I'll use them.]"

Swinging both arms up, out and forward, Kaho summoned the swords I had left around the corner, using them as clubs by swinging them at the closest researchers before embedding them deeply into the wall.

"What are you...? What are those?"

"Tools that Ryusuke was using... Now that I see them, his calculations were flawed, he forgot to take into account several important properties of electrons that he can use to his advantage..."

"[But correcting them would take up too much time... Time which we both do not have...]" Kaho added silently.

His time is running out... He's got less than a minute before it's all over...

Kaho you have to end this now! If you don't...

Focusing my attention to what was happening outside, I noticed a beam of light bouncing between the few prisms around the wall, splitting and multiplying until it had formed a defensive grid around us.

"[It's up to you now...]" Kaho said, his consciousness finally starting to fade.

Quickly continuing the calculations where Kaho left off, I quickly grew tired from the volume of formulae I was handling, from calculating light intensity, to calibrating the angle it hit the prisms to prevent it from missing the next prism, I immediately grew tired and started to sway.

Sorry Misaka, I guess I wasn't good enough to destroy this place after all...

My apology ringing through my head as the concentrated beams faded and vanished, a lightning lance from behind me flew by me just as I hit the floor and passed out.

Waking up outside the facility which was now covered in scorch marks, Misaka stood over me with a concerned look on her face as she looked down before shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I followed you. When you started to take too long I thought something was up and went in as well. Why were you fighting all those researchers anyway? Did you trigger the alarm?"

Racking my brains for the answer, what had happened was all just a blur to me. I remember running into someone... But after that all I remember was fighting the researchers and collapsing.

"No I don't think so... But... I can't remember anything specific..."

"You're in shock, it's normal. And you might have been stressed from fighting that many people at once. Either way, the place is destroyed, mission accomplished. With this, there's only two more places to take care of. We meet here in two night's time again got it?"

"Huh? Why not tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I'll take care of the remaining facility in district 12. The other two facilities are both in district 16 so we'll meet and dispose of those after I finish cleaning up district 12. It's a single laboratory so I shouldn't need any help for that day. Besides, you need rest."

"And you don't? We're both humans and we both need sufficient rest to work at our best so..." I replied, cut short by Misaka's glare.

"Good night Ryusuke-san." Misaka said, ending the conversation there before disappearing into the darkness.

"Goodbye..." I said, the darkness all the more oppressive now that I am all alone.

So you can't depend on me huh? She did have to save me from all those researchers... But why were they all coming at me like that? There's must be something I'm not remembering... But it can't be that important if I forgot it, probably just a minor detail.

But minor details don't cause all the personnel in a facility to suddenly rush you like that. This needs looking into, but how?

Classifying this mystery as one I'd probably never solve, I headed home for the night.

To my surprise, Akiha wasn't at home. But that didn't worry me to much, she's hundreds of years old. She would definitely be able to take care of herself.

With my clothes haphazardly thrown into the laundry basket I placed outside the bathroom, my hand outstretched for the shower controls when it happened.

A hand shot out from the shadows covering my mouth and dragging me into the corner before I was aware of what was going on.

Shit! I was careless, I should've turned on the light! But then again who expects to be ambushed in their own bathroom?

Never mind that... Personal Realities online...! Telekinesis, Vector Change! What...?

My assailant ignoring the threat I posed to... It... It pulled me in something soft and wet making its way across my neck.

Ewwww! What the hell is this!

A pair of fangs sinking into my neck solved the mystery behind my attacker: Akiha.

"Akiha? What the hell are you...? Get off!" I yelled, trying to struggle.

"[Stop struggling. I'm biting on an open artery right now.]"

Stopping until Akiha withdrew her fangs and closed the puncture marks, Akiha slowly made her way to the door before heading back to her futon.

"[Akiha...]"

"[I'm still mad.]" Akiha said bluntly, ending any hopes I might have had for a conversation.

-Timeskip 7 hours-

Waking up earlier than Akiha as usual, I took a quick walk to a nearby fast food joint where I ran into Tsubaki and Len.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I said, tapping Len on the shoulder and stealing from his french fries when he turned the wrong way.

"Yeah we've been busy." Tsubaki said, repeating my trick and stealing another fry.

"Well, what've you been up to?"

"We're looking into a rumour that Tsubaki heard about. You know that girl you've got the hots for? Misaka was it? Apparently she's been seen all across the city at the same time!"

"She could just travel fast Len. I heard she has a Teleporter with her. Teleportation could very well explain her rapid appearances as well. We have to make sure the Teleporter isn't around and then get a picture of her across the town to prove that the theory is beyond a reasonable doubt." Tsubaki cooly remarked, sipping her ice lemon tea.

Dammit... These two are on to the experiment as well?

"What about you Ryusuke? You know anything?"

"Well, even when I follow her I don't see multiple copies of her."

"You FOLLOW HER? Oh my, Ryusuke's a stalker! You perv!" Tsubaki yelled, taking the bait instantly.

"I'm not a stalker! I just have a... Healthy interest in her!"

"Oooo... Maybe we should back off. In case Ryusuke gets jealous of us following his GIRLFRIEND!" Tsubaki teased, nudging me.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" I yelled, my cheeks really glowing red.

"Whoa! He's blushing! Check it out Tsubaki, he's blushing!" Len said, pulling out his camera phone.

"Ugh! I'm out of here!" I shouted, storming off.

"Don't worry, we'll stop following your girlfriend!" Tsubaki yelled as I made my way out of the place, ordering a quick breakfast meal for the road.

Well, hopefully that would stop them from looking into this... At the cost of my dignity...

Heaving a long drawn out sigh, I rounded the corner a little faster than normal nearly running into Ruiko as she turned around the corner as well.

"Whoa! Ruiko-san?" I said, stumbling and regaining my balance in the nick of time.

"Ryusuke-san?" Ruiko said at the same time, moving backwards and falling on her butt.

"Saten-san?" Uiharu's voice said, its source jogging over to where her friend had fallen.

"Honestly... You can be so clumsy sometimes." Kuroko said, flipping one of her pigtails out of her face.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I asked, reaching a hand out to help Ruiko up.

"Yeah, just had a fright... That's all... Oh! Ryusuke-san! Thanks for helping me with my Personal Reality theory the other day! Check out what I can do now!" Ruiko said with excitement, swinging a hand in Uiharu's direction.

What happened next was blatantly obvious, a gust of wind no doubt formed by Ruiko blew through Uiharu's legs causing her skirt to ride up, revealing the light pink polka dot panties underneath. Wait, why am I still looking?

Turning away while Ruiko giggled, Uiharu let out a scream before pushing her skirt down and rounding on Ruiko, "What are you doing Saten-san? I told you already to stop doing that every time we meet someone!"

"It's alright! If you want, I'll show him mine as well!" Ruiko said, starting to raise her own skirt as well.

"That won't be necessary!" I quickly said, reaching for Ruiko's hands and yanking them off her skirt eliciting a short and sudden gasp from her.

"S-sorry!" I stammered, taking a step back and releasing Ruiko hands.

"It's okay, I was just startled. That's all." Ruiko replied gently.

The time ticking close to noon, the four of us decided to have lunch at the family cafe the group frequented regularly.

"So where is Misaka-san lately Shirai-san? I haven't seen her lately." Uiharu asked, digging onto her parfait.

A small tug of her lip, a momentary tightening of the her fists, a downcast look of... Sorrow...? She doesn't seem to know because Misaka hasn't confided in her own room mate about what she's been doing for the last few days and Kuroko feels uptight and sad about it...

"I'm not sure... She says she's searching for accessories." Kuroko replied, sipping her Earl Grey tea.

These are her friends. Can't she share her burdens with them? It's just like her! Selfless to a fault!

A wave of nausea assaulting me as I silently fumed, I quickly got up and excused myself, leaving enough change on the table to pay for my meal before running out the door. With no particular destination in mind, I wandered the streets until a familiar face stopped me in my place: Maka's

What is she doing here?

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" Maka said, her tone demanding.

"Sorry I didn't realise I was following you. I'll take my leave now. If you're looking for a fight, look elsewhere. I'm not in the mood."

With the fastest way off the street plotted out in seconds, I turned to execute it until a hand on my shoulder stopped me, "Wait."

"What is it." I growled, not bothering to turn around.

"I... I need your help." Maka said, her voice quivering.

Whether from rage, embarrassment or some other strong emotion, Maka's actually swallowing her pride to ask. Although every fibre of my being's screaming for me to keep on walking and to hell with her request, a small part of me still wants to hear her out.

"What is it." I replied, keeping my tone harsh, though still retaining a softer edge to it.

"I've heard of a laboratory nearby experimenting on items related to Misaka Mikoto. I was hoping to break in when the guards change shift in half an hour and was hoping I could count on you to... Help me raid it..." Maka said, her voice fading out at the end.

"What's in it for me, and what's in it for you. You wouldn't propose this if you didn't stand to gain somehow."

"The laboratory might have a link to our past."

"Bullshit. The only laboratory close enough to us to even be considered as 'nearby' is the Technical Research Advancement Laboratory. It's an R&D facility that improves on technology whether from the outside or even our own. Most of our gadgets come from places like these, how would it possibly be involved in our past?"

"Testament."

And with one word, Maka shattered my whole argument. Of course. Why didn't I think about it? Testament had to be designed somewhere. Why not here?

"And what would you gain from knowing how those infernal things are made? You mean you plan on reversing whatever they did to you from just a few blueprints?"

"Perhaps, but it's a bigger lead than what you've got now."

Shit... She has a point there...

"Fine. I can spend a few hours." I said, following Maka to a large building a few streets down.

Security change is in a few minutes. Time to get busy. We only have a small window to get in before they become aware of us trying to get in.

Hopping over the wall and up the wall, Maka and I leaped into an air duct via the roof and into the facility.

That was easy... Too easy.

"We have to get out of here."

"Already? But we just got in."

"Not out of HERE you idiot! Out of HERE you bloody idiot."

"You know that isn't making much sense."

"Out of this air duct you retard! Before the infra red sensors get us!" Maka whispered venomously before dumping me out of the nearest vent and face first into a pair of security robots.

Nice one Maka.

Shooting a bolt through both robots to stun them before flinging them into the vent for safe keeping.

"Hey!" a shout came from the vent, Maka dropping out of the vent nursing a pair of new bruises from the security robots.

Two birds, one stone.

With the echoes of what is no doubt a patrol coming around to find out what was going on, Maka roughly shoved me into a nearby room before ducking in as well, a pair of guards shining their flashlights through the darkness.

"That was close..." I whispered until a fist collided with my temple sending me sprawling backwards.

"You idiot! Do you know how close we were to getting caught? Dammit!"

Screw her and her violent tendencies... Huh? What's this?

My attention roused by the room that we were in, I opened the nearest container to me to find plastic sheets inside them.

Just what are these things?

Noticing that I was no longer at her side, Maka crept over and peered into the container as well, "What are these?"

"Augmented Reality projectors." I replied.

"Always the pompous smartass I see, and how do you tell? Don't tell me you're just making it up."

"I'm not."

"How would you know?" Mama said, picking one up and inspecting it.

"Because I'm reading the disassembly findings report." I muttered, turning the page.

"Tch. Cheater..." Maka muttered, "So what do they do?"

"They're on board computers apparenty, like a laptop with a holographic display that can wrap around your forearm. But if it was something that convenient, why don't they release it to the general public?"

"The time stamp is in July. Slightly more than a month. Maybe they haven't done testing?"

"Testing isn't measured by weeks in this city Maka, it's measured in days. No, there's something else behind the reason they were withheld." I said, reading further into the report.

"Acquired in Russia... Condemned for destruction there... Rebuilt and improved upon... Oh... I see..." I muttered, skimming through the pages.

"What? Tell me you idiot!"

"These panels are fitted with power sources, but as a result have had their processors removed. So as a result..."

"What? What?"

"It can only be used by Espers."

So thats how it is... The lack of a processing core would require a processing power greater than that of a normal human being. Normal human beings could still use it, but the output of the device would only be a fraction of what it can normally do, and the user will feel extreme mental fatigue.

I've got most of the manual memorised but not yet processed. I guess I'll just take this and call it a day, this equipment alone would have an infinite amount of applications.

"I've got enough here to make this trip worthwhile. What're you going to do?" I asked, ready to go.

"Fine you chicken, I'm out as well!" Maka whispered angrily, leading the way out the way we came.

Leaving on our separate ways as soon as we made it out of the facility, I quickly made my way home and started playing with the Augmented Reality projector. It was totally transparent, making it easily hidden on my arm unless it was in use in which it would generate a 3D projector.

I'll play with it some other time, right now I have to focus on the mission at hand.

With Akiha still not around at home and the smoke detectors deactivated, I pulled out the materials I had been gathering before I headed home: several pieces of steel and a jar of sand.

Finishing the job a little shy of 4am, my finished work lay on the table in front of me, an array of needles with glass bulbs on one end, attached to a kevlar wristband to be wrapped around my forearm.

Melting the needles with bad workmanship, I stowed the needles in my study desk drawer, sleeping in the wee hours of the morning.

-Time Skip 16 hours-

Meeting Misaka at the midway point between the two final targets, Misaka looked me up and down before asking, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, have you even been getting enough rest?"

"That's unimportant. What matters is ending this. Tonight. There are two facilities remaining, the 'S-processor Cranial Nerve Application Analysis Lab', and the 'Pathology Analysis Research Lab'."

"Which one are you taking?"

"The Pathology Analysis Research Lab. It's larger and has more critical points that needs destroying. After we're done, meet at the bridge in district 7 ok?"

"Got it. And Misaka..."

"What?"

"Please be careful."

I nearly confessed then and there, at the worst time possible. I'm such a horrible person.

Locating the S-processor Cranial Nerve Application Analysis Lab wasn't difficult, the facility itself had a giant stone wall with the name plastered across in gold letters, pretty ostentatious for a facility trying to hide illegal experiments really.

I'll take the service entrance, it definitely has less security and I'll face less resistance on the way in that way.

Ignoring a large black van parked in front of the loading bay, I snuck in quite easily, the basic defence abilities all active.

Hearing a several female voices from around the corner, I quicky ducked into a nearby side corridor, the female voices getting louder by the second, "But really, to not run into her here, that just meant Frenda got the catch."

"We'll catch up. Lets' go." The second voice said, finally coming into view as they both rounded the corridor.

Oh no... It's them...?

-End of Chapter 18-


	20. Showdowner: Meltdowner

Chapter 19: Showdowner: Meltdowner

Pressing myself against the wall harder as if it would make me any flatter, I held my breath as the two femme fatale rounded the corner and passed by me, one with black hair and looking quite weathered, the other with brown hair and wearing a light coloured dress with short pants underneath.

This pressure... That's no doubt Academy City's Number 4 Meltdowner Mugino Shizuri! What the hell is this? Why on earth are they here?

Don't tell me, they got wise and hired some extra muscle to protect the facilities...? I have to warn Misaka! Although it wouldn't be much of a point to do so since the main course was here and not there anyway.

Their passing by... Just a few more seconds and I should be able to... What the, is that Takitsubo Rikou looking this way?

Quickly shutting down all my active Personal Realities, it seems I was too late as Rikou lightly tapped Mugino's shoulder, "I felt something just now..."

"What? There shouldn't be any Espers here except us. Where was it from?"

"Somewhere behind us, I only felt a small response before it disappeared."

"Tch, if the intruder's here we can't just leave and let them wreck the place. Rikou, how many more times do you think you can take the body crystal?"

Yeah, keep talking while I get away... If I can just make it out of this corridor...

"... Fine take some now, we'll fight the intruder here."

Fight... Here...?

Combat abilities online and hit the deck! Incoming!

Just as I pressed my body into the floor, a large beam of light shot through the spot I was in less than a second ago, melting the metal walls and turning the into molten slag.

That's just insane! I could've died right there!

Vector Change offline, I need processing power and having that ability eat at it without being any use would just put me at a disadvantage. Until I understand how that beam works and the laws behind it, deflection and reflection are out of the question.

"Well Rikou, have you memorised the intruder's AIM field yet?"

"No... It keeps... Changing..."

Oh shit I forgot... AIM stalker... Normally fighting with multiple abilities active would be alright as long as I only displayed control over one ability... but with AIM stalker, she probably can sense the multiple abilities I have running. Damn it!

Poking my head up from where I was lying down, I stared directly up a pair of gorgeous legs, and up a dress with short pants underneath.

Shame the short pants were in the way... Otherwise I'd have an awesome view of... Wait what the hell am I thinking?

"Like what you see? It's going to be the last thing you see punk!" Mugino yelled, creating several more thin beams of light that definitely would have killed me had I not rolled and used Telekinesis to throw myself back a few meters.

Damn, not only do I have to concentrate on avoiding Mugino, I have to keep activating and deactivating abilities to prevent AIM stalker from getting a lock on me!

"Oh? Nice dodge there... But can you keep it up?" Mugino sneered, sending several more shots my way.

Telekinesis going offline... I know, what if I replicate Mugino's ability? If I can at least use it to fire a warning shot, maybe she'll back off! Hopefully...

Creating several micro gravity holes to bend the beams just enough to dodge most of them, a searing pain on my shoulder caused me to cry out in pain having missed one beam.

Mugino's AIM field memorised, now calculating Personal Reality compatibility... 15%... Too low... Even if I replicate her ability, the output would be too low to do anything...

But... She's not using her full power on me... Is t contempt? Most Level 5's limit themselves to avoid killing their opponents on the first move... But she's trying to kill me anyway so why the limit?

I might be on to something here... Is she afraid of her own power...?

The pain in my shoulder making it difficult to move as swiftly, time was running out for me and Mugino knew it.

Pulling off several needles from my arm and shooting them into the walls via Telekinesis, I rolled out of the way of another deadly beam attack.

Concentrating and manipulating electrons from their separate energy states into a single uniform frequency is not only a pain in the ass, it's near impossible while trying to dodge every damn attack from Meltdowner!

Wait... That's the answer...! Meltdowner!

Mugino's ability forces electrons into an unstable state between exhibiting properties as a particle, and properties of a wave. Regardless of energy state, the state that the electrons end up in are all the same. Using that theory... If I use Meltdowner to change all electrons to a single frequency, I don't have to do the parallel calculations needed to alter the random electron frequencies and instead just calculate one single equation for every electron.

Let's do this!

Mugino's Personal Reality online... Now converting all electrons to an unable state... Done... Now processing mass frequency synchronisation of electrons in the atmosphere... Alter their paths into one coherent line...

What happened next, stunned both Mugino and I as several lasers shone between us, bouncing between the glass bulbs in the needles.

The lasers are several more times powerful than before... But they still require cycles before they can be weaponised.

Taking advantage of the gap in Mugino's attack pattern, I used Pyrokinesis to create a flame sword from my hand and swung it at Mugino, bursting the gas pipe above my head as well.

While Mugino was forced to defend, I stood still as the flames engulfed me, Vector Change redirecting the heat as I crunched out another Vector equation, shooting me through the ceiling.

My abilities all offline, I lay close to the hole, trying to hear what Mugino and Rikou were saying.

"... is he dead?"

"I don't sense his AIM field anymore. Under a fire that intense, it is likely he perished and was burnt to ashes."

"No body huh? Saves the cleanup. Let the higher ups decide how to cover up this mess."

The pair of footsteps getting more and more distant, I let out a soft sigh of relief as I started to treat the burn I got from Mugino.

The area the beam had hit was charred black. Nerve damage extremely likely as well. The only reason the pain died down was likely because all the nerves I was supposed to feel the pain from are all dead... Not a very comforting thought...

Wait, that was the sound of a gunshot! It's close by too... I better check it out.

Using the hole the explosion tore, I hopped up to the next floor and ran down a few corridors, the action apparently already over as a hooded girl and two goons carried a lifeless body on one of their backs.

That's the fish eyed girl!

Alright so these three are definitely hostile, I'll take out the two big ones first.

Pulling out another six needles, I altered their vectors in my hand, shooting them at the goons, three needles each.

The damage shouldn't be permanent if they get to a good enough doctor, but I think I accidentally punctured one of their lungs...

Oh damn, that last goon dropped her..

Reaching out with Telekinesis, I managed to catch and lower Shinobu without much trouble at the cost of a straight kick to my ribs from the hooded girl.

"Geez, going for the hired muscle instead of me, isn't that super stereotyping?" the girl said, pulling back her hood revealing the young girl underneath.

Well, she's definitely cute but still loses to Mugino in the looks department for sure.

Widening my stance in preparation for an attack, I raised my fists in case she was a ranged ability user.

AIM Field memorised, now analysing and adapting Personal Reality... Wait a minute... This is...?

Her Personal Reality is more than 80% similar to Accelerator's...! How is that... That calculation ability should only belong to one person!

"Accelerator doesn't have any siblings... Just who are you?"

"Huh? I'm super not related to Accelerator."

"That can't be..."

"[It's the Dark May Project. A program that sought to implant Accelerator's calculation ability into other children. So she's a direct result of that project...]"

"Dark... May...?" I muttered, the name itself sounding strangely familiar.

"Enough super talk. My mission was to capture anybody who tried to interfere, I guess that means you too!" the girl yelled, leaping forwards, arm drawn back.

Please... Vector Shield deflects any kind of physical attack. Just what can she possibly do to... Ow...

Sent crashing through the wall behind me from the fist that made contact with my face, Vector Change thankfully lessening my impact.

That wasn't a physical attack. Just what is it...?

"To take an attack from my super 'Offence Armour'... Just what ability do you have?"

"Give me your name and I just might tell you."

"Kinuhata. Super Saiai Kinuhata."

"Well there's no way you can prove it, and there's no way to prove what I'm about to say. I'm a powerful telekinetic." I said, sending a small telekinetic wave at Saiai's feet to trip her.

No effect. No surprises there. She's covered in some sort of shield. But if she has Accelerator's thought pattern... Could she have his weakness as well?

Launching myself by altering the vectors below my feet, I made a quick jab to Saiai's face. Drawing back at the last second I still made contact with something incredibly hard like an iron wall causing me to cringe in pain.

It's not Vector Change... Otherwise my fist would be broken.

"My super armour isn't so fragile that it'll break from simple attacks like that."

She's from the dark side of Academy City as well right? Maybe I can bypass my "One ability" restriction...

Shooting a short bolt of electricity at her, the bolt fizzled and shorted out with no visible damage to Saiai at all.

Just what is protecting her?

"Just what is protecting you? You can't control vectors, so what is it that protects you?"

"That's for me to super know and you to find out!" Saiai yelled, coming in for another round.

Not this time!

Igniting my hand with Pyrokinesis, I thrust my open palm out at Saiai, drowning her in a short river of fire.

Whatever it is she's using, it shouldn't be able to stand extreme heat!

Wait, what's this brown gas? Then again on second thought, I don't want to find out!

Grabbing Shinobu and making a run for it, I left the unconscious Shinobu outside of the facility before pulling out my phone and using its GPS function to find the facility Misaka went to.

"Don't just super ignore me!" a voice yelled from behind me.

Oh shit!

Leaping forwards and rolling out of the way, I turned around just in time to see Saiai slam a fist into the ground cratering the road and sending chips flying everywhere.

Super strength, impregnable shield... Just what is her ability? It covers her whole body that much is certain, but what's the basis behind its function? What drives it? How does it work?

She was forced to pull back when I used fire... Could that be a clue?

"This is super troublesome, having to chase the target. Why don't you just give up already?"

Time to test my theory...

Creating another pillar of fire, I swung it down on Saiai, the same brown gas dissipating from her as before.

It smells horrible, wait... Is this oxides of nitrogen?

When nitrogen and oxygen burn under extreme heat, depending on the level of completion of combustion, oxides of nitrogen are formed. But this concentration of nitrogen oxides is too high to be natural air. Is her shield made of nitrogen?

Got it!

Shooting several needles into the surrounding walls and buildings, with Mugino's Meltdowner, I manipulated all the nearby electrons into an unstable state before standardising the frequency across all of them, organising the photons into a coherent flow from between the bulbs of each needle.

Ducking and rolling from another one of Saiai's attacks the beam started to contain enough energy to become luminous and appear in the visible spectrum.

At its current level of energy the beam should ionise anything it comes in contact with, even her shield.

"You're super asking for it if you stand still!" Saiai yelled, dodging and weaving between the beams.

I was expecting that!

Aiming the beam at the final untouched bulb, the beam split and refracted into many smaller rays and rained all around us in a light strike array.

That should blind her for a few minutes. in the meantime, I better get out if here before she can see again.

I didn't fulfil my objective of destroying the place... But I got out while leaving the place open for an easy raid in the future by placing needles in every key security camera. All it needs is a little light and the needle will toast the connections inside leaving the camera inoperable.

Now to meet up with Misaka and warn her about the danger that she's going to face.

The run to the facility only took a few minutes but it felt like I've been running for an hour. As I was suffering from post battle fatigue, using abilities to speed myself along was highly unrecommended as it'd only put stress on a burdened mind.

Now that I think about it, I haven't gone through that many athletic competitions and physical education classes without aiding myself one way or another. Guess I'm really unfit for my age...

With the bottom floor bulkhead already unlocked, no doubt a courtesy from Misaka, I gave a silent thanks to her for it and entered the facility.

No map, no torchlight, and no sense of direction.

Without any warning, the sound of a large explosion echoed throughout the facility, its source somewhere in front, probably in a different sector.

If it was a explosion, Misaka definitely had to be involved somehow, buildings don't just spontaneously explode.

Rounding a corner and heading straight for the source, I ducked into a nearby corridor as a small group of researchers made their escape. No sense being seen now.

I had prepared for a battle, armed resistance, a group of battle hardened Espers. But I had not prepared myself for the sound that echoed around the hallways, reverberating off the corners amplifying the sound further.

It wasn't the sound of screaming, of terror, pain or anguish, it was laughter. A crude, raucous laughter that sent shivers down my spine and cold sweat all over my body.

That voice... Isn't that Mugino?

"Gyahahahah! That's it? So this is what they're having number 1 do? Crushing 20,000 slimes for a level up?"

They're not slimes you bloodthirsty whore! They may be clones, but they're just as human as the rest of us!

"[I hope you're not thinking of fighting her, I can't save you if you do.]"

"[Then sit down and shut up. I don't want you interfering anyway.]" I snapped, watching a scientist flee from the psychotic number 4, not even caring that I was there.

A surprise attack right now would be ideal, fighting fair with a Level 5 was never my intention. But how? A majority of my abilities all have a range limit of 10-20 meters. In a normal battle, that's the usual range between my opponent and I. But is just around the corner if my estimation is accurate, Mugino is 40-50 meters away.

Hydro Hand was never an ability I could use for offence, it's good for defending but that's the only way I know how to use it... Mega Gravity is no good either as the micro-holes must be within five meters of my hands in order to maintain control.. Vector Change is a zero range ability, and there's nothing around here I can use as a weapon... Telekinesis is out, same reason... Pyrokinesis... One meter range, damn I don't even want to think about how I'm going to use that...

That leaves... Electromaster... Guess I have no other choice then.

Ionising electrons in my hand, I steadily increased the output finally swinging my hand around the corner, firing a several million volt greeting in Mugino's direction.

If I'm not wrong, I pretty much just signed my own death warrant... But I won't let her protect anymore facilities, even if it means burying her under the rubble of this one.

Misaka... I hope you're safe.

With a single outstretched hand, Mugino bent and parried the electricity away from her, her eyes rows raised in mock surprise as she tried to find her attacker.

"Oi, come out brat! I know you're here, don't start playing hide and seek on me all over again!"

Focus... Impose will... There's only one way to come out of this alive... And that's to act like an arrogant egoistical dick.

"Who said I'm hiding? Meltdowner?" I said, summoning all my courage and strutting around the corner.

"You again? Have a death wish now do you?"

"Death wish? Who's the one with a death wish here Meltdowner? Do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"[What the hell are you doing?]" Kaho whispered.

"[Acting like you.]" I shot back with a snigger.

"[Mugino doesn't know about me!]"

"[And here I thought your reputation was better than that.]"

"You think you can match the darkness of this city?"

"I AM the darkness of this city!" I yelled, hoping that my act won't be called out by Mugino.

"You are? Don't underestimate me brat!" Mugino yelled, shooting four beams of light at me.

Using an electromagnetic shield, I managed to divert the beams just enough to redirect the beams away from me, one of them searing my clothes as it narrowly missed me.

Alright, I thinking grasp her attack patterns well enough now. I don't have anything to counterattack with, but I have enough data to raise an effective Vector Shield.

But then again, if I have nothing to attack her with this fight itself is a waste of time, I can't take her out, that's my objective out the window right there.

Turning and facing my back to Mugino as I walked off, I shouted over my shoulder, "Looks like something came up. You live to see another day."

"Don't run after acting all big and cool in front of me!" Mugino screamed, aiming several beams into my back.

Reflect active, reverse vector.

The beams merely touching me before bouncing back in Mugino's general direction, the sound of destruction and the roof caving in was all I could stand before crumpling to my knees, "Holy crap I thought I was going to lose it! That was so scary!"

"[Your fault for picking a fight with her.]"

"[She was injured, I thought I could take her. Laceration on her right knee and left side of her face. Judging by the tilt in her stance I'd say she had a few bruised ribs as well.]"

"[You were lucky. If she was serious we wouldn't be around to talk about it.]"

Thanking my lucky stars, I made my way out of the facility, apparently a fire (definitely the work of Misaka) had broken out and was spreading.

It's time I made my exit too.

By the time I made it out, Misaka was no where to be seen and hadn't left anything indicating where she could've gone. Then again it's getting late, she would probably head back to her dorm.

Normally I would dread returning to my dorm because of the lack of things to do, this time though, it had never looked more welcoming.

"I'm home..." I muttered out of habit.

Despite the entire room bathed in darkness, I could make out a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness before disappearing again.

"Akiha... I..."

"I don't want to hear it."

Just how long does she want to hold this grudge?

"It's not a grudge." Akiha snapped.

Oh yeah, she can hear my thoughts...

"Damn right I can."

Trying my best not to think any more, I took a quick shower and settled into bed, falling asleep in less than half an hour.

-End of Chapter 19-

And that's that! Read review you know the drill!

Author's Note: I actually intended for this chapter to be a lot longer, but throwing down against Level 4's and Level 5's for extended periods of time wouldn't seem right, especially since Meltdowner tends to go nuts (which would have a negative impact on her opponent's survival statistics) so yeah, 3500 word count a little shorter than normal but I promise I'll get working on the next chapter soon! Alternating between this fic and Accel World: Tales of Vengeance at the moment.


	21. Depths of Despair: Can't Fight Fate

Chapter 20 Depths of Despair: Can't Fight Fate

I didn't sleep well that night, my dreams plagued by an army of corpses, all lying dead on the ground with Misaka's face, Mugino and Accelerator cackling and comparing who had more kills.

Waking up with a start, apparently Akiha didn't sleep well either as even though it was 6am she was already up fixing breakfast.

"[You want anything? It's not normal to have a dream like that, want to talk about it?]" Akiha asked me from the kitchen via telepathy, the sound of oil sizzling and frying coming from there as well.

"[No, and I thought you're mad at me?]"

"[Naturally, I've forgiven you for the most part, I'm still waiting for an apology. And I'm not doing this out of kindness, I don't like seeing corpses. No matter what they look like, especially if it's someone so young.]"

"[You're peeking into my dreams now?! Can't a guy have some privacy?]"

"[Our minds are linked you idiot, there'll inevitably be some interference. So do you want to talk about it or not?]"

"No." I said aloud, changing as quickly as possible before dashing out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Thankfully Misaka put a halt to this accursed program, but now Akiha is asking. I don't think she'll pry if I don't tell her anything, but keeping her in the dark without her knowing anything was something I was trying to keep for as long as I could. Looks like the cat is out of the bag now.

But that's how it is. That's the truth and inescapable fact that two kids can barely do anything to fight not only the darkness of this city, but even stall one program. So what if this program was halted? What else could be running in the shadows aside from this? How many illegal programs are being conducted behind the scenes?

"[I already told you that you can't do anything. Now look where your heroics got you.]" Kaho said momentarily before retreating into the depths of my mind to avoid a retort.

Slamming a fist into a nearby lamp post, I barely felt the pain with my mind totally numb from the recent action over the past few days.

Misaka and I (mainly Misaka) decimated the entire group of facilities taking part in the program, but only time will tell if the program has shut for good. I might as well talk to Misaka first regarding this and plot our next course of action.

The crisp August air blowing through my hair and across my face was slightly refreshing. This is what a student should be enjoying, not fighting and destroying buildings in overnight raids but then again, we all aren't regular students.

Going past a familiar vending machine in the 7th District, a sudden electrical discharge brought me out of my silent contemplative mood, readying my own Electromaster ability for a counterattack until I realised that the discharge was not directed at me.

In a city of 2.3 million people where 1.8 million were Espers you can never be too sure I swear.

Although the normal thing to do would be to walk away and pretend that nothing happened, the discharge was familiar to me, nostalgic even.

Misaka?! Or one of her SISTERs?!

Running down to the vending machine, it's alarm was going off for an electrical short circuiting that violated some... I gave up reading at that point. The only thing that mattered right now is that alarm was ringing, and if I was still hanging around I'd be in a whole lot of trouble.

Over there... Two shadows running off...! Could they be the culprits? After them!

Taking the path overlooking the one that the two were running on, both perpetrators stopped a few hundred meters from the vending machine.

Misaka and Touma? I guess those two are most likely the ones responsible.

With the bushes above Misaka and Touma sufficiently tall enough to hide someone, I took the open invitation and started to eavesdrop, "... Around town, by the riverbank, you played me for a fool countless times didn't you?"

Covering my ears before any more dirty details reached them my mind quickly went into overdrive with scenario after scenario playing inside my head.

Touma taking advantage of Misaka by he riverbank... In the alleys around town... Dammit Touma I didn't know you were such a stud!

Unable to take any more news in, I quickly made my way further down the path before leaning against a lamp lost, the flames of jealousy licking at myheart making my blood boil. Touma... And Misaka... I guess she was never someone I could be with from the start, but this reality is something my mind is refusing to accept.

From her sullen and depressed mood right back to her normal self, he really did something I couldn't... Bringing a smile back to her face... I tried everything... Being her student, her friend, even her partner in crime; Nothing brought us as close as the relationship has with her.

And now I'm experiencing it, my punishment for hoping, for dreaming for the unattainable. Well seeing as my heart's just been ripped in two... I guess I'll head back... Huh?

Two Misaka's?!

"Wasn't the program halted?!" Misaka yelled, rounding on her clone.

"If program refers to the 'Level 6 Shift' program, it is proceeding according to schedule."

"No way... Even now?!"

"Yes, just now experiment #10020 was concluded."

Dammit... I thought those facilities were demolished how can the program continue?

But then again... This experiment was sanctioned by the board of directors, getting other facilities to pick up the experiment from where its predecessors dropped off is so simple. But at this rate, the entire experiment would be concluded by the time Misaka can even put a dent in the project's resources.

"... STOP! STOP IT! That form... That voice...! STOP APPEARING BEFORE ME WITH THOSE!" Misaka screamed as she clutched her head, stunning the clone before she made a hasty retreat.

Watching the clone walk away without another word, Misaka slumped against the lamp pole and whispered something out of earshot, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

I guess this is my fate... I'm standing less than twenty meters from Misaka, yet I can't even reach out to comfort her, out of cowardice or maybe because it just isn't my place to do so, I could only gaze longingly at her with my hand outstretched grasping nothing but air.

Returning to my room, Akiha was there as always, sitting and watching the television.

In my room where everything used to be neat and tidy, books on the shelf and bed covers neatly folded on top of the bed it looked like a tornado had gone through the place, books thrown everywhere, blankets used as another set of curtains and even my homework was strewn all over the floor.

With a situation like this thrown at me getting angry is not out of the question. In fact it's actually the first option. But why am I not angry? I should be furious! Furious enough to throw any and every ability I have in her face. Yet I'm standing here with my fist clenched, not even the tightest I can go, staring at her.

"Oh you're not going to fall for it? Shame, a good duke out would be just what we need to get whatever problems we have out of our systems. Oh well." Akiha said, snapping her fingers, the room blurring out and reverting back to normal; cleaner too.

"Why can't a simple apology be enough? I already gave you one."

"Because that's just how I am ok? You just made my feelings feel like nothing. What else am I supposed to do?"

Man I don't have time to deal with this right now.

Opening my drawer and removing the transparent sheet I stole from the laboratory with Maka, out of curiosity a gave it a test prod with my finger; nearly falling out of my chair when it suddenly powered on with a lot of pretty blinking lights.

"Attach to source." said the readout across the screen in bright red letters on a green background.

What is this, some sight colour deficiency test or something?

I guess the source is... Part of my body or something...?

Once the sheet was brought close to my arm, the sheet snapped to my arm, conforming to the shape as two black bands on each end attached and tightened to my arms width before becoming transparent as well. The sheet itself would prevent me from wearing my band of needles on that arm but that wasn't what I was preoccupied with.

Apparently a small... Presence... Had been born inside my mind, nothing malicious but it felt like a small bug perched on the top of my head giving a small itching feeling.

"Analysing data... Comparing Neuro pattern to the Bank, result with 99% accuracy: Ryusuke Isha. Identity locked and confirmed."

What the hell? Is technology this sophisticated already?

"To continue usage, please attach retinal nodes." the display said, along with a diagram showing where the nodes went: on the back of the neck or in the eyes.

Ok that diagram is making me kinda uneasy. And where are the nodes anyway?

As if to answer my question, a slot opened up on the outer band that attached to my wrist, two contact lens like devices sliding out slightly.

Right before I reached for the lenses, my phone rang, earning me a quick glare from Akiha.

"Why are you playing with your arm?" Akiha asked, suddenly interested in my own attention paid to my right arm.

"Umm, it's hairy." I replied, sounding like the lamest thing to walk this Earth ever.

"Whatever, answer that will ya?" she shot back, turning her attention back to the tv screen.

Flipping the phone in one hand to answer, Maka's voice blasted through the speaker causing me to cringe in shock, "Finally you put the damn thing on! I've been waiting for like forever for you to wear it! I put it on as soon as I got back! What took you so long?"

"I was busy. Wait, how do you know I just put it on? What's the point of the node things anyway?"

"One question at a time... You just appeared on my screen so i know you just put it on. And about the nodes... Oh you need those to see the display. Apparently from what the update history on these things say, the Augmented Reality was meant to be seen by the user from a certain angle. Any other people who tried to access it will only see a blurry image.

"So why didn't they go with that? It'd remove the need for these stupid things."

"It'd also mean someone can indirectly tap into whatever you're reading however private with a set of correction lenses. This way the Augmented Reality on your arm can only be seen by you and the frequency of the information broadcasted by the device will randomise and change making decoding incredibly difficult. Even by someone who has the lenses."

Makes sense... The technology of this city is scary sometimes...

"Right. Thanks a lot Maka, I'm really grateful for your help."

"Y-you idiot! I did it so you'd use it! Not to help you!" Maka stammered before cutting the call.

Tsundere til the end huh?

Whatever, now that I have this thing working, let's see what it can do.

With the nodes inserted into my eyes, I looked back at the screen, a boring grey and black interface staring back at me with several icons one being a spanner which obviously meant in any and every langauge, "Settings".

Sounds good enough to me.

Tapping the specific option with a finger, a large window expanded over my arm with all the set options listed accompanied by a drop down bar to scroll down. It took me a few seconds to learn how to operate the scrolling option and a few more seconds to customise it to my liking and I quietly sat back marvelling at my own achievement: The display was now 3D from my arm though I could alternate it to project wherever I wanted to. The colour scheme was still the dreary grayscale and I swear, if I don't do something about that soon I'll go nuts.

I'll have to deal with it later, there are other things I want to check out.

Sliding my finger across the interface with a clean swipe, the icons spun around the display like a small ring of planets orbiting my arm until I found a familiar icon, one that looked like a globe. This icon must definitely be related to wireless or some kind of networking function. Another tap opened a window that pushed the current open ones I had to the side as I navigated through the setup linking the Augmented Reality device to my phone making it all the more convenient as internet availability on phones was practically a given in this city meaning my device now had full wireless access to Academy City's internet.

Now... To check up on the program's progress. If I'm not wrong, there should be some kind of notice from the last facility that the program went bankrupt and is pending a full shutdown due to lack of funding. It should be over already but it wouldn't hurt to make sure.

As the connection to my phone and by extension the internet was flawless, I quickly performed a quick search with a rapid drumming of my fingers on the virtual keyboard followed by a twirl and snap to use electricity to pry my way through the network. My hacking skills are no where as good as Misaka's and although navigating through security is still possible, if they manage to plug up all the holes with even basic security I'd be in a really big grind. But luckily electronic systems were only as good as the extent at which they can control the system meaning my opponents were still human and had to rely on computers to enter their commands into whatever security system they had leaving holes for those who could "feel" their way through a network.

The news that I came across as soon as I entered the lower security portion of the network caused my arms to fall limp in shock, nearly disconnecting me from the internet entirely; The program isn't halted, it isn't bankrupt, and it's far from over. Over a hundred facilities had taken the torch from the two dying facilities that were left behind, all working together to continue this outrageous experiment despite all the effort Misaka and I had put in.

There's only one thing left to do... House calls.

Grabbing my needle bands and strapping them to my arms and legs I made my way out the door stopping as Akiha gave me a glance before popping her question, "Where are you going?"

"To see if I'm still capable of saving just one life." I retorted before leaving the apartment, making a beeline for the closest facility.

The "closest" facility turned out to be a good 6 miles from where I lived and the walk there had already taken its toll, sweat dripping from my hair as I arrived at my destination already out of the count before the reason I came to this bloody place had been fulfilled.

"Heart Rate: 90, Blood Pressure: Sys:130, Dia:83"

The Augmented Reality interface can even measure my heart rate and blood pressure? Damn...

I can't go in there as Misaka Mikoto, my control over my Electromaster ability just can't match hers... So...

Knock knock boys, time to play... My style.

Crashing through the doors by manipulating the vectors below my foot when I kicked the door, I quickly closed Accelerator's Personal Reality before any personality interference could take place, shooting my needles into critical points with Telekinesis, my aim aided by the device on my arm pinpointing weak spots to the nodes in front of my eyes.

Utilising power from the machines themselves, I created coherent beams of light with calculations formulated and stabilised by the device and shone them into each individual needle one by one causing them to short the equipment they were shot into and systematically destroying them one by one.

I didn't know when it started but a few minutes into my invasion of the facility, amidst the panicking researchers who rushed to pack up and scramble out, a sudden wave of fatigue assaulted my senses, causing me to fall on one knee for a short while the strain of using so many abilities on such a magnitude took its toll.

I have to destroy the core of this facility and hopefully start a chain reaction. I can't just blast my power around.

The goal clear in my mind, I headed for the center of the facility, short circuiting it from the inside out, the machine starting to fizzle with stray electric currents that spread to the rest of the machines in the room making warning sounds and emitting light in complicated combinations.

I take it that that's the cue to get the hell out.

The facility sabotaged but not fully destroyed, the repairs will definitely take quite a while, buying enough time for Misaka to come and fully wreck the place for good. I guess that's my objective completed.

Returning to my apartment shortly after in the dead of the night, the strain finally got to me as my eyes slowly shut, my body collapsing in the hallway as soon as I locked the dormitory room door.

*Timeskip 16 hours*

Opening my eyes groggily in bed while the late afternoon sun shone through my window, Akiha's red eyes burned a hole in me as she studied me thoroughly before her eyes reverted back to their usual dark brown, "Finally done sleeping huh?"

"What?" I asked, wondering how I could have slept so long myself.

"You put a giant strain on your mind. You and that retarded thing on your arm." Akiha snapped, holding up a small transparent sheet and waving it in front of me.

"Wait, you could see it?" I asked, shocked that something as thin and unnoticeable as my Augmented Reality device could be seen by someone who wasn't even looking for it.

"Of course I could, your bioelectricity was being diverted to your arm so of course I found it eventually." Akiha said, looking slightly miffed as she walked back into the kitchen, "I prepared some food. You should eat, you missed breakfast and lunch after all."

"I'm not hungry." I said softly as I dragged myself out of bed and out the door once again.

Although the long rest period had left me well rested and rejuvenated after my little jaunt, the cost of using the AR device weighed heavily on me as what had happened last night started to sink in. I used it, and I fell unconscious for more than half a day as a result. It seems to be suitable for use outside of combat, but in a combat situation the drain on my body is obviously too much to handle.

Should I stop using it or train and hope I can adapt to the mental strain?

The debate going on until even after the sun had set over the horizon, I wandered across the iron bridge where I first saw Touma fighting Misaka, a tiny figure leaning on one of the side railings.

"Why... Did it end up like this...?" the figure whispered, coming into focus as I made my way closer.

Misaka Mikoto, Ace of Tokiwadai Middle School and 3rd Ranking Level 5 of Academy City. There is no shortage of rumours about Level 5's, their insane amount of power all contained in the body of teenage children, but none of these rumours actuallly deal with the other side of these teenagers, the fact that despite all their power, they still have a vulnerable side.

And right now, I felt like Misaka herself was the finest grade porcelain in the world, her pristine beauty and willingness to help anyone in need. And like all porcelain...

I felt that she would shatter into a million pieces if I just touched her.

One doesn't have to be gifted with the powers of telepathy, nor have Clairvoyance to understand what was going on, everybody had a limit, a point of no return that they themselves know they cannot cross; Misaka had reached that limit. And was now staring down the cliff edge that she was no doubt standing on, wondering if the deep blue sea at the bottom would make a better alternative than the current situation that haunts her then and haunts her now.

"Help... Help me..." She whispered, still unaware of my presence as I slowly made my way to her, mechanically moving my arms and legs to the doll that threatened to shatter.

She had done so much. As a 14 year old girl, as an awesome Level 5. Over the course of 11 days she did what almost no other child could do. But it wasn't enough. The programs continued, the army of Sisters continued their monotonous march only to be butchered and slaughtered in the goriest ways imaginable. As much as I wanted to reach out to her, to be the one to solve her problems, end her pain. I was already too slow. My time is already over, there's someone else coming, the void in the area that my abilities covered was unmistakeable, he was coming, the boy who brought a smile back to Misaka's face almost instantly.

Time for me to take my leave.

Altering the vectors below my foot, I shot upwards towards the steel supports on the top of the bridge, the best vantage point to watch and observe the interaction between Touma and Misaka.

Maybe he'll bring a smile to her face again?

But the fates are cruel, and judging by the look on his face, and the papers he's holding, he's not coming as the bearer of good news, "What are you doing?"

Slightly stunned by Touma's sudden question, Misaka made a shaky smile and a rapid recovery while doing her best to avoid his eyes, "Hmn. I'm free to do whatever I want wherever I want. After all, I'm the Level 5 Railgun. The kinds of delinquents who I might run into at night don't even come close to being a danger to me. And you have no right to say anything to me about this."

Playing it cool like her normal self even I was shocked at how calm, how natural her facade was. I mean, what an amazing comeback! From a broken down wreck back to her smart-assed self in less than a second flat? She really does deserve an award for acting.

But acting can only get you so far.

"... Stop this..."

For a split second Misaka faltered, but her second recovery was just as quick, "Stop what? Don't tell me you're stupid enough to try to tell me, the Mikoto-chan who kicks vending machines for drinks, not to go out at night."

Inside her heart must be breaking, aching for a solution to her single endless nightmare. Crying out for a way out of the madness, but there she was acting like it was nothing wrong. And it was pissing Touma off, "Just stop this. I know about Misaka Imouto, I know about the Sisters, I know about the

experiment, and I know about Accelerator. So let's cut the crap."

Saying his piece while pulling out a stack of copy papers, I didn't need a zoom lense or psychometry to tell me what that was, if that is what he says it is, it's the hard copy plan detailing the Experiment. But how did he get his hands on it?

Her eyes widening to large globes at the sight of her secret thrown out into the open, Misaka made a deliberate sigh, "Ahh, why did you do something like this? If you have that report, you must have gone into my room without permission. To even search through the stuffed bear, you must be even more persistent than someone's sister-in-law. Y'know, you may think I should be thankful that you've gone so far into this that you can't see anything else around you, but normally you'd be executed for something like that."

Calmly making death threats with a smile on her face, Misaka definitely has something up her sleeve. The guilt weighing on her from several days ago is no doubt reaching its breaking point.

"So can I ask you one thing?

"What is it?" Touma responded almost reflexively.

"After seeing that, were you worried about me? Or could you not forgive me?" Misaka said, languidly bouncing off from leaning on the railing to face Touma directly.

And that was it, her hand was played. But what would making someone hate you for the Experiments do? What would you gain from making another enemy out of the scores you already have? Is having someone blame you for your actions really something you crave that much?

"Of course I was worried about you!" Touma replied reflexively.

A startled look crossing her face at Touma's response, she quickly gained her composure although her voice had a shaky quaver to it as she replied, "W-Well, I suppose at least having someone who will say that even if it's a lie is better than nothing."

"... I wasn't lying." Touma whispered.

"What?" Misaka said, turning around to face Touma once again

"I said I wasn't lying!" Touma yelled, causing Misaka to jump from the conviction in his voice.

Words alone won't do anything, just saying that you're worried for her instead of condemning her shouldn't make her feel any better. But why? Why is she shaking from just a simple declaration? Why does he have such an effect on her while I'm forced to hide silently from the shadows?! WHY!?

"I apologize for going to your room without permission. I did get permission from your roommate, but I suppose that isn't good enough. Anyway, you can just biri biri me to your heart's content later. So what are you doing? I doubt you got this report through any proper means. And there's this map in there with it. They're all laboratories researching a certain disease, but what's with the red X's written over them? They almost look like…"

"Kill marks... Right?" Misaka said, turning back to face the dark expanse of the river, "That's pretty much it. Of course, I didn't just go in and blow them up with my Railgun, But there are pieces of equipment in those labs that cost hundreds of millions of yen, right? I just used my power over the network to thoroughly destroy them. Without working equipment, the labs can't function, so they close and the project becomes permanently frozen... Or that was how it was supposed to go."

"How was it supposed to go?"

"It was easy enough to destroy one or two labs, but the experiment was then picked up by

another lab. No matter how many times I destroyed the lab or got in the way, the experiment

continued on and continued on. The idea of the never before-seen Level 6 must truly sound

wonderful to those researchers... Those girls have no problem referring to themselves as experimental animals. Do you know how rats or guinea pigs are treated? I was curious, so I looked into it, but it's horrible. While still alive and without being given any anesthetic, they have holes opened up in their skulls with saws and then have data taken on what happens when drugs are directly applied to their brains. Each and every day, records are kept on how many milliliters of the drug it takes before they cough of blood and die in agony. If they might run low on supplies, they just put the males and females together to breed and if they have leftovers after the experiment is over, they just toss them as is into a furnace."

After saying her piece, Misaka's head fell, having carried the weight of the creation of 20000 clones, and then having to further burden herself with their inevitable slaughter, it wasn't her fault. Nobody could fault her for not knowing what her DNA map would be used for, but she carried it anyway. And in carrying that burden she had aged. If not decades not centuries, her voice carried the gravity of what she had done, and for that she felt nothing but despair.

This isn't fair, hell it's not even right. Yet she knows that and carries the torch anyway, that torch that burns with the flames of murder.

And then, it dawned on me. She's not planning to stop the experiments, she said it herself, for every facility she destroys two more will take its place. She's not planning to stop the experiments, she's planning to thwart them. But how?

"... But what if I don't have that much value?" I heard Misaka say, the air suddenly filling with tension, tension so thick that it was suffocating, pressing the air right out of my lungs.

At that point I was certain, to save the lives of 10000, Misaka would offer herself up as bait. No, not bait, a sacrifice. She was going to throw her life away in hopes that the other 10000 lives would be spared. But she's wrong, her death will not stop their march, what she's doing is selfish. And in her own childish selfishness she's going to throw her life away?! Fuck that, I'm going down there and...

Wait... Why is she saying this? If she was planning to die, why say it out loud to the world? Touma's not the kind of guy to let that sort of shit go, she knows that! Unless... I get it. She wants him to stop her. Him, a boy who only found out about this dark secret less than an hour ago.

Life isn't fair huh? Stick up for what's right, help the girl through her troubled times, and this is what you get in the end. It hurts... Hurts so much that I can feel tears forming. She's asking him to stop her, he will happily oblige, and this is how it ends doesn't it? The hero saving the damsel in distress, an age old story. But hero stories only account for two people, they never mention the extras and spare characters left out in the sun to dry. If it's for Misaka I guess I can manage one last run, one final mission.

Taking my leave from the arguing couple, my mind was set as I made my way to my final destination, a switchyard in the 17th district, the site of the next experiment recorded all on my handphone's memory card.

Touma doesn't have to do this, if he fights Accelerator there's no doubt about it, the Level 5 will slaughter the Level 0. The idea is to remove Accelerator from the picture permanently right? I should be able to pull this off with Kaho's help, Misaka and Touma can live together happily ever after like all those heroic tales, as for me... Maybe I'll find peace in a better place. But enough of that...

It's time to go.

-End of Chapter 20-

Woooo! And that's it, the 2nd last chapter of A Certain Mystical Esper! Oooops! I wasn't supposed to tell you it was the 2nd last chapter but... A hell you know so enjoy!


	22. Destiny Night: Introducing the Strongest

Chapter 21 Night of Destiny: Introduction of the Strongest

(Unmei no Yoru: Saikyou no Nanori)

Stepping into the switchyard, I checked my watch that was synchronised to Academy City's server clock; One of the most accurate time keeping devices in the world.

Time: 20:30

That means the experiment is already supposed to have started...

In the distance, I could hear Accelerator chasing down the MISAKA clone like she was his prey, his taunting voice echoing throughout the switchyard, "If you don't try to avoid this, you really will die!"

Not now she won't, I must be the biggest fool in the world, to actually think I can even for a second, halt the advance of the unstoppable force that is Accelerator. But to protect that Sister... There's no other option other than using my own body as a shield.

The rocks and pebbles scattered throughout the switchyard crunching under my feet as I slowly but surely made my way to Accelerator, I wondered if Accelerator could sense fear, or maybe smell it, because fear was emanating from every pore in my body right now, saturating the air around me like a toxic cloud.

"Now for a question: How many times have you been killed?"

Accelerator had total control now, the clone balled up on the ground as the tip of his shoe stabbed into her repeatedly. While he continued to pound her, he held back enough so that her body would not be destroyed, but the intense pain she felt was clearly etched into her face with each consecutive hit.

My legs still shaking as I entered the construction yard, my breaths came in short gasps as I slowly made my way to my impending doom.

As if he could sense the familiar presence, Accelerator turned slowly towards me, leering at me as if I were a bug on his shoe, "What's this? Come to fail at saving one of these dolls again?"

"No... I cam here to save her." I said softly, trying to mask the fear that licked at my insides, filling me with doubt and uncertainty.

This is not just butterflies before a stage performance, this is opening night when I haven't even practiced. Fights aren't a bother to him, their a nuisance. A one way slaughter.

"You're not even practice for me. Go to sleep already!" Accelerator yelled, shifting his foot on the ground slightly, that slight movement sending an avalanche of rocks and pebbles in my direction.

He's underestimating me. That can work in my advantage for only so long... Once he gets a little serious... I'm dead.

Raising my hands, I slowed as many of the rocks down as much as possible, the pebbles halting as soon as they touched my own Vector Shield, set to stop rather than reflect.

Accelerator's shield is generations more advanced than mine, passively deflecting anything whether he is aware of it or not. My shield only works if I can see or have an idea of what I'm supposed to reflect. I can't just set it to reflect everything, I do need essentials like gravity and air. If I reflect the pebbles and rocks back, assuming I can reflect maybe 60% of what hits me, they'd just fly right back at me harder and faster.

I'm going to lose this for sure.

"What's wrong? No counterattack?" Accelerator sneered, raising his foot for another stomp.

Now!

Using Telekinesis and Aero Hand, I sent a low blast of air across the ground, raising the dust to obscure Accelerator's vision while I made a mad rush for the clone. The dust won't get into his eyes for sure but the dust cloud would definitely screen my movements for sure...

"Gahh...! Hah...!" I grunted, another explosion of gravel pelting me from the side out of nowhere, Accelerator cackling like a maniac from my right, "Really now, did you think that sort of petty trick would work on me?! Too dull and too slow!"

Rescuing the clone taking second place on my priority list, I immediately jumped away from the source of Accelerator's voice, the sound of steel grinding in the cloud.

My tactic already rendered futile, I cleared most of the dust with another gust of wind only to see Accelerator grinning like a murderous fag as he grinned lecherously at me, licking his lips in anticipation, "Hey lowlife! Science question! If momentum is mass multiplied by velocity what would your velocity be if I send this beam at you?!"

Shit... That beam weighs several times my own weight... I don't even need to do the calculations for this. No matter how fast Accelerator sends it at me... It'll definitely be fatal.

Leaping in a roll before Accelerator shot the I beam, I watched in awe as it shot through several containers like an armour piercing bullet before stopping.

That would've killed me for certain!

Any attack I throw at him will be reflected. Any attack he throws at me will slowly but surely cut me apart. This isn't a stalemate, it's still his win...

Unless...

There was a way that Kihara girl used... Something that got through my Vector Shield before... But would it work on Accelerator? What was it...?!

Trying as hard as I could to recall the memory while dodging rocks, debris, and flying metal objects, a small but brief image flashed into my mind, of Kihara punching me even though her hand stopped in midair.

That's it! Reverse punching!

Before I could put my idea into action however, Accelerator sent a container in my direction, forcing me to block it, my knees buckling from the strain of trying to keep up with Academy City's strongest.

Actually on the topic of reverse punching... My body coordination isn't even close to the level needed to pull it off. In a situation where one wrong move means death, getting close to Accelerator rates pretty high on my "how to die a horrible death" list.

Kaho? A little help here?

With silence as my only answer, I let out a small sigh and did a quick double take followed by a reverse tumble when Accelerator shot another I beam at me.

Not paying aware to my surroundings, I inadvertently reverse tumbled right into a container, the impact on my back forcing the air out of my lungs as the I beam slammed into the ground right I front of me spraying me with rocks and pebbles; Adding insult to an already taxing injury.

An image of Misaka flashing in my mind, followed by one of Maka and finally Akiha, either my mind was telling me to get up and was using girls to motivate me, or it's taunting me with girls since I didn't even manage to get close with any of them.

"What's wrong lowlife? You have my ability right? Use it! Go on! Show me you're not like the rest of those dull delinquents! Come ON!"

Stamping on the ground, Accelerator shot me into the air as my body flew like a disembodied doll before crumpling on the ground several meters away. The majority if the force Accelerator used was dissipated harmlessly before I became airborne but I hadn't accounted for the landing... And it hurt like hell.

Despite being in excruciating pain, several ribs cracked, probably a few broken, not a sound escaped my lips. Had I already given up? Or was I already dead? I can't be dead, I'm still thinking and giving a long assed monologue...

Slowly getting to my feet again my body protesting every inch of the way I stared at Accelerator with a lazy look that seemed to piss him off even more.

"What's with that face?! Huh?! WHAT'S WITH THAT FACE?!"

More than half my attention focused on keeping my body standing, I waved my left arm from right to left, producing a force that is supposed to originate from Accelerator's face and move outward; Nothing happened.

Did I miscalculate?

"Where's the fear huh?! Where's the pain?!" Accelerator yelled, leaping at me this time, putting a large crater where I was right before I ducked and rolled once again, panting heavily.

Maybe... Just maybe if I wasn't injured, if Accelerator wasn't jumping around and did not have his attention focused on me, I just might be able to pull it off. But the fact is I'm already weighed down by multiple injuries each threatening to take my life if left untreated and Accelerator doesn't even have a scratch.

Is there no way out of this situation?

Wait... There is... But to use it I need some time.

Kicking the ground below me while throwing a large telekinetic wave above me, I dislodged a container from above me causing it to seemingly fall on Accelerator.

That bought me a little time, 3 seconds at the most. The container will fall, Accelerator will assume it hits him and prepare to redirect it towards me. The container will miss. He will laugh and attack. In that timeframe, I have 3 seconds.

Tracing abilities from unknown sources not only scares me but is nearly impossible. Without seeing it in action, without adapting the ability itself, it is not only dangerous to trace, but potentially deadly if something goes wrong. But the situation is already dangerous AND deadly.

Plumbing the depths of my mind for a memory, a memory that took place just weeks but felt like ages ago, back to two fights that brought out the other side of me, my "alter" as I liked to call him: Kihara Kaho.

If I keep this up, I'm dead. If I try to run like a rat scampering for the end of that murky scum festered tunnel for my life I'll still be killed while trying to flee. Death. Death. Death. Every scenario, every plan every solution, death awaited me at the end.

And so, in my mind this was the only last resort. If I'm going to die, I might as well make my life worth it. Someone has to come along, someone has to see what is going on! They have to!

But until then... My mind is made up, my course is clear. There's no time for what if's and regrets. I have to set my foot on the path that I chose and move forward... So...

Rebuilding Personal Reality from personal experience and memory. Assembling fragments of calculations formed during use of Personal Reality and reverse engineering them. Personality assumed identical, Personal Reality as a result also identical... Calculating compatibility match... 95%...

As I worked to rebuild the forbidden ability that I was never supposed to discover, the number in my mind when I did a compatibility check was a clear 95, but the 9 started to grey out and fade in and out switching between 5 and 95.

Just what is the meaning of this?

There is no time for that, I'll have to save my questions for later and focus on the task at hand. Tracing via adapting the personality data of a person, memorising and recreating their AIM field and utilising the finished product if the compatibility is at a stable level, reproducing an Esper ability by making it my own after observing and learning from its original user.

Error. Tracing incomplete. Insufficient personality data and AIM field analysis.

Normally I would abort and try again later, but this ability is not something I will chance upon again at any point in time in the future. Unknown ability "Reality Shift" should not be available to me, by forcing myself to recreate that which should never be created, I am putting my life on the line.

Filling in the missing holes in the personality data with my own data, normally this would cause my work to blow up in my face, but this ability is born from my own self, and therefore my own personality. It doesn't matter what happens now, I must focus all my attention on stopping Accelerator for certain.

Tracing complete, ability "Reality Shift" ready for use.

Right at that point, the container hit the ground behind Accelerator and he started to laugh, one second, a third of the time I had bought myself had already been spent.

Immersing myself in the Personal Reality of my past self, I gave a small start as the potential uses the ability held, manipulation of other Personal Realities, alteration of my own personal reality to produce the desired ability I wanted, altering the laws of reality of the world, as I swam in the possibilities of what I could do, I suddenly fell one one knee clutching my head, my vision swam as I used Vector Change to search for the cause of this sudden loss in balance.

It burst. A blood vessel in my head burst. My personality isn't as similar to Kaho's as I thought, the conflicting personality data in the same ability causing my own body to rip itself apart. Continued use is dangerous, I might be able to handle small uses, but if I tried something as major as altering reality I would definitely die on the spot.

Raising a hand and yelling as I ran to Accelerator, I used my own ability like a virus as I ran towards him, ready to drop his Vector Shield for a split second before my fist connected with his face.

Staring at me like I was some kind of idiot, Accelerator stood there ready to take the hit, confident his ability would save him, oh he is so wrong...

Right before my fist connected, something in the back of my head gave way, probably in the occipital lobe as I went blind, swinging wildly and hitting nothing but air as I hit the floor, blinded and confused.

"Hahaha! Can't even hit me? You're worse than that Sister!" Accelerator sneered, stomping on the ground and sending me flying between several containers before turning back towards the clone.

The impact as I hit the ground mind numbingly painful, I groaned and clutched at my body wishing the pain would end as my world started to return and refocus.

My vision... Is back...?

I must have knocked something in the impact as my vision started to return slowly but surely, Accelerator heading for the Sister ready to kill her.

Someone... Anyone... Please... Save her!

As if a higher power out there was answering my scream, another set of crunching footsteps entered the switchyard, a boy with spiky black hair in a dishevelled uniform slowly walking in and glaring at Accelerator.

Dammit, why is he here? Why couldn't someone else come along?!

Touma... Had arrived...

"…Get away from her" Touma growled, glaring daggers at Accelerator, "Get the hell away from Misaka Imouto. Can you not hear me?"

What the hell is he doing here?! You're supposed to be protecting Misaka dammit! Get the hell away from here!

"Hey, Misaka's the name of your original, right? If he knows that, then he must know you.

C'mon now, don't bring unrelated people to the experimental grounds." Accelerator muttered, rolling his eyes in Touma's direction, "…I mean fucking come on. What am I supposed to do now? I guess the standard thing would be to silence the person who knows about this secret experiment, but that just leaves a bad taste in my mouth. He's not some disposable doll. He's just a normal-..."

"Shut the hell up and get away from her, you lowly thug!" Touma screamed, cutting off Accelerator and even making him take a step back.

Between Touma and Accelerator there's no doubt Touma would lose. But he had an advantage, and advantage I didn't realise before: his right hand could do things no other Esper could. But can he really stand up to Academy City's strongest Esper and just walk away?

I'd better pull back for now, that Sister needs medical attention.

"Not so fast, I'm dealing with that third-rate now so shut up and sleep." Accelerator said, not even sparing me a look as he blasted me with a shower of rocks. Some pinging off my reactivated Vector Shield the rest sending me flying between a set of containers.

Dammit I can't do anything now... I wanted to be the one to save the Sister, and maybe prove myself in "her" eyes... I guess that's nothing but a dream now... And dreams can only be dreams...

"[Stay. If that kid goes down it's up to you to stop Accelerator.]" Kaho said.

"[Oh. Only NOW then you choose to show up?! And for what? I'm done here. I can't even hold a candle... To... What?]"

Accelerator had sent several steel rails flying at Touma and even though Touma managed to dodge and weave through the steel rails, but the rails still carried momentum. Once the rails struck the ground, rocks were sent flying and Touma couldn't dodge those in time.

Left, right, backward tumble, Touma manoeuvred his body around each rail but was constantly peppered by gravel each time he dodged.

His ability to dodge is unquestioned. But even if he does, those gravel are chiselling away at his body each rock stabbing him like a blunted knife.

Before I could even stand up, the taste of iron in my mouth stunned me into staying put.

"[Your injuries are too severe to help. Tend to those first.]"

Yeah thank you Captain Obvious.

Ignoring the sounds of the battle that was right in front of me, I focused inwards, trying to detect any abnormalities in my body. Fractured rib... Bruised right lung... Brain hemorrhage... Oh man I'm going to need an ambulance if this keeps up... Minor abdominal bleeding... There must be bleeding elsewhere because my heart rate is getting a little sluggish...

The sound of containers falling here and there jerking me out of my meditative state, I turned to look at what was causing the commotion instantly regretting doing so as Accelerator had kicked a container causing the rest to fall like dominoes, the area enveloped in a white powder.

Even from where I was, I could still hear Accelerator's voice from the darkness, "Heh. It looks like these containers held flour, but this nice windless night might be making this a very dangerous situation."

Wait... Is that white powder flour? How is that dangerous? What's he gonna do, bake a cake with Touma in it?

"There are stories of explosions in mines, right? Those don't happen because someone didn't use

their explosives properly. They were caused by the fine dust from the stones filling the air in the mine. A lot like now."

Dust explosions?! Shit!

In less than a second after I started to run, the entire area around Accelerator simply exploded enveloping the area in a torrent of flames as if a gasoline station had exploded.

I couldn't see Touma during the blast but he was the least of my problems as the flames headed in my direction as well. Vector Shield would take the brunt of the heat and reflect it, but because of the sudden detonation, and the fact that it occured so rapidly burned all of the oxygen nearby for combustion. With a sudden reaction like that, air from the surrounding area would flow rapidly to take up the so called "void" that was left by the combustion forming a negative pressure zone that forced me to lie on the ground as i gasped for breath.

As if strolling through the park, Accelerator calmly walked out of the fiery hell he himself had created, fanning himself as if nothing was wrong, "God damn it. I'm sure you just experienced it yourself, but the lack of oxygen was tough on me, too. Fuck, I thought I was gonna die. You should be glad. I think you're the first in the world to make me, Accelerator, think he was gonna die."

If he can come out of that sort of attack unfazed just what is it going to take to stop him?!

Stopping as soon as he was clear of the flames, Accelerator cheerfully looked at Touma like an eagle eyeing its prey, "…Well? What are you even trying to do? All your frantic efforts haven't gotten you a single step closer to me. And what the hell do you even think you can do if you were somehow able to get near me? I can manipulate every vector that touches my body. That includes the flow of your blood, y'know? In other words, the instant you touch me, every blood vessel and organ in your body will explode. Do you really understand that?"

I've clashed with him... Several times in fact... And looking at him now, he's never gotten serious. Even just now, he must have been holding back... Is the difference between Level 5 and everyone else truly that great?

Closing my eyes tightly shut as Touma hurtled along to his death, Accelerator reached out with both hands, ready to execute him if even a finger grazed Touma's flesh. I didn't want to see it, the sight of Touma dying in such a horrible fashion is definitely something I don't want to keep in my memories if I even survive this.

As a dull crack resounded through the air, I opened my eyes by a tiny crack to see what had made the sound, it couldn't have been Accelerator, I'd be hearing something way more gruesome... But... Even though it's right in front of my eyes, I don't believe it. Touma's fist had connected with Accelerator's head, going straight through his Vector Shield and sending him sprawling atop the gravel. Touma, had actually hit Accelerator!

"Ah? Ow… Ha ha… What the fuck? Oh, wow. Ha ha ha. Dammit. Excellent, excellent. That

was great! That was wonderful! Now you've done it!" Accelerator laughed sounding like a maniac.

Whatever, if Accelerator's having fun I can now treat the internal bleeding that I got from just now.

Closing the bleeding area slowly with Telekinesis, I slowly absorbed the moisture from the blood turning it into a make do clot, the other injuries had to be treated in an actual hospital but I should be good to go for another few rounds before my body falls into critical condition.

My attention back on the fistfight between Touma and Accelerator, I watched in awe as Touma dodged Accelerator's attack and slammed his right fist into Accelerator's face again and again. He definitely had the reflexes no doubt from being a Level 0 who had to fight against delinquints, Accelerator had never lost a fight, he never had to rely on anything but his absurd ability and this is the result: A Glass Cannon.

With his Vector Shield completely nullified Accelerator was a fragile punching bag waiting to be beaten up. Against the battle hardened Touma that lived his life fighting on the streets, this was no longer a match of the strongest pounding the weakest; It had become a match of the weakest pounding the strongest.

"…The Sisters were living with everything they had. They gathered all their strength and lived. They worked with everything they had. Why do people like that need to act as your prey!?" Touma yelled, panting heavily as he stared down at Academy City's strongest Esper.

Dammit, it looks like my work here is done. Once Touma punches Accelerator out like a light there's nothing left for me to do.

Turning around ready to head home and maybe to the hospital in the morning, a sudden gust of wind drew my attention back to the two combatants: Accelerator lying on the ground with his fist in the air and Touma standing with his arms up ready to defend himself.

As the winds gathered speed with a resounding roar, the air gathered above Accelerator slammed into Touma and blew him away like a child tossing a rag doll.

Guess I have to take the stage once more...

Surveying the scene once more as I formed a plan of how I can tango with Accelerator with my current injuries in a scenario where I don't suffer from anything fatal or die a gruesome death. The problem is... There isn't one. In my current state I'm already what most medics would call "a dead man walking".

The switchyard was a mess. Gravel had been thrown everywhere: into containers, over containers, into the nearby turbines. Touma himself had flown back quite a distance into the furthest turbine, his back against the pole marking the spot he slammed into it with a small dent. Whether he fell or was thrown into the place made no difference. He was dead for sure.

Visibly elated with his newfound power, Accelerator started to laugh, "Heh...! What's with you?! What's with you?! What's with you?! After all that tough talk that's all you could do?! I'm gonna fire another one so why don't you show me the return of the badass loser!?"

He's gathering another wind ball judging by the way the dust is swirling around, this is just cruel. He's already gone and you want to torment him further.

Sighing as I started a slow walk to Accelerator, my knees not moving like I wanted them to, another presence in the switchyard stopped me in my tracks. I recognise this AIM Field... Misaka Mikoto...!

No... I felt her from the beginning... It was faint so I dumbed it down as interference from the Sister but for this AIM field to be this strong... It's definitely Mikoto.

"Stop this Accelerator!" Misaka yelled, a coin on her thumb ready to release a "Railgun" if needed.

Misaka you idiot... If he reflects your Railgun you're dead...!

Not even sparing Mikoto a glance, Accelerator continued to manipulate his ball of wind as if Mikoto were not even worth his time. In this standoff... No, not even a standoff. A standoff would imply Mikoto could actually do something and in this situation, Mikoto would definitely die. Die trying to protect someone who's already got more than a foot in his own grave.

But a voice called out to stop her, "...op, Misaka..."

It... Can't be... He survived?!

Touma, barely standing and shakily getting to his own feet, brought his head up high and yelled, "... Stop, Misaka!"

This is a no-win situation. If Misaka listens to Touma that foot in his grave will become his whole body. If Misaka DOES interfere... She dies from a reflected Railgun.

Only one thing left to do.

Ignoring the slow apology that Misaka offered to Touma I struggled towards the Electromaster, putting energy once again in my aching limbs.

Before she could do anything else, I swung my arm with a yell, throwing out a massive telekinetic wave that knocked her several meters backwards.

Glaring at me for interfering, something else caught Misaka's attention, and mine as well: Accelerator's ball of wind started to heat up and glow. He had made plasma.

The glowing ball of plasma continued to grow larger and larger, Misaka and I simply watching in awe, even Misaka's mouth fell open stupidly. Although she closed her mouth shortly after, the memory of her mouth gaping open had already been burned into my mind and would be cherished for years to come.

"Ryusuke-san, stay here I've got an idea." Misaka yelled over the raging winds, heading for the fallen Sister.

Whatever plan she has she needs time... If Accelerator attacks Touma or Misaka... The plan wouldn't matter in the end...

With Misaka out of sight, the only target in Accelerator's sights is Touma, and the a large ball of glowing plasma over his head, his attack method is clear. I can't negate the plasma, nor can I destabilise it in case it damage the surrounding area. So the only thing left to do is clear...

Vector Change, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Hydro Hand online. Slowing winds under control by Accelerator, absorbing as much energy as possible from the environment and slowing movement of all air particles and water molecules.

As the environment around me and especially in front of me slowly got colder and colder, I still felt the blazing heat from Accelerator's ball of plasma as if the sun itself were in the trainyard and was burning down on me.

Would this actually work...?

"Oi, if you don't feel like dying today I suggest you move third-rate. I'm good enough to give you a warning so shove off if you know what's good for you." Accelerator said, glaring at the "obstacle" in his path.

"We both know I won't win... But I won't let you kill Touma." I said, my voice wavering with each passing second.

Not even bothering with a verbal response, Accelerator twitched his right hand causing a small ball of plasma to break off and hurtle towards me.

Even an attack of that magnitude... If I don't pull together a shield good enough to block that I don't think even my version of Accelerator's Vector Shield will be able to take on a blast that hot... So whatever I do now... Can't be anything superficial.

The basic framework of the barrier formed in my head, I swung both my arms out with a large cry, "Absolute Zero!"

At that precise moment, all the energy I had been gathering from the environment was expended, slowing the air molecules in front of me until it had barely any kinetic energy left. The result was a large wall of ice forming between me and Accelerator, cooling down further and further as I pushed all of the abilities under my control to their absolute limit.

The small plasma ball burning through my ice shield millimeter by millimeter, my shield wasn't cooling rapidly enough to prevent the ionised ball of gas from penetrating the ice, a small sliver slipping through before I closed the hole it had formed, the plasma shooting past and scorching my already injured shoulder.

"Gh-ah!" I cried, the searing pain immediately followed by a cold numbness as the nerve endings were fried away, the feeling of pain or any feeling in that part of my shoulder for that matter completely dead.

If he had used the whole plasma ball I wouldn't be standing around to describe it... Hurry up Misaka... What's taking you so long?!

With a sudden gust of wind, Accelerator's plasma sphere started to dissipate and disappear.

"Wha...?" Accelerator said, looking up.

As a result of a sudden change in the wind direction, Accelerator's calculations must have been thrown out of whack as it WAS a windless night. Was because it is supposed to be windless... Until now.

Taking into factor the general direction of the wind flow and its magnitude, the wind blowing through the switchyard right now isn't natural. It's too strong and too focused to be a random air current. This must be Misaka's plan!

Apparently Accelerator had realised this too as he turned around looking for the Sister's body which was no longer lying motionless on the floor, instead glaring at Accelerator intently.

"I'll kill you!" Accelerator roared, as he took a step towards her.

Stepping out from the shadows, Misaka Mikoto stood in front of the Sister, using her own body as a shield, "... Do you really think I'll let you?"

Shit... Gotta get this shield down and protect the Sister!

"Hah. Don't get carried away. At your lower rank, you can't reach me. You can't even slow me down. It's like vision tests where they only test up to 2.0. The only reason I'm stuck at the same level as you is because Academy City's levels don't go higher than 5."

He's right of course, but there's a reason for that, after seeing the previous Level 6 program, no doubt the person who attains Level 6 will suffer from extremely dire and complicated side effects.

"[You have no idea.]"

Ignoring the voice in my head, I heard a noise from behind me, even over the sound of the roaring wind, "..."

Impossible!

After taking a giant wind blast and slamming into a wind turbine, Touma is STILL STANDING!?

His body was broken, bruised and torn. Half the injuries inflicted on anyone else would cause them to lapse into shock, the blood shortage and blood loss enough to do him in permanently. Yet he's still standing. His limbs shaking and quivering, and probably on the verge of death.

Accelerator's only response to such an unreasonable feat, "You're amazing! You're really fucking amazing!"

Taking a step forward, pushing his entire body step by step as if each step might be his last, Touma fought the urge to collapse and walked to Accelerator, his fist clenched with all his might.

As Accelerator shot towards Touma, time seemed to slow down, Touma dodging the first attack and knocking away the second.

"Grit your teeth strongest..." Touma said softly, his fist drawn back and ready to strike, "My weakest attack is going to resound a little!"

Driving his foot into the ground Touma put his fist in Accelerator's face and followed through, the impact sending Accelerator's albino body flying through the air before it crashed and rolled across the floor.

With the time I had borrowed all used up, my own body failed me as I fell to the ground, my brain trying to preserve as much of itself as possible by cutting off all "unnecessary" functions.

-End of Chapter-

-End of Volume 1-

And that's a wrap for A Certain Mystical Esper! I hope you enjoyed the story and look forward to reading the sequel in this series! A Certain Angelic Finality! (I didn't want to spoil and wanted to make you think it was the end but heck, you're my loyal readers so I should at least let you know what I have in store next XD

Authors Note: It took me ages just to even think about the sequel's name, The story that just finished had covered 6 arcs, 3 from Index 3 from Railgun's anime spinoff. With the new sequel fanfic, I wanted to cover another 6 arcs (all from the Index side this time) but after studying the six arcs I planned to write on, I had no way of linking them all aside from the fact that the Sister Arc finally gets its conclusion with the destruction of the Remnant (I'm spoiling all those who haven't seen those novels and anime adaptation yet but suck it up! If you're reading this fanfic you should already know the story!) and the two angels Kazakiri and Gabriel. So with both those arcs in mind... That's how I got the name!

As for the title of this chapter, I wanted it to be of two epic theme songs, one for Accelerator and one for Ryusuke (touma was fighting to accelerator's theme) and Accelerator's original theme (Ippo Tsuko) sounded like two rocks grinding against each other, and I found his 2nd season theme a LOT cooler. So I used that and I took the beginning of the FSN movie and used it as Ryusuke's.


End file.
